Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity
by Toa Solaric
Summary: It been months since the Gallia incident, when the infamous Wizard and his Strike Witches comrades gone their seperated ways. When a mystery letter from decreased Ichirou Miyafuji caught Tai's attention as he and Strike Witches cross path to unrevealed the mystery, more riders, fighting phantoms, and save the world from destruction? Saa Showtime daa! Tai/Harem
1. Spell 1: Return of Wizard

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. Welcome back. It's been a while and now here I am up with Season two of the series.**

**Thanks to everyone that read, followed, favorite and/or reviewed Season 1.**** Also I want to thank Fuji92 for proofreading this chapter.**

**Now then…**_**Saa Showtime daa!**_

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity!

Spell 1:The return of Wizard! Michiko's request! I wanna be your apprentice!

It's been months since Tai and the Strike Witches had gone their separate ways after the Neuroi Hive in Gallia was destroyed mostly thanks to Tai's effort although it was publicized that the Strike Witches were the ones that destroyed the Gallian Hive in order to protect Tai's existence as the only male magic user on the planet.

It was now Saturday and Koyomi watch over Tai's Familiars who are playing amongst themselves.

"Do you think Taichi is up yet?" Shigure asked as he was working on a stone.

"I doubt it; he used up a lot of mana after coming back from his recent trip." Koyomi said as she sat on a chair.

"Well, he does pass out every time he comes back." Shigure pointed out. Koyomi soon sees Garuda vanishing, dropping its ring.

"Garu-chan is also out of magic." Koyomi pointed out as the two Familiars circled around their fallen friend. The front door opened revealing an exhausted Tai.

"You're up late, Taichi." Shigure said while Tai just waved at him in response.

"You should sleep more." Koyomi pointed out.

"I'm fine, so don't worry about me too much Koyomi." Tai answered as he grabbed and placed on Garuda's ring. He placed his hand on his belt.

"_**GARUDA, PLEASE!**_"

Garuda was soon reassembled and the two other PlaMonsters were celebrating their friend's revival.

"Anyways, I should go out patrolling." Tai said but Shigure stopped him.

"But first, take a look at this." Shigure said as he approached Tai with a new Ring.

"A new one?"

"Yup, here you go." Shigure said as he handed Tai the ring.

"Any idea what it does?" Tai asked as he examined it.

"I don't know. All I can do is making those rings." Shigure explained.

"I know that, Wajima-ojisan." Tai said as he examined the ring further. It looked like a dragon sleeping. "I wonder if it means I can use this to make my enemies fall asleep." Tai wondered. "It would be pretty handy." Tai said before getting an idea. He placed the ring on. "Only one way to find out."

Everyone seemed surprised before Shigure took cover behind Koyomi.

"Oh boy!" Shigure said before Tai placed his hand on his belt.

"_**SLEEP, PLEASE!**_"

A small magical circle appeared and Tai tried to fire out of it but vanished as the others braced themselves. However, Tai fell on the floor sleeping with a smile.

"Donut…" Tai muttered.

Everyone loosened up.

"So the spell puts the user to sleep." Shigure realized.

"That's his punishment for trying to use us as test subjects." Koyomi said, frowned.

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

(The Sabbath is occurring where Gates transformed into sinister creatures known as Phantoms and mystery leader known as Wiseman appear.)

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turn__s__ despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

(Town)

Yoshika and Michiko were taken a ride with Michiko's grandfather on their way home. Michiko thought back to her conversation with Yoshika.

(A few hour ago)

"_Wow! This is amazing! It's a shower of cherry blossoms!" Yoshika said happily._

"_Say, Yoshika-chan…" Michiko began, "Even after graduating, are you still sure about not continuing school?"_

"_Yeah… I'm going to take over the family business someday." Yoshika said, "I want to hurry and become a full-fledged doctor."_

_What Yoshika didn't notice is Michiko looking sadly._

"_I guess that means this is our last time walking home together…" Michiko said._

"_Hey Michiko!"_

(In present)

"Thank you, ojisan." Michiko said after her grandfather dropped them off near town.

They soon see a little kid tripped. Michiko approaches the kid.

"Are you alright?" Michiko asked before offering a hand. The kid took it.

"Yeah, thanks ma'am." The boy stated before joining his friend.

Yoshika and Michiko smiled.

"It looks like they're having fun…" Michiko observed, reminiscing.

"Michiko?" Yoshika asked.

Just then the same kid bumped into someone. Michiko came to help again.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." The kid answered and to see what he bumped into was the Hellhound Phantom.

This caused everyone to panicking and running away.

"Phantom!" Yoshika said, shocked.

"That is a Phantom?" Michiko asked.

They started running as well with the Phantom walking in their direction but Garuda was watching the whole thing.

As they were running, Michiko notices the kid tripping again and came back for him as the Phantom got closer.

"Don't worry I got you!" Michiko said while the Phantom approached them.

"I'll terrorize you into despair!" Hellhound Phantom said. But before the Hellhound Phantom could do anything, a motorcycle goes past them.

The motorcycle stopped and both girls recognized the driver.

"Tai-niichan." Yoshika said.

"Taichi-kun…" Michiko looks at Tai.

"We need to get back." Yoshika said before the three got up and ran. The little boy left while Yoshika and Michiko were watching.

"Sorry for the wait girls." Tai said before looking at the Phantom, "A Phantom shows up eh?"

"You're that Ring-bearer Wizard!" The Hellhound Phantom recognized.

Tai got his rings on and placed his right hand on his belt.

"_**DRIVER, ON! PLEASE**_"

His belt transformed into the Wizardriver. He tilted the sides of the Driver so the hand went to his left side. The hand then had a light in the center of it and a tune was playing.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"Henshin." Tai said as he flipped the goggles of his Flame Style Ring down. He brought his hand to the one on the belt.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

As the chant was going a red magic circle appeared to his left. Tai places his left arm out as the circle approached him. It soon went through him from left to right as his human appearance changed into his other form that Yoshika had used to seen so many times, it was Kamen Rider Wizard.

Michiko was amazed by Tai's transformation right now.

_Is this his magic?_ Michiko thought.

He soon held up his left hand with the Flame Style ring on it.

"Saa…Showtime daa!" Wizard said.

The Hellhound Phantom charged with his sword and Wizard dodged it as the Phantom tried again only to receive a kick by Wizard. Wizard kicked him the second time, making him rolled down on the floor while Yoshika and Michiko were watching the fight from a safe distance.

The Hellhound Phantom got up and charged again with his sword pointed directly at the Wizard only for the Ring-bear Kamen Rider to jump over his sword. Wizard grabbed his arm and kicks him in the shin before sending another kick to the chest. The Phantom tried to stab him only for the Kamen Rider to jump away as he soon put another ring on his right hand.

He tilted the belt, making it go to his right before placing his hand on it.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

A small magic circle appeared next to him and Wizard placed his arm into it then pulled out to reveal his WizarSwordGun already in gun form.

Wizard pulled the trigger and the Phantom immediately moves to block the incoming projectile with his sword. But the Phantom couldn't keep up his defense because of the WizarSwordGun high rate of fire which overwhelmed the Phantom.

The Hellhound Phantom was on his knee before firing energy projectiles at Wizard but the magical Kamen Rider dodged it before jumping to a nearby roof where he gets his Hurricane Style Ring ready. He tilted his belt again before placing his hand on it.

"_**HURRICANE, PLEASE!**_"

A green magic circle appeared below him and Wizard jumped through it, coming out in his familiar green color of his Hurricane Style. Wizard transformed his gun into a sword and flew straight at the Phantom as he slashed it multiple times and making another pass to repeat his relentless attack at the Phantom.

Wizard was on the floor now and the Phantom got up with a growl at the Kamen Rider. The two immediately charged at each other before Wizard jumped over him and slashed him a few times and immediately pulled out the Big Ring. He tilted his belt again and placed his hand on it.

"_**BIG, PLEASE!**_"

A green magic circle appeared in front of Wizard and he placed his arm through it. When he did, it came out about five times of its original size. He turned his giant hand into a fist and punched the Phantom until it crashed into a wall.

"Sugoi…" Michiko said.

Wizard's arm turned back to normal before the Phantom got up and spewed flames which forced Wizard to shield himself and when the flames faded, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Wizard looked around, "He tricked me." Wizard said before reverting back to Tai as he thought about who actually the targeted Gate because he saw Michiko and the boy together.

_It could be the kid… but it won't make sense since Michiko got attack before. I mean she can't use magic like Yoshika… I need to figure out who is the target…_ Tai thought before making a whistle. Garuda flew in front of him.

"Remember the kid that Michiko and Yoshika with?" Garuda nodded in response. "Follow and keep a close eye on him." Tai instructed before Garuda flew away. He then soon turn and look at the girls.

"Tai-niichan, who is the Gate?" Yoshika asked.

"I'm not sure I suspected it was that boy. But I'm going to check more on this matter." Tai explained.

"Taichi-kun…" a voice called out as Tai was about to leave, forcing him to turn and see that it was Michiko who rushed over to him.

Michiko did something that freaked him and Yoshika out a little as she took Tai by the wrists, placing Tai's hands together as if she was ready to ask him something.

"Taichi-kun…" Michiko said with an excited tone. "Please let me be your apprentice!"

"Hah?" Tai blinked for a moment before he finally registered what he's heard and finally said, "Apprentice?!"

"Michiko…?" Yoshika was quite surprised.

"I want to be a mage too!" Michiko said.

Tai cracked a smile with an understanding tone along with a laugh shortly after.

"I can understand how you'd want to be as cool as me…" Tai started as he placed Michiko's arm back to her sides. "…but magic isn't something that can be taught easily that's all I can say. See you two around."

Tai walked off, continuing his task to find the Phantom, leaving a slightly confused Michiko before she realized something.

"Hey, wait!" Michiko called out.

"Michiko-chan!" Yoshika shout.

* * *

For the first time in his new life as a Kamen Rider, he never expected for someone to follow him but until now, he was followed by Michiko who still trying to persuade him to take her as his apprentice and he couldn't stand her incessant pleading.

For awhile, Tai thought he managed to shake off from Michiko, allowing him to a deep breath for some time and decided to proceed with his search for the Phantom until he sensed the persistent friend of Yoshika are onto him again.

"How long are you going to follow me?" Tai asked turned around to see Michiko trailing him.

"I'll follow you anywhere… until I can become like you and Yoshika-chan." Michiko replies with a determination in her eyes which at the same time impresses him but also annoys him to no end.

Everywhere Tai turns and run Michiko always appears as she saying the same word very frequently much to his pent up annoyance.

"Shisho!"

It was soon up to the point that Tai was unable to enjoy his walk and began to run away with Michiko began chasing him. Thankfully, Tai managed to conceal himself by hiding behind some wall, evading the young girl as she ran past the walls without even noticed the Ring-bearer Magician hiding behind it. Tai used this opportunity to escape further away from Michiko.

"Shisho!"

Tai soon reaches the Miyafuji Clinic and the owner Sayaka, Yoshika's mother notices Tai.

"Oh if it isn't Taichi, welcome. If you are looking for Yoshika, she hasn't returned yet." She greeted.

However, Tai just hushed her in response.

"I'm being chased. Hide me," Tai whispered as he hide behind a stack of laundry in which Sayaka are currently in the process of drying it, this surprises the mother of Yoshika as she noticed Michiko run by calling out for Shisho.

"Did something happen?" Sayaka asked.

Tai took a deep breath of relief before coming out slowly and cautiously looked if Michiko is still in the area before turning to Sayaka.

"It's a very long story." Tai smiled before looking to his left only to see Michiko staring down at him.

"Eh?!" Tai gawked, hoping he was seeing things until Michiko clung to his arm.

"Caught you, Shisho!" Michiko shouts as Tai struggling to get Michiko off him as she continued saying, "Let me be your apprentice!"

Yoshika managed find Michiko but she and her mother could only watch the awkward scene unfold in front of them.

"Michiko-chan… what are you doing?" Yoshika asked.

"Michiko! Let go off my arm!"

"Please teach me magic!"

"Stop it!"

"Please! At least talk with me!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE! I'll talk with you!" Tai finally conceded.

* * *

Back at the Antique shop…

The door opened and Koyomi looked to see that it was Hijikata Keisuke.

"Hello!"

"Welcome!" Shigure greeted.

"You are from the Military…the one that accompany Mio-san right?" Koyomi said as she remember seen him through Tai's familiar in which this man always accompany the Fusoian Witch she knew, Mio Sakamoto.

"Yeah… I am. I'm here to see Taichi Sohma, is he here?" Hijikata asked.

"Taichi isn't here I'm afraid, he's been out since this morning." Shigure said.

"I see…"Hijikata said.

"Why are you looking for Taichi? Are you here to recruit him?" Koyomi asked.

"No…I am not." Hijikata shook his head. He already heard about this incident before he and Mio learned of Tai's magic status.

"You seem to be troubled by something, young man. Something's bothering you?" Shigure said as he noticed the troubling looks in the soldier's eyes.

"It's nothing…" Hijikata said, "I knew he is currently fighting those Phantoms like Major Sakamoto told me… It's quite an honor for him being the only male magic user that can use magic."

"Don't say that around Taichi." Koyomi frowned as her comment gained Hijikata's attention with a curious look.

* * *

(Miyafuji Garden)

After agreeing to hear what Michiko wanted to said to Tai about why she wanted to be his apprentice, the three of them sat together as they enjoy the view of the Miyafuji Garden while at the same time, talking about Michiko's reason on why she wanted to become a magic user.

"So you want to become a magic user is it?" Tai asks.

"Yes! I want to be a mage like you and Yoshika-chan!" Michiko answered.

"Why would you want to?" Yoshika asked in a confused tone.

"Because I worried about you and Taichi-kun…" Michiko said but Tai could only frown at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't teach you." Yoshika and Michiko were confused as Tai closes his eyes and shook his head.

"Huh?" both girls said in confusion as they saw Tai stood up.

"Trust me, dream should stay a dream." Tai said in cold voice before leaving without looking at Michiko, this caused Michiko looked sad.

"Where are you going?" Yoshika asked which Tai ignores her question.

* * *

Tai stopped at a pond and looked at the water while thinking about Michiko who is pleading to become his apprentice and it reminded him of Mayu who left during the day when his teacher, the White Wizard took her under his wings.

He then look at his Flame Style Ring now…

* * *

(Antique Shop)

"I lost my memory… and Taichi became a mage. He didn't want anyone else to become victims of the Phantoms… so Taichi risked his life to fight. That's why you cannot say that there is a blessing of being a mage like it's nothing!" Koyomi finished.

Hijikata is conflicted. Before the revelation by Koyomi, he once thought that being a magic user is similar to the life of a Witch like his Major Sakamoto but after Koyomi's revelation of hers and Tai's struggles, he began to think differently and developed more respect to Tai right now.

"I'm sorry… to trouble you." Hijikata said in an apologetic tone.

* * *

(With Michiko and Yoshika)

Yoshika was walking with Michiko after Tai left her family clinic, both seems confused and disappointed at the same time about what happened with Tai and his current attitude towards Michiko.

"Michiko… I-" Yoshika tried to break the silence which becoming unbearable to the young Witch.

"You don't have to say it." Michiko answered as she remembers the first time Yoshika introduced Tai to her after they become friends and Michiko soon develop a small crush on Tai.

"Michiko, could you tell me what's wrong? Why there is no one even try to answer my question!?" Yoshika sighed as her question is ignored again, this time by Michiko.

As they continued walking down the road and they see children playing together nearby. Michiko can't help but smiled at the place while Yoshika is confused at what Michiko is doing for now.

"Michiko…"

"Do you remember this place Yoshika-chan?" Michiko asked quietly.

Yoshika look at the place as a suddenly realization come to her now.

"This…"

Just then, large numbers Ghouls decided to break the peace as they started to appear and began attacking anyone on sight.

"Ghouls! Run!" The two soon started to run when some of the Ghouls noticed them and began to follow the girls.

* * *

Hijikata left the Antique Shop as he thinking about what to do on his own current situation with Mio until he spotted Tai watching at the pond in front of him.

_What should I do? I'm not sure if he can help Major Sakamoto… _Hijikata thought. As he think back to what he did before…

_At a beach, Hijikata points his gun at Major Mio Sakamoto right now as he was ordered too despite the fact that Mio's current magic is too weak because of her age which is now reaching twenty, an age where the Witches magic became weakened. He hesitated a bit when Mio ordered him to shoot her, but he knew he cannot deny his superior's order and he began to close his eyes tightly as he pulled the trigger._

_Hijikata opened his eyes to see Mio still standing in front of him. He was relieved at first but then his relief turned to a horrified look as he saw a crack in Mio's shield and also saw a stream of blood appeared near her face._

"_No…! Major Sakamoto! Are you alright!?" Hijikata screamed after he saw what he had done._

Tai sighed as he pulled out his Flame Style Ring and staring at it with a nostalgic look, unaware of a certain Fusoian soldier that observing him.

"Sohma…" Hijikata whispered quietly.

Tai placed his ring in his pocket and was walking away from the place until he heard people screaming in which Hijikata too heard as well.

Tai, without a second thought, quickly ran towards the sound of the screams, Hijikata wasn't sure why but he decides to follow the Ring-bearer Magician.

As the Kamen Rider and the Fusoian soldier are on their way, the Ghouls finally catch up with the two girls and started to surround Michiko and Yoshika. One of them try to attack Yoshika but she puts a shield and other trying to pierce her shield as they seems more interested in Michiko than anyone else.

Unfortunately, Yoshika's shield began to flicker after the Ghouls endlessly bash their way through Yoshika's shield in which Yoshika despite her large magic reserve began to feel exhausted just by trying to maintain her shield for a long time and she collapsed.

"Y-Yoshika-chan!" Michiko said as the Ghouls knocked Yoshika away and corners Michiko but just as the Ghouls were about to drag her, they were shot by silver bullets, causing some of the Ghouls turned to see Tai with his WizarSwordGun aiming at them.

"So Michiko is…a Gate" Tai muttered before placing his right hand on his belt.

"_**DRIVER, ON! PLEASE!**_"

He got his Flame Style Ring ready with the goggles down and got his Driver ready as well.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"Henshin." Tai said. He brought his hand to the one on the belt.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

The red circle appeared in front of Tai and he ran through it and comes out as Wizard. He then charged immediately at the group and jumped as he landed in the middle of the Ghouls and started fighting. He dodges a spear strike from a Ghoul and immediately returned the favor by sweep kicking on that unfortunate Ghoul before kicking another and disarmed the Ghoul of his spear and stabbed him with it. Wizard thought Michiko would escape by now when he soon sees Michiko frozen with fear.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Get out of here, now!" Wizard shouts and saw Yoshika got up after she recovers from the Ghoul's attack and Wizard shout at her "Help her!" Yoshika nodded but it's too late as she sees a Ghoul is about to stab her.

Before the Ghoul did, Hijikata came in and grabbed Michiko down with him, dodging the lethal strike.

"Are you alright?" Hijikata asked as Michiko was surprised to see that someone had saved her.

"Hijikata-san?!" Yoshika said after recognized the young Fusoian Soldier.

"It's has been a while Miyafuji." Hijikata smiled before he pushed Michiko to be grabbed by Yoshika and shouted, "Get out of here quick!"

"Hai!" Yoshika helped Michiko as the two began to run away, Hijikata then turned to face the Ghouls with his gun in his hand and begun firing at the Ghouls to forced them back. Wizard appeared and kicked a Ghoul to the side in which after that, he looks at Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san, what are you doing here?" Wizard asked.

"Sakamoto-san told me to look out for you…" Hijikata started but then he hesitated before continuing his word, "… But I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Wizard asked.

"It's about Sakamoto." Hijikata said with a serious look on his face.

Wizard looked back at him, slightly surprised.

_Did something happen between them?_

The Ghouls recovered then launched fireballs at them in which Wizard grabbed his side robe and placed it in front of Hijikata as a shield from the incoming strike which hit the robe but do no damage. He placed his side robe back before looking at Hijikata.

"We will talk about this…" Wizard answered before charging as He dodged spears, kicked, and punched all the Ghouls in his sight. He was soon arrived in the middle of the Ghouls and began to gather energy as he glows. His leg was soon imbued with flames and he kicked nearly every Ghoul with it.

The Hellhound Phantom, who was nearby looks satisfied for some reason, left in the direction that Michiko and Yoshika went after the Ghouls around Wizard exploded; he let out a breather before walking to where Hijikata was.

"After making sure others are okay." Wizard proposed earning a nod from Hijikata.

* * *

The girls soon stopped at a quiet playground as they needed to catch their breaths.

"Yoshika-chan, are you okay?" Michiko asked and Yoshika nodded as a response.

But the relief soon disrupted as a fireball hits them and the playground. The Hellhound Phantom laughs evilly as he approaches the downed girls and notices Michiko's shocked face when she saw the playground in ruin.

"No…"

"I see…" The Hellhound Phantom said and laughs as he sets the playground on fire, his action just intensified Michiko's despair and soon she suddenly felt some slight pain in her chest before dropping on her knees to Yoshika's shock and terror as purple cracks started forming on her body.

"Michiko is a Gate…" Yoshika said while looking at Michiko with disbelief.

"Oh? You even didn't realize she is a Gate? Hah! How amusing…" Hellhound Phantom giggled darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshika asked.

"It's too obvious. I've seen people like her before…people who don't want their friends to leave them and that…is her despair." Hellhound Phantom told the now shocked Witch.

"Now, sink into despair! And give birth to a new Phantom!" Hellhound Phantom laugh as cracks began to spread more on Michiko's body.

As Wizard and Hijikata arrived, the Fusoian give a shocked and terrified look at the scene unfolding before him.

_I-Is this what falling into despair looks like?_ Hijikata thought.

"Ah Wizard! You just arrived in time to see her in despair. Give it up now since it's too late for you to save her!" the Hellhound Phantom said as he let out a loud laugh.

"Sorry, but I don't quit." Wizard said as he charged at the Phantom. The Hellhound Phantom noticed this and charged at him with his sword while Yoshika checked on Michiko.

The Phantom was slashing his sword while Wizard was dodging and countering any attack by the Phantom, but Wizard managed to find an opening and kicked the Phantom hard before Wizard performed another flying sidekick to the face. The Hellhound Phantom fell onto the floor and Wizard got his Connect Ring on and used it.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard summoned his gun and fired at the Phantom with multiple sparks were flying off the Phantom's chest, causing him to roll on the ground.

Wizard looks at the despairing Michiko.

"Michiko!" But before he could run to her, a hand emerged from his shade and grabbed him which Wizard looked to see that it was the Hellhound Phantom.

The Hellhound Phantom laughed as he got up and slashed Wizard in the chest and continued to give multiple slashes at Wizard and hide back into the shadows before Wizard had another chance to attack.

Wizard looked around as he heard the Phantom laughing and he's popping in and out of any place that had shadows with Wizard tried shooting him in vain.

"Damn it." Wizard curses before the Phantom slashed at him again and managed to cast fire but Wizard rolled out of the way and fired his WizarSwordGun but again but he missed. "He's not letting me get near Michiko." Wizard then remembers something.

(**Flashback**)

"_So you work here?" Tai asked._

"_Yeah… but it's not much since I give up on being in the Military long time ago… But I do have to make a living other than making rings which reminds me…" Shigure soon pulled out a ring from his drawer and passed it to Tai._

"_What kind of ring is it?" Tai wondered._

"_I don't quite know but… I think it'll light your way forward."_

(**Flashback end**)

Wizard got the ring out. It had a dragon's head but its eyes were crossed out for some reason.

"I guess I'll trust pops on it and thanked him later on." Wizard said as he placed it on and tilted his belt two times before placing his right hand on it.

"_**LIGHT, PLEASE!**_"

A very bright light came from Wizard which exposed and temporarily blinds the Hellhound Phantom.

"Impossible!"

"A spell that lights the way." Wizard observed before transforming his gun into a sword and the two charged until their sword crosses.

Wizard jumped out of the way of the Phantom's sword before giving him a flying kick and jumped again to slash him again before kicking him into a picnic table. Wizard decides to change his Flame ring to his Water Ring.

"_**WATER, PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**_"

As that chant was going, a blue magic circle appeared above Wizard and went through him, changing him from Wizard Flame Style to Wizard Water Style.

Wizard got his Defend Ring and tilted his belt to the right.

The Phantom got up and attempted to throw a fireball but Wizard placed his hand on the belt.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

When the Phantom's fireball headed straight at him, a blue magic circle appeared and made a wall of water, extinguishing the incoming fireball and Wizard soon sent it towards him, drenching him.

The Phantom got up angrily and charged at the Wizard with his sword but Wizard transformed his WizarSwordGun back into a sword mode and the two were at it again but Wizard gain the upper hand and slashed him a few times before managed to stab Hellhound.

The Phantom shrieked in pain and flew back as Wizard opened the author reader on his sword.

"The finale…" Wizard muttered as the author reader on his WizarSwordGun began chanting.

"_**C'MON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!**_"

Wizard placed his left hand where the Water Style Ring is put in and began to 'shake' his hands with the author reader of his WizarSwordGun.

"_**WATER SLASH STRIKE!**_"

The WizarSwordGun was soon imbued with water and the Kamen Rider then sent a powerful energy slash at the Phantom which received a huge wound before dropping onto the floor as a blue circle magic appeared for a brief moment before the Hellhound Phantom exploded, ending his life. Wizard then went back into his Flame Style.

"_**FLAME!**_"

"Michiko!" Wizard looked at Michiko.

"Is this was a birth of Phantom looks like?" Hijikata asked and Wizard nodded.

"But…I promised myself that I wouldn't let another tragedy like that before to ever happen again." Wizard clenched his fists as Michiko soon looks up at Wizard.

"Taichi-kun… I want to become a mage because… I-I don't want to be left behind… I want to be with you and Yoshika-chan forever." Michiko said before she gives a weak smile, "I can't even become a witch like Yoshika-chan."

Suddenly Yoshika remember her conversation with Michiko earlier then at the Phantom's words which she realized her mistake and feeling guilty because of it.

"Michiko! I-It's my fault! I was the one who didn't realized I was hurting our friendship!" Yoshika said with a worried face over Michiko's now critical condition.

"Even if you can't do magic… you still are our friend." Wizard said with a comforting voice to Michiko.

"Taichi-kun…"

"I promise you. I'll bring the hope you need." Wizard said as got an Engage Ring ready. Michiko barely raised her arm but Wizard caught it and gently placed it on her finger and he tilted his belt to right and placed his hand on his belt.

"_**ENGAGE, PLEASE!**_"

Michiko soon passed out with her ring making a magic circle above it which Wizard then levitated and went inside the circle to begin his journey into Michiko's underworld.

* * *

(Michiko's Underworld)

Wizard landed on his feet and recognized the memory. It was when he first introduced to Michiko by Yoshika.

"I see…now that explains why…" Wizard muttered when purple cracks started to appear and the Fairy Phantom burst forth from it. It looks at the Wizard and began to summon a bow which she then used to attack the Kamen Rider which he saw this and starts running for his life.

"This isn't funny!" Wizard shouted as he got his Dragorise Ring ready.

"_**DRAGONRISE, PLEASE!**_"

Wizardragon was summoned before chasing after the Fairy Phantom now when it flee at the sight of Wizardragon with Wizard got onto his Machine Winger and drove down the street.

Wizardragon shoot a volley of fireball at the Fairy Phantom but the Fairy Phantom flown higher to avoid his attack.

"Ikuze, Dragon!" Wizard shouts as the bike jumps into the air and immediately linked up with Wizardragon.

The two flew and dodged the Fairy's attacks before Wizardragon slam the Phantom with his tail which causes the Phantom began a dizzying trip to the ground and couldn't regain its balance.

Wizard got out his Kick Strike Ring. He tilted his belt two times while hearing the tune.

"Finale…" Wizard muttered.

Wizard placed his hand on the Driver.

"_**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**_"

Wizardragon then transforms into a giant boot with Machine Winger becoming a link on the Dragon's back which Wizard placed his foot onto it before charging at the Phantom with a flying side kick and the Phantom exploded after being hit by Wizard's attack. Wizard jumped off the Wizardragon and walked away.

"Well…that's done…" Wizard sighed before he leaves Michiko's Underworld.

* * *

"Heh it looks like Hellhound has bites the dust already." Phoenix clearly annoyed to hear another Phantom destroyed by the Ring-bearer Magician.

"But he distract him long enough to locating our next target," Medusa looks at the Phoenix with a grin on her face.

"Do you call Medusa-sama?" A voice asked as it caught the attention of the two Phantoms.

"Right on time…" Medusa smiled, "I find your target's whereabouts… she happens to be using the forbidden move to continue her fight in the sky."

Medusa gives the Phantom the picture of Mio Sakamoto.

"I see…" The Phantom said. "Then I shall break the things that are precious to her and make sure she will fall into despair…consider it done Medusa-sama…"

And Medusa couldn't help but grinning at the prospect of that Witch to fall into despair.

* * *

(Antique Shop)

"Wait Michiko, you're going to do what again?" Yoshika confused after hearing Michiko's decision as soon as she recovered from despair thanks to Tai.

"Taichi-kun helps bring me hope so I decided that I want to be his assistant beside Koyomi-chan." Michiko repeated what she said to Yoshika, "I don't have any magic, but I want to help him whatever I can!"

Now this is something that even the Ring-bearer Magician wasn't expecting.

"Is that alright?" Michiko asked to Tai.

"Whatever you wish Michiko." Tai sighed before turning to Hijikata. "Hijikata-san, you said you wanted to tell me something regarding Mio-san, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Hijikata said.

"What's going on with Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika asks curiously when she heard about what happened to Mio.

"I—"

***CRASH***

Everyone was startled by the sound of the sudden crash in front of their Antique Shop with Shigure immediately ducked under his table soon after the crash.

"What was that?" Yoshika looked at the direction of the sound where the crash happened.

"It sounds like coming from the garden." Tai said as he and the rest heading out of the shop.

They soon come to the garden when they saw something that surprised them.

"That's…a Striker unit!" Hijikata said.

"Ouch!" the Witch who have crashed yelp in pain as she stood up, the rest could see the Witch has black hair and wore glasses as well as wearing the familiar Fusoian Imperial Army Uniform.

"…A Witch?!" Yoshika gawked.

"Umm…greetings, I'm Suwa Amaki of the 47th Army Aviation Company!" The Witch saluted after getting up and cleans herself off.

"Hello." Yoshika answered her greetings.

"Why did you suddenly crashed into our garden?" Koyomi asked but it seems that Amaki ignored her question as she saw the Witch began looking for someone.

"Umm, is there anyone name Yoshika Miyafuji here?" Amaki asked after she looks like she failed to look for someone among the group.

"Yes, that's me…" Yoshika nervously answered her question.

"That's a relief!" Amaki said before pulling out a letter from her bag and continued, "You have a letter from Dr. Miyafuji!"

"Huh?!" Was the collective thoughts of all those who are staring at the Fusoian Witch…including Tai himself.

It takes awhile for Tai to open the letter after Yoshika give it to him and what they are looking at are some sort of a blueprint with schematics and technical specifications written on it.

"What is it?" Yoshika asked.

"It a blueprint of something..." Tai replied.

"But I thought your father passed away, Miyafuji." Hijikata told Yoshika as Tai hand him the blueprint right now as Hijikata trying to figure out what it means.

"Umm…Amaki-san, who gives this to you?" Yoshika asked. She hoped it was actually her father that gives the blueprint to Amaki.

"I was only given orders to deliver the letter from my Commander; I don't know any the details other than my order to deliver it straight to you." Amaki explained.

"Wait! Are there anymore letters from Dr. Miyafuji to Yoshika?" Tai asked, looking cautiously at the witch before them.

"I don't know… I'm sorry." Amaki said as she bowed apologetically.

"Hijikata-san, do you know where Sakamoto-san is?" Yoshika asked.

"I can't tell you…but we're still in contact daily." Hijikata answered but Tai can tell there is something wrong troubling Hijikata right now.

"Hijikata-san, can I talk with you in private?" Tai asked with Hijikata agreed as he follows Tai back into the store right now while others still talked with Amaki.

* * *

Tai took Hijikata into an empty guest room and they stare at each other, it was a moment full of tension especially for Hijikata.

"Tell me what is going on?" Tai demanded to know what just happened between Hijikata and Mio.

"I… I don't know what to do." Hijikata said with a worried expression on his face.

"Do what?" Tai confused as to what Hijikata was talking about.

"I-I…almost shoot Sakamoto-san as she orders me too." Hijikata finally let it out and Tai was discerning about what Hijikata has said to him and then he finally get it albeit with a shocked expression on Tai's face as he looks at the soldier with disbelief.

"You and Mio did what?!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity**

**Tai listen to Hijikata's guilt ridden problem and promised to do something about it. With a dangerous Phantom began targeting Mio, Tai would not only try to defeat the Phantom but he also had to find a way for Mio to not lost her magic or she will fall into despair. He has to find the solution before Mio decide to do something extremely stupid or else! The only thing Tai can think is seeking his mentor for advice on the problem…**

**Spell 2: The Wizard and Swordswoman's clash! Mio, what are you fighting for?!**

**AN: What do you think of the first chapter? If you assume that I made Hijikata a bit OCC, then don't since we never see any significant character development regarding him in Season two and for this fic, I'm going to make him come to seek Tai for answers to help with his guilt ridden problem which involved his action of nearly causing Mio to be killed by shooting at her. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Spell 2: Wizard and Swordswoman

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Now then…**_**Saa Showtime daa!**_

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 2: The Wizard and Swordswoman's clash! Mio, what are you fighting for?!

Tai took Hijikata into an empty guest room and they stare at each other, one can literally feel the tension around them with Hijikata feel uncomfortably nervous.

"Hijikata-san…please tells me what happened?" Tai asks; demand to know what just happened between Hijikata and Mio.

"I…I don't know what to do. It's all too sudden when Mio asks me to do it." Hijikata said as he face clearly shown a very worried look.

"Do what?" Tai confused as to what Hijikata was talking about.

"I-I…almost shoot Sakamoto-san as she orders me to." Hijikata finally let it out and Tai was discerning about what Hijikata has said to him and then he finally get it albeit with a shocked expression on Tai's face as he looks at the soldier with disbelief.

"You and Mio did what?!" Tai said.

**XXX**

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

(The Sabbath is occurring where Gates transformed into sinister creatures known as Phantoms and mystery leader known as Wiseman appear.)

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

**XXX**

"I almost…shoot Sakamoto-san." Hijikata repeated.

"W-Why? Why did she make you do it?" Tai asked, shocked. It doesn't make any sense for someone so loyal like Hijikata to shoot their superior…especially Mio.

"B-Because her magic is running out…she just wanted to see if her magic is still strong enough." Hijikata said with a look that every person could sympathize with the poor Soldier.

"You mean when they become older." Tai conclude. He knows about the fact when he learns about it from his mentor.

Hijikata nodded.

"Sakamoto-san is alright…the bullet only grazes her face, I thought she would be angry with me but she isn't." Hijikata explained as he continued after contemplating the next word, "Nevertheless, I shouldn't shoot her in the first place...if I know it was this bad."

"Mio…" Tai said quietly. "Why she wanted to die so badly? Doesn't she have anyone worried or cared about her? Like a family or someone?"

"I heard she have a father but he perished while defending Fuso from the Neuroi." Hijikata explained, he never meet Major Sakamoto's father but he heard he was a great man.

"Sohma… I know this isn't my place to ask you after what I done but as man to man. Please save Sakamoto-san from herself!" Hijikata looked at the Ring-bearer Magician with a pleading look.

"Hijikata-san…" Tai said quietly as he looks at the Fusoian soldier before him who starts to break down in front of him; Tai have never seen a soldier broke down in his life and he feels pity at Hijikata.

"I can't even dare to look at her. When I saw her… I felt I'm the one who going to let her die again." Hijikata said. Hijikata is scared; Tai looked into Hijikata's eyes, he truly does care for his commanding officer.

"Alright, leave Mio-san to me. But you have to promise me something in return." Tai said seriously to the Fusoian Soldier, "When you have overcome your guilt, talk to Mio-san."

Hijikata surprised at Tai's request.

"You can't run away from your guilt forever Hijikata-san. I don't think committing Seppuku is worth it either. If you cared about her then you need to face up to her so you can let her know how you truly feel about her," Tai said with conform tone.

"Sohma… I don't know…"

"I know you could find your answer, Hijikata. But I find it very ironic that both of us worried about a Major who can't take care of herself properly." Tai said with a smirk.

The two men couldn't help feel strange even if they don't have anything in common; but they do worry about a certain Major with suicidal thoughts. This makes the two men somehow smiled right now.

"Thank you…" Hijikata said.

"Don't worry; I would've helped Mio anyway." Tai give a reassurance smile at Hijikata.

**XXX**

When Tai and Hijikata come downstairs, Koyomi was the first to saw them.

"Is everything alright?" Koyomi asked. "I heard shouts from upstairs."

The girls were a little curious when they saw the two men came downstairs.

"We only have private discussion Koyomi. Just between me and Hijikata, it's nothing serious." Tai shrugged.

"Miyafuji, I will try to find out what this letter means." Hijikata said with an assurance in his voice as he was no longer depressed but found a new determination.

"Thank you, Hijikata-san." Yoshika thanked the soldier but she can't help feeling that something is going on as Hijikata soon left for the front door.

**XXX**

"I-It can't be…" Yoshika looked shocked at what she heard, "Sakamoto-san is losing her magic?"

It after Hijikata leaves that Tai begin to explain what going on with Mio to Yoshika, Michiko, Shigure, and Koyomi now as he saw their faces in surprise.

"But why is Sakamoto-san's magic got weakened?" Michiko asked as she never hears anything about this before.

"When the Witches become older, they tend to lost more of their magic power. I never thought Major Sakamoto start to lose hers..." Shigure explained.

"Is there any way to help Sakamoto-san keep her magic?" Yoshika asked to the ring maker.

"I'm afraid not because the only person who had retained their magic even after they gone old will be your grandmother." Shigure said.

"Why can't Mio-san go into retirement?" Koyomi asked curious.

"Yeah. I'm meant she doesn't need to fight anymore." Michiko added to Koyomi's words.

"I don't think that would work well…" Tai said, "Mio isn't a type of person who will go down without a fight because fighting the Neuroi it's the only thing she can do in her mind right now."

"But how are we supposed to help Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika asked. She can't let Sakamoto who knew her father well just to die.

"Yoshika-chan…" Michiko said quietly as she looks at her friend.

Tai look at Yoshika then he turned toward his familiars.

"I want you three locate Mio and report to me back when you find her." Tai instructed to his Familiars and the three Familiars nodded before they soon fly out the door.

"The only thing we can do now is trying to find Mio before something happened...at least." Tai said. He got a feeling this will lead up to another Phantom attack.

**XXX**

(Somewhere in Fuso)

*****Clank!*****

Inside a house in the forest, Mio is beating down the metal with her hammer.

*****Clank!*****

Soon Mio puts the hot metal in water as steams were released and soon take out the sword which the blade was glowing with mana.

"It's finished." Mio declared with success.

**XXX**

(Next morning)

Mio left the house and was on her way returned to the military station while she was wearing a brown cloak and sword sheath hang behind her back.

Suddenly she heard familiar sound and turned to see Ghouls coming gathering around her.

"Ghouls…" Mio said. She knows what this could mean.

"We were looking for you…Mio Sakamoto." A male voice said.

Coming from above was a new Phantom and landed on the ground. The Phantom resembles a humanoid dragon and bird hybrid with bronze armor and horns on the head complemented with two wings behind his back. This is the Wyvern Phantom.

"Phantom…" Mio said as she slowly reached for her sword.

Before she could use it, she saw silver bullets hits the Ghouls and she turned to see a face, she hasn't seen for a while.

"Sohma…" Mio said.

Coming out of the forest was Tai Sohma, who was holding his WizarSwordGun already in gun mode.

"Sorry to ruin your party, Phantom-san." Tai grins as he hefted his WizarSwordGun.

"Ring-bearer Wizard…"Wyvern said.

"Sakamoto-san!" A familiar voice calls to Mio.

Mio's eyes went wide as she saw Yoshika and Michiko come running towards her.

"Miyafuji…" Mio uttered.

"I know you will appear soon enough like Medusa-sama would have anticipated it." Wyvern Phantom said.

"You girls better get out of here…" Tai said before he felt a strange sensation of energy and notices Mio was gripping the hilt of her sword.

_Why do I feel like there is something strange about that katana? I need to check that out later but for now…this Phantom need to be taken care of…_ Tai thought as he finally snapped from his deep monologue and turns to the Phantom.

"_**DRIVER, ON! PLEASE**_"

His belt transformed into the Wizardriver and then he tilted the sides of the Driver so the hand went to his left side with a light appeared in the center of it and a tune was playing.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"Henshin." Tai said as he flipped the goggles of his Flame Style Ring down and brought his hand to the one on the belt.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE!**_"

As the chant was going a red magic circle appeared to his left. Tai places his left arm out as the circle approached him and soon he transformed into Wizard.

"Saa… Showtime daa!" Wizard said.

Wyvern Phantom got his sword and charged into battle with Wizard with his Ghouls join into the fray as well.

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Last Engage**)

"Sakamoto-san! We need to get out of here!" Yoshika said, grabbing Mio's hand as the girls getting away from the fight.

Wizard grabbed his Wizarswordgun then pulls the trigger at the Wyvern Phantom and his Ghouls as the Ghouls were knocked out but Wyvern Phantom came straight after Wizard with a killing intent.

Wizard dodged Wyvern's swing and turned his Wizarswordgun to its sword mode and clashed with the Phantom's own weapon.

"Not bad…" Wyvern Phantom opens his mouth and fire a fireball at Wizard which sends the Kamen Rider flying backward and lying on the ground.

"I was expecting more of challenge…" Wyvern Phantom said as he saw Wizard stood up again.

"Then I will give you one." Wizard said as he switched his Flame Ring with the Land Style Ring and uses it.

"_**LAND! PLEASE! **__**DODODO, DODODON! DON, DODODON!**_"

A yellow circle rise above Wizard and transformed him from Flame to Land form as he pulls out the Bind Ring and used it.

"_**BIND, PLEASE!**_"

When Wyvern Phantom trying to attack, he was soon chained by tough chains comes from the magic circles. Wizard disappeared to the ground then appears behind the Wyvern Phantom to attack but the Wyvern managed to break free from his binds and he uses his wings to deflect Wizard's strike and sends him back with fiery darts.

"Arghh!" Wizard groaned in pain as he landed on his back.

When the Wyvern Phantom come closer to Wizard then make a decision and turned away from him.

"Taking you out like this will be a waste of time, I will be looking for the Gate. I hope to see you there." Wyvern Phantom said. He soon spread out his wings and flying into the air.

"Wait!" Wizard said as he trying to go after the Phantom but it already disappears from the sky and Wizard slowly take a deep breath before undone his transformation.

Wizard reversed back to Tai as he surely knows that the Phantom is targeting Mio for sure. He needs to find the girls before it's too late.

(**Song end**)

"I will need to find Mio soon…" Tai muttered to himself and has to make sure that Mio don't do anything reckless especially when he felt something strange about her sword, its bugging him to no end.

"You seem to be frustrated, Taichi." A familiar and wise voice said.

Tai turned to see his Mentor, White Wizard who stood before him. The man who left him and Koyomi continued focusing on the job of fighting against Phantoms, the same man who takes Mayu under his wings in order to teach her magic in order to become a witch.

"Shisho…" Tai muttered which the White Wizard could hear him.

"How have you been my apprentice?" The White Wizard said at Tai with a calm voice behind his mask.

**XXX**

Yoshika, Mio, and Michiko were running down to the neighborhood as they tried to shook their Phantom pursuers while Tai distracts it, right now they finally halted to take a deep breath from the running.

"I think we will be alright here." Yoshika said as she catches her breath.

Without any word, Mio suddenly lets go of Yoshika's hand which surprised the young Witch.

"Sakamoto-san…" Yoshika said before she flinched at Mio's glare when the said Witch stares at the young Miyafuji.

"Miyafuji, why are you here?!" Mio asked in somewhat a mix of angry and concerned tone although the girls never realized it.

"We came here to save you from the Phantom!" Yoshika answered with Michiko nodded in agreement with her.

"You shouldn't get yourself involved in this affair Miyafuji!" Mio shouts at the young Witch.

"I wanted to because I want to help you, Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika shouts back.

"Help? You're still the same as ever…stay out of my way, Miyafuji. You're not part of the Fuso Military anymore; go back to your home Miyafuji." Mio said, turning away from Yoshika and Michiko and continue walking down the street to where the Military station is located.

"_Mio isn't the type of person who will go down without a fight because fighting the Neuroi it's the only thing she can do in her mind right now._" Tai's words rang in Yoshika's mind.

_Is fighting all you thinking about, Sakamoto-san?_ Yoshika thought angry as she clenches her fist. Mio is going to dead if she goes out there when her magic is disappears.

"Yoshika-chan…" Michiko worried about her friend who shown an angry look on her face.

"I can't let it end like this…come on Michiko! We have to get to Sakamoto-san now!" Yoshika said with a hint of determination in her as she grabbed her friend's wrists and chase after the old Witch.

**XXX**

(With Tai)

Tai and White Wizard stares at each other before Tai spoke up.

"I felt a strange energy in Mio's sword when I got here." Tai told his teacher about Mio's sword.

"Intriguing…care to give me more details?" White Wizard asked.

"Mio is running out of magic because of her current age and I found something…weird about the sword she was carrying its still bothers me." Tai explained to his mentor.

"I see…" White Wizard said, "It seems to me that your friend is using a forbidden witch technique to create such a unique blade."

"A forbidden technique?" Tai looks confused at his mentor's explanation, but the former Digidestined of Courage is right about one thing…that is his mentor is indeed an expert in magic especially regarding the Witches.

"It's a dark secret that has been passed down by some certain Fuso Witch to their apprentice and your friend happens to be one." White Wizard told his young apprentice with in a serious voice as he continued his explanation, "To infuse her own magic into her blade and turned it into a deadly weapon. A weapon that will outmatch every blade made in the past. But she has a price to pay and that is…with her life every time she uses it which will certainly shorten her life expectancy."

_Mio… what in the world is she thinking!? That is same as a Kamikaze! Didn't she notice that Hijikata and Yoshika are really concerned about her!? Did she ever consider their feelings!? I WILL have a word with her whether she'll like it or not_ Tai frowned at the thought, he is angry but he subside his anger as he turned to his mentor.

"Shisho…is there any possible way to restore a Witch's ability to use magic?" Tai asked with a hope that his mentor has a solution to the problem.

"I am afraid not my young apprentice," White Wizard explained and Tai seems to look disappointed, "However, I have a ring that is close to what you're looking for." But his further explanation caught Tai's attention back to him.

White Wizard soon takes out what a silver ring which is similar to an Engage Ring but with a sapphire dragon on it and show to Tai which he looked over the rings detail.

"This ring is quite different from other rings you currently use but it will help her harness the mana around her which she can use." White Wizard explained while holding onto the ring.

"But there is something I require you to do," White Wizard said as he glanced at Tai who was already listening to his request.

**XXX**

As Mio was about to reach to the military facilities front gate, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her again which turned only to see Yoshika and Michiko were still following her.

"Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika shout but her only reply is Mio's glare.

"Miyafuji, I told you to stay out of my way!" Mio angrily shouts at her, hoping that the young Witch back off from her.

"I won't!" Yoshika shout back. "A Phantom is after you and you only cared about fighting the Neuroi?! We want to help you!"

"Yoshika-chan is right," Michiko agreed with Yoshika, "We care about your wellbeing, Sakamoto-san because we know you're in trouble."

"What are you talking about?!" Mio raised her eyebrows in confusion on what the two young girl's words.

"We know about you losing your magic!" Yoshika said and this caused Mio eyes look surprised when she heard Yoshika's words but she returned to her angry frown on her face.

"Who told you that?!" Mio demanded to know who told Yoshika about her losing magic and will find the person who is responsible for it to teach a lesson not to mess with her private life.

Before Yoshika and Michiko spoke up, someone suddenly spoke, "I did it."

They turned around to see Tai walking alone on the street as he was looking at Mio with his eyes shows that he is furious.

"Tai-niichan." Yoshika muttered as Tai stops in front of Mio.

"Sohma…it was you! You know about what happened to me?!" Mio asked as how in the world does he know about her problem?!

"Because I will be the one to stop you from making a foolish mistake," Tai said without any hesitation in his voice.

"Foolish mistake? You still the soft as ever Sohma." Mio scoffed at him, this make Tai frowned at Mio's remark about him, the former Digidestined hasn't become this mad ever since the day where he and Yamato fought in the Digital world after Cherrymon messed with his mind and he knows he must do something to snap Mio from her suicidal tendencies out before saving her from herself.

"I want you to let go off that sword…I know that sword is taking away your life…so please dropped that sword!" Tai pleaded to Mio, hoping that she still care for her life.

"Sorry, Sohma…but I have to decline your request." Mio said.

"Mio…you BAKA!" Tai shouted as he started running after Mio.

With his feet infused with magic, Tai dashed straight toward the Fuso Witch faster than anyone including Mio to react as the Ring-bearer Kamen Rider punched Mio in the face which sends her to the ground. Yoshika and Michiko gasped at Tai's action even though Yoshika recalls seeing this happened before.

"Sa-Sakamoto-san…" Yoshika said worried.

"Yoshika, Michiko, please stay back." Tai told the two with calmed voice, Yoshika and Michiko stay back when they saw something in Tai's eyes told them to back away.

"Sohma…just stay out of this!" Mio shouted in anger, she has never been this angry at any person before especially a man in her life.

"No Mio!" Tai paused as he glared at the downed Witch, "What's the matter with you?!Have fighting the Neuroi turned you into Baka?!" Tai shouted with even more anger than Mio. It's true he won't hit girl's especially little girls, but Tai doesn't consider Mio a girl as he looked her as a complete and _suprememoron of baka!_

"Do you really intend to fight like this?" Tai said coldly at the Witch

"Huh?" Mio stares at Tai in confusion on what he said.

"Your father…Yoshika's father…Do you think they will approve on what you're doing right now?! Are they proud to see you…?" Tai paused as he take a deep breath and shouted, "…at BECOMING SUICIDAL?!"

"How in the hell you want protect Fuso…if you can't take care yourself properly?!" Tai snapped at her.

"I will do what it takes to protect Fuso…even if it costs my life." Mio said as she cough up a little before getting up and stare at him, "And to protect this country…I will fight you if you stand in my way Sohma." Mio unsheathed her sword and looks at Tai menacingly.

"Then I will stop you before you even reach those Strikers!" Tai shouts back, this time with a concerned voice, "Because you only end up hurting people around you!"

"-!" Mio's eyes widened.

"Yoshika has already lost her father when she still doesn't know a lot about him! But despite that…she still tries to live up to her promise!" Yoshika looks at Tai with her eyes wide at how Tai described her as the Ring-bearer Magician continues, "If you feel it was your fault for not protecting Ichirou-san, then compensate it by being there for Yoshika! She still hesitates to trusting people because she's afraid that she will lose them…If you're gone, you are only doing what her father did before! Why you don't trust us to help you?!" Tai said.

"Taichi-kun…" Michiko said.

Suddenly Tai's eyes widen when he heard something coming which he immediately grabs Yoshika and Michiko out of the way from an incoming fireball.

"What moving speech Wizard…"Wyvern Phantom said as he pointed at Mio, "Now I finally found you…Gate…prepare to fall into your despair…"

Mio looks at Tai as he saves both Yoshika and Michiko from harm and she suddenly hit with a feeling of regret.

_What is this I am feeling…_ she wonder before her thought is interrupted as she felt a punch of air out of her stomach and she looks up to see Wyvern Phantom's eyes staring at her sadistically.

"I will be taking this." The Phantom said when he took her sword.

"No…" Mio said weakly before collapsed to the floor.

"Such a nice sword." The Phantom said as he looks at Mio's sword, "But all your hard work has gone in vain before you…" Wyvern Phantom said as he crushed Mio's sword with his palm in front of Mio. The sword she has work so hard for the past week in isolation snapped into two pieces and dropped onto the floor in front of her.

"No…" Mio muttered as she suddenly felt some slight pain in her chest before moaning in pain much to Tai's shock and terror as purple cracks started forming on her body.

"S-Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika said.

"Now then it time for you fall into despair!" Wyvern Phantom laugh evilly at Mio, unknown to him that a certain furious Ring-bearer Magician are now standing and looked at him with much fury in his eye than anyone else in present.

"Kisama…you're going to pay that!" Tai shouted as he took out his Driver On ring now and puts against his driver.

"_**DRIVER, ON! PLEASE**_"

"Henshin!" Tai shout as he puts on his Flame Dragon Ring.

"_**HURRICANE DRAGON…!**_"

A magic circle with an energy dragon coming out as Tai was transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard in his Dragon Hurricane Style.

"_**BLOW! BLOW! BLOW! BLOW! BLOW!**_"

Wyvern Phantom dodged Wizard's attack but he was punched in the face with a fist and tries to attack against when his sword is parried by Wyvern's wing right.

"Can't you feel it in your bones, Wizard?" Wyvern asked. "That despair coming from depth of a woman you desperately trying to protect? Soon she will be an excellent General of the Phantom!"

"I won't let that happen!" Wizard shouts at Wyvern before being broke off from their deadlock courtesy of the Wyvern's wing.

Wizard was send back as he turned and looks at Mio's Phantom scars spreading rapidly; it was getting worse for the Witch.

"Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika said as she and Michiko try to make sure that Mio is alright.

"I won't let it happen…I won't let her fall into despair…." Wizard muttered as he remembers his promise to Hijikata in saving Mio from herself and got up.

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Alternative**)

Wizard took out his Lightning Ring now and scans his ring against his Wizardriver.

"_**VERY NICE, THUNDER! FABULOUS!**_"

A green circle appeared in front of Wizard as a lighting made dragon appeared and coming charged at Wyvern Phantom.

"That isn't going to be enough!" Wyvern Phantom shouts as he countered the lightning with a powerful fireball which result an explosion.

"That is what I think too…time to step up the ante." Wizard said as he turned into his next Dragon Style.

"_**WATER DRAGON…!**_"

Wizard soon changed from his Hurricane Dragon form to his Water Dragon form and come charging at him through the fog.

"What?!" Wyvern Phantom was caught surprised when Wizard punches him in the stomach, letting out a grunt as Wyvern tries to fly up into the sky with his wings but Wizard puts up another ring.

"_**VERY, NICE! BLIZZARD! FABULOUS!**_"

Just then a powerful cold arctic breeze hits Wyvern Phantom and freezes the Phantom alive as Wizard immediately took out his Flame Dragon Ring.

"_**FLAME DRAGON…! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!**_"

Wizard transformed into his Flame draconic form and pulled out the Special Ring.

"_**VERY NICE, SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_"

With Drago Skull emerged from Wizard's chest and unleashed a roar then streams of fiery flames into the frozen Phantom now which hits the Phantom hard and send far to the ground.

"Finale!" Wizard took out his Kick Strike Ring and uses it.

"_**VERY NICE, KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**_"

Wizard spun around on the balls of his feet as powerful flames covered his right foot which he then flipped forward and then jumped into the air, aligned himself as he aimed at Wyvern as he was struggling to stand up.

"HA!" Wizard shouted as he shot forward as a Magic circles surrounded him he then hit and went through Wyvern leaving his magic circle as the Phantom roared in pain and exploded. The flames then put themselves out as if they were never there.

"Mio!" Wizard shouts as he run toward the girls.

"Damn it…" Mio muttered as her body starts to cracks up more with purple energy glowed over her body Mio was down on her last leg as her entire body is breaking apart.

(**Song end**)

"Sakamoto-san! Hang on!" Yoshika said.

"Sohma…" Mio groaned, purple cracks glowing brightly across her body, "You should…kill me now…before that…Phantom…inside me…gets out…"

"You're not dying today Mio! Not today! Not while you still have something to protect!" Wizard insisted as he reached into his cloak and he pulled out one of his Engage Wizard Rings. He then took Mio's hand gently in his hand; he can't put on the other ring for Mio yet until he gets rid of her Phantom. He slipped the ring on Mio's finger.

"What…are you doing?" Mio asked.

"Just leave everything to me…I'll be the Final hope you need." Wizard said as he reset his belt and put her hand sported the Engage Ring over the Hand Author.

"_**ENGAGE, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard gently lay Mio down on the ground before a magic circle appeared over her body and Wizard then stepped as allowed himself to pass through the circle and began falling through it into Mio's Underworld.

**XXX**

(Mio's Underworld)

Wizard looked around as he trying to know his surroundings and noticed it is a giant laboratory with machines as he assumed that he was somewhere in some military research facility if his knowledge was right.

"So this is her Underworld."The Ring user said but can't help feeling a little curious. Still, he was on the hunt for a Phantom and he didn't have time to dawdle when he heard the sound of glass cracking and he saw the source cracks on the scenery shattered like glass to reveal a purple void, and something else struggle to come out behind it, it was Mio's inner Phantom.

Wizard came upon a room where the Phantom was struggling to break out into Mio's Underworld. He can't believe what he is seeing.

"Mio-chan, come here…" a male voice said.

"Do you wished to see me, Dr. Miyafuji?" a childish voice asked.

Standing before Wizard was Ichiro Miyafuji, Yoshika's father who is wearing a lab coat and eye glasses with an ID Access card showing his status as a scientist. Across from him was a young girl in a military uniform with light skin and long black hair.

"Mio…as a child?" Wizard couldn't help but blinked; she looked so innocent than the serious, militaristic Mio he knew in the real world…

*SMASH*

The veil of the Underworld finally gave away as the Phantom burst free, snarling for the entire world to see.

From the waist down, it looks like a black mechanical spider legs with pincers. The torso was covered in red shogun armor, with gold that was embedded on the skin and trails of blood red fabric hanging from the waist. The head of the inner Phantom was wearing a red Kabuto helmet with its demonic green eyes stared down at Wizard with animalistic malice.

"Is that a Tsuchigumo?" Wizard frowned as he observed the Phantom, "But why does it have shogun armor on it?"

The Tsuchigumo bellowed and stares at Wizard, unleashed an energy web from the spider part which forced to Wizard leap away, the energy web exploded where he stood as it leaving more purple cracks in the ground.

Skidding to a halt Wizard sighed; his armor starts to glow, "Ikuze, Dragon."

Wizard reversed back into his Flame Style and unleashed his own Phantom into Mio's Underworld, the Dragon Phantom snarled and charged at the Tsuchigumo Phantom, blasting a stream of fire as it went. The Tsuchigumo retaliated, launching another energy web from its beast mouth and the two attacks collided into a fiery explosion, but it didn't stop the two from colliding with each other, sending both tumbling to the ground in a heap, causing more damage to the Underworld.

"Not good…" Wizard said as he swapping out another ring, he activated it.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Bringing out another magic circle, Wizard pulled out his Machine Winger and mounted it. Gunning the engine, he raced towards the scene of battle between Dragon and Tsuchigumo. The Tsuchigumo Phantom is having an advantage; with his articulated arms manage to grab the Wizardragon by the throat, pushing it back before slamming its face with a power punch, then sending it stumbling to the ground.

"Hang on, Dragon!" Wizard called out as he increasing his speed, he hit a rock in the path and launched himself into the air. Machine Winger splits apart and attached to Wizardragon's back.

"Now let's do this right this time Dragon!" Wizard called as he twisted the handlebars.

Wizardragon roared and took to the sky once again but Tsuchigumo Phantom growled and shot more energy webs at its opponent, trying to capture them.

Unfortunately for the Phantom, Wizard's control and Wizardragon's speed allows them to dodge the webs and draws in closer. Once the pair was close enough, Wizard twisted his handles, Wizardragon attack with stream of hot flame directly at Tsuchigumo Phantom causing the Spider like monster screamed in pain, its legs catching fire. The Phantom thrashed and screamed, across the Underworld, making even more purple cracks appeared. The Tsuchigumo tries to get away, but its legs were crippled thanks to Wizardragon's fire.

"Now we have the finisher!" Wizard nodded to himself as he swaps out for a new ring on his ring hand and activating it.

"_**VERY NICE, KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**_"

The Machine Winger, Wizardragon, and Wizard himself separated from each other high in the air. The Dragon dove down first as it transformed into a giant draconian claw again. The machine Winger then connected to the top before Wizard came down and struck the top with a kick, creating a flaming image of him wearing the dragon as a boot. All three dove down with the force of a meteor which came upon the screaming Tsuchigumo Phantom and the massive attack smashed into the Phantom, causing it to explode.

Leaping off his Phantom, Wizard took note that the cracks in the Underworld vanished and allowed the memory to begin playing again.

"Mio-chan! The Striker has been complete."

Wizard turned, spotting the Chibi-Mio looking at her completed Striker.

"With this, we will have a chance against the Neuroi." Ichiro explained, "I entrusted you t be our first pilot Mio-chan." Ichiro gives a fatherly smile at Chibi-Mio.

"I will try my best, Dr. Miyafuji!" Chibi-Mio smiled in same way as Yoshika did.

Wizard stares at the man who is Ichiro Miyafuji with an odd look, there still a lot about this man he still doesn't quite understand.

_What is going on with you and the Neuroi?_ Wizard thought to himself as he turned to exit from Mio's Underworld.

**XXX**

Yoshika and Michiko watches as the purple cracks running on Mio's body began to disappear. Mio sat up and couldn't believe what has happened to her. As she pulled herself to her feet, a red magic circle appeared next to her, ejecting Wizard on the back of his machine from her Underworld and back into the real world.

"That was a close one…" Michiko breathes in relief.

But Mio didn't response.

"Sakamoto-san…" Yoshika said.

"Miyafuji… I'm truly sorry," Mio apologizes to the surprising Yoshika, "I was doing the same thing as your father when he left you…"

"Sakamoto-san…?"

"Let me finish," Mio began to confess her past, "When I lost my father during the Neuroi war… I thought I have nothing before I meet your father. He gave my life back by fighting but losing my benefactor when I can't even save him… is unforgettable. It still haunts me to this day."

"Miyafuji, you better off with Sohma..." Mio said. "If your father has a chance to meet him, he would've approved him to protecting you rather than me. He is a better warrior than I ever can be."

Wizard got off his bike and undid his transformation then reversal back to Tai.

"Mio…" Tai said.

"Sohma, I entrust the responsible of looking after Miyafuji to—"

Tai slapped Mio on the face to the surprise of everyone including Mio.

"You idiot!" Tai said. "Do you think we're going to let you run off and do nothing?"

"Sohma…" Mio muttered his name quietly while staring at him.

Tai sighed and taking out the ring that his mentor gave to him and immediately grabbed Mio's other hand and puts the ring on Mio's other finger.

"What is that?" Michiko asked, with a hint of jealousy at first seeing Tai put the ring onto Mio's finger.

"This ring will help you prevent from losing anymore magic." Tai said which immediately shoots down Michiko's jealousy when she heard the function of that ring.

"Sohma…" Mio said as she couldn't believe what she hearing and look at the ring in her other hand. This ring is quite different from Tai's usual rings and she could already felt something different about this ring. Needless to say, Mio was surprised.

"Tai-niichan, where did you get it?" Yoshika asked, curious about the ring on Mio's other hand.

"Well, I have a talk with my mentor since he is the type of person who is an expert on this kind of magic." Tai explained, "I'm not exactly sure how the ring will work but he did mentioned that you can gather the mana from your surroundings with this ring."

"Really? Does that mean she still can use magic?" Michiko asked to which Tai gives a nod before picking up the broken pieces of Mio's sword.

"I will be taking this." Tai said.

"What are you doing with my sword?" Mio asked as she is curious to why Tai wanted that broken sword.

"My mentor wants something in exchange for the ring." Tai said as he thought back to what White Wizard says.

(**Flashback**)

"_I am afraid not my young apprentice," White Wizard explained and Tai seems to look disappointed, "However, I have a ring that is close to what you're looking for." But his further explanation caught Tai's attention back to him._

_White Wizard soon takes out what a silver ring which is similar to an Engage Ring but with a sapphire dragon on it and show to Tai which he looked over the rings detail._

"_This ring is quite different from other rings you currently use but it will help her harness the mana around her which she can use." White Wizard explained while holding onto the ring._

"_But there is something I require you to do," White Wizard said as he glanced at Tai who __is__ already listening to his request._

"_In exchange for the ring, I want you to retrieve a fragment of the sword from Mio Sakamoto." White Wizard explained._

_Tai looks surprised at his mentor._

"_It's just out of my curiosity on how a Witch like Mio Sakamoto able to learn such an interesting technique," White Wizard explained, "I wished to see how the sword works. A sword like that shouldn't exist; it will only bring destruction to its user and those around them."_

(**Flashback end**)

Tai suddenly make a whistle sound as his Garuda Familiar appears before him.

"I want you to find Shisho and give him this as in return for the ring." Tai said, handing the fragment piece to Garuda Familiar.

"Oh and send also my thanks to Shisho too Garuda." Tai added as the Garuda Familiar gives a nod before Tai watches it flying off to the sky.

"Sohma… I," Mio said as he turned to her, "Thank you for saving my life and giving me a chance to fly and fight again."

"It's nothing Mio." Tai crossed his arms and smiled, "After all…I just snapped you out of that crazy suicidal thought and besides if you need help again, you could've just ask than try to die alone." This caused Mio to have a surprised looks on her face when she hears Tai's words.

"Yeah Sakamoto-san, we be there to help." Yoshika said.

"Thank you, Miyafuji…Taichi." Mio said. "I will be forever in your debt."

"No thanks. I don't want anything to do with debt." Tai said.

"What?!" Mio and the girls look disbelief.

"It's against my policy as Kamen Rider to make people felt in debt to them. We're the guardians behind the masks; we don't take advantage of people by saving their lives." Tai explained to the girls.

"But… you-" Mio said before Tai cuts off.

"I only did because I kept a promise…and you deserved getting punch in the face for being a complete baka." Tai chuckled.

This make Mio's face turned red as she become furious at Tai.

"You still called me an idiot? I see you're still completely acted more like a child to respect your elders as ever." Mio said.

"So you finally admit you're getting old?" Tai grinned at Mio which Yoshika and Michiko finally knew what he meant and gasped at what Tai's words.

This infuriated Mio more than before…

"Taichi, one day I will make you eat your own words…I swear my life on it!" Mio shook her head and vowed that she will get her revenge on Tai for being extremely disrespectful towards her and causing her to face humiliation as a Witch twice before paying her debt to him, but for now…this isn't the right time, Mio will get her opportunity soon...

"I would like to see you try," Tai amused by her vow for revenge on him in which he laughed again.

Yoshika sighed as she and Michiko watches the scene before them.

"Michiko-chan, can you promise me something?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes?" Michiko looks curious at her friend.

"Don't ever become too much like Tai-niichan." Yoshika said which caused Michiko to laugh nervously.

**XXX**

(In the nearby forest)

Garuda Familiar flying in the sky and find the person its master was looking for.

The White Wizard let out his arm and the Garuda Familiar landed on his arm as he takes out the large fragment of Mio's blade from the Garuda familiar.

"Well done, you can return to your partner now and told him that he have my gratitude." White Wizard said as he knows Tai will keep his words for the ring.

The Garuda Familiar soon flies off into the air as the White Wizard watches it before leaving the area.

**XXX**

Hijikata is talking with another military official about something as there seriousness in their eyes now.

"Are you certain?" Hijikata asked.

"From Gallia" The soldier said, "To: All commanders in the allied forces. Neurois suddenly appeared over Venezia yesterday. They are far more powerful than the previous ones and took Venezia the very same day. The 504th Joint Fighter Wing protecting northern Romagna skirmished with them, but suffered major damage and can no longer fight."

Hijikata have a shock of disbelief looks when heard about the new especially 504th Joint Fighter Wing.

"Romagna's 504th Joint Fighter Wing?!" Hijikata said to the soldier. "Witches from the Fuso Navy are in that unit!"

**XXX**

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity**

**When Tai, Mio, and Yoshika hear about a powerful Neuroi causing trouble in the sky, they set out to help out with the fight. Meanwhile Mio try to figure out how to use her new ring ****in the battle****. But can they take on this Neuroi that is different from others in the past? Only time with tell…**

**Spell 3: Reunion of Wizard and Strike Witches!**

**AN: What do you think of these two Chapters? Since I want to updated both of them very fast.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Spell 3: Reunion of Wizard and Witches

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

_**Now then…Saa Showtime daa!**_

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 3: Reunion of Wizard and Strike Witches!

(_Last time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity_)

"_It's nothing Mio." Tai crossed his arms and smiled, "After all…I just snapped you out of that crazy suicidal thought and besides if you need help again, you could've just ask than try to die alone." This caused Mio to have a surprised looks on her face when she hears Tai's words._

…

"_Thank you, Miyafuji…Taichi." Mio said. "I will be forever in your debt."_

…

"_I only did because I kept a promise…and you deserve getting a punch in the face for being a complete baka." Tai chuckled._

…

"_Taichi, one day I will make you eat your own words…I swear my life on it!" Mio said._

…

"_I would like to see you tr__y__." Tai amused._

…

"_Romagna's 504th Joint Fighter Wing?!" Hijikata said to the soldier. "Witches from the Fuso Navy are in that unit!"_

(On current story)

"Sakamoto-san, do you have any ideas of what this could mean?" Yoshika asked.

Mio was looking at the blueprints that were set on the table by Hijikata.

_What could this mean, Dr. Miyafuji? Another war is coming…_ Mio thought as she studied the blueprints. She turns up to look at Yoshika and Taichi.

"I am afraid that I couldn't figure what this means, Miyafuji." Mio said to Yoshika.

"Tai-niichan, what do you think?" Yoshika asked.

However Tai remain quiet as he looks at the blueprints.

"**What's wrong, Taichi?**" Wizardragon asked to his host.

'_I'm still a little shocked that there is letter from Yoshika's father but he supposed to be dead._' Tai said mentally to his inner Phantom.

"**Unless there is a chance his death is faked.**" His inner Phantom said suspiciously.

Tai considered of this possibility since he is actually familiar with people who thought to be dead but they are alive in hidden. He thought back when he saw Ichirou Miyafuji in Mio's Underworlds after stopping the Phantom—

_Shisho…__It can't be a coincidence? Could __he be__ Ichirou Miyafuji? I always wanted to figure out what he look like under the mask…_ Tai thought serious. Thinking about his mentor and Ichirou Miyafuji being the same person had starts to creep him out.

_But is it possible? _He thought.

"Taichi, what is wrong?" Mio asked.

Tai suddenly notices Yoshika, Mio, and Michiko were looking at him.

"I-It's nothing." Tai said to the girls, "So what now, Mio?"

"The Fuso Navy will now commence an emergency operation to assist troops in Europe." Mio said.

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

(The Sabbath is occurring where Gates transformed into sinister creatures known as Phantoms and mystery leader known as Wiseman appear.)

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

Michiko and Koyomi watched as the military aircraft taking off into the sky, leaving the Fusoian base as it's heading to Europe.

"Is everything alright?" Koyomi asked to Michiko.

"It's nothing, Koyomi-chan." Michiko said as she looks at her Engage Ring.

(Few hours ago)

_Tai watched the military soldiers stocked up Yoshika's and Mio's Strikers aboard the military plane which is headed to Romagna._

"_Taichi-kun…" Tai turned to look at Michiko who walks slowly to him._

"_Michiko, what's wrong?" Tai asked._

"_Just to make sure you and Yoshika-chan come out okay Shisho." Michiko said while blushing._

_Tai look a little surprised before patting Michiko on the head which makes her blush deeper than before…_

"_Taichi-kun…"_

"_Don't worry, we will be alright. You can count on it." Tai said._

(Present)

"We should go back to Wajima-san's shop now." Koyomi patted Michiko's back as she headed back to the antique shop.

"Okay!" Michiko said happily as she follows Koyomi back.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

On a beach overlooking the coast, there is the sight of two girls lie on the sands with a tired expression.

"I'm starving…"

"Want a canned ration again?" another voice asked.

"I hate Liberion rations…I want a yummy cooked meal…" Francesca Lucchini whined as she is thinking about proper warm food.

"Don't be crazy Francesca;you know we can't get supplies here." Shirley Yeager sighed as she watches the blue sky above her when Francesca suddenly kicked her legs into the air.

"I hate this! I want Yoshika-chan's cooking! I want it now!" Francesca complained.

"Throwing a tantrum will only make you hungrier." Shirley yawned as she smirked at Francesca.

*BUZZ!*

Before either of them gets a chance to rest, they heard a buzzing noise from the communication radio that Shirley has been carried with them.

"Huh?"

Shirley picked up the radio and answered.

"This is Yeager!" Shirley said as her eyes brimmed with joy as she heard something through the radio. "What?! Really?! Understood! We're on our way!"

Francesca notices Shirley seems happy before she puts down the radio and turns to Francesca, "Good news, Lucchini! We're getting supplies from Fuso!"

"Hooray! Real yummy foods!" Francesca jumped with joy.

* * *

(On a plane)

"We are currently above the Adriatic Sea! The pilot said it'll be another hour until we arrive at the Romagnan base!" Hijikata said.

"Hmm…" Mio is in deep thought as Hijikata informed them.

"Whew, we can finally get off this plane…" Yoshika sighed with relief that they'll be landing soon after being stuck inside the airplane for the duration of the flight from Fuso to Romagna.

"You two are getting soft on the trip because of a simple flight like this?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry." Yoshika apologizes.

"In my defense Mio, riding on a plane like this for a long time can gives us unwanted cramps…where I come from it would be a soft, calm flight and not rough and shaky flight like this." Tai said as he feels his back a bit sore.

"Sohma, why did you come with us?" Hijikata asked, "Don't you have duties in Fuso?"

"I'm here to make sure this idiot doesn't go suicidal on us." Tai said pointed to Mio, "But I'm mostly here to look after Yoshika."

"I see…" Hijikata said. But he has a feeling that Tai had helped his Major and feel grateful towards him.

"Excuse me but why are you two been friendly with each other?" Mio asked, looking suspicious at them as sherecalls having Hijikata to watch over Tai.

"It's classified information." Tai simply nodded as so as Hijikata.

Before Mio could interrogate them, she is interrupted with the pilot's announcement, "Radar has picked up an unidentified aircraft! It's approaching rapidly!" the pilot said.

"What?!" the rest are surprised to hear the sudden announcement as the former Digidestined sensed danger as well as he spot the familiar red light and knows what it means.

"Oh no!"

Suddenly the plane began to start shake violentlyas the passenger's struggles to hold on to their seats.

"What the hell was that?!" Mio asked.

"Unidentified craft is attacking! Engine number 1 is hit!" The pilot reported.

"Shit! That thing is getting close!" the co-pilot cursed as they seemed to saw something from their cockpit.

Soon everyone in the plane heard a familiar shriek as a large black ship with red glowing eyes coming toward them.

"It can't be…?" Hijikata said.

"A Neuroi!" Tai and Yoshika said in unison.

* * *

"Yoshika!" Tai said as he caught Yoshika with his hands to prevent her from falling down.

"Thank you, Tai-niichan." Yoshika thanked the former Digidestined as she tried to sit properly again.

"Mio, where is the Neuroi?!" Tai asked to Mio.

Mio using her magic eye and look out from the window.

"Neuroi confirmed! Distance approximately 12,000 meters!" Mio said, "Damn! They've extended their reach this far already?!"

Suddenly the plane shook hard again, causing the passengers to knock out of their seats and Tai suddenly smells blood as turned to look at the bleeding Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san!" Tai and Yoshika said as they saw Hijikata on the floor with a painful wound on his head that starts to bleed.

Yoshika get up from Tai's arms and going to help the wounded soldier as she activates her healing magic on the wounded soldier.

Hijikata starts to breathe slowly after Yoshika active her magic.

"Hijikata… please stay with us man!" Tai said to Hijikata.

_Don't forget your promise…_ Tai thought as he looked towards Hijikata.

"Don't worry…I'm going to go down that easily." Hijikata grinned as he begins to recover which make Tai smilesas he knows this soldier hasn't given up yet.

"I see you have improved." Tai said to Yoshika.

_Her magic energy is stable now. You've really improved, Miyafuji!_ Mio thought impressed by the sight.

"We need to evade them for now! Let's drop altitude to lose them!" Mio shout to the pilots.

"Understood!" the pilots replied as Mio rushed to the cockpit and asks, "How does it look?! Can we shake them?!" Mio asked.

"We'll do everything we can, ma'am!" The pilot said.

"We're counting on you!" Mio said.

"Sakamoto-san!" Mio turned around to look at Yoshika.

"Did you think I was going to go out there?" Mio asked while she still tries to figure out how the ring works.

"Don't worry!" She assured Yoshika, "We're going to evade for now and wait for local Witch reinforcements!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoshika said smiling.

* * *

Not far from where the aircraft are located,there were dozens of Allied Navy Destroyers patrolling the coast.

"Neuroi spotted dead-ahead!" Scout shouted as he saw the Neuroi from his binocular.

"All ships at full speed, bearing down on the enemy Neuroi!" The captain with grey beard said.

"Aye Captain! All ships to full speed!"

"Prepare for battle stations!" Captain ordered.

"Commence fire!" All Destroyers turned their cannons clockwise and their target is the Neuroi.

* * *

The bearded Captain took off his binocular after seeing the Neuroi blown to bit.

"Witness the power of the anti-large Neuroi incendiary shells!" The bearded Captain said before ordered his crew.

"Ready the armor-piercing shells!" the Captain ordered as crewmen's began loading another round into their cannon.

* * *

(With Tai and others)

"I didn't see that coming…" Tai said as he watched the Destroyer's fired at the Neuroi from the window, he has heard quite some time about the military developed an anti-Neuroi munitions while he was travelling around the world hunting Phantoms.

"What was that?!" Mio asked as she and Yoshika come beside Tai.

Soon they watched again as the Destroyers cannons fired more shells at the Neuroi.

"Wow…" Yoshika muttered as she saw the Neuroi is covered with smokes from the explosive shells and then asked, "Did they win?"

"Those armaments can't take down a large-sized Neuroi!" Mio explained. "Its size makes it seem like its taking damage, but they aren't reaching to its core!"

Soon the three watched as the Neuroi fired one concentrated beam on one of the Destroyers, causing to explode violently.

"It took out a Destroyer!" Tai was terrified as he saw the Neuroi simply blasted through the Destroyer like it was nothing.

"Where are the Romagnan Witches?!" Mio shouted as the Neuroi decided to make another pass to attack.

"Major! I requested help from Romagna's 1st Fighter Wing," Hijikata sat closed to the nearby Radio. "But they say we are out of their flight range!"

"Out of their range?!" Mio said as they saw another Destroyer has been sent into the bottom of the sea.

"Aaahh! Another ship!" Yoshika muttered as the Destroyer sunk.

"They're taking too long to escape! They're sitting ducks!" Mio said.

"The nearby 504thFighter Wing is unable to fight after yesterday's battle!" Hijikata informed them, "There are no Witch units available that can arrive within thirty minutes!"

"Thirty minutes?! We'll be wiped out in five!" Mio looks horrified by Hijikata's information; she knew if they are to wait for that duration of time, they would all be shot down.

"Wiped out?!" Yoshika then felt fear inside her as she also realized that without any help, they all would die.

"I will go out there." Tai told the rest with a serious look on his face.

"What?!" The rest are shocked at what Tai will going to do.

"Taichi, are you out of your mind?!" Mio said as she cannot believe Tai would make a stupid decision like that.

"I can't sit aside while people out there are dying because of that Neuroi." Tai replied firmly as he clenched his fists.

"But you don't have flight training against the Neuroi!" Mio tried to reason with him but instead, Tai could only smile.

"You don't know what I've been doing after everyone went their separate ways, Mio." Tai grinned with a look that he knows what he is doing.

"What are you…?" Mio can't be sure if Tai is lying or not since they haven't seen each other for months.

"Tai-niichan… if you go out there…" Yoshika worried even though she knows he is capable of flying into the sky on his own but he never face a real Neuroi other than the corrupted Warlock unit.

"Don't worry Yoshika, I won't going down easier like before with the Warlock,besides…I'm going to make them eat their words about men can't fly." Tai said smirking at Yoshika.

"Then I'm coming with you! I want to fight too!" Yoshika gives a glare of determination at Tai.

"Hahahaha!" Tai and Yoshika turned to see Mio laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tai asked.

"It seems you two look more like brothers and sisters you know." Mio smirked at them "All right, Taichi and Miyafuji! I am counting on you two!"

Tai could only smile as he crossed his arms and nods at Mio.

"Hai!" Yoshika said.

* * *

"Miyafuji! Take the lead and draw the Neuroi away from our Allied fleet! Taichi, you try to get the fleets away from the fight. I'll go after the core from the rear!" Mio issued the order as Tai and Yoshika doing a last minute preparation.

"_**DRIVER, ON! PLEASE!**_"

Tai equipped his Water Dragon ring and Yoshika getting on her Strikers.

"Hai!" Tai and Yoshika said.

"Cleared to fly Miyafuji! Good Luck!" Mio said as shewalked to the door of the plane as she opened it up for Tai and opening the rear ramp of the plane for Yoshika to take off to.

Tai jumped off the plane at the same time Yoshika taking off into the air from the rear ramp of the plane.

"Henshin!" Tai said.

"_**WATER DRAGON…!**_"

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Mystic Liquid**)

Soon water from the ocean beneath him had gone up to merged with him as the former Chosen of Courage passed through a magic circle and transformed into Wizard Water Dragon Style.

Hijikata and the engineer look shocked at Tai's transformation.

"I never thought something like that is possible…" The engineer said.

"Heh, I won't be surprised if he got a tail as well." Hijikata commented which the engineer agreed with him.

His transformation completed as he dived into the water.

"_Tai-niichan! Sakamoto-san! Are you two alright?_" Yoshika's voice through the communicators.

"I'm fine." Wizard said, looking from above. "But watch out for the laser beam heading towards you!"

* * *

The Neuroi trying to fire another beam at the aircraft but Yoshika intervened by placing a larger barrier in front of the aircraft.

"Her shield is large…" Hijikata muttered in awe.

"This shows how powerful she is!" Mio looked proudly at Yoshika before the engineer interrupts her.

"Major!" The engineer looking up from his works, "The magic charger has been damaged! The Shinden-kai can't fly!"

"What?! What do you mean it can't fly!?" Mio was shocked to hear her Striker unit is out of commission, her only hope is that Yoshika and Tai could hold until reinforcements come.

* * *

(With Shirley and Francesca)

Shirley and Francesca were on their Strikers as they start sing about food.

"Food! Food!"

"Supplies! Supplies!"

"Fuso Food!"

Piping hot food!"

"Rice and octopus Carpaccio!"Shirley and Francesca sang together in union but it wasn't until Shirley become sick when hearing octopus.

"Blech. No octopus for me, thank you…" Shirley said with a sick face.

"Huh? But octopus is yummy…!" Francesca said. This makes Shirley even sicker.

"How can you eat it? It's all squirmy and stuff…" Shirley said.

"Being squirmy and sticky is what makes it great!" Francesca said.

* * *

The Allied fleet has a problem of their own as most of their ships have either been damaged or sunk by the Neuroi and their situation didn't fare any better.

"The Venier received severe damage! It took out our engine!" said one of the Captain's aides informed as he just received status report about the ships condition.

"The engine output is falling rapidly! At this rate, we'll be dead in the water!" the helmsman of the ship said as he saw the power indicator is falling dangerously low.

"Damn! Is there nothing we can do?!" The bearded Captain slammed his fists on the desk of his command bridge as he felt useless to do anything to stop the Neuroi.

"Captain! There's a Witch!" one of the sailors observed the arrival of one single Witch.

"What?!A Witch!?" The bearded Captain gawked as he and his admiral look out the window as they saw something come at high speed.

"A sun-and-moon emblem with a white background on the Striker Unit! It's a Fuso Witch!" The Captain was surprised to even see a Fuso Witch which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Fuso?!"

"It's a Witch! A Witch is here!" another voice shouts.

"Witch reinforcements!"

"Could anyone figure out which unit she comes from?!" Another officer shouted as he tries to contact their HQ about the developing situation.

Yoshika hurry on her Strikers and put up another large barrier when the Neuroi fired another laser beam at the Allied fleet.

"Incredible…" The bearded captain said.

"Sir! Something comes out of the water!"

Yoshika wasn't the only thing that surprised them as they suddenlysaw Wizard emerged from the water and summon anenormous orb of water.

"Yoshika! Get back!" Wizard said as his body suddenly began to glow. "**Poseidon Force!**"

Wizard hurls the large ball of water straight at the Neuroi and hit directly at the black ship in the sky.

"Who or what is that?" Bearded Captain muttered as heis speechless at the sight of the attack.

"_Hey! Get away from here while we keep it occupied!_" a male voice coming from the transmitter.

"_Like he said, please get away from here!_" the Witch also tried to persuade the Captain and his ships to get away from the Neuroi.

"That is absurd! We can't leave you two fighting alone!" The bearded Captain shouts back as he couldn't bear to see the two fighting alone while they're escaping.

"Captain! We have no other means to fightback now!" His officersreasoned with him.

"_Don't let your pride getting to you! Your crew safety is important first!_" the male voice shouts through the transmitter.

"But who are you? How can you communicate with us?" The bearded Captain asked as he and the others want to know the name of the man who warned them.

"_My name? It's Kamen Rider Wizard!_"

"Kamen Rider Wizard…" the Captain muttered before he let out a sigh and smiled.

"All right, if we stay here we would only get in their way." The bearded Captain the gives out the order, "All ships, bring about! Retreat in full speed!"

Soon Wizard and Yoshika saw the fleets are turning around as they retreating from the fight. Feeling that the fleet is safe for now, Wizard activated the power of water within his body as he helped the ship moving faster away from the Neuroi's presence.

(**Song end**)

_That will be far enough…_Wizard thought before looking back to the sky where Yoshika is still evading the Neuroi attacks which also causes a near miss at her.

"Yoshika, I'm coming!" Wizard said as he quickly switched his Water Dragon ring with the Hurricane Dragon ring.

"_**HURRICANE DRAGON!**_"

Wizard jumped to the green magic circle above him and transformed into Hurricane Dragon Style as he flies higher into the sky.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said as she watches Wizard now airborne.

The Neuroi spotted Wizard as it fires its laser at the ring-bearer Kamen Rider however Wizard dodged the laser before taking out his Special Ring and puts it on his driver.

"_**VERY, NICE! FABULOUS!**_"

Spreading out from Wizard's back were the large Drago Wings just in time for Wizard tododge another laser attack and he comes flying toward the Neuroi as his draconic wings glowing with green aura.

"I hope you like this!" Wizard said as he sliced the Neuroi's left side and the effect was devastating with the slash went through the Neuroi's tough armor as Wizard flew passed the giant black ship creature with the ensuing explosion take place.

Yoshika watched the scene with amazement since she knows Wizard's wings are quite sharp to cut anything down but something else caught her attention.

"Ah! Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika looked horrified as she saw Sakamoto Mio without her Striker Unit.

"What the-" Wizard suddenly look up as well.

_What is she doing?!_ Wizard and Yoshika thoughtpanicking in unison.

Mio jumped off the plane with her ring glowing.

* * *

(With Mio)

_It time to see what this ring could do…_ Mio thought as she noticed the ring Tai given to her is starting to glow.

"Let's go." Mio said before jumping off the sky.

Suddenly blue light emerged in Mio's hand and transformed into a large blue katana made out of pure energy and Mio gripped the energy katana as she was heading for the Neuroi.

Mio saw Wizard managed to cause an explosion to the side of the Neuroi and decide to head for the middle area.

"Take this!" Mio said slashed the Neuroi in the middle.

The slash cuts through the Neuroi and causing multiple explosions across the giant Neuroi's husks.

_Not bad…_ Mio looking at the ring in her finger before continued falling. But her fate was saved by a green blur that caught her from drowning into the sea.

"Mio… what in the world were you thinking!?" Wizard said to the Fusoian Witch with his anger coated voice.

"Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika said as she arrived besides Wizard.

"Sorry for being late you two, the Shinden-kai were out of commission…for now." Mio explained with a grin.

"Still, it was too reckless!" Yoshika scolded her fellow Fusoian Witch.

"And this is why I have to watch out for you because you are suicidal moron!" Wizard groaned as Mio give smirk at Wizard's words.

"Hmm? Taichi, I have to admit but I do like this ring…it's not bad." Mio said as she looks at the ring in her finger, "I figure out it can channel the mana in the surroundings to my control."

"Hey Tai-niichan! When did you learn how to fly like that?" Yoshika asked even though she sees him after going back to school once in a while but she didn't recall seen him doing it.

"Well… I actually didn't stay in Fuso—" But Wizard suddenly become quiet as he stares at the ocean where the Neuroi have fallen and realized that something worse is going to happen, "Shit! We have to move!" He said to the girls.

"What?!" Mio and Yoshika look shocked at Wizard's words.

Suddenly burst from the water are the Neuroi pieces as they reforming back together once more but this time transformed into a familiar giant spider like creature in Wizard's mind.

"The Neuroi?!" Yoshika said.

_It looks like Infermon…_ Wizard thought as he remembers a Digimon he once fought.

"I see its design…It's a regeneration type." Mio said as she used her magic eye.

(**Play Sword Art Online Music Extended - Confront Battle**)

The Neuroi activated its golden eyes and focused on Wizard and the girls but the Wizard has this strange feeling it's after him for some reason.

"Yoshika, I want you to take Mio and get out of here!" Wizard handed Mio to Yoshika before the Neuroi unleashed its attack.

"**Hell's Grenade!**" The Neuroi fire several small blasts of laser from its muzzle, the witches and Wizard splits away from the Neuroi's incoming attack which missed them.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said.

"Miyafuji! We need to get back the plane!" Mio shouts to Yoshika, she wants to help Wizard as well but without the Strikers, she couldn't do anything.

_But what is going on here?_ Mio thought as she sensed something unusual in the fight.

* * *

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard grabbed his WizarSwordGun from his dimension pocket before looking at the Neuroi Infermon.

"**Network Grenade!**" Neuroi Infermon's body turned into a cocoon like form with its limbs retracted back into its body.

Wizard soon dodged the incoming Neuroi when it comes straight charging at him. Wizard turned around to see Yoshika coming toward his side.

"_Taichi! Miyafuji! The Neuroi core is in the middle of the chest! Blast opens it and destroys it!_" Mio said.

"Yoshika! I'm going to attack from above while you're going under!" Wizard said to Yoshika.

"Hai!" Yoshika nodded.

Wizard and Yoshika soon take off flying after the Neuroi Infermon which is in the sky.

* * *

(With Mio)

Mio was using her magic eye again as she watched the battle from the plane and coordinating Wizard's and Yoshika's effort in battling the Neuroi.

"I see the design! Miyafuji! The Core is moving!" Mio shouted as she gives an order, "It's on the right tip now! Don't let it get away!"

"What's the Shiden-kai's status?!" Mio asked to the engineer.

The engineer seems to be working fast as he could to repair the Strikers.

"Five minutes should do it!" The engineer said.

"It's only needs to fly! You have three minutes!" Mio ordered before looking back at the fight.

* * *

"I got this one!" Wizard shooting at the Neuroi's back and caused a few explosions before reaching him. Wizard pulled out the Thunder Ring and used it.

"_**VERY NICE, THUNDER! FABULOUS!**_"

Wizard Hurricane Dragon's body began to cover with electricity.

"Let's go…" Wizard said.

Wizard soon flying circled around the Neuroi after it landed in water whensuddenly dark grey clouds looming over the Neuroi before lightning bolts struck the Neuroi in all placesuntil powerful lighting hits the Neuroi.

"**Hell's Grenade!**"

The Neuroi's entire body fires at the thunderstorm above it to break free from Wizard's attack. Yoshika spots the Neuroi Core as trying to escape from the damaged part of the Neuroi armor.

"The Neuroi Core!" Yoshika said as she went pursuing after it with her rifle in focused.

"_Miyafuji! Look out!_" Mio shout but her warning comes later as the Neuroi unleashed a laser beam at the young witch.

Wizard pushed Yoshika out of the way and the lasers hit Wizard's Drago Wing. His wing suddenly disappear and Wizard falling toward ocean.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said as she going after him.

"_Taichi!_" Mio shout.

"Hang on, Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said as she got him in her arms.

"I'm fine…" Wizard assured her but he still can feel the pain from his burnt wings.

(**Song end**)

Yoshika helped Wizard up as they suddenly saw a bright light hit through the Neuroi Infermon just now.

"That attack…" Wizard muttered before he realized who it was.

"Yahoo!" A familiar voice said.

* * *

Mio saw the attack and immediately knowing what it belonged to.

"Could it be?" Mio said as she was looking to the sky as well.

It looks like the tide has turned for them.

* * *

"Shirley!" Wizard and Yoshika said in unison when spotting their old friend.

"Yahooo!" Shirley said before flying passed them and going after the Neuroi.

Soon they see another familiar face coming by their side with a big smile.

"Ciao, Yoshika-chan! Tai!" Francesca said.

"Lucchini-chan!" Yoshika said.

"Did you see?! Every shot of mine hit it!" Francesca said happily.

"**Hell's Grenade!**" The Neuroi roared unleashed laser beams from its mouth right now as this caused everyone to scatter.

"What the hell with this Neuroi?!" Shirley complained as she continued firing at it.

Wizard slowly lets go of Yoshika and got out his Special Ring.

"I will try to find a weak point." Wizard said.

"_**VERY, NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_"

Soon Wizard's Drago Wings returned and the magician rider head to the sky.

"**Network Grenade!**"

The Neuroi soon followed Wizard into the sky after turning into its cocoon form.

"Hey! Why is it after Tai?" Francesca asked as even Shirley seems to be confused by this as well.

"I don't know…" Yoshika said.

"We're going to need more help against this!" Shirley said.

* * *

"**Hell's Grenade!**"

Wizard dodged multiple lasers coming from his back before doing a backward dive towards the Infermon Neuroi.

Wizard trying to slash the Neuroi with his Drago Wings but his wing seems to be less effective against the Neuroi's tough armor.

_It just likes the real Infermon…_ Wizard thought.

The Neuroi reacted its limbs and climb on top of cloud and it was able to firing another laser at Wizard. However, the Neuroi got hits by a magic enchanted bullet from out of nowhere.

"That's…" Wizard said.

* * *

"An anti-tank rifle!" Francesca surprised as she saw the shots.

"Which means…!" Yoshika turned and look up into the sky to see a familiar face in the air.

"Lynne-chan!" Yoshika said with a big smile on her face.

"Yoshika-chan!" Lynne said as she and Yoshika hug each other in reunion with each other for the first time however, she wasn't the only one who Yoshika is happy to see here.

"Don't get too emotional yet, we've got a Neuroi to kill." Perrine smirked as she readying her weapon.

* * *

The Neuroi jump down from the cloud before unleashed multiple deadly lasers.

"**Hell's Grenade!**"

"Everyone shields up!" Wizard yelled.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard and the witches activated their shields to defend themselves from the attack as the Neuroi continue to attack; a barrage stream of rockets suddenly appears and hits the Neuroi's head.

"Rockets?" Perrine was curious at who's firing the rockets.

"Its looks like you guys could use some hands!" A familiar voice said.

Flying above the sky were Eila and Sanya in their Strikers ready to join their comrades for a fight.

"Sanya-chan!" Yoshika was ecstatic to see her other friends arrived.

"Eila-chan here as well?" Wizard also surprised to see Eila also coming to help them.

* * *

"Are the repairs finished?!" Mio asked.

"One more minute!" The engineer told her as he tried his hard to repair the Striker Unit.

"Major! Look!" Hijikata pointed at the Neuroi as its doing something weird.

He and Mio turned to look at the Neuroi as its body began to glowing right now and starts to shrink.

_What is going on?_ Mio thought.

* * *

Wizard suddenly has a familiar déjà vu of this sight and realized what is going on.

_If this is same as an Infermon, then I will beat it before it can happen!_ Wizard thought as he charged directly after it.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said.

"What is he doing?" Eila wondered.

Wizard hurries and took out his Drill Ring right now as he uses the ring.

"_**DRILL, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard transformed into a mini twister and hits the Neuroi's in the chest when the Neuroi come out in a new form which Wizard are quite familiar with. As it recall bad memory to him.

"Diaboromon…" Wizard said to this new transformed Neuroi.

"**Cable Crusher!**" The Neuroi roared as it punched Wizard in the face which caused Wizard to be thrown back.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika gasped. The girls trying to face against the Neuroi before it jumped away from their attack.

"What in the world is that?!" Shirley was shocked to see the Neuroi changed shape.

"We need to be carefully!" Eila shout to everyone.

The Neuroi turned to look at the witches with hollow look.

"**Web Wrecker!**" The Neuroi fired a powerful beam from its chest and the blast at them but Wizard took out his Defend Ring and uses it on his driver.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

A green magic circle appears before him and taking in the attack from the Neuroi.

"Eat this!" Wizard shouts as his magic circle suddenly glowing and fired back the attack with the power of hurricane at the Neuroi which is hit it hard and thrown back across the ocean.

"Are you alright?" Shirley asked.

"I'm fine, Shirley… but the fight isn't over yet." Wizard said as he suspected that the Neuroi would come back to attack them and he was right as the Neuroi emerged once more from the ocean before it coming charging at Wizard.

"**Cable Crusher!**" The Neuroi stretched its arm and launched its huge clawed hands to slash at Wizard but Wizard dodged the attack.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard took out his WizarSwordGun in Sword form and opened the hand author.

"_**COPY, PLEASE!**_"

With dual swords in his hands, Wizard charged at the Neuroi and slashed off one of its arm off before colliding with another claw aimed to strike him down.

Suddenly barrage of bullets hit the Neuroi from the side as this forced the Neuroi back and Wizard turned to see three familiar faces from above.

"Minna…" Wizard said.

"It's seems that everyone here now…" Minna said while turned to Wizard which she smiled at him.

"Barkhorn-san!" Yoshika said.

"Hartmann?" Perrine asked.

Erica grins as she gave them a mock salute, "Hey guys, did we miss anything?"

"You're just come at the right time Erica-chan." Wizard said amusing as he turns his attention to the Neuroi back.

_Its looks like the whole Strike Witches here…_ Wizard thought before his sight focused on the Neuroi right.

(**Play ****Kamen Rider Wizard: Blessed Wind**)

The Neuroi fired a barrage of laser beams at everyone but instead they all dodged as Wizard charges head on with blinding speed.

"_**HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE!**_" Both WizarSwordGuns glows with the energy of the wind elements and Wizard immediately slashed the Neuroi's face, throwing it back as he continued to shred the Neuroi with his blades.

"**Web Wrecker!**" The Neuroi roar unleashing its own attack.

Wizard soon slashed the beam in half with his dual blades which splits in half.

"Don't forget about us!" Eila shouts at Wizard as she also comes down to attack.

"Only if you can keep up!" Wizard said to the girls as all of them began to dive down and attack the Neuroi.

* * *

(With Mio)

"Major! The Shinden-kai is ready!" Hijikata said.

"All right!"Mio soon got on her Strikers as her magic aura with her ring is activated.

"Output normal! Clear to go!" The engineer shouts.

"Mio Sakamoto, take off!"

* * *

Shirley and Francesca started their advanced attack on the Neuroi with a double team attack, Francesca activated her magic and hit forward against the Neuroi in the stomach with Shirley caught Francesca before the Neuroi got attack by Minna then followed up with Perrine's lightning magic. The Neuroi recovered rapidly before going into the cloud to get away from Lynette's sniper attack however, Eila and Sanya were in pursuit from the behind through the cloud and the Neuroi tries to fire back but it didn't help itas it faced Wizard and Erica whom attacking it using their wind magic to hit the Neuroi in the stomach. Gertrude then fired her double machineguns from above the Neuroi before using her own weapons as a bashing clubs while she's activating her strength magic.

Wizard saw Mio flying ahead of the group and joined her.

"Don't think I will let you have the fun." Wizard said which in turn Mio only give a grin as they flew up in the sky together.

"What are they doing?!" Gertrude asked.

"Major Sakamoto-san!" Perrine said.

"Taichi! Mio!" Minna said.

The Neuroi saw this and fired a massive Neuroi beam at them, "**Web Wrecker!**" as it unleash the attack on them.

However the attack is blocked when a blue barrier formed around Wizard and Mio as this caught the girls by surprise.

"A Witch barrier!" Lynne said.

"But how?" Eila asked.

"Did Tai have something to do with it?" Sanya wondered curious.

"Sakamoto-san can form a Witch barrier!?" Yoshika are also surprise at how easy Mio creates her barrier.

"Eat this!" Mio said as she and Wizard slashed the Neuroi with their swords.

The Neuroi was overwhelmed by the energy of the magic users before falling down and exploded.

(**Song end**)

"T-They managed to slice down the Neuroi!" Gertrude said.

"But the magic barrier, it wasn't Taichi-kun…" Erica said.

Meanwhile watching the battle from afar was the bearded Captain of Allied Fleet and his aide.

"They did it…" The aide said.

"So those are the Strike Witches…" The bearded Captain said, crossing his arms.

"Huh?! The same Witch Squad that freed Gallia?!" The aide responded in shocked.

"Yes, the 501stJoint Fighter Wing." The bearded Captain continued, "The legendary Witches have descended upon the Adriatic Sea… but they have a guardian with them." He said with an amusing tone.

"Huh? A guardian?" His aide asked confused.

"It's just a hunch." The bearded Captain said before heading back into his command post.

_It looks like there is still hope for men in this world to catch up with the witches…_ The bearded Captain thought as he never felt such joy since his youth.

* * *

"Everyone…"

If someone could imagine that this was an anime, one could see Mio's forehead twitched as she is irritated after everyone except for Tai wanted to know how she was able to uses a barrier without it breaking and they also has to talk with Taichi if he knows anything too.

After they landed somewhere near Romagna, Tai have to be the one to explain the situation with Yoshika's help.

"S-Sakamoto-san trying to commit suicide?!" Perrine shocked and disgusted at the news that her beloved Major even considering about doing such thing!

"But why is it suicide?" Gertrude asked confused.

"It's an old forbidden technique that only Fuso Witches know about." Yoshika becoming serious as she told about what Mio has done during her absence.

"Whoa…" They have complete shock look on their faces before looking at Mio who seems to be irritated.

"Really?" Eila asked interested. "But how did she use a witch barrier without it breaking apart? I heard Witches magic would become ineffective as they reached the age of 20 and above." she replies.

Tai decided to tell everything after learning from his mentor about forbidden techniqueand the fight between him and Mio that ended him slugging her in the face before the Phantom attacks but the only thing he and Yoshika left out was Hijikata who is the one to inform them about Mio's situation what they didn't expect that both of them notices the girls awed look after hearing their account.

"Wow…" Erica said.

"Y-You punch Sakamoto? Unbelievable!" Gertrude gawked, she always knows Tai is manlier to do crazy thing but punching Mio in the face have amazed her.

Minna have surprised on her face when hearing about Mio's attempted suicide technique even though, she failed at persuading Mio to give up fighting beforebut Tai once again, have done something completely surprise to her and everyone in saving Mio.

"It was for her own good before we allowed her near the Strikers ever." Yoshika explained even though, Mio is safe from doing anything suicidal, she still worried about Mio's brash behavior.

"But why do you have to do it?" Perrine confused only to make Tai sighed as he explain again.

"Because nothing good coming from people who are suicidal idiots, the only way to reach their thick skulls like Mio here…is by punching her to the face." Tai crossed his arms as he glared at Mio.

Mio scoffed, "Don't remind me!"

Perrine opened her mouth to retort when the obvious struck her, and she stiffened. "I see…so that is the only way huh."

"Uh-huh." Tai and Yoshika said in unison.

"But why did you guys come here? Didn't you two decided to leave the Military and do whatever you wanted to do?" Francesca asked curiously at the ring-bearer magician and the young Fusoian Witch.

"We want to make sure that Sakamoto-san here won't become suicidal again and it one of doctor's job to keep their patient in check." Yoshika said calmly in a matured tone.

"So how are you guys here?" Tai asked.

"We were worried about Romagna, so we rushed here!" Francesca said.

"Umm, well, we were supposed to leave for Suomus," Eila said, nervously, "But we took the wrong train and ended up at the Adriatic Sea…"

"Eila's fortunetelling said there was trouble here, so…we're here!" Sanya said happily as Eila began to blush redder than a tomato.

"You really hadn't change, Eila-chan." Tai said, give a genuine smile that could make Eila's heart melt.

"S-Shut up!" Eila blushed and Sanya could only smile at her companion.

"So Tai, what have you been doing back in Fuso exactly? Fighting Phantom?" Shirley asked her male companion.

"Well, I didn't actually stay in Fuso to look for Phantoms." Tai said. This caught the girls' attention when they all look at him.

"What do you mean?" Lynne asked.

"I was crossing the different Nations to fight the Phantoms that trying to enter other Witch Fighter Wings…and occasionally to help them repel Neuroi raids as well." Tai scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Really?!" Yoshika asked. "Is that why you gone most of the months?"

"Yep," Tai nodded in response. "I befriend with witches like Hanna Rudel, Ayaka Kuroe, Raisa Pottegen… well I have to say that I meet a lot of witches while staying at different Fighter Wings."

This caused the girls to jaw dropped when they heard news of Tai seeing other witches beside them especially some that they know well.

"You meet Rudel?" Erica asked.

"Taichi… you were busy all this time?" Mio said as she looked at Tai with a bit of respect.

"Well… I did get the benefits of seeing interesting reactions from witches when it comes to the Engage Rings and flying training." Tai smirked as he remembers his traveling around the world.

Tai suddenly turned toward Eila with an odd look.

"Also I think I meet someone who I think is a relative to you. Do you know a person by the name Aurora?" Tai asked which caused Eila to freeze at the mentioning of that name.

"Y-You meet my older sister?!" Eila gawked. Sanya and others look at Eila in surprised when they never know she have an older sister.

"That explains the resemblance…" Tai muttered his thought out loud which only makes Eila more embarrassed and her face reddened.

"Well, I didn't think you having an older sister, Eila-san." Yoshika said to Eila.

Eila having the thought of the man who she has feeling for and her older sister meeting together sound shocking to her.

"I never saw a ring like this…" Minna studied Mio's ring, "This ring is different…" She wasn't lying either becauseshe can felt a powerful magic resides in this ring.

"I have to admit but this a very useful ring." Mio admitted herself as she feels that she was at the peak of her power during her young days as a Witch.

"It allows Mio to uses mana from her surrounding and preventing the loss of magic from her." Tai explained but then, it clicks something in the girls mind after hearing his explanation and all of them suddenly look at Tai silently with a hint of awe.

"…"

Their stares suddenly make Tai felt a little uncomfortable right now.

"What's wrong?" Tai is currently confused with the now silent atmosphere.

"Wait… does that mean-" Eila starting to looks disbelief.

"Whoa…" Perrine said.

"Oh my…" Lynne gasped.

"Y-you solved the problem that many Witches and Scientists never figured out!" Gertrude said incredible.

"Tai solved the loss of magic problem!" Francesca said happily.

It takes Tai a moment to process before looking at the girls in disbelief, "W-What?! No! It wasn't me! It's my mentor who figures it out!" Tai said, "I can't take the credit!"

"But you used it to save Mio's life! It should count as something Tai." Minna said as Tai avoided Minna's eyes and looking away.

"S-Sorry but I can't accept it. I only save Mio from herself because it's a promise I made." Tai said.

The auburn haired girl walks slowly toward him. "I'm happy to see you again, Tai." Minna said softly as she suddenly embraced him.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you all well." Tai spoke quietly as he returned her hug. It has been months since Tai have seen the girls especially the feeling of been hugged by them starts to make feel calm now.

Every Witch at present could only smile as their reunion is quite a joyful one and they sensed that this is only the beginning of a new adventure waiting for them in the future.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity**

**When Tai realized his job of protecting Strike Witches from Phantom is fulfill, he struggle find a reason to stay with them before he discovered a clue to Mayu's whereabouts and set on a journey. But what will the witches reacted to the news of Tai leaving them?**

**Spell 4: Wizard's Farwell? Don't say Goodbye!**

**AN: Well, what do you think? Also if you're familiar with the move Poseidon Force that Wizard used, it due to the Crest of Courage power inside Tai. As for the witches Tai meet on his journey, you can find their information on Strike Witches wiki by looking up their names.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Spell 4: Wizard's Farwell?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**** This fic isn't dying on my watch!**

_**Now then…Saa Showtime daa!**_

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 4: Wizard's Farwell? Don't say Goodbye! Berserker Dancing Dragons!

It was a normal late night in a forest but this isn't just a normal forest with birds, animals, and bugs thriving on their own. It was anything, BUT normal since there are something more sinister takes place inside it.

"Ngh…Agh…" three men in military uniforms moaned in pain as purple cracks traced all over their bodies, illuminating the campsite where they lay. Before them were broken machines and burned papers beyond their reach.

"To think I find them here…it's most interesting indeed." Medusa sniffed, impressed by her only work.

"No…" One of the men moaned again in despair.

"That's right…fall into despair…give birth to a new Phantoms!" Medusa rejoiced.

The man gave another look at Medusa before he fell beside his companions. Soon their body's glows in purplish flash before exploded into black ashes. Left behind the ashes was three new Phantoms which gave off a breath of relief as they stretching themselves and finally kneels in front of Medusa.

"At last… I'm free!" The first Phantom said.

"Never thought I see the world after being trapped inside…" The second Phantom said.

The third Phantom however turned his attention to Medusa, "Thanks to you Medusa-sama."

"Welcome to the world." Medusa nodded. "Come with me, it's time for you to meet Wiseman-sama."

"Wiseman-sama…? Who is he?" The first Phantom asked.

"He is our great leader and will bring change to the world." Medusa smiled.

"Is he strong?" The second Phantom asked.

"Don't question Wiseman-sama's strength…Or you will face me." Medusa glared. This caused the three newborn Phantoms to look a little fearfully of Medusa.

"Y-Yes Medusa-sama…we won't." The second Phantom whimpered.

"When do we meet him?" The third Phantom asked.

"Soon, my boys…soon." Medusa said. "But it's time we must get going."

Medusa activated her magic as she and the newborn Phantoms disappeared from sight.

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

(The Sabbath is occurring where Gates transformed into sinister creatures known as Phantoms and mystery leader known as Wiseman appear.)

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

Mio was facing an odd situation and no, it isn't about the Neuroi or a Phantom…but in form of a friend after she and Yoshika come to pick up supplies from a military post.

"Mio! When did you get these?" Junko Takei asked her friend, she has light brown hair and wearing a Fusoan Navy Officer Uniform like Mio to add more, she was an old acquaintance of Mio during training days.

Right now, Junko looking shocked at the rings firmly circled around both of Mio's finger.

"Well… they're gifts from a friend, Junko." Mio said. She could tell that Junko hasn't meet Tai yet due to the reaction on her face.

"It can't be… y-you're engaged?!" Junko gasped in horror; she would never imagine Mio will actually get to marry to someone soon!

"What?! I'm not getting married you know!" Mio retorted to her friend. Her face was bright red right now at her friend's reaction.

"Come on Mio! Tell me who you are getting married to?!" Junko demanded serious.

"I said I'm not getting married! The rings are just gifts from a friend, Junko!" Mio said with serious tone back at her old friend.

"If you say so~!" Junko said. She felt something is quite different about Mio than usually.

_But I am sure you're getting married, I will found out who you're engaged to…_ Junko thought as she turned away.

After they got their supplies, Mio and Yoshika left in a military truck.

"Will they be alright, Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika asked.

"Captain Takei and her crew are lucky to survive the onslaught from the Neuroi. But it will take them sometime to recuperate from their injuries." Mio explained.

"The Neuroi… Sakamoto-san, why do you think the Neuroi from before was after Tai-niichan?" Yoshika asked. She still remembers the strange Neuroi chasing after Wizard in the clouds.

"I'm not sure. This never actually happened before…" Mio said while driving.

* * *

A red portal appears as Tai come through it before looking around the new fortress of the Strike Witches. But something suddenly stops his trace as a thought come up to his head now.

"That's right…" A sad smile appeared on the former Digidestined's face in realization.

_I've fulfilled my job here… The Strike Witches are free from the Phantoms…_ Tai thought. After saving Mio from committing suicide and defeated the Phantom, Tai felt something is done and coming here have proof something. He complete his task of protecting everyone in Strike Witches after accompanies Yoshika here.

"But what do I do now? Should I leave the Neuroi to them? After all, they can take care of them without me…" Tai said his thoughts out loud to himself. But he couldn't figure out if he wants to leave them or not?

Tai shook his head of these confusion questions and look at the new fortress.

"This may be my last time here… I should explore the place before heading back home," Tai said to no one but himself.

The former Digidestined starts to walking without realized his words been overheard by someone. Her eyes were widening in shock after hearing his words and rushing off to her teammates about the news.

"This can't be happening…" Francesca whispered.

* * *

Tai have to admit that this place is a little different from the old base. He walk through the hallway, he hasn't seen anyone yet.

_But I'm still surprised…_ Tai thought as he looks around. Even though he has no experience with architectures of building, but he knows this wasn't cost cheap.

While he continue looking at the scenery, Tai spots two soldiers stood in front of the fortress as he notices they're talking about something important.

"Do you hear about the rumor of strange monsters keep appearing?" One soldier asked.

"Yeah, but no one know where they're from." The second soldier said.

Tai quickly hide behind one of the wall as he continues listening in on the conversations between the two soldiers.

_Could they be talking about Phantoms?_ Tai thought.

"But do you heard about the rumors about a strange armor figure sight in the north…" The soldier's words caught Tai's attention right now.

_It can't be…_ Tai thought as if his heart starts to skip a beat.

"But no one knows who it could be since the person keeps disappearing from public scene." The soldier said.

When the soldiers left to patrolling elsewhere, Tai still hiding behind the wall, pondering. _Could they be talking about Mayu-chan? It couldn't be… No, the ones with the abilities of fighting Phantoms are me, Shisho… and Mayu-chan. Should I go see her…?_ Tai remember Mayu's words before she left with his mentor.

"_This is… the beginning that I've decided on._" Mayu's last words said in his mind.

"**What are you going to do?**" Wizardragon asked. He knows full well that if Mayu is involved; his host will immediately go to her side. But the Inner Phantom wonders how the girls will feel about Tai's leaving them.

Tai clenched his fist. _It doesn't matter. I need to know if she could take care of herself… I can't let her go through this alone. This was my fault for letting her go down this path… I'm going to see her no matter what!_ Without another word to himself, Tai left the area.

* * *

The girls are looking at Francesca in shocked after she coming crashing into the din room in such fast speed before she gone into spreading news about Tai leaving to them.

"What?! He will be leaving for Fuso soon?!" Mio exclaimed as she was absolute shocked.

"Please, Lucchini-chan… this can't be true." Yoshika said in denial. She doesn't want to believe this since they only had stay here for a single day.

"Yoshika-chan, I'm serious! I overheard him saying that he will be leaving us and heading back to Fuso!" Francesca said.

This hits Yoshika hard with sorrow look. The thought of Tai leaving her right and everyone is quite scary for her. She needs to find him and want to hear his reason, "Tai-niichan…" she muttered.

"He wouldn't do it, will he?"Lynette asked quietly.

"When I see Lucchini like this… she isn't lying at all." Shirley said, frowned. "But I wasn't expecting this to be soon."

They all know Tai will leave a Gate after he defeated the Phantom. But they weren't expecting he is going to leave them soon after they reunited again.

"Lucchini, where is he?" Gertrude asked.

"He says about checking out the place before leaving." Francesca said.

"We still have time… before he goes back to Fuso." Minna said, getting up from her chair. She never thought to deal with people leave but the thought of Tai leaving is something she couldn't have. She is sure that she wasn't the only one here who has the same thought.

The girls nodded to their commander. They have to find him before he left for Fuso.

"We need to split up and find Taichi." Mio said.

* * *

(Street of Venezia)

A man was walking down the street of Venezia and passing through civilian. But it won't look like his day will be normal soon enough.

_There is no doubt he is here…_ The man thought.

"It's nice to see you here, Michael-san." A cheerfully voice said.

The man turned around and seeing Sora coming walking jolly up to him.

"What are you doing here, Gremlin? Wasting my time?" The man asked, impatiently.

"Come on, how many time did I tell you to call me Sora?" Sora said, frowned.

"Whatever…what's your business here?" The man asked.

"Well, I thought to check on you hunting for the ring-bearer Wizard especially since you're both the same species." Sora said.

The shadow behind them suddenly changed shaped as Sora's shadow turned into Gremlin and the strange man's shadow become a scale creature.

"I'm surprised you know me well, Gremlin. But I see serving Wiseman is a waste of time… Go play army with him." The 'man' said.

"Well, I thought you might need a hand since he is here." Sora said.

"Don't worry; I'm not like those underlings serving under Medusa. I will take down Dragon on my own." The man said, black aura appearing around his form and turned away from Sora.

"He is scary as always…but that makes it more…fun!" Sora amused.

* * *

Tai took a look at the map of Venezia that he found in the library. He looks at the spot where the soldier described where Mayu possibly appeared. Even if there is a slight chance of seeing Mayu, Tai will take the risk of seeing her. He doesn't know how long the journey will take. He immediately took the map and puts it in his pocket and heading out of the room now.

_I could make it there by riding…_ Tai thought as he continued walking down the stairs.

"Taichi." Tai turns around and seeing Minna approaching him. She has this serious look on her face right now as their eyes meet before walking up to him.

"Minna, what is it?" Tai asked.

"Taichi, you are staying night here in a room arrange for tonight." Minna said in her strict tone.

"What's going on?" Tai asked confused. The only time Minna calls him by his full name when something going on but Tai was a little confused by Minna's behavior.

"This is an order." Minna said.

As Minna walking back, Tai can't help but feeling something bothering Minna right now. The former Digidestined of Courage wants to start on his search for Mayu but can't help feeling something odd will happened.

* * *

(Later)

Tai was in his arranged room, he may be bored since he doesn't know what the girls having in mind, he writing a letter.

_I don't have to worry about Yoshika getting into any troubles…when I'm gone_, Tai thought after he finished his letter and puts in an envelope right now.

It wasn't long until Minna and the girls showing up in his room that Tai got a suspicion feeling something is going on. They all look at Tai as if there is something they want to ask.

"Okay, what is really going on?" Tai asked.

"Tai," Minna began, "We learn that you're leaving us today and want to know why."

Tai look stoic but he was surprised on the inside when he hears Minna's words and decided to get it over with.

"It true, I have to keep moving elsewhere..." Tai said, getting up from his chair right now.

"But Tai-niichan, why do you have to go now?" Yoshika asked.

"I can't stay here while Phantoms are roaming around elsewhere." Tai said.

"Taichi, we haven't time to catch up on everything… We even have taking bath as a group yet!" Mio said.

This caused Tai and the girls to immediately blush at Mio's words, Mio look at them confusedly.

"What?" This caused them to sweat drop more at Mio being dense about her words.

"That is more of a reason I have to leave this place." Tai said, cold.

_Huh? Did I just say something wrong?_ Mio thought as she noticed his cold glare at her.

"But why?" Mio asked.

"That is not of your business, baka." Tai said, giving a stoic look without any emotions. They don't need to know what he did as this is something he has to do on his own.

Mio glared at him while the girls were looking at Tai. They never saw Tai with the look in his eyes as they trying to reach out to him.

"But why can't you tell us?" Sanya asked.

"This is something I have to do on my own…it was personal and I won't rest until I have it settled out." Tai said with determine in his voice as he move in inhuman speed from the girls.

This started everyone as they soon given into a chase with Tai right now.

"Tai! Wait!" Shirley shout as she was about to activated her magic which allows her getting close to Tai.

"Can we talk about this?" Shirley asked.

_I don't have time for this…_ Tai thought as he got out his Ring and puts on his driver now.

"_**MIST, PLEASE!**_"

Soon Tai's form turned into a mist when Shirley was about to reach out to grab his shoulder right now.

* * *

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Tai took out his Machine Winger from his portal and was about to gotten on his bike right now.

"Tai! Wait!" Tai turned to see Francesca coming running after him right now. Tai got on his bike and starts the engine.

Francesca soon run faster as she caught on Tai's waist before his machine Winger start speeding down the street.

"Tai! Why do you have to leave us?!" Francesca questioned him while he was driving down the street. But Tai wasn't responding to her question and ignored her.

"**This is quite amusing…**" Wizardragon said as he watching his Host's predicament right now. He wonders what he is going to do since Francesca still attached to him and the others are possibly following him.

However, the trip wasn't nice at all when Tai spot a fireball that was aiming for them in front of them. This caused Tai to turned away from the attack and stop his bike. Before them was a man who appeared from out of nowhere and his hand was glowing red.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"You're the Ring-bearer Wizard…" The man said.

"Are you a Phantom?" Tai asked in caution. This set him off as he began to feel tense in his stomach right now.

"Then it means you have Dragon sealed within you…"

"Huh?" This caused Tai and Francesca look confused at him.

"I will devour your Phantom and become the strongest Phantom." The man said, smirk.

Wizardragon scoffed, "**I'm not surprised to see another snob Phantom here…**"

"Francesca gets out here." Tai said.

"But-" Francesca tries to protest.

"Go back to the girls." Tai said as he stood in front of her. This is his fight from here right now and won't get anyone involved in crossfire.

"Leave, little witch. You don't belong in this battlefield. Go back…" The man said as he soon transformed into his Phantom form. He was clad in black and white form which makes him look more sinister with his body armor made of bones. His shoulder armors resemble skeleton dragons. He was dragonoid except his entire form is more bone than flesh for armor. On his chest was a gem like all Phantoms wore, but his being red.

"A Dracolich…" Tai said, activating his Driver.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

The Wizardriver materialized and Tai flipped the hand Author to the left.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

Tai slipped on his Flame Style ring and shouted, "Henshin!" before placing it in front of the Hand Author.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE!**_"

"This world is not big enough for the two of us! YEAAARGGHH!" Dracolich Phantom said as he growled and charged at Wizard.

"Saa showtime daa!" Wizard announced after his transformation.

Wizard block Dracolich's punch but he was forced back by the brutal strong of the attack.

"Tai!" Francesca shout as she was about to run to his side.

"Francesca!? I said get out of here! NOW!" Wizard shouted with a tone of authority in him.

This startled Francesca since she never seen him using such a tone before. Wizard took out his Connect Ring and used it.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

He took out his WizarSwordGun from his dimension pocket and starts his battle stance.

Dracolich Phantom started firing fireball at Wizard but Wizard continued dodging each attacks.

Wizard was close enough and he swings his sword down. But the Phantom uses his arm to block his attack.

Soon all the people noticed the fight and made a run for their lives. This makes Wizard glad before returning his attention towards the Phantom. Dracolich and Wizard pushed off against one another and Wizard turned his weapon into a gun form before taking several shot. The Dracolich Phantom started firing his own fireballs from his other hand while Wizard was using a building nearby as cover.

"Eat this!" Wizard retorted before opening the Hand Author on WizarSwordGun.

"_**C'MN AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!**_"

"_**FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE!**_"

Wizard fired off huge fireballs at Dracolich.

"Hmm, your flame is weak against my armor" Dracolich said, the bones in his armor drop and flowing around him, countering the incoming flames in the air. The fireballs fizzled out, making Wizard cringe right now.

Soon the bones on Dracolich's armor regenerated again. His bones are quite tough for a Phantom.

_Then I have to find his weak point…_ Wizard thought.

Wizard switch rings and flipping the Hand Author.

"_**WATER, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard changed from his Flame Style to Water Style form. He quickly switched Spell ring before flipping the Hand Author again.

"_**LIQUID, PLEASE!**_"

"Here I come…" Wizard said before collapsing into water and charged toward Dracolich. He swung at him, but Wizard just swerved around him before he wrapped around him, hoping to find a weak point.

"Teme…" Dracolich sneer angrily.

"I find it!" Wizard thought. He surged the Phantom with water until he hits a soft on the back of Dracolich's armor and this caused the Phantom to howling in pain.

"Raaahhh!"

Suddenly there a black aura coming off Dracolich Phantom and this knocked the liquid off of his body. Wizard reemerged into his solid form. He got his sword out ready, Wizard come charging at the Phantom with his sword.

"Get him," Dracolich Phantom throws a dozen of Ghoul stones as Ghouls emerged from the ground and they block Wizard's way.

"Damn it," Wizard grunted as he countered and slashes against the Ghouls while blocking Dracolich's attack.

"I always win in the end," Dracolich said.

"I don't think so!" Wizard said before switching rings and flipping the Hand Author twice.

"_**LIGHT, PLEASE!**_"

He raised his hand holding the Light Ring and it shined really bright. Dracolich Phantom and the Ghouls were blinded by the bright light from Wizard, but Wizard uses this opportunity to switch his Style Ring.

"_**FLAME DRAGON!**_"

Wizard soon transforms from his Water Style to his Flame Dragon Style. He opened the Head Author on his sword and scans his Flame Dragon Ring.

"_**FLAME SLASH STRIKE!**_"

Wizard soon spun around with his sword in hand as he attacks Dracolich and his Ghouls right now. Some of the Ghouls start to shatter but Dracolich Phantom doesn't seem to be bothered by Wizard's attack.

"Is that it?" Dracolich grunted as his body seem to be unaffected by his attack.

_What the hell?_ Wizard thought. How strong is this Phantom's armor anyway?

Dracolich Phantom suddenly slashes Wizard across the chest, knocking him back now. "I will end this soon enough!" Dracolich suddenly become fast as Wizard wasn't able to making any counter plans against him and being slashes several times.

"Gah," Wizard cried out as the strikes rained down on him, launching him onto his back with smoke lifting from his chest plate.

All of a sudden of bullets attack sudden hit Dracolich, sending Dracolich to stumbling back as Wizard and Dracolich look up in the sky.

"Taichi, are you alright?" Minna asked.

_I told them to leave!_ Wizard thought as he saw them in the sky right now. Why do they have to follow him out here?

"Grrr…" Dracolich said. "I will remove the nuisance witches from the sky!"

"Something about this Phantom doesn't feel right…" Eila said.

Mio materialized her sword and charged from above and trying to strike against the Dracolich Phantom right now.

But Dracolich got out one hand and grabbed Mio's sword, this caused Mio stunned by what she's seeing, before throwing her across the street if it wasn't for her Strikers to prevent her from falling to the ground.

"Why you?!" Perrine demanded angry as her magic activated and unleashed her thunder magic on the Phantom.

This forced the Dracolich Phantom to move back due to Perrine's magic but there is a sudden grin on the monster like face now. "Looks like I have no choice but to use that."

Suddenly Dracolich glowing in violet aura to counter against Perrine's magic, this surprised Wizard and everyone, the Phantom soon fired a red bolts of energy at everyone.

The girls tried to block the attack; however their shield melted as they were hit by the Phantoms' attack right now. "Waugh!"

"Everyone!" Wizard shouts, he charged at the Phantom with the attempt to stop him. Dracolich saw him and fired a red bolt at Wizard.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Wizard yelled in excruciating pain as he was flying back like a rag doll.

Wizard falls to the ground before he suddenly denhenshined back to his original form.

"Soon you will watches these girls perished after I absorbed their mana dry…" Dracolich said as he snapped his fingers and caused the girls to scream in pain.

"No!" Tai shout as he watched in horror as the girls fall to the ground from the Phantoms' magic and they're aching in pain right now.

_I have no choice…_ Tai thought as he can't watch this any longer than before. Deep within his unconscious, Wizardragon sense something going on and decide to offer a hand to his host.

"**Hmm… it time to go all out…**" The Inner Phantom muttered as his body started to glow in bright color.

"Any last word, Wizard?" Dracolich asked.

"I'm going to drag you to hell with me…" Tai said. He took out the Copy Ring this time before flipping the Hand Author.

"_**COPY, PLEASE!**_"

Soon there is two Tai in presence before the copies uses the Copy Ring once again and result four Tai in presence.

"What are you doing?" Dracolich asked as the girls would surprise as the Phantom.

Each copies including the real Tai starts to glowing in four different colors right now as they slipped on their Dragon Style rings right now.

"Henshin!" They all shouting at the same time and scanned their rings.

"_**FLAME DRAGON…! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!**_"

"_**HURRICANE DRAGON…! BLOW! BLOW! BLOW! BLOW! BLOW!**_"

"_**WATER DRAGON…! BUBBLE! BUBBLE! BUBBLE! BUBBLE! BUBBLE CRASH!**_"

"_**LAND DRAGON…! DAN DEN DON ZU DOGON! **__**DAN DEN DOGON!**_"

Tai and his clones suddenly roared as element storm and lighting surrounded their bodies. The burst of power blew the Phantom and girls away as magic circles melded with their bodies.

Soon in Tai's place was Wizard Flame Dragon Style; however there are four Wizards in presence right now as each of them are in Hurricane, Water, and Land Dragon Styles. Theirs antennae looked more like a simplified lightning bolts and shoulders had spikes on them right now.

Due to the magic aura giving off by the four Wizard Dragon Styles, Dracolich's magic rendered useless on the girls as they are able to catch some breath before watching the scene before them.

"No way…" Mio started.

"There are four Tai-niichan…" Yoshika finished.

Rest of the girls looking incredible shocked while Eila had a caution face on.

"Eila, what's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right…" Eila answered.

"What the?!" Dracolich gawked in surprised.

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Alternative**)

Flame, Hurricane, Water, and Land Dragon styles continued roaring before _they_ all charged. The Ghouls charged in response with Dragon styles with them jumping in and knocking a few away.

"What magic is this?!"

Flame Dragon continued fighting and eventually grabbed two Ghouls before throwing them to the side. Land Dragon then roared like a berserker before unleashed a quake and three Ghouls which result them falls to the ground. Water and Hurricane Dragons focused on the Dracolich Phantom as they both fought him savaged like monsters. As they were fighting, Gertrude and Shirley dragged their comrades to safe spots.

* * *

Koyomi and Michiko were watching the battle through Koyomi's crystal ball. They watched as Tai not only transformed into four of his different Dragon styles right now.

"This is bad…" Koyomi said, "Tai… why do you have use it?" she muttered the last part in whispered but Michiko hears her.

"Why is he like this?" Michiko asked with worried.

"Because Tai can't control all four styles at once," Koyomi answered. She aware there is a danger of overusing the Dragon Styles too much.

* * *

Water Dragon and Hurricane Dragon got out their WizarSwordGun weapons as they clashed with the Dracolich Phantom. Soon Flame Dragon jumped into the fight after release several slashes on the Phantom's back.

Dracolich Phantom stumbled back before shooting powerful fireballs at them. However, the attack didn't make contact when rock wall forms in front of Water Dragon and Hurricane Dragon. The wall crumbled to revealed Land Dragon who came out from the ground.

Land Dragon growls at Dracolich Phantom, "**It time…**"

Land Dragon's hands suddenly transformed into Hell Claws and he slashed the Phantom merciless. This forced the Phantom to think twice of retreating from the battle.

"**Where do you think you're going?**" Hurricane Dragon flew passed him as his Hell Wings emerged from his back and slashes him.

Flame Dragon starts levitated into the air as Drago Skull emerged from his chest and unleashed a powerful stream of flame.

Water Dragon's tail emerged from his back and slashed the Dracolich with a slash.

The Dracolich was throwing further back then before by the Dragon Styles' attacks. Soon the Dragon Styles' begins to glowing in violet aura.

"**Let's end this…**" Flame Dragon said as he and his elemental copies got out their Kick Strike ring. The Dracolich Phantom got up to see it.

"_**VERY, NICE! KICK STRIKE!**_" The Wizardriver announced in a dark voice than the usually tone.

The four jumped up and prepared their kicked. They tucked in one leg and extended the other, coming down on Dracolich to perform their Rider Kicks.

"This can't be…" Dracolich gasped in surprise before the four kicks smashed into him and sent him flying. The Phantom screamed as he was enveloped in different element sparks before finally exploded.

(**Song end**)

Soon Water Dragon, Land Dragon, and Hurricane Dragon vanished as it leaves Wizard Flame Dragon behind.

"It's done-" Wizard then grunted as he collapsed to his knees, his armor vanishing right off his body.

_This is going to hurt…_ Tai thought as he felt his mana vanished right now.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika shout as she got up.

Tai turned to look at the girls before slowly walking away right now.

"Wait!"

Tai felt in an instantly as his surrounding turned dark right now and fall into collapsing now as his body feeling aching pain right now.

"Tai-niichan!" Yoshika said as she rushed over to his side.

When she tries to touch him, Yoshika felt a shock coming from Tai's body right now.

"Tai…niichan…" Yoshika startled and look at Tai. Suddenly Tai's body gives off an aura in shaped of a dragon and the air around his pressure become heavy than usually like something pushing Tai down right now.

"What's going on?" Mio asked. She and the girls never felt something like this happening.

"Yoshika, get away from there!" a familiar voice said.

Yoshika turns around to see Koyomi coming out of her magic circle and she has a serious look right now.

"Koyomi-chan…"

"What's going on?" Minna asked.

"Koyomi-chan, what is happening to Tai-niichan?" Yoshika asked.

Koyomi continued walking toward Yoshika and unconscious Tai right now as she doesn't seem affected by what happening to Tai now.

"Tai is facing a magic overload right now." Koyomi explained.

"Magic overload…?" Yoshika asked confused.

"A condition when someone puts themselves into a heavy strain after using too much magic and will caused the person's body to breakdown unless they can cool down. If anymore magic added, it could sever harms the person." Koyomi explained serious.

"Is there any way we can help him?" Gertrude asked.

"Only I can do it." Koyomi said as she puts her Please Ring on Tai's buckle right now.

"_**PLEASE, PLEASE!**_"

Koyomi felt Tai's mana but she felt shocks in her arms for being contacted with Tai's body.

"Are you alright?" Yoshika asked.

"I will be fine…"

"But-"

"I will be fine…so don't worry about me." Koyomi said quietly. She has to focus on taking in magic for Tai's life still in danger because of the magic stress he puts himself in. Or worse, him transforming into a full-fledge Phantom before everyone.

Tai was groaning in pain while his body still unconscious as something painful within his body wants to break out. But the pain passes away soon enough.

While the girls were gathering watching Tai passed the danger point and sigh, they weren't aware that the White Garuda was watching the event from a tree.

* * *

(Wiseman's lair)

Wiseman was walking patenting after Medusa giving him a report about Dracolich's downfall and Wizard's berserker mode.

"I see… So Dracolich choose to face him and fall," Wiseman concluded.

"That's correct but why are you asking about him?" Medusa asked.

"Let's say… he have proven to be a useful without realizing it." Wiseman said.

* * *

Tai woke up in his arrange room again. He looks at his right arm which was bandage tightly before hearing footsteps by his room. He turned to see Koyomi coming in.

"Tai, are you alright?" Koyomi asked.

"I will be fine." Tai said.

"That was very reckless of you by using all Four Dragon Styles at once." Koyomi said, frowned.

"I know… but there wasn't another way. Are the girls ok?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Koyomi nodded. This make Tai sighed in relief.

"Tai… I know this isn't my place to ask. But when did you decide to leave?" Koyomi asked.

Tai know Koyomi could tell something really was bothering him and he won't hide it from her.

"I already realized… I won't need here even if it was against the Neuroi." Tai said, looking at his magic assistant.

"Tai…?"

"My magic isn't meant for this struggle… I can understand why most people know how guys aren't allowed in the frontline. Beside our place is different from the witches." Tai said.

"Our place is with dealing Phantoms…" Koyomi said. They already agree on fulfill the White Wizard's cause of fighting against the Phantom.

"And Yoshika… she is already fifteen years old, she isn't a kid anymore… she doesn't need me to protect her... she can fly on her wings from here. Same for the rest of the girls…I don't have to put her or the girls in harms' way anymore." Tai said softly.

"Is that what you think?!"

Tai and Koyomi turn around to see Yoshika with tearfully eyes right now at the door.

"Yoshika…?"Tai look confused.

Not only her but others coming right now as some of them were listening in on the conversation. This caused Tai to freeze right now.

_Don't tell me…_

"Is what been on your mind the whole time?" Minna asked.

"Taichi, are you out of your mind?" Mio asked.

"Even so… I must leave." Tai said, serious.

"But you aren't in the condition of moving on your own." Gertrude said. They helped Koyomi carry Tai to his bed.

"I'm sorry. But I don't want to cause anymore troubles to you all." Tai said. "If I don't see her again, I won't be able to make up for what happened and nothing will be resolved."

"You don't mean…?" Koyomi asked.

"Mayu-chan…" Tai finished.

"Who is Mayu?" Minna asked.

"I-" Tai was struck. Unable to think.

He doesn't want to talk about Mayu with just anyone since Koyomi have been the only one who been by his side when it happened. He struggled for an answer. He never thought when it comes to this. Demands an answer, demanding the truth. He couldn't lie to them. After what happened.

Tai suddenly find himself tightened his grip on Koyomi's hand and she turned to look at him.

"Tai…" His adopted daughter look at him as their eyes met. They could tell what each was thinking before she given him an assured nod.

"Mayu… she is a Gate I knew in the past but She same as me." Tai said.

"W-What do you mean?" Eila asked.

"Mayu is a magic user like me." Tai stopped for a moment.

"Another one?" Mio asked.

Soon it was Koyomi's turn to talk now.

"Mayu Inamori, she asks us for assistance in finding her family members who were declared missing in the public. We thought this case will be easy but something went wrong when we found out Mayu-chan was missing."

"Missing? W-what do you mean?" Francesca asked.

Tai soon spoke up, "… Mayu-chan, she has been living alone in school for the whole time… and she don't have anyone to count on… She was looking for help. I tried my best to help her stay calm… helping her finding a lead to what happened to her family. But it my fault for not seeing deeper and I was too late…"

Tai remember seeing the sight of Mayu being puts into despair by Medusa who used her sister's own face.

"Tai…"

"Her whole family… they were eaten alive by... Medusa," Tai confessed quiet. This enough caused the girls to have frighten look on their faces right now but the one was affected the most was Francesca.

This caused Francesca to become paled when hearing the name of the Phantom that been giving her nightmares, "No…"

"Medusa…? Isn't that the Phantom who poison you and Lucchini?" Shirley asked.

"…She was Mayu-chan's older sister Misa, a Phantom born on the same day of the ritual. I wasn't able to defeat her. Mayu fall into despair and somehow find her way to suppress her inner Phantom." Tai explained. "My mentor takes Mayu away after saving us from Medusa to train her in magic of killing Phantoms but mostly defeating Medusa. I wasn't able to see her again… I can't stop her... This is why I have to keep fighting in order to make up for what happened between me and Mayu-chan…"

"Tai-niichan…" Yoshika quietly said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Mio asked.

"…that's why I never tell anyone about what happened that day. This is my fault. Because I left Mayu-chan with no place to call home…" Tai said, feeling worse than scum in hell. He look at the girls especially Yoshika as they were silent due to his story. Tai know what could they been thinking about, they didn't realized he commit something horrible, he realized no one would forgive him for what he have done and forever to bear this guilty alone.

Koyomi felt Tai's hand still trembling as he continued talking.

"Taichi, are you really going after her? Do you know where she is?" Mio asked.

"I already know… but don't try to stop me." Tai said. "I won't stop until I see her. This is my mistake I have to take responsibility for."

Tai took got himself up but someone standing in his way and prevent him from leaving was none other than Yoshika.

"Tai-niichan, you can't leave…" Yoshika pleads with her eyes watery.

Tai can't look at Yoshika's eyes and turned away, "Even so I must… I have to look out for Mayu-chan because I promised that I won't let her down again."

This caused shock look on Yoshika and the rest of the girls. Some wasn't sure why but they can't let Tai leaving them right now.

"I'm sorry that I'm being selfish but this is what I have decided and won't go back against my own feelings." Tai said. He suddenly felt a hand on his arm and glance at Minna.

"Taichi, you can't just leave like this." Minna said.

"Minna… I-I already fulfill my obligation. There is no reason of me being here anymore. You girls can handle the Neuroi without me being here…my mentor will be okay but Mayu is the one I promised who I have to look after." Tai said.

Minna knows what Tai planning on doing since it was the same when she couldn't save Kurt after the Neuroi invaded Karsland and realized Tai is going through the same as her. She has to do something or Tai won't be himself anymore.

"But it not your fault for what happened." Minna said.

"I play a part in it," Tai said. "I didn't take it seriously and this happened. It's my fault that it's all come to this…"

"But Tai… even if that's true…you still have a place here with us more than you think." Minna said.

This caused Tai to look surprised but he frowned. "Minna, I know what you're thinking but my answer still—" But Minna interrupted him.

"Even if you choose to go on your own and fighting against the Military…I promise that I will be there to protect you from the military, I intend on keeping my vow to you." Minna began. "I'm serious,"

(**Flashback**)

"_Taichi, I promise that the Strike Witches will be there to protect you. You don't have to bear everything on your shoulder alone." Minna said to Tai._

(**Flashback end**)

Tai knows about it and have a sad smile on his face, "That isn't a reason for either you or the girls… you girls should focus on your effort in the frontline against the Neuroi than me." Tai said, puts his hand on Minna's hand and try to remove her grip on his arm.

"Let me go…" Tai said.

"No Tai, I won't let you go." Minna argued back.

"I say let go!" Tai said. "This isn't how a Commander should be behavior!"

"You're right! But if I ever going to understand how you feeling! I have to be selfish and making you trusts me!" Minna retorted.

"You don't tell me what I'm supposed to do!" Tai snapped back at her.

"I have every right to!" Minna snapped back. "I can't lose you in the war! I'm not losing you!"

"I can't abandon my promise to Mayu-chan!" Tai frowned.

"And I can't risk you getting caught by the military! Don't you know what they will do you?!" Minna retorted back.

"I will take the risk!" Tai retorted. "I'm not letting anyone take blamed for my own mistake!"

"I'm not letting you leave my side again!" Minna shout.

Tai's eyes widened at Minna's voice and the girls were quiet as some of them were scared. Minna realized what she did then bowed her head, her hair covering her eyes.

"I… almost thought I never get to see you again…" Minna said.

"Minna…" Tai whispered.

"Why couldn't you trust anyone? Why can't you trust me?" Minna stared sadly at him. Tai doesn't know how to response.

"Tai, are you really going to leave us after everything we been through together?" Shirley asked.

Tai turns to look at the girls as they come toward him.

"Taichi-san, please don't leave…" Lynne said.

"Please… don't go." Sanya said, tearfully.

"I don't know… how to response." Tai said.

"Taichi, if you leave, I won't forgive you if you make Sanya cried." Eila said. But she doesn't want Tai to leave either even if she won't admit.

"I— ARRGGHH!" Before Tai could response, he suddenly felt his head starts hurting and he puts his hand on his head.

"Tai!" Minna startled as she and the girls trying to get closed to Tai but they were shocked by his body started to glows. What caught their attention was that he had two demonic silver wings on his back. Tai grunted in pain as the wings disappeared soon and he fell to his knees, panting.

"What's going on?" Mio asked.

"It's seems that his case is serious." The girls and Tai turned around to see White Wizard appeared out of nowhere.

"Shisho…" Koyomi whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Minna asked.

"Tai needs help… His magic is in a berserker state. He needed to come with me," White Wizard said with serious.

"But why?" Yoshika asked. "I thought Koyomi-chan managed to slow it down…"

"Even though Koyomi slowly it down. Tai still in danger because of it. Or he will fall rapidly into despair," White Wizard said. This caught the girls to look shocked.

He walks towards his apprentice right now before he reset his driver twice.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" Gertrude asked serious.

"Don't worry about me…" Tai said to the girls.

"_**TELEPORT, NOW!**_"

In a bright flash of light, Tai and the White Wizard suddenly disappeared from them. Who knows when Tai will return and response to the girls' question?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity**

**Tai was brought in by the White Wizard to harness his magic to a new height despite the risk faction and still confused about what he should do now. Yoshika, Lynette, and Perrine are sending to train with a veteran from previous Neuroi war…**

**Spell 5: Trial of Dragon! A Rider's response! Witches on Broomsticks…?**

**AN: That's the end of this chapter. I know that it impossible for Tai to use all Four Dragon Styles on his own without the Drago Timer but I make it possible if he invokes enough Dragon's mana and I take the idea from Fenikkusumaru's Wizard fic. But if Tai uses the Four Dragon Styles without the Drago Timer, it will be similar to W FangJoker and OOO Putotyra as they both have berserker problems in them. **

**Also what do you think Tai's response when the girls want him to stay? What will he choose with them or not?**

**Anyway, don't be afraid to review or PM me.**


	5. Spell 5: Trial of Dragon!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

_**Now then…Saa Showtime daa!**_

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 5: Trial of Dragon! A Rider's response! Witches on Broomsticks…?

Before Tai could respond, he suddenly felt his head starts hurting and he puts his hand on his head.

"Tai!" Minna startled as she and the girls trying to get closed to Tai but they were shocked by his body started to glows. What caught their attention was that he had two demonic silver wings on his back. Tai groaned in pain as the wings disappeared soon and he fell to his knees, panting.

"What's going on?! What happened to him?!" Mio asks when all of the Witches heard a familiar sound.

"So it has come this far..." The girls and Tai turned around to see White Wizard appeared out of nowhere.

"Shisho…" Koyomi whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Minna asked.

"Taichi needs help…the magic inside him has gone berserk, if it goes on…his life is at risk." The White Wizard said grimly.

"But why?" Yoshika asks, "I thought Koyomi-chan managed to slow it down…"

"Even if it seems that Koyomi managed to calm him, Tai is still in mortal danger, if leave unattended…he will fall rapidly into despair." White Wizard stated as he saw the girls looked at him with their eyes wide in surprise but he ignores them while he approaches his apprentice as he reset his driver twice.

"Hey! Where are you taking him!?" Gertrude asked serious.

"Don't worry about me…h-he knows what he's doing." Tai muttered weakly to the girls.

"_**TELEPORT, NOW!**_"

In a bright flash of light, Tai and the White Wizard suddenly disappeared from them. Who knows when Tai will return and answer the girls' question?

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(_Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place_)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't follow him?!" Mio asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know where Shisho took him. But I have to trust him to help Tai with his problem," Koyomi said.

The first thing after returning to the base with Koyomi was asking her to follow the White Wizard but they learn there is a limited to her ability of keeping eye on Tai.

"Damn it…" Mio said, clenching her fist tighten.

"Koyomi-chan, is he will be ok?" Yoshika asked.

"Our mentor isn't a threat. Even though we know he could be as secretive but he helps us in unusual ways." Koyomi said.

"But why can't we know if Tai-niichan is alright?" Yoshika asked worried.

"It doesn't work that way, Yoshika. There are some places I can't access unless I have seen them for myself." Koyomi continued. She really wished Tai being the one who deals with this situation.

"Eila, do you find anything?" Mio asked.

While girls were talking with Koyomi, Eila was shuffling her tarot cards before drawing them out. She tries her best in locating Tai's whereabouts with her magic.

"I'm afraid that I can't see where they're… the cards can't give me any answers." Eila said. But she turns to look at Sanya who seem quiet than her and her face seems to be saddened.

"Koyomi," Sanya asked. "Will Tai comes back to us?"

"I'm sorry Sanya, but I cannot guarantee if he will ever come back." Koyomi said. She knows what Sanya want and that is Tai to return to them unharmed. "This is his own decision that he has to make on his own. If he chooses to leave, then he will when he isn't part of the military."

"But he still haven't apology for what he did to Sanya!" Eila retorted angrily. The only time they saw Eila this angry if someone making Sanya cried which is rare case.

"But why exactly your mentor's goal by having another mage?" Mio asked.

"We have been trying to figure it but we have no lead, he only said that this is to prevent the rising numbers of the Phantom's rank." Koyomi said. But there is a possible of creating an army of Kamen Riders in their mentor's mind. She also knows Tai might be against the idea of taking leadership. "But there are times when our mentor leaving us in the shadow without an explanation which is why Tai get angry at him." Koyomi continued.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, Eila-san." Koyomi said.

"Is he really worried about Mayu-san?" Yoshika asked. Koyomi nodded.

"But when it comes to Mayu-san…it really personal for us because she had always been on Tai's thought after what happened on the day…but the one who should shoulder the guilty is me." Koyomi said.

"What do you mean?" Yoshika asked.

"I was supposed to watched her in the store yet I wasn't expected this happening in the first place." Koyomi explained sadly.

Eila look at Koyomi before turn her glance down to the ground.

"But I thought he isn't the type hang over the past…" Eila said.

"But there are something people refused to let's go especially their own mistake." Koyomi explained. "After all, those who make the mistakes must be the one to fix them."

"We don't know how long the Neuroi war and Phantom affair will go on… but we know people will get killed in crossfire. Tai want to see Mayu-san before it too late." Koyomi said.

"But why…?" Lynette asked.

"Because it's the only way Tai could forgive himself. Tai is willing to bear the burden of Kamen Rider for her sake even at the cost of his personal happiness." Koyomi explained.

Her words shake the girls but Gertrude the most. "Then who will be there to protect him…?" Gertrude asked. Koyomi shake her head.

"Tai knows there is no going back after what happened and doesn't want the same thing happened again to anyone else. This is why he won't stay in one place while Phantoms are roaming across the world to bring fear and despair to people." Koyomi explained.

_Is this why he won't let Michiko become a mage? He doesn't want her to end up…_ Yoshika thought. She thinks back to when Tai turned cold after Michiko want to become a mage. _He doesn't want Michiko to lose a family member…_

"But why does it have to be cruel for him to live like this…" Yoshika sobs. Lynne tries to console her. But Koyomi approached Yoshika and slaps her face.

*SLAP!*

"K-Koyomi?" Yoshika was surprised by Koyomi's sudden action as she rubbed her cheek. This caused others' eyes turned wide at Koyomi's behavior.

"That is enough!" Koyomi scolded Yoshika.

"Why did you do that!?" Gertrude also surprised with Koyomi's sudden burst of emotion.

"Baka! Do you think this is the face that you should be doing right now? You won't able to face him if you are like that. I don't understand what he seeing in you as a friend but Yoshika, you're pathetic. You of all people here supposed to know how to take care of them, but you still need to learn how to take care yourself. If I caught you become a crying baby in front of Tai again, I swore that I won't let you near him ever again!" Koyomi said in a threating tone which only makes Yoshika nodded. "But I'm sure he will come back sooner than anyone expected…" Koyomi said in her calm tone.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Koyomi look at the rest of the girls when she hears Mio chuckled.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just want Yoshika to stop crying so that I can think properly." Koyomi retorted.

"Sure whatever you say, Koyomi…" Shirley said.

Koyomi huffed and turned away from the girls. (_Did Tai really rubbing me off? I guess it make sense he is my adoptive father_.)

"Where are you going, Koyomi-chan?" Yoshika asked.

"I have a personal business to attend before I returned to the shop to helped Wajima-san." Koyomi answered before she left the room.

"So what now…?" Erica asked.

"She is right. We should focus on getting some rest right now instead of moping around. Besides, we still have the Neuroi to worry about." Mio said. Even though she hates to admit but Koyomi is right about one thing, moping won't do anything to get Tai back.

"Sakamoto-san is correct." Perrine agreed with her beloved major for once.

Meanwhile Koyomi was talking with the three plastic familiars about something. She has an important task for them to looking into when Tai is gone.

"I want you guys help to search for the information about Mayu's whereabouts." Koyomi explains before going to the details. Tai wasn't the only one who concerned about Mayu, Koyomi have some questions she wanted answers from her especially about what happened.

* * *

(In different coast of the world)

Phoenix was talking with another Phantom in their human forms as they were gathered in a deep part of the forest. The reason why they were here because of a rumor Neuroi nest here and their task is to remove it permanently.

"So this is where their secret nest supposed to be located?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, Phoenix-sama," the Phantom said. "We should be careful since the Neuroi has been acting strange lately."

"I got that. Leave it to Medusa having an errand from Wiseman himself," Phoenix said in annoyed tone. He can't believe she forced him to looking after a newbie or working with Gremlin.

Just then there were movements within the forest as they heard a feral machine like noises in the area.

"There is no doubt about it…" the Phantom said. But Phoenix stepped forward and wearing a murderous grin on his face.

"It looks like we're going to have a blast here!" Phoenix said as they transformed into their Phantom forms.

"Phoenix-sama…"

"Just don't get in my way, newbie…" Phoenix said.

Suddenly a large Neuroi appeared before them and they started the assault.

* * *

(With Tai)

_Tai felt like he was continued fallen into an endless abyss,_

'_Is this the end?' Tai wondered._

"_Tai…" a familiar voice caused Tai's eyes to open._

"_Agumon? Where are you?" Tai asked looking around the abyss. __"Agumon?"_

"_Tai…" Tai turned and see his partner before him as the green eyes looked sad._

"_Agumon…?" What is wrong with his partner?_

_But Agumon didn't response as he slowly moving away from him._

"_Agumon! Where are you going?!" Tai asked._

_However, Tai can't reach for Agumon as everything slowly disappeared._

Tai's eyes opened as he got himself up from the ground and look at his surroundings. He wasn't in the forest anymore.

The former Chosen of Courage looks down to see the ground was glowing red with his magic circle. There four pedestals with each of his Dragon Style Rings surrounding an empty pedestals.

"Where am I?" Tai asked.

"You're safe here now," White Wizard said as he comes out from the shadow.

"I guess you saved me again, thanks sensei." Tai said slight amused.

"Hmph, you have grown considerably as Wizard." White Wizard said. "But what you did is quite reckless; you could harm the people around you if you grow careless of your own ability."

"But I don't have a choice…" Tai admits. "The Phantom was stronger than I was and it was my own decision to protect the girls from harm… even though I put them in danger. I… I need to be tougher…stronger."

"If you want to be stronger than you already was, there is a way…but it is also possibly the most risky." White Wizard said as he comes toward him. This caught Tai's attention to his mentor's idea and willing to hear him out.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Tai asked.

"The Dragon is the source of your mana…" White Wizard paused before he continued his explanation, "You must learn to harness every drop of its magic without entering the berserk state."

Tai thought about his mentor's words before put his hand to feel his chest. If he is going to be strong then he need a different method to draw out Dragon's mana than his reckless tactic.

"I'll do it Sensei…even if it's risky as you said…I will do it." Tai stare at his mentor with his eyes brimmed with determination.

The White Wizard could only stare back at the former chosen of Courage before he replied, "Very well…there is no turning back now. Prepare yourself."

* * *

(Digital world)

The second generation of Digidestineds has defeated another Digimons threat appeared in the Digital world. They were discussing about the situations keep happening lately.

"So tell us the real reason why are you late, Davis?" Yolie asked.

Davis laughed nervously at Yolie's question before he replied, "Well… it because this guy… I think his name is Kazuya something. I think he was looking for Tai."

"Why is he looking for Tai?" Ken asked curious.

"I'm thinking he the new rookie recruit to the Soccer team, but I heard they have been losing a lot lately…" Davis said.

"Then he assumed you as Tai's apprentice know where he could be?" Ken asked.

"But he won't allow me to leave even though I outrun, Ken." Davis said. "Anyway, Veemon and I are trying to figure out why the Digi-egg of Courage isn't working lately." Davis continued. This caught the group's attention to their friend.

"What do you mean, not working?" Cody asked.

"We're not sure but the Digi-egg doesn't seem to be working when I tried to digivolved into Flamedramon." Veemon said.

"You don't think it might do something with my brother?" Kari asked.

"Digi-Egg won't work. Maybe we should talk with Gennai about it…if he knows anything," Cody said.

While others were talking with each other, Ken watched TK talking with Patamon from the group. He heard from Joe that they have a fight about something before things going back to normal. But Ken can't help feeling TK seems to distant from the group, especially his own brother and Kari.

"What do you think?" Wormmon asked. He has the similar thought about their friends.

"We should try." Ken said.

He and Wormmon approached them.

"Hey TK," Ken said.

"What is it?" TK asked.

"We were wonder if everything okay?" Ken asked.

"We're alright," TK replied.

"But lately… we noticed you're distancing yourself from the group." Wormmon said in. TK remain quiet as he listened to them talking.

"I know you may be depressed about Kari choosing-" Ken said before TK snapped.

"It isn't about them…!" TK interrupted him as this caused Ken to look shocked. But their friends were still talking with each other as they were unaware of what going on.

TK realized his mistakes before immediately apologized to his friend.

"I'm so sorry, Ken. I-I didn't know what got over me…" TK said, putting a hand over his mouth.

"But if there is something troubling you, you can talk about it…" Ken replied.

"Hey guys! Coming on, we need to go now!" Davis said.

"We're coming, Davis!" Ken called out.

"TK, do you think this is alright?" Patamon asked slowly.

"I'm… not ready to show them yet, Patamon." TK said quietly.

_Not until I can prove to her… I'm still can protect her_, TK thought to himself. Not only her, but his older brother who is distant in his relationship to noticed him. _I have to prove them that I can surpass Davis!_

TK giving a dark look at Davis who walking beside Kari before he and Patamon followed them. They're unaware that they're being watched by eyes hidden from the entire Digital world. Their presence hid beyond the eyes of the Digimon Sovereigns themselves.

Two figures in knight like armors are watching the events going on before the first one looked at his comrade.

"What do you make of this, old friend?" the first voice asked.

"The Digidestineds are getting wary each time as they fight against the rampaging Digimons, their skills are starting to slip more, Gallantmon." the second voice said.

"At this rate… the problem will be too big for them to handle alone." A new voice interrupted.

"All because they neglected one of their own for the sake of victory," a darker voice said in response.

"We don't have to time to play the blame game, Dynasmon!" Another voice replied.

"Make me, furball!" Dynasmon retorted. "Why should we entrust the responsible of our world to the human, if they abandoned their own numbers?"

"Enough bickering you two, we're supposed to watch over the Digital world since ancient time, we're not some in-trainings fighting over bottles!" another voice said. "What the heck are others doing at time like this?"

* * *

Yoshika, Lynette, and Perrine have arrived on what looks like a farm land.

"Are you sure this is the training ground?" Lynette asked.

"This is definitely the place, according to the major's map." Perrine said, holding onto the map.

"But there's no one here." Yoshika said.

Lynette caught sight of something fall from the sky, "Yoshika-chan, look up there!"

This caused the three witches to fly away as Perrine pulled out her rifle, "A Neuroi!"

"Who are you callin' a Neuroi?!" an elderly female voice demanded. This caused Perrine's eyes turned widen now at large bucket.

"It talked!" Perrine exclaimed.

Just then an elderly woman with grayish hair and cat like ears descends down on a broom stick.

"Barging into people's yards without even said hello! Kids these days…" the elder woman said.

"H-Hello!" Yoshika said before bowing.

"Say, are you Anna Ferrara?" Lynette asked.

"That's right." The elderly woman said.

"Umm, Major Sakamoto gave us orders to train here!" Yoshika explained. "She told us not to return until we passed a grade here!"

Anna sighed before looking at the girls, "For now, take those things off."

After leaving their Strikers in the barn, they were each given a buckle as the elderly woman started to explain their assignment to them.

"All right, you'll start by gathering water for tonight's supper and bath." Anna said.

Lynette looked curious, "We're gathering water?"

"Let's see…" Yoshika looked around for water source.

"If you're looking for the well, it's over there." Anna said.

"Huh?! That far away?!" Perrine exclaimed in shocked.

"Whoa…"

"We're in the middle of the sea here. That's the only place to get water. "The veteran witch explained.

"Oh! But if we wear our Strikers…!" Lynette said.

"Oh, right!" Yoshika said.

"Yes! We can fly there in the blink of an eye with our Strikers!" Perrine said.

"Who said you're allowed to use them?!" Anna said, standing in front of the barn.

"Then how do we get the water?" Yoshika asked.

Anna handed them broom sticks, "Here. Use these."

"Wait, aren't those…" the girls studied the objects in front of them.

"…brooms?" the girls asked at the same time.

The girls are unaware of this. But who knows their training is going to be this difficult?

* * *

(With Tai)

The White Wizard began to chanting ancient language Tai never heard until Tai felt something different in the air around him. The magic circle beneath them is starting to glow bright than before.

His Dragon Style Rings started to glow as his mentor continued his magic chanting. Each of his Dragon Rings sends out a beam of light and they came at Tai.

"RAAAAH….!" Tai screamed in pain.

The former Digidestined thoughts he was going to face a hard training. But he wasn't expecting to endure this much pain from this training.

His Inner Phantom Dragon was screaming in pain after sensing what going on with his host and feeling the same jolt as well.

"**RAAAHHH!**"

Tai opened his eyes as he sees nothing but a dark void around him. Just then his attention focused on the beating wings above him and looked up.

_Dragon…_ Tai thought as he stared at his Inner Phantom.

Wizardragon stared at him with furious sinister red eyes before preparing for an all-out assault. The former Chosen of Courage shared the similar thought to what going on.

_Give me everything you got!_ Tai thought.

* * *

Yoshika was looking out at the stars as she and the girls were bathing together. This is the second day of their training that improved in their broom training and filled up the bath.

"Yoshika-chan, what's wrong?" Lynette asked.

Yoshika didn't response.

"Hey! Miyafuji!" Perrine said.

Yoshika snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friends.

"Is something wrong?" Lynette asked.

"It's nothing… Lynne-chan," Yoshika said.

"You're that worried about him?" Perrine asked.

Yoshika have a sad look.

"She seems to be right about you relied on him for support…" Perrine said.

"Yoshika-chan, you can rely on us…" Lynette said.

"But just seeing him sad is unbearable," Yoshika said.

"That guy is really stubborn…" Perrine muttered. (_But I can see how she got some of her naïve from him…_)

She originally thought him as an enemy for her beloved Sakamoto's affection until she realized she doesn't knows a lot about him and still remembered her painful lesson from him. He kept his true personality behind the friendly personality to prevent anyone get too closed to him.

"But seeing him stays strong and endures everything that is unbelievable." Lynette admitted quietly.

Anna was listened in on the girls from afar.

_This generation is trouble enough especially a boy with magical power running around the countries…_ Anna thought before giving them peace.

* * *

(The next morning)

The girls got up early in the morning as they tried a new tactic off carrying the water.

"I guess we should've carried it this way from the start." Yoshika said.

"Y-Yeah…" Lynette agreed.

"Let's fill the bath all the way up today." Yoshika said.

"Yeah! Up to our shoulders! Okay, Perrine?" Lynette asked.

Perrine looked at her friends, "Huh? P-Personally, either way is fine with me…"

Just then Perrine noticed something from afar of the shore.

"What is that? No way… can't it be…" Perrine said.

"You don't think it could be…" Lynette said. "A Neuroi?!"

"We have to warn Anna-san!" Yoshika said immediately.

Soon the three witches tried to return soon enough.

* * *

Tai emerged from a bright light and landed in a forest.

"Hmm… I don't think this Fuso…" Tai wondered as he notices his surroundings, "Where exactly am I?"

Where his mentor did dropped him off?

_I'm not sure if this is near the base…_ Tai thought. He doesn't want to thinking about being near the base after the incident.

"Hey there, Ring-bearer Wizard!" a familiar voice said from behind him.

Tai turned around and see a familiar Phantom with a black hat on the tree.

"Gremlin!" Tai recognized.

"It's has been a while, isn't it?" Sora asked. "But I would remind you to call me Sora."

He jumped down from the tree and walking toward Tai.

Tai got out his ring in ready and a caution look, "What do you want?"

"You really need to chill, kid. I'm not in a mood for a fight. What happened between you and those lovely girls? Did you guys break up?" Sora teasing asked.

Tai's eyebrows twitched at his words.

"Hey take it easy! Sheesh, I'm joking! But I think you should check on them." Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked, becoming serious.

This make Sora smiled devious.

"Oh… I assured you will find it interesting," Sora said.

* * *

"Anna-san!" Yoshika said as she, Lynette, and Perrine ran into the house.

"I heard from your base about the Neuroi." The veteran witch said.

"Are they going to sends someone?!" Lynette asked. She hopping someone will come to helped them against the Neuroi.

"They said anyone they send won't make it in time." Anna said after putting down the phone, "Looks like our only choice is to abandon this house."

"You can't be serious!" Yoshika said.

Soon, we are seeing the girls watching the large Neuroi flying closer to Anna's house.

"At this rate… the Neuroi will destroy the bridge and Anna's house…" Lynette said.

"The Neuroi is doing something!" Yoshika said.

The air borne Neuroi is dropping black orbs into the water and emerged from out of the water were land Neuroi creatures they saw before.

"It's creating more Neuroi!" Perrine said.

They heard footsteps and turned around to see Anna with a serious look on her face.

"What are you girls doing?! We need to flee this instant!" Anna said.

_If only Tai-niichan was here, what would he do?_ Yoshika thought before remembering one of his words.

"_As a magic-user, I won't give up without a fight!_" Tai's words ranging in her head.

"We can't just abandon this place!" Yoshika said.

"Your family is coming back, right?" Lynette said.

"Plus, without this bridge, your family and grandchildren won't have a landmark to enjoy anymore when they arrive." Perrine said.

The girls' words surprised Anna.

"Girls…" Anna said.

"We won't allow you to abandon your hope to see your family again!" Yoshika said. "Witches aren't allowed to give up on their family!"

* * *

_I better not be too late!_ Tai thought as he continued running through the forest.

Tai arrived near the coast as he watched the girls fighting against the Neuroi, but some of the Neuroi went passed them and their targeting the house.

_There is definitely something going on…_ Tai thought as he remembered his conversation with Sora before the mystery Phantom left him.

(Few hours ago)

_Tai looked at the Phantom as he explained about the Neuroi coming toward a house where Yoshika, Lynette, and Perrine are training._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Tai asked, remained stoic._

"_But I wonder if you noticed anything odd about the Neurois' shape shifting ability?" Sora asked amused. "This ability is very strange indeed… as if they're not from this world."_

_Tai knows what the Phantom was talking about. When he was living with different witches divisions, he gets more suspicious about the Neuroi's ability to turn into Digimons._

"_What are you getting out of this, Gremlin?" Tai asked._

_Sora walked passed him with a smiled, "Who knows? After all… you're the same as them."_

"_Who the hell are you?!" Tai demanded as he tried to punch Sora._

_But the Phantom dodged his attack and laughed, "You do confirm my theory!"_

_Tai tried to catch the Phantom, but Sora dodged him before waving him off._

"_Until next time!" Sora said before disappeared in a flash._

'_Who the hell is he?!' Tai wondered. There is more about this Phantom seemed confused for him._

(Present)

He will figure out Gremlin another time. The next time, they meet in battle; he will give him a good kick in the ball before extracting information from the green Phantom.

"Not on my watch!" Tai said, before bring out his Connect Ring.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Tai pulled out his WizarSwordGun from his magic pocket and starting to fire several shots at them.

"Over here!" Tai said.

Just the Neuroi caught a glance of him and they began to charge after him as if he was their new target. Tai turns around in time and making a run through the forest.

_Good… they're following me_, Tai thought.

"**Poison Thread!**"

Tai dodged in time from the poison like webs and they hit the trees behind him as webs caught in them. He puts on his Driver On ring and placed against his belt.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

Tai got out his Flame Ring and puts against his aura reader of his Driver.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE!**_"

Tai jump into the red magic circle before him and transformed into Wizard Flame Style.

"Saa… Showtime daa!" Wizard said.

He soon charged at the Neuroi before attacking them with his sword. Two Neuroi tried to attack him from both side, but Wizard jumped away as both of them hits each other on purposed. Wizard slashed another Neuroi in the chest before using it to block an incoming attack from another Neuroi.

"Time to starts the cooking…" Wizard said, opening the hand on his sword.

"_**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE!**_"

His sword glowing with bright flame before unleashed a powerful energy wave of fire at the Neuroi before they exploded.

"Tai-niichan…" a familiar voice caused Wizard to turn around and seeing the girls from above. But his eyes are focused only on Yoshika.

"Yoshika…" Wizard muttered before looking away from her.

Just then he heard more movement coming from the woods. Wizard gripped his sword hard as he begins to move forward.

"Where are you going?!" Yoshika asked. She wanted to know where he went…

"Get going."

This caused her and the girls to look confused.

"You girls have a big Neuroi to deal with," Wizard said. "I will handle the ones on the land while you finished the airborne Neuroi."

"Wait! Why should we trust anything you says?!" Perrine demanded with a caution look.

Wizard just jump ahead as he facing with incoming Neuroi coming in on land before the magician rider began to fight.

"Tai-niichan…" Yoshika said.

"We have no choice but leave the ones on the ground to him, Miyafuji." Perrine said.

Yoshika remembered the airborne Neuroi still coming closer to Anna's house and vowed to protect the place where Anna's family will be together.

_But I won't let you go either, Tai-niichan…_ Yoshika thought as the three witches head off after the Neuroi right now.

"**Hmm… what are you going to do after this is over?**" His Inner Phantom asked, began to awaken in his head.

"Who knows?" Wizard replied.

"**Dark Shot!**" A dark voice shouts.

Wizard turned around in time to see a familiar shaped missile coming directly at him. He quickly pulled out his Defend Ring.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

His shield appeared and protected him from the furious attack that wiped out other Neuroi closed by him.

"**There is only one with that attack…**" Wizardragon said.

_A Neuroi with SkullGreymon abilities…_ Wizard thought as he saw one emerged from the forest.

Unlike the original SkullGreymon, the Neuroi SkullGreymon's body is entirely pitch black and looking slight more machines than organic.

"That is almost scary as the real deal…" Wizard muttered, looking at the damages around him.

"Let's do this, Dragon!" Wizard said. He replaced his Flame ring with his Flame Dragon Style Ring and puts in front of his Wizardriver.

"_**FLAME DRAGON!**_"

The red magic circled passed over Wizard's body with a flame like dragon circled around him. His coat turned bright red.

Wizard move forward and delivered a powerful slash against the Neuroi's leg. This caused the Neuroi to scream in pain before trying firing a laser beam at him.

Wizard dodged the attack before he realized more Neuroi like Digimons are coming around him.

"It looks like I'm in time!" a new voice said.

_Huh?_ Wizard thought as he looks around but saw nobody.

"Hennnnnnnn~ shin!" the new voice shout.

"**SET!**"

"**OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**"

A gold circle burst from the forests before a figure dashed through the circle, covering himself, in a suit of black and gold armor.

He was donned in a black bodysuit which covered him from head to toe. The shins and forearms were donned in gold protective armor with strong abdominal muscles outlines on the front. The chest plate was black on the right side, but gold styled after a lion's mane with the head of said lion existing on his shoulder. The left side of his belt held a chain which was made of gold and adorned with several diamond-shaped metal rings made in an assortment of different colors. Finally the helmet was styled after a lion's head with large compound eyes and a white mouth plate made to look like a beast's mouth. This was Kamen Rider Beast.

"Another Kamen Rider…?" Wizard asked in disbelief.

"I'm Kamen Rider Beast, ancient Wizard," Beast said.

"Ancient Wizard…?" Wizard gawked in disbelief. He never thought there is going to be another Kamen Rider beside him and Mayu.

"Saa Lunchtime Daa!" Beast said. He put his hand in front of his belt and a hilt came out of the lion's mouth, before pulling it out to reveal a lance like weapon.

Beast quickly dispatched the Neuroi mobs with lighting fast speed. But each Neuroi soon disintegrated before they're absorbed into Beast's buckle.

_He can absorb Neuroi…!_ Wizard thought.

Beast soon went charging at the Neuroi SkullGreymon and started to attack the black skeleton dragon. Wizard joined in the battle as he opened the author reader on his sword and scanned a ring.

"_**COPY, PLEASE!**_"

With another sword, Wizard hits another section of the Neuroi's large body before forcing the Neuroi back.

"Not bad!" Beast said, impressed.

"Thanks." Wizard said.

The Neuroi got itself up again before gathering energy within it jaw.

"I'm not going to let it happened!" Wizard said, before reaching for his Defend ring.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard conjured his barrier in front of him and Beast to shield them from the attack.

"But I got a better trick," Beast said, removed his Driver On ring before moving to a circle shaped device on his left hip which held many rings as he calmly brought out an orange one with bird like shape on it before putting it into the driver.

"**FALCO! GO! FA-FA-FA FALCO!**"

Beast was passed over by his own magic circle which was orange, placing a mantle over his shoulder topped with the head of a hawk. Beast then flew towards the giant Neuroi, slashing it with his saber.

"Take that and that!" Beast said, slashing at the giant beast.

This caused the Neuroi to become weaken from the attacks of both Wizards.

"Finale!" Wizard said. He took out his Special Ring and scanned to his driver.

"Time for main dish!" Beast said. He held up his Dice Saber and spun the wheel causing a drum roll to be heard as the die inside the Saber spun round and round. Then, using the Falco Ring, he pressed the ring into a slot and the die stopped at six.

"**SIX!"**

"**FALCO! SABER STRIKE!**"

Beast spun his sword in a circle, forming his seal before he slashed through it. Erupting from the circle were six energy falcons with their heads styled like his mantle. All six shrieked and dove at the Neuroi.

"_**VERY, NICE! SPECIAL!**_"

Wizardragon's head emerged from Wizard's chest and fired a fierce flame at the Neuroi.

The Neuroi went down hard from both attacks before slowly scatter into thin air before they all went into Beast's buckle.

"Itadakimasu!" Beast called out with a praying. Wizard looked at him strangely before Beast noticed his stares.

"I bet you want to devour him instead, but it looks like I got it first!" Beast said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Wizard asked, becoming more confused.

"I have somewhere needs to be, rival! But don't get in my way, next time!" Beast said before flying off into the air with his flying magic.

_Wait… What?! Rival…? Who the heck is he?_ Wizard thought in confused.

* * *

"I see you're alright, Tai," Koyomi said.

Tai give a light smile, "Sorry about making you worry, kiddo."

"Who would imagine there is another Rider?" Koyomi wondered about Tai's description of Beast. "Who do you think could be?" she asked.

"There is another mystery we must solve…" Tai said.

Just then Yoshika came outside of the door and saw Tai and Koyomi talking with each other.

"Tai-niichan, I want to thank you." Yoshika said.

"I was only passing through. You girls got the job done." Tai said, before turning away from Yoshika.

"Wait!" Tai felt a pulled on his jacket and look at Yoshika.

"Is everything alright with your condition?!" Yoshika asked worried.

"Well, I got it calm down so it won't happened again." Tai said. But he didn't mention his mentor helped him creating something.

"But aren't you going to come back with us?" Yoshika asked, hopefully.

"Yoshika… I'm sorry but I can't go back on my vow." Tai said.

"Because your promise for Mayu-san?" Yoshika asked.

Tai only give her a stoic look. Koyomi remained quiet as she watched the event going on.

"Koyomi-chan told us how much it hurt you… But it wasn't your fault for what happened! You did your best to help her…" Yoshika said. "Isn't that enough?" she asked.

"How would you tell how I've feel? Because of me… she would have to kill her own sister… I was the one who led her down this path." Tai said.

"Doesn't the time we spending meaning anything?" Yoshika asked.

Then Tai looks at Yoshika before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"When I meet you, I believed you would need me until much later in your life, but now I can see its different, you can face any danger and enemy in the future, after all... even I was just a scared kid when everything started for me that day, those childhood days and the Digital World... I was scared, but now I am strong! I'm ready to allow you to move on your path and leaving the sky for you and the witches."

After seeing Yoshika capable of handling herself fighting against the Neuroi, Tai believed she is ready to handle the world with her friends than him looking after her like a child. He knows Yoshika starting to become a young woman soon.

Koyomi sighed before approaching Tai with a solemn look, "Tai, I think you should hold off on searching for Mayu-san."

"Koyomi, but I have to do it…" Tai said.

But he noticed something different about Koyomi's eyes.

They take away his will to move.

"I know you have been pushing yourself for Mayu since the day you find out Medusa was her former sister, but you need to stop..." Koyomi continued.

"But Koyomi, I'm can't allowed what happened between us being over. It doesn't feel right for me..." Tai said, before he comes in contact with something cold.

Koyomi came closer to Tai before puts her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Koyomi…" Tai is more used to Koyomi's icy cold touch whenever they hug each other.

"That is why I can't see you like this… when you aren't able to smile for yourself, Tai." Koyomi said in soft tone. "All you thought about was battle Phantom and battle alone. Cutting off from everyone around you; you make yourself sick."

"That's not true!" Tai defended.

"Do you think Agumon would approve what you're doing?" Koyomi asked.

Tai thought back to his dream about Agumon's sad look before become shocked. He just wants to follow Agumon's example by protecting Mayu.

"Tai… you aren't you when you thought too much about duty and responsibility… but I can't allow you to throwing away your chance to be happy again…" Koyomi said.

"Koyomi… I-I-I… don't know what to do." Tai replied. Tai wasn't sure why but he let out his emotions again when it's too much for him.

He knows Agumon as a Digimon; he will be able to reborn in the Digital world, but Tai doesn't understand why he hasn't returned to him yet. Then Tai thought if Agumon were a Kamen Rider or human, he would only end up hurting people closed to him.

But Tai makes another self-realization.

_These girls… they're also my Hope…_ Tai thought. _Is this what you mean, Agumon?_

Tai has finally made his decision.

* * *

(Some time later at the base)

After they have returning to the base, Mio approached Tai while Minna remained quiet. Mio looked at Tai.

"So you decided to return?" Mio asked.

"I-I thought about it, but I have some apologies to make amend." Tai said.

Tai soon looked at Minna before walking toward her slowly.

"Minna… I'm sorry that I snapped at you when I shouldn't." Tai said.

"I understand you have your own reasons for what you doing. But your promise with me is something different. You will be there to protect my Division and standing by my side. But if you allowed someone to kill you, I won't ever forgive you." Minna said.

"I understood." Tai said.

Tai soon walks passed Minna.

"Thanks you…" Minna said, quietly.

But Tai heard her word.

Soon Tai find two familiar green eyes stares at him.

"Sanya…" Tai said.

"Taichi-san…" Sanya said quietly.

She wasn't the only one there. Eila was sitting beside her as well.

"Hmph, what do you want, baka?" Eila asked coldly.

"I want to apologize to you two as well." Tai said.

"And?" Eila asked.

"I promised that I would have time for both of you," Tai said. This caught both of their attention at Tai's words.

"You will?" Sanya asked, become a little hopefully.

"How about when evening comes, I will play with you. I'm sure Eila-chan would want to play as well." Tai said with a friendly grin.

This caused Eila's face to blush a storm.

"W-what are you up to?!" Eila demanded, become angrily.

Tai can't help but chuckled at Eila, "I'm sure you want to play with us, Eila-chan."

"Hmph, whatever," Eila said before looking away.

And after seeing that, the Wizard could only have one word in his mind for Eila.

"Tsundere..." Tai muttered, remembering hears that from his classmate who liked anime a lot.

"Hmmm? What is a Tsundere?" Sanya asked, as she heard him muttering that word.

This surprised Tai when he realized the question is toward him. Eila looks curious at Tai as well.

"How should I put it? Tsundere is…"

Tai soon have to explaining the word tsundere to the two girls. This caused Eila to blush and glaring at Tai.

Sanya noticed this and agreed with Tai about Eila being tsundere.

* * *

Sometime later, Tai was looking out the sun by himself from fort. He can't believe himself that he going to stay here.

_I hoped I would be ready for it…_ Tai thought to himself.

He took out a strange device with a timer on a Hand author and a small dragon figure on top of it.

"_This is a magical item given form from your mana. But use it wisely, Taichi._" White Wizard said.

_With this… will I be able to harness Dragon's full power?_ Tai thought to himself.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? It's looks like Tai does notices something odd about the Neuroi and Gremlin seems to notice when mention connection between Tai and the Neuroi. I decided to put Beast's debut here since I got a lot of headaches on figure out how to introduce him and giving him the ability to devour Neuroi. What is his role in the future? What secret TK and Patamon are hiding from the Digidestined? You will have to find out by following this story. Tai is going to be a lot busy especially in regained some of the girls' trust and affection which kept our favorite Wizard kind of busy. Also I would like to thank Fuji92 and Sekishiki for some assistances with the chapter. **

**Read and Review!**


	6. Bonus Spell 1: Another Day

**Toa Solaric: Yo! This isn't a usually chapter. But this is something call a bonus spell chapter, getting away from the seriousness of the story. I hope you would enjoy them.**

* * *

Bonus Spell 1: Another Day

It was another bright and relatively pleasant day in Venezia, the scene soon focused on a bakery as three voices could be heard from the inside.

"How about this one?"

"Okay, Shirley!"

"Well, I think it best we should go now."

Coming out of the bakery are Tai, Francesca, and Shirley as Francesca smiling with a bag of goodies in her hands.

"Sweets! Sweets! Sweets!"

"Francesca, don't eat them until we get back to the base." Tai said. He knows how gluttony the younger girl and sweets mixed together.

"Okay, Tai." Francesca smiled.

"You sure look happy," Shirley said. Francesca is really happy after Tai decided to come back and she is happy to see him again.

"Aww, darling! Look at them lovely family!" A woman said.

"Their child is so adorable."Another one said.

It took a while before Tai and Shirley realized what happened before their faces turned deep red. The people were mistaken them as a young couple and Francesca is their child.

Francesca was unaware of what the people talking about but noticed her friends' faces are redden.

"Umm… Are you guys alright?" Francesca asked worried.

"W-we…fine" Tai said nervously.

Shirley nodded while her face still red as they continued on their way back to the van.

Tai and Shirley can't give secret glances at each other every time, but they never do it at the same time.

_A couple?_ Tai thought with a blush on his face.

_A-Are we really consider a couple?_ Shirley thought nervously. She became less of her confident self when she has no experience in romance.

* * *

In Eila's room we can see a scene that very few would even believe.

"W-what are yo doing?!" We can hear Eila being cornered.

"What's wrong Eila-chan? Isn't this what you wanted all along?" The one who says those words in a seductive tone was... Tai, "If not, then why you invited me to your room?" Tai murmured directly into Eila's ear.

"I-I didn't call you for this," She responds as she tries to get away, but her legs just wouldn't move at all, "I called you to talk about..." But at the end a very small murmur was the thing that escaped from her lips, it was at the point Tai couldn't hear what she says.

For some reason, having the Kamen Rider to be that near her... feels really weird for the Witch from Suomus.

"Even as you try to deny it," Says Tai as he takes her chin, forcing her to look at his eyes, "You just want to me to take you and make you my girl," His eyes and voice are unusually serious.

How this can be happening?

"N-no!" Eila manages to say as she tries to fight back, but no strength comes from her... as if her body refuses to push back Tai, "I never would want this!" But for some reasons those words from Eila didn't seem to really convince anyone.

"You're lying badly," Is the response of the young man, who obviously is not fooled, "Plus you already kissed me once," He reminds her about that time when they say goodbye, the same day Erica stole his first kiss.

Tai brought one hand up and tilted the platinum blonde girl's head so he could look into her eyes. "Perhaps I need to show you how much I love your personality."

"T-Taichi…" Slowly, the Kamen Rider pulled Eila closer…

Steam was rising out of Eila's head as she waked up and finds herself in her bed; the teen's head began to tilt back and look around. What just happened now?

_Was that a dream? It felt almost…real_ Eila thought as her face have a massive blush on her face. She and Tai did that.

Suddenly Eila feels damped before she looks down in surprised.

_Oh my god… This can't be happening!_ Eila thought in horror. If her sister Aurora was here, she going to laughed her face off about her little sister still wetting her bed.

Just when she thought her day couldn't get any weirder when she hears voices from the door.

"Eila, are you in there?" Sanya asked.

"We hear strange sounds coming in there." Tai replied. "Are you alright?"

"It's N-nothing!" Eila shouted.

Before allowing them to enter, Eila must do something in order to cover up the evidence of her wet dream about her boy crush.

* * *

Today, Tai was exploring the street of Venezia on his own as a way to picked up any rumors about the Phantoms. But so far, there were none.

_Geez, I can't decide if I want to accept the Phantoms taking down the Neuroi to prevent many Gates' death until they spring their tr__a__ps on the Gates in the world… _Tai thought to himself.

His last stop was a bar before going back to the base.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tai's attention soon caught to a man who seems drunk here, "I'm a failure as a father, Kirk."

"What is the matter?" Tai asked.

"A man in a black robe kidnapped his little girl." The bartender explained. Tai then looks at the slight depressed man with a question look.

"Aren't the police doing anything about it?" Tai asked curious.

"Unfortunately, the police have no clear trace of where the man gone." The bartender replied.

Even though the world still at war with the Neuroi, there still people try to commit petite crimes on the street when they don't just the military or doing this for personal gain.

"I tried to chase after him, but he tore me to shreds. I didn't stand a chance!" the man complained while holding his drink.

"Take it easy, pal. You aren't the only one who has rough time because of the war." The bartender said, patting him on the back.

"Hey… can you find out where he is keeping her?" the man asked.

"Well, I guess so." Tai said. (_Not like I have much better to do now than this anyway._)

"Good luck,"

Tai explored across the streets of Venezia and asking people about a suspicious man in black hood, but no one seems to knowing anything about him.

_There could be no way__he will still be here…_ Tai thought as he sits near a big fountain and enjoying his donuts.

Just then Tai stop and saw someone suspicious in the alley with black hood. Speak of the devil…

"Alright…" Tai said, couldn't believe his own luck.

Tai was about to follow the black hooded man into the unknown bar before a strong grip grabs on the neck of his jacket.

"What the—" Tai was ready to fight off his attacker until he hears a familiar voice.

"So this is where you are?" The voice of Gertrude causes Tai to turn around and seeing her and Erica.

"Hey Tai!" Erica said.

"What are you girls doing here?" The magician rider asked, confused.

"You didn't come back during lunch and Minna asked us to retrieve you." Gertrude explained.

"But Trude came along because she worried about you."Erica said. This caused Gertrude to turn red and stammered.

"H-Hartmann! He only ends up worried everyone else!" Gertrude countered.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Erica teasing asked. Her friend is easily fun to poke around.

"I would like to… but I'm sort of busy," Tai said. This stops the girls from arguing with each other.

"Phantom?" Gertrude asked, becoming serious.

"Well… I'm not exactly sure." Tai soon explained the situation to the two girls.

"What exactly are you planning?" Gertrude asked.

"I'm going to ask if he took the child." Tai said.

"That it?!" Gertrude expects Tai going to do something dramatically breaking in or something.

"Well, I have no other opinion." Tai said before he gets ready to enter the building.

"I'm coming along." Gertrude said.

"Gertrude, I've facing crazy hostages experiences before. You don't-" Tai spoke, but stop when Erica kissed Tai on the lips, this caused Tai and Gertrude to be quiet.

"Come on, Taichi-kun. If we continued arguing, the bad guy would get away." Erica said smiling. This caused Tai's face turned red while Gertrude glaring at them.

"Hartmann, is that really necessary?!" Erica just ignored her and giggled.

"Ummm…" Tai is speechless while his inner Phantom laughing at him. "Okay."

"Alright, let's get this done so we can go home!" Erica said.

Tai nodded before walking into the bar. But he was unaware Gertrude having a hint of jealous on her face.

_What is wrong with me? This __weird __feeling__ has__ occurring again_, Gertrude thought. Tai is the only one who would bring out this weird feeling she kept hidden and it happening again.

It wasn't until the girls come into the bar. They saw Tai talks with the black hooded man.

"Where is the child you took?" Tai asked.

"What child?" the hooded man asked.

"Give her back before something worse happens." Tai said, become serious. He notices several people around the bar slowly moving away as a brew conflict gonna to emerged.

"Quite cocky, aren't you? Too bad, you're out of the league." The man said.

Tai dodged incoming knifes out of nowhere as he saw three men in black crashed through the windows and the hooded man suddenly disappeared into thin air.

There is no time for questions as he dodged the assassin's attack and delivered a round house kick to the other guy.

Before the first assassin could attack Tai from the back, he got send to the wall by a mystery mini hurricane.

"Urrrgh…" Tai turned a glance and see a friendly Erica.

"Thank you." Tai said.

Suddenly a grunt got thrown between them and they saw an angry Gertrude.

"Let's get this over with," Gertrude said.

….

After the rescued, Tai and the girls were walking back to the base. Tai looks at the girls but mainly at Gertrude who still remain quiet after the trip.

"Gertrude?"

Gertrude looks at Tai before he kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me today." Tai said. Gertrude's face turned scarlet and turning away from him.

"I-It's fine." Gertrude said, nervous.

They didn't know there is a smile on Erica's face when she was watching.

_You still have a long way to go, Trude…_ Erica thought. She doesn't felt like teasing now.

* * *

Yoshika starting getting the cleaning supply out before helping clean the hallway. Lynette couldn't help her today when she, Perrine, and Francesca are on an assign mission.

So it will be just Yoshika doing the clearing duty today.

Just then Tai come into the hallway and saw Yoshika.

"Hey Yoshika-chan," Tai said.

"Morning Tai-niichan," Yoshika greeted with a smile.

"Guess who I brought with me." Tai said.

Someone came out from Tai's back and this causes surprised to Yoshika.

"Hey Yoshika-chan!" Michiko said.

"Michiko!" Yoshika said.

How did Michiko end up talks with Tai to bring her here?

She came to the store after school when she spotted her mentor was in there. Michiko immediately asks about how Yoshika is doing before accompany him to the base.

Tai is a little against the idea but he could see how Michiko is worried about Yoshika. He especially will get some lecture from either Minna or Mio about bring a civilian into their base if they learned this. But Michiko is his apprentice and Tai have some saying as well.

But the former Chosen wants to give some time for the two childhood friends. Especially they can still connect to each other.

"So how are you, Yoshika-chan?" Michiko asked.

"Eh… I'm fine, Michiko-chan. But I'm a little busy with the chore here." Yoshika said.

"Let me help you out!" Michiko offered immediately. Tai told her about Yoshika have been cleaning duty especially how big the base is.

"Really?" Michiko nodded eagerly.

The two friends soon began to mopping the floor together while Tai watching them to make sure they don't overdo it.

Tai can't help but feeling happy for Yoshika since he knows their friendship are important after Yoshika's father passed away. Michiko was there for Yoshika before he came into Yoshika's and her live.

_But still there is that letter…_ Tai thought. The second letter from Ichiro Miyafuji delivered to Yoshika.

Could there be a chance that Ichirou alive somewhere? If so, why is he lying about his death to everyone even his own family?

_Does Mio know if Ichirou survived or not…?_ Tai thought.

Most of all, Ichirou Miyafuji could be his mentor the White Wizard.

He may be the first male magic user before Tai came along as the second male magic user and Kamen Rider.

"Tai-niichan, are you okay?" Yoshika asked.

"I'm alright, Yoshika-chan." Tai said with a calm smile.

Soon he accompanies both Yoshika and Michiko through the fort. He kept his friendly personality towards his youngest friends.

Deep down, Tai swore to solve the mystery of whether or not Yoshika's father is alive. There questions he want answers from that man.

* * *

There was a beautiful music playing in a room of the base.

Where is this music coming from?

Soon the scene changed and we see two people sitting together in front of a big piano.

"That was an amazing song, Sanya." Tai said.

"Thank you." Sanya said.

Tai haven't heard Sanya playing the piano after the incident with Phoenix. But he was glad there is another piano here since he really missed hearing Sanya's playing.

"Tai, do you ever play the piano before?" Sanya asked with curious tone.

"No, I never try my hands on music instrument…" Tai said, nervous.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Sanya offered.

"Really?" Tai looks surprised and Sanya nodded eagerly.

Sanya took the lessons slow for Tai to follow her before they're playing the piano keys together at the same time. So far everything went smooth for them until…

Their hands accidently make contacted with another.

"…!" This startled Tai and Sanya as their song stop.

"Umm…" Tai can't help as his right hand was holding Sanya's small and docile hand.

Sanya felt the same thing as Tai when her hand was hold by Tai, she can't help but feeling how warms his hand was.

"I'm sorry…" Tai said immediately before letting go off Sanya's hand.

Even though Eila is on an errand, it left an awkward feeling to them as they're sat here by themselves.

"There is no need for apology, Tai." Sanya said friendly.

"But I do have one request," Tai side glanced at her. "Can I hold your hand again?"

"Umm… okay," Tai slowly offered his hand to Sanya.

Sanya took his hand and feeling the warm of his touch.

"Your hand is so warm…" Sanya said. This make Tai's face feels warm when he hears Sanya saying about his hand.

"You should take care of them often whenever you aren't busy." Sanya said. She knows Tai have to handle a lot of fight but she still want him to take care of himself whenever he have the chance.

Tai took his other hand and wrapped around Sanya's hand with her Engage Ring.

"I should tell you the same as well, Sanya-chan." Tai said.

* * *

It was nightfall when the magician rider looking out the sky alone for something. Tai was waiting until he spotted a familiar figure returned to his side and brought out his arm.

"Any luck, Garuda?" Tai asked.

Garuda chirped a few time before Tai have a hint of sadness on his face.

"I see… thank you for informing me, Garuda," Tai replied.

Even though Tai decided to stay with the girls and things going peaceful with less Phantom attacks, but he can't help but still feeling worry about Mayu when he promised to be by her side. There is always a chance Mayu might move on elsewhere. The former Chosen of Courage prayed for her safety until they meet each other again.

_Mayu-chan… __if __I've been stronger back then I would have taking my fight more serious and keeping my vow…_ Tai thought as he remembered. It was a simple promise for her to trust him, but he didn't take it serious enough.

Garuda's form suddenly shimmers and reversed back to its original form as the ring. Tai puts it back in his pocket before heading back inside.

"I guess it time to sleep."

Tai suddenly stop and didn't turn around.

"You know… you don't have to worry about everything, Minna." Tai said. He knows she was there.

The commander of Strike Witches emerged from the shadow and approached Tai from behind. Tai can felt her eyes are focusing mainly on him.

"You must worry about her." Minna said.

"I-I…" Tai said. "It's not your business, Minna."

"You and everyone here is my responsible." Tai look shocked at her declaration. "I'm supposed to be the one looking after all of you."

"It's true…" Tai won't lie to Minna again after they have this argument between them. Tai still felt a little awkward of talking with Minna.

"There is a promise that I made to her a while back. I made a promise that I would stay by her side until she reunited with her family… but I can't really make such impossible promise." Tai said. It has affected him a lot and still wanting to protect Mayu.

Minna replied, "It's the only thing that you still hold together with her… but I know what is like when a promise couldn't be uphold."

Tai nodded, "You don't have to talk about it. I'm not making you."

"It's okay." Tai side glanced at her. "There always thought I could save everyone important to me back then. Protecting people dearly to me… but I couldn't fulfill it."

"I'm still afraid even if I see Mayu-chan again… I wonder if she still remembered my promise… and would she let me stay by her side?" Tai admit, trying to less the sadness in his voice. He only hoped Minna won't hear this from him.

Suddenly Tai felt two arms wrapped around him and Tai looks at Minna. Unfortunately for Tai, Minna heard. She pulled him closer to her.

"Minna. You don't have—"

"Taichi, it's not your fault. It's true that whatever happened between both of you will never heal completed. But I know someday that you and Mayu can resolve the issues. But please focus on recovering yourself before going looking for her." Minna said. Tai looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Minna." Tai said and Minna smiled.

* * *

Tai and Mio sparring with each other again when it seems like a long time they last matched each other's skill in swords. But this time, Mio was wearing her magic ring as well as the Engage Ring on the opposite hand.

"Hmm… your skills aren't rusted," Mio commented.

Tai noticed that Mio have become her old self again after he snapped her out of suicidal behavior and give her the ring to allowed her to keep her magic.

"Why thanks you, baka~!" Tai teasing said. This seems to cause a flare in Mio's eyes before she came at him again.

While they continued crossing swords with each other, Tai focused his attention on Mio.

Even though the problem was over, Tai thought he should try to understand Mio in these times. Because that is what a friend does, not reminding you all the time about those kinds of thing, but rather helping you.

Also Tai notices Mio used to be like Yoshika when she was young after seeing her Underworld. Is this the possible reason why Ichiro picked her to help in testing the Strikers?

Tai did wonder if Yoshika even going to be like Mio in the future. The idea bothered him a lot including picturing a militarist Yoshika than the sweet Yoshika he cared about.

"You're letting your guard down…" Mio said before swing her sword.

"Huh?" Tai got out of thoughts, he seeing Mio come charging at him.

Tai counter her swing again as mini sparks of their swords flying in the air when they passed each other.

_Geez… that was a close one_, Tai thought to himself.

Tai come forward with his sword again at her. Mio has duck under him in fast speed as she knocked his sword into the air.

_What the-?!_ Tai thought.

His sword landed on the ground nearby.

Before Tai have time to reach for his sword, he felt a cold presence against his neck.

But he soon discovered Mio's sword resting dangerous closed to his neck. This make Mio's smile dangerously at him.

"Do you give up?" Mio asked.

"I guess so," Tai said.

Soon Mio took off her sword.

So Tai decides if she had any frustration towards him for reminding her from about the incident, then she can take her rage on him, and but then he becomes Wizard to be protected.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Tai asked.

Tai crossed his arms before Perrine reputed again.

"You need to try again, Taichi." Perrine said.

What is going on you asks?

Perrine is currently teaching Tai some Gallian etiquette in case if he's invited for a formal dinner or ball by the Military.

"If you're going to watching out for us during a party, you need a better way than sneaking in as a butler or cook." Perrine's reason of dragging him to prevented him from his snack break.

Tai sighed.

Though he could spend times with others, but he never would thought he ends up spending time with Perrine in her etiquette training. But this might be his chance of understanding Perrine.

Even though she is kind of rough person, Tai caught a glanced at what type of person Perrine under her noble woman act.

But most of all, Perrine is tsundere. Tai keep the fact to himself since he can easily picture her reaction right now.

"Are you listening to me, Taichi?!" Perrine demanded.

"Yes, Perrine." Tai said.

"Let's start again." Perrine said in serious tone like her beloved major.

Tai is oblivious to the fact that Perrine has a similar idea of trying to understanding the magician rider in order to be on a better term with him.

This is the only idea Perrine has in mind to gain to reason to talk with him. She was preparing him to be a gentleman if he wants to blend in Gallian.

_Not that I want him to be ill-informed about Gallian culture or giving others the wrong impression…_ Perrine reminded herself with flustered face.

The Gallian witch doesn't want others to learn the real reason behind the etiquette training.

"Is everything okay, Perrine?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine. Now then… where were we?" Perrine pondered before she remembered the next thing to teach him in etiquette."What do you do when you're greeting a lady?" she asked.

"You're beautiful as the princess in the fairy tale." Tai said. This caught Perrine in dead silent when she wasn't expecting him to saying something and her face turned red.

"BAKA! You aren't supposed to saying something like that!" Perrine exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Perrine-sama." Tai said. This make Perrine huffed.

"After dinner, come by my room and we continued our session. Understood?"

"Yes."

It wasn't long until they're starting to bonding.

* * *

It was a normal day at the Strike Witches' fortress.

Tai is currently playing with Francesca outside the garden.

"Get back here!" Tai said.

"You can't catch me!" Francesca said.

Just then Francesca saw a pale white snake in the bushes and began to shaking in fear.

"S-S-snake…" Francesca said in fear and moving further back from the snake.

"Francesca…" Tai said. He knows what is going on when he saw the snake.

Tai realizes that being poisoned by Medusa (As he himself could confirm, was a very unpleasant and painful experience) made her to have fear of snakes_._

Tai puts a hand on Francesca's shoulder and giving her a conform hug, "The snake won't harm you when I'm here, Francesca. It's okay to be scared after such a near death experience."

But normally a Witch would suffer a quick and painless death at the hand of the Neuroi. But for Francesca it could have been a slow and painful death.

"Tai…" Francesca said in worried tone, looking up at him.

"Tai… I like you very much," Francesca said.

"Well… I will wait some years for you…" Tai said before he realized something.

He started to see Francesca with other eyes.

Not just a little girl anymore.

"**There is no doubt about it, Taichi.**" Wizardragon said.

_What do you mean__, Dragon__?_ Tai thought. He always sees Francesca as a little girl.

"**She is going to be quite a beauty once she grows up… what a beauty she going to become,**" Wizardragon assured to his inner host with a grin.

His host is going to be in for a surprised in the future.

* * *

Tai was minding his business by chewing down another donut while enjoying the view of the sky on his break.

"Umm… Taichi-san," a quiet voice started Tai as someone he thought unexpected approaching his presence. Tai looked at the nervously Lynette.

He wonders what she need since she rarely approached him unless Yoshika is in presence.

"Lynne, do you need something?" Tai asked in calmly tone. Lynette nodded nervous and her face flustered.

"I…I-I need your help…" Lynette uttered.

"What is it?" Tai asked, becoming curious.

"I want to become less shy around men…" Lynette said, flushed. This caused Tai almost drop his donut when hearing from Lynette who supposed to be shy toward guys like him.

She asks him, a guy to teach her.

Become less shy.

Around

Men.

"Really? What for?" Tai asked. This caused Lynette's face becomes redden as his eyes made contact with her blue eyes.

"Well… because you're great person, maybe all guys are nice…" Lynette said timid. This caused Tai to look away from Lynette.

Tai hesitated and scratching his cheek, "W-well, I don't know about that... I'm not really a good example for guys everywhere in the globe, Lynne. But they're hard to find…" Tai laughed nervously.

Do you want to know why Tai feel unsure about this? Because he remembered Lynette mention having older siblings and he hears a rumor about her older sister marrying a guy older than her.

But won't the other siblings especially the brothers hunt him down? Even if this not like his old world, older siblings always have unparalleled sense about their younger siblings' safety.

Lynette looks a little disappointed until Tai spoke up again.

"But if you want my help, I accept the task at hand." Tai said. This makes Lynette's face lighten up.

"Really?"

"I will give it try."

"Thank you…" Lynette said.

"Ok… I guess we can starts by talking with each other." Tai suggested. This will be Lynette's first step of getting over her shyness.

They spend the whole day together to helped Lynette with her shy issue by talking with each other. Even though, Tai have to help Lynette overcoming her faint moments when they're hold hands. Soon Tai decides to tell Lynette about the Digital world.

Its looks like they're getting along nicely.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Which one is your favorite? There won't be any opening scene in the bonus chapter since I felt it will only ruin the mood. ****I guessed my favorite would be Francesca's scene since Dragon predicts about Francesca becoming beautiful is accurate after few years.**

**Now, this is out of the way, w****e're going back to the story route and ****we ****possibly ****might meet ****a certain ancient Wizard**** who enjoying mayonnaises along the way****.**

**Read and review!**


	7. Spell 6: The Spirited Away of Children!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

_Now then…Saa Showtime daa!_

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 6: The Spirited Away of Children! The Beast's Bite!

The sky began to darken as a large figure shown flying across the sky. It was none other than Wizardragon himself with Tai.

"Dragon, we need to catch up with them!" Tai said. He only hears grunted from his inner Phantom with an annoying tone.

They seemed to go after at what looks like a giant metallic creature with multiply heads. Whoever they are chasing…it is not just an ordinary enemy.

"Come on, Chimera!"another rider appeared as he said to his partner.

_That voice… where I've heard that before?_ Tai thought.

"We need to catch up, Dragon!" Tai urging his partner.

But before his inner Phantom could response to Tai's order, they were stopped by a bright light coming from the sky.

"W-what is going on?" Tai asked.

"**Chosen of Courage…**" an elderly voice said. Tai's eyes become wide when he never thought of hearing this voice again.

"You're…" Tai saw a large figure behind the light. But he can tell the being is quite large than his Inner Phantom.

Tai's eyes snaps open after he falls off his bed.

"Ouch…" Tai puts his hand against his head and rubbing the aches. He looks out his windows and realized the sun coming out.

"That dream… it almost felt real…" Tai muttered. But the strange light with the voice…_ it is impossible to hearsomeone from the Digital world to contact me all this year…but why now?_ Tai thought.

He suddenly hears the morning alarm gone off before he got himself up and get dress.

"**What an unusual dream…**" Wizardragon muttered to himself. But he knows there is more to the strange dream than Tai does.

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

It was morning at the Strike Witches' base. Tai was enjoying breakfast with the girls as usually. It wasn't until Gertrude coming in the room and looking at Tai.

"Taichi, you got a letter," Gertrude said.

"Does it have an address written on it?" Tai asked.

Gertrude shook her head before she given the letter to Tai. The magician rider takes a look at the letter and sighed again.

"Why I'm not surprise…? There is no doubt this is him writing this letter."

"Him?" Mio questioned.

"Kizaki-san," Tai answered. "I can tell it from his handwriting."

"How does he know you're here?" Gertrude asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tai sighed. "But again, he and his group pretty much ignored my warning about staying out of the Phantom affairs whenever I crossed path with one of their witches."

"What does he want?" Minna asked. Tai opens the envelope and looking through the letter.

"Apparently, children have been disappearing off the street and none of their parents see them at all. He wants me to check this out." Tai summarized from the letter.

"Did the police try anything?" Mio asked.

"It says there are no actual leads to the whereabouts of these children…" Tai said.

"I felt bad for these children…" Yoshika said with pitied. Tai saw this and got himself up from.

"Don't worry, Yoshika-chan!" Tai said in a heroic pose. "I won't let anything bad happen to these children!"

He soon took both Yoshika and Francesca unexpected into his arms as he hugging them.

Yoshika's face turned bright red and feeling embarrassed in front of everyone when Tai hold her.

"T-Tai-niichan…" Yoshika stuttered.

"Let go of me!" Francesca demanded, struggling of getting out of the bind.

"Don't worry; I won't let any harm coming our way!" Tai said.

Meanwhile Francesca looking annoyed at Tai's behavior. Mainly because Tai still seeing her as a child not an actually person.

_For once, I want him to see me different than a child…_ Francesca thought.

Tai know his action may be considers childish to others, but this is the only way he could lighten the mood which is something he learned during his trip.

* * *

While the girls were on their next mission, Tai was already in the town in looking for clues about the disappearances.

But he is not alone on this trip.

"What do you think of this place, Michiko?" Tai asked, glancing at his sidekick.

"This place is a lot different from Fuso Empire, Shisho," Michiko answered honestly."But do you think we will find a clue about their disappearance?" she asked. She knows she isn't an expert in searching for missing people like her mentor.

"Michiko, first lesson, the criminal always returned to the scene of the crime." Tai said.

They soon arrive in front of a building and eagerly went into the building. The inside is just what you would expect from a diner. A waitress soon noticed them.

"Welcome you two! Can I help you with anything?" Tai shakes his head.

"We're just looking around, but we will askyou in case we need anything," Tai replied.

"Okay." The waitress soon left them and the two looking around the diner.

While they're look for somewhere to sat, there is another person who came in after them. He was looking for somewhere to get something to eat after traveling on foots.

His appearance can't be described as he wore a brown cloak over his whole body to cover him from the rough sunlight.

"I wonder how their food taste likes…" the man said. He hears Venezia is the place where his friend would be going and he thought to drop by.

"**How long do you think we will meet this friend of yours?**" A demonic voice asked. No one can hear this voice except for the cloaked man.

The cloaked man sits at a table and looking over the menu.

Meanwhile Tai is talking with the cook about the absence of missing children.

"All I know was that there were explosions at night when the children disappear." The cook said before he tells him and Michiko when he was working late at night. He check where they're coming from and saw several houses have big holes in them.

"I heard most of the parents tried to find them…unfortunately enough, they didn't found anyone." the cook said.

"Was this street…the only one that been struck?" Tai asked.

The cook seemed to be thinking.

"No, however, the streets were quiet than usual. I hoped nothing bad happens to them."The cook said. Michiko then looks at Tai.

"Maybe we should check these streets for more clues." Michiko said.

"Do you know where the other areas that hasn't been struck by the disappearance case?" The cook soon wrote down some street for them.

Tai and Michiko left the diner as they looking around the street. It wasn't until they hear screaming from their back.

They turn around to see a lot of Ghoulsemerged from out of nowhere. This causes many people to panic and flee for their life. In front of them was a gray color Phantom. The Phantom looks like a humanoid except with jaw resembled of a monster and wearing a black cloak.

"A Boogeyman Phantom…" Tai said.

"Now hand over that child," The Boogeyman Phantom said.

"So you're responsible for the missing children," Tai said.

"Ohh… so you hear of my scheme." The Phantom said with a chuckle.

"What are you doing with them?" Tai asked.

"You won't anything useful out of me…Wizard."The Boogeyman Phantom sneered as Tai frowned.

"There is another way…" Tai said before getting out his Driver On Ring.

"_**DRIVER, ON! PLEASE**_"

"Henshin!" Tai said before scanned his Flame Ring.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

Tai gone through his magic circle and transform into Wizard.

"Saa… showtime daa!" Wizard announced.

"Get him!" The Boogeyman Phantom ordered to his Ghouls soldiers.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard turns to look at Michiko.

"Get somewhere safe." Wizard said. Michiko nodded.

Michiko didn't go far as she hides behind a wall and watches the battle.

Wizard took out his sword and began to fight against the Ghouls.A Ghoul tried to use its spear on him; Wizard grabbed a close by Ghoul and using it as shield against the attack and tossed the Ghoul aside. He then turns his sword into its gun form. When the Ghouls unleashed the fireballs at him, Wizard jumps into the air and firing several shots of silver bullets at each of the Ghouls.

"That is the end of your mini group…" Wizard said.

But it wasn't over yet.

The Boogeyman Phantom brought itsgiant axe and coming to attack him. Wizard got his sword and scanned his ring.

"_**FLAME SLASH STRIKE!**_" With his sword glowing with fiery flame, Wizard charge forward and slashes the Phantom.

Suddenly the Phantom's skin glowing violet before the attack hit him. When Wizard try to attack him, but his attack bounced off of the Phantom's skin and tried again. Nothing is working.

"What?" Wizard look shocked at this.

"Don't think your attack will hurt me!" Boogeyman swings his axe to the ground and unleashed an energy slash at Wizard.

This causes him to land backwardawkwardly.

"It looks like you need a hand there, Taichi," a familiar voice said.

Wizard turns around and saw the cloaked man. He wasn't sure why but his voice suddenly kinda of familiar.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The Phantom said.

"Just a friend passing by," the cloaked man said.

Michiko looks confused at his words before the man took out a ring with a golden mask on it. He then took out a buckle and placed on his waist.

Wizard saw the buckle as well and recognized it.

"That's-"

"_**DRIVER ON!**_" The belt buckle invoked with a different voice from Tai's own Wizardriver before transforming to a uniquely designed driver.

The man lifted his left arm up high.

"Hennnnnnnn~ shin!"The man said before inserted onto the side of his driver.

"**SET!**"

"**OPEN!L-I-O-N: LION!**"

A gold magic circle appears in front of the man and transformed him into Beast.

"Another Wizard?!" Boogeyman exclaimed in shock.

"That is right, I'm Kamen Rider Beast," Beast announced before pointed his finger at the Boogeyman Phantom, "Saa Lunchtime daa!"

(**Play Kamen Rider Beast: Beast Bite**)

He lunged forward and swung a punch that hits the Boogeyman in the stomach as the Phantom raised his weapon to strike back.

Wizard and Michiko look at each other before looking at Beast, "Lunchtime…?"

Beast dodged the axe for his head andpunches the Phantom in the gut. This causes the Phantom to move back.

"_**LAND, PLEASE!**_"

Before Beast could continue his attack, Wizard gone passed him as he changed from his Flame Style to Land Style and tackles the Phantom to the wall.

"Answer my question, where are those children?!" Wizard demands. This only makes the Phantom laughed even more.

"Hahahaha! You won't get it out of me!" Boogeyman Phantom said.

"What the heck are you doing with my meal Taichi!?" Beast demands.

The Phantom kicks him back to Beast, but Beast pushed Wizard aside and going after the Phantom.

"Not so fast Phantom!" Beast said.

Before his attack struck him, the Boogeyman Phantom turn into a purple light and vanished.

"He got away…" Wizard said before reverting back into Tai.

"But he won't belucky the next time I found him." Beast said. His armor soon disappears into thin air and turn back into his human form.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

The cloaked man let out a small laugh.

"I thought you don't recognize me after we last saw each other." The man said.

Michiko soon got close to them and feels something familiar about the man.

"Have we met before?" Michiko asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The hooded man said before taking off his hood.

This causes Tai and Michiko to gasp at the man before them.

"Hijikata-san?!" Tai and Michiko exclaimed at the same time.

It's Hijikata Keisuke, the right hand of Mio Sakamoto, but he doesn't look like he is wearing his military uniform with the cloak.

"You're Beast…?" Tai asked.

"You won't be the only Wizard or at least, a Kamen Rider here." Hijikata smiled.

* * *

(Unknown location)

"Care to tell us why you were late?" Medusa asked, impatient.

The Boogeyman supposed to be here and given an update to her about his work. But he arrived few minutes late than usually.

"I thought I could finish the Ring-bearer Wizard by myself but I encounter another Wizard, Medusa-sama." Boogeyman Phantom explained. This causes the two General Phantoms to look at Boogeyman and taking in the information.

"There is another beside the pestering magician himself?" Phoenix asked. Boogeyman nodded with confirmation.

"He calls himself…Beast." This make Wiseman chuckled.

"Wiseman-sama?" Medusa asked, slight curious.

"This Beast Wizard isn't the same as our nemesis," Wiseman explained."But his magic is an old form of magic granted by a Phantom who is older than us. So he is the Archetype Wizard."

This causes the three Phantoms to understand.

"So he is just old school and he formed a contract with a Phantom, and if he doesn't fill his deal then he's as good as dead," Phoenix said, seeing this Rider as weaker version.

"Yes, so do not worry about this new Archetype Wizard," Wiseman said. "After all, the Phantom known as Chimera is something I doubt the Ring-bearer Wizard couldn't handle."

"I see…" Boogeyman said.

"Do you need a hand with them, Boogeyman?" Phoenix asked. The Boogeyman Phantom shakes his head.

"No, with the fear coming from those children, I won't have any problems in dealing with two Wizards." Boogeyman Phantom said with confidently.

"Then you three are dismissed," Wiseman said.

"Yes, Wiseman-sama," the Phantoms said before they left for their separated assignments.

* * *

(With Tai and others)

"_**DONUTS, PLEASE!**_"

Tai soon pulled out two plates of donuts and this causes Hijikata to look surprise.

"I never expect there is a type of magic like that." Hijikata said.

"I have a good ring maker." Tai said.

"Do you think he could make some for me?" The Fusoian Soldier asked.

"Maybe," Tai assumed. But he was still surprises to learning Hijikata was Beast when he helped him against the swarm of Neuroi.

Hijikata took his plate of donut and pulled out a bottle from his bag.

"What is that?" Tai asked, confused.

Hijikata opens the top and pour out mayonnaise on the donut before taking a bite.

This causes Tai to look shock, "W-what did you just use?"

"It's mayonnaise." Hijikata answered. "Do you want some?"

"N-no thank you, Hijikata." Tai said. He can't bear the idea of eating donuts with mayonnaise on it.

Hijikata looks at Michiko, with a friendly smile, "It's nice to see you again, Michiko-san. I take that you're still Taichi's disciple? I hoped you are in his good care still."

"Yes, I won't have it any other way, Hijikata-san." Michiko said.

"So Hijikata-san… how long have you been a Wizard?" Michiko asked. This has been on her mind for a while.

"And when did you get your power?" Tai interrupted.

Hijikata replied, "Well, it kinda of long story. But after you left Fuso… I thought about retired from my post and visit my relatives. A friend of mine told me about a strange incident happens in a digging site with people getting kill. So I decide to check it out. A Phantom was responsible for the death of these people. If I haven't discovered the buckle and ring, I would have been gone already."

Tai blinked, "What? Did you say that a Phantom is responsible for this?"

Hijikata frowned, but he nodded, "Indeed, it wasn't a gruesome tale. But the site where the Phantom and his Ghouls is where I meet the Phantom known as Chimera."

(**Flashback: few months ago…**)

_When his friend mention there is a strange murder case at a local digging site, Hijikata Keisuke might wished he didn't gone there in the first place. He was hoping for some time to recover after the shooting incident by visiting his relatives. He still hasn't gone over the accident, but Taichi manage to save Mio from herself. He came to solve the mystery on his own due to instinct of assisting his nation in time of needs._

_So he was at the digging site by himself, looking shock at the numerous of dead bodies lying around. Due to experience in the war, Hijikata is more used to seeing dead bodies and won't puke at the sight of them. While looking for any clues of whom responsible for this, he suddenly hears a strange noise in a cave. Being a soldier, he enters the cave alone with only a pistol in his hand. He assumed that he will find criminals…_

_But they weren't humans…_

…_and the Hijikata got sent flying due to an explosion._

_Hijikata got himself back up from the ground and starts to run. From his behind, there is a humanoid spider like monster with four arms and stone like monsters._

"_Get him alive, Ghouls!" The Arachne Phantom said._

_The Ghouls got out their spears and shoots fireballs at him. Hijikata dive to a nearby side from the explosions and trying to caught his breath._

"_Damn it…" Hijikata said, panting with every breath._

_The Fusoan soldier tried every skill he has to hold off against the Phantom and the Ghouls. But he failed in the process._

'_If only he—! No I couldn't wait for him' He promised himself that he will solves this only his own to make up for the incident._

_It wasn't until Hijikata accidently frustrateslammed his fist onto a strange stone as he saw something glowing beside him._

"_Huh?" Hijikata turns to look at the stone as objects emerge out of the stone. Hijikata could make out their shapes as a golden ring and buckle._

"_What the heck?" Hijikata looks confused as he picked them up._

"_A ring…?" Hijikata mutter as he looks at the ring and picked it up. It almost likes—_

_Suddenly he got hitting by a shot of webs around his body and saw the Arachne Phantom._

"_There you are, soldier boy," the Arachne Phantom said with a seducing tone. "What a bad child for running away."_

'_I rather die than being tortured by the likes of you' Hijikata thought furious angry as he struggle against the webs tangled him._

_The Arachne Phantom grabbed him by the shirt before throwing him away, actually causing him to hit that far wall, fortunately away from the globs of acidic inks._

"_It's too bad that the Ring-bearer Wizard won't be here to save you…" The Phantom mused as she expected to see fear in Hijikata's eyes._

_Hijikata groan before looking down. He saw that he was wearing the strange buckle and silver belt, this isn't an ordinary belt._

"_**Put on the ring.**__" A deep voice said._

_Hijikata looks around, he finds no one around except for these monsters._

"_**Put on the ring.**__" The deep voice said again._

"_Ring?"Hijikata asked, looking at the ring in his hand._

_He immediately puts the ring on his right hand._

"_But how do I use it?"Hijikata questioned before saw something on the buckle._

'_Worth a shot'Hijikata inserted the ring into the Driver._

"_**SET OPEN!**__"_

_Soon he wasn't in the site anymore or the Phantom after him. But there is something large emerges in front of him. A large chimera creature appears in front of Hijikata. Unlikely the myth counterpart, this one looks like it made out of metal and have multiple heads with two wings. On its breast is a red bull head, the right shoulder rests an orange falcon, on its left shoulder rests a blue dolphin head, it tail has a green chameleon head and the main head is a golden lion with green eyes._

"_Wow…"Hijikata was shocked by the creature's appearance. "Are you a Phantom…?"_

"_**I am Chimera!**__" The metallic Phantom declared._

(**Flashback Pause**)

"I don't know what is worse. A Phantom chasing you in a cave or a Phantom who lives in the belt?" Tai asked.

"I know how it sounds but that what actually happened," Hijikata said.

"I never heard of Phantom exist in a belt," Michiko said. She turns to her mentor, "Shisho? Do you know anything?"

Tai frowned, shakes his head, "Neither have I,"

"Will you let me continue at least?" The Fusoan Soldier asked.

(**Resume Flashback**)

"_**Keisuke Hijikata. By opening the door on the belt, we have become one.**__" Chimera explains._

"_Door? What are you talking about?"Hijikata questioned._

"_**You will receive the ability to use magic, and in exchange will provide me with mana.**__" Chimera said. "__**If you do not, your very life will be extinguished.**__"_

"_Huh?!"Hijikata look shocked at the information."Really?!"_

"_**Now devour those Phantoms and eat their mana in my name. That is my purpose by the Witches themselves.**__" Chimera said. "__**Accept your destiny as the Wizard, Beast!**__"_

_Chimera went into Hijikata's belt as he returned back to the real world._

"_**L-I-O-N!LION!**__"_

_A yellow circle appear in front of him and went passed him as he transform into his new form._

"_No way?!"Hijikata, now Beast, exclaimed. He looks shocked at his own appearance right now._

"_How is that possible?"Arachne Phantom asked._

_It wasn't until the Ghouls charge at him. Beast dodges their attacks as he was still surprised by his it wasn't until he caught one of the spears from the Ghouls and look surprise._

"_I can do this…" Beast said. He remembers seeing how Taichi fought as Wizard and he knows that he might have a chance against these Ghouls._

_The ancient Wizard began to fighting back against the Ghouls around him. As he slammed the two Ghouls down to the ground and cause them to explode. Two magic circles appear in front of him before they went into his belt._

_Beast felt satisfied now as his strength is replenished before looking at the rest of them. He knows that he can absorb mana from them to recover his magic and feed Chimera._

"_You, who exactly are you?" Arachnne Phantom demands angrily._

"_I am wizard, Kamen Rider Beast!" Beast said before pointing his finger at the Phantom. "Saa… Lunch time daa!"_

(**Present**)

"My first battle against the Phantom…" Hijikata said. "Fortunately, I manage to figure out how my magic work and defeats her. Although, I didn't mention that I became a Kamen Rider to anyone since it will cause more troubles. I don't know where you got it, but the name Kamen Rider has a nice ring to it."

"It's not a problem, Hijikata." Tai said.

"Aren't you a little scared of being devoured by this Chimera?" Michiko asked in a worry tone.

"I'm okay since as a soldier, I must prepare for possible chance of death in battle." Hijikata said.

The former Chosen looks at Hijikata.

"But how are you about to eat Neuroi at the same time?" Tai asked. He remembering him devouring several Neuroi drones and still feels shock.

"I was surprised when I was capable of fending off against the Neuroi, but I have another source for Chimera to feed if therearen't any Phantoms around." Hijikata said.

"So what are you doing here?" Michiko asked.

"I heard this Venezia is where the new base of Strike Witches and I thought about checking it out. I never thought you two are still here…" Hijikata admitted.

"Yeah…" Tai doesn't want to thinking back when he decides to leave the girls after his pact with them is over. He finds it more difficult than he originally predicted.

"Huh?" Hijikata looks confused. He could swear that he saw Tai hesitant or it was his soldier instinct in haywire.

_But how Mio-baka going to react if she learned you becomes a Kamen Rider?_Tai questioned thought to himself.

* * *

(Somewhere over the sea…)

"Achoo!"

Mio sneezed when she trying to use her magic eye in order to see where the Neuroi Core located.

_Why did I feel an urge to kill a certain fool when I get back to base?_ Mio thought. But her interruption would causes to be unaware of a sneak attack.

"Sakamoto-san, look out!" Perrine shout as she activated her barrier to protect her superior's back from the Neuroi attack.

"Thank you… Perrine," Mio said.

Perrine looks at Mio.

"Sakamoto, are you sick?" Perrine asked. Mio shakes her head.

"Of course, not." Mio said.

* * *

"So you are here to check on Mio-san?" Tai asked. Hijikata looks a little uneasy when Tai mention his Major.

"Probably…but not now anyway…maybe after we deal with that phantom…speaking of that, would you mind fills me in on the situation with that Phantom?" Hijikata asked with curiosity.

After a few minutes of explanation, Hijikata is in a deep thinking.

"I see… this is going to be difficult problem with the children gone missing," Hijikata said. They had explained to him about what they know so far.

"The Phantom is the only lead to whereabouts of the children, if we only get him to confess." Tai said.

"But it won't be easy since he is expecting you to come after him and he seems to be able to negate your magic attack." Hijikata noticed.

"But I can't allow him to taking any more children," Tai said.

"Hmm… I have an idea on how to locate the children," Hijikata said.

Tai and Michiko looks at Hijikata in surprised.

"You do?"

* * *

"Mama! Papa!"

"Someone! Please!"

"I want to go home!" Another child whimpers in fear.

"Bring it down, you stupid children!"an angry voice shouted. The Boogeyman Phantom returns as his appearance frighten the children.

The Boogeyman Phantom turns his back on them.

"Aaah… nothing more than sounds of music to increase my magic resistance…" The Phantom said.

It won't be long until one of them falling into despair and bring a new recruit to Wiseman's army as a plus bonus.

* * *

Coming out of the house is Tai as he looks around. He already gives the householder family the warning about the strange incident kidnapping children and promised to protect them.

"I hoped this time it will work," Tai mutters.

Now they have to wait until the Phantom and his ghouls troopers coming at them.

It wasn't until Tai turns around and got hit in the head by a punch. This causes Tai fall on bunch of garbage beneath him.

"What the-" Tai groan but a Ghoul standing in front of him.

The Ghoul is about to stab him if Tai didn't rolled out of the way. Tai got himself back up and starts to kick the Ghoul.

It wasn't long until there are three more Ghouls popping up on him. The former Chosen didn't have time to gets his Connect Ring out when he trying to avoid gets stab by their spears.

"Save me!" a voice screamed. Tai turns around and seeing the girl in black hood being carried off by three Ghouls.

"Kisama!" Tai angrily shout as he about to run after the Ghouls after passing them aside.

But the Chosen wasn't aware that the Ghoul stabs him from the behind with the spear in the stomach. This causes him to fall into the ground and blood starting to coming out of his wounds.

The Ghoul removesits spear and soon left after realizing the Wizard is dead.

But the Ghoul unaware that Tai on the ground is fake after the fake body disappear, Tai come out of his hiding place and turns to looks at them.

"Please, hang on…." Tai said.

* * *

The Ghouls were dragging the girl to their boss in the hideout as the Phantom seems to be expecting them all along.

"Hmm… I thought there is something odd about you," Boogeyman Phantom said.

He comes forward and removing the hooded from the girl's head and revealed to be Michiko. This causes the Phantom to chuckle out loud.

"This is unexpected, but I know your Wizard friend would switch with the real child." The Boogeyman said."But it's too bad that your friend is going to fall for the trap that I set up for him."

Michiko looks surprised.

"What?!" The Phantom soon showing something from his back and took out a captive Unicorn familiar before he smashed it with his palm.

It soon returns to its original form as a ring.

"I'll know well about the Wizard's clone trick but I plan a special trip for him…" The Phantom explains in a mocking tone.

* * *

Tai hurry and going into the warehouse after what Koyomi told him.

"They should be around here somewhere…"Tai said to himself.

But he soon caught off by the attention when the door behind him is close.

"Wait! Who shut the door?" Tai said.

It's wasn't until he saw a bunch of dynamic around the room and they're about to set off. Tai tries to contain get out of here with magic but he was too late.

***BOOM***

"AAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Michiko looks quite horrified right now as the thought about what happens to her Shinso right now.

"It's futile attempt of your Ring-bearer Wizard." The Phantom explains. "After all, I got the real child who your friend has been hiding over here."

Michiko saw another children being brought in by a pair of Ghouls before they take him straight to cell along with other captive child been held.

"Hmm, you are pretty stupid… Phantom," a familiar voice that Michiko would recognized from anywhere.

"Shisho!" Michiko exclaimed with glad in her voice.

A figure comes out of the shadow and it's none other than Tai holding his WizarSwordGunwith Garuda on his shoulder.

"You! I thought you were finished!" The Phantom exclaimed.

"It's isn't that easy than you thought, Phantom-san." Tai explains. "But you're the one who fallen for my trap."

"But how?" Phantom asked.

Tai didn't answers and starts firing silver bullets at the Ghouls.

He has no reason of giving full explanation to the Phantom since he remembers seeing how people do it on the cartoon and doesn't see the point to it.

Suddenly the Phantom turns around and sees two Ghouls falling on the ground as Hijikata appear out of nowhere.

"It's nice to see you came in time, Taichi." Hijikata said.

"Who the hell are you?!" The Phantom demands.

"I'm the one who calls for snacks." Hijikata said before showing his Driver On Ring. Tai happens to do the same as well.

"_**DRIVER ON!**_"

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

"Help the kids, get out of here." Hijikata said to Michiko.

Michiko nodded as she head to back before the Phantom barked out an order.

"Ghouls!" Boogeyman Phantom ordered to his minions.

The stone like minions starts their assault on the two Riders. Tai turns and dodges as he shoots out multiple bullets at the Ghouls. Hijikata punches each Ghouls back before he leap through the walls as he kicks each Ghouls' head as they were destroys by silver bullets.

Tai got out his Flame Ring and Hijikata got out his Beast ring.

"Henshin!"

"_**LAND, PLEASE!**_"

"**SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**"

Two different magic circles appear around them as they transforming into Wizard and Beast.

"Saa… Showtime/ Lunchtime daa!" Wizard and Beast said at the same time.

The Phantom got out his weapon as he charges at the two magician users with the goal to win. Beast got out his sword from his belt before the two magician riders clashed blade with each other as sparks flying everywhere. It wasn't until the Boogeyman Phantom throws them off with a powerful swing. This sent them up a few feet in the air before falling down.

The Boogeyman Phantom grips his weapon as he approached the Riders.

Wizard is the first one to get up and taking out another ring before scanning it with his Driver.

"_**BIND, PLEASE!**_"

Suddenly yellow magic circles appear around the Phantom and calls out rock like chains to bind the Phantom from moving. But this causes the Phantom to laughing at them.

"Hahaha…! Don't you already know that magic is unaffected against me?" The Boogeyman Phantom exclaimed.

He uses his arms and destroyed the rock like chains.

"You're wrong! Magic isn't the only thing a Kamen Rider can do…!" Wizard said.

* * *

Michiko is currently helping the children to escape from the Boogeyman's hideout.

_I hope they're okay…_ Michiko thought.

She soon notices one of the children have a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Michiko asked.

"Miss… but what if the monster come back for us again?" the little boy asked.

She doesn't know what to response since she doesn't know what they went through under the Phantom's captive.

"Don't worry. You won't have to worry about the monster anymore." Michiko said.

"How come you aren't afraid?" another child asked.

"Because the Kamen Riders will defeat him... you just have to have some faith." Michiko said.

"Kamen Riders?"

* * *

(Back to the fight)

"As Kamen Riders… we fight with our own strength for the sake of people's hope of tomorrow!" Wizard said.

Wizard got up as he dodges the Phantom's swing before punch him under the stomach. This causes the Phantom to move back. Beast got up next as he delivers an attack follows from Wizard.

"Let's go, Hijikata-san!" Wizard said to Beast.

"Yosha!" Beast said as he replaces his ring with a red ring with the symbol of buffalo on it and place in the Driver.

"**BUFFA! GO! BU-BU-BUBUBU BUFFA!**"

Beast thrust out his arm as a red seal went over his body as a red cape with a horned buffalo's head and a nose ring.

Wizard got out his Land Dragon and scanned the ring to his Driver.

"_**LAND DRAGON! DAN DEN DON ZU DOGON! **__**DAN DEN DOGON!**_"

A yellow magic circle surround Wizard as stone like dragon merge with him as he become Wizard Land Dragon Style.

They charge at the Boogeyman Phantom as the Phantom been pushed back further. The Phantom got up as he sends an energy slash with his weapon and hit them.

"_**VERY NICE, SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_"

Wizard jumps out of the smoke and he wores the Hell Claws as he and Phantom clashed against each other with weapons. Beast jumps from Wizard's shoulders and pierces the Phantom's weapon and scars his face.

"Unforgivable!" Phantom cried out in pain. Why does his magic resistance feeling weaker than before?

"It looks like you're useless without the children's fear of you…" Beast said.

"Shut up!" The Phantom exclaimed as he turns around and starts to run away.

"It's time for the Finale!" Wizard said as his claws as they're glowing with power of earth.

"Main Dish!" Beast said. He pulled out the Buffa Ring and spun the dice on the Dice Saber, Punching it, he got a Five.

"**FIVE! BUFFA! SABER STRIKE!**"

The two Riders going into their stances as the Phantom try to flee.

Wizard unleashed energy like wave from his claws and struck the Phantom's back. A gold seal appear in front of Beast as five gold buffalo charge at the Phantom and hit him before the Phantom exploded. Beast's seal appeared in the explosion as the seal being absorbed by Beast's his belt.

"Itadakimasu!" Beast called out with a praying.

"So that how it work…" Wizard said, observing Beast's belt after watching the seal being absorbed by his Driver.

"Now let's get out of here before the local official get the wind of this place." Beast said to Wizard.

"For once… I agree," Wizard said.

* * *

After the children return back to their homes, Tai, Hijikata, and Michiko were walking together. Tai soon turns his attention toward Michiko and look at her.

"Michiko, what you did is a little reckless." Tai said.

Michiko's plan is using herself as bait to finding out where did the Boogeyman Phantom kept the children and using the Familiars for Koyomi to track her. It was reckless in Tai's own book, Hijikata somehow convince him to agree but they make extra preparations to deal against the Boogeyman Phantom.

(**Flashback**)

_After seeing Michiko being taken off, Hijikata took out a green ring and place in his Driver._

"_**GRIFFION GO!**__"_

_Suddenly a green mechanical griffon form in front of him._

"_Go follow them." Hijikata explains to the Familiar._

_The little familiar soon flew off in a hurry with Hijikata follow from behind._

"_**COPY, PLEASE!**__"_

_Tai made an extra clone of himself after seeing Michiko being carried off by the Ghouls._

"_Go after the other one." The clone nodded._

_It wasn't long until he felt his clone being destroyed in a trap set up by the Phantom._

(**Present**)

"But you did… good," Tai admit.

"Shisho!" Michiko soon hugged him with both of her arms.

"So that rumor is true…" Hijikata mutters to himself. He have been in several countries and hearing Tai's unusual reputation with different witch division.

"**It looks Dragon have an interesting host, I hope you tamed some witches for yourself.**" Chimera teasing said.

_Shut up, Chimera!_ Hijikata thought. He doesn't want to think about it.

"Hey Hijikata-san, I've been wonder but do you want Tai to take Chimera out of your body?" Michiko asked. This make the Fusoian soldier looks surprise.

"Huh?" Hijikata looks confused.

"I see… then you won't have trouble of being devoured by Chimera." Tai respond, taking out the Engage Ring.

"No thank you." Hijikata protested.

"But why?" Michiko asked. Hijikata have a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know if Taichi can take on Chimera since Chimera supposed to be older than his Dragon Phantom and it mean he is quite stronger than him..." Hijikata explain. Tai suddenly felt his Inner Phantom seem to be pissed off.

"**Chimera is stronger? I will like to test that theory, soldier boy.**" Dragon growl, darkly. How dare someone mock his strength?

_Easy there, Dragon… I don't want to start a fighting…_ Tai thought as he doesn't want to fight now.

But Hijikata seem to be getting along with his inner Phantom same as him with Dragon.

Tai then looks at Hijikata.

"Alright, but if you get yourselves into trouble due to Chimera, I will have to save you from being devour." Tai said.

"Sound like a compromise but I hope the opinion don't have to come." Hijikata said.

* * *

There were two figures watching them from the rooftop.

"So that is the Ancient Wizard Beast and Kamen Rider Wizard…" the young man said, "They aren't what I expect…" he said in quiet voice.

"Indeed, it looks like he is getting stronger…" the young woman said to herself.

It wasn't long until the white Garuda familiar land on her shoulder and she took out a slip of paper, "It looks like we have a new assignment from our mentor."

"I see…" the male said as he got himself up. "Let's go… Mayu,"

"Very well, Leon."

Both of them took out their rings and places against their belts.

"_**Teleport, Now!**_"

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Hijikata being Kamen Rider Beast is unexpected faction but he has Nitoh's taste for mayonnaise. It looks like they aren't the only magician Riders here…Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Spell7: Memory of Black Dragon!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, or Strike Witches!****They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series.**

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell7: Memory of Black Dragon! Higher than Sky!

_BlackWargreymon falls to the ground after shielding an elderly man from a dark attack. When the Black Dragon warrior looks up and saw a shadow aura of monster in the man's place._

"_You!? It…can't be!" BlackWargreymon said as he holding onto his wound. "How could I've been so blind?!" Blackwargreymon cursed._

"_You're right about one thing…we both want to remain this way forever." The man said, "There is no any other choice."_

"_He is controlling you…" BlackWargreymon said angry, still holding his wound. "This changes everything…"_

_The man turns away and said, "Now I have collected enough dark spores… I can fulfill my deepest wish. Return to the Digital world!"_

"_He must not be allowed to the Digital world again!" BlackWargreymon said as he struggle to keep moving despite his injury…_

"_Wait, BlackWargreymon!" Tai shout as he and WarGreymon went to the Black dragon warrior's side."What is going on?" he asked._

"_There isn't much time… we have to stop him before my body disappeared…" BlackWargreymon said before he begins to disintegrate in front of Tai._

(Reality)

"AAAhhh…!" Tai jolted from his bed. His face is pale and his body was soaked in a layer of cold sweat as Tai soon looks around as he still in his room before slowly trying to breath. He didn't scream loud enough for the girls or anyone else to pass by his room to hear him.

"BlackWargreymon…" Tai muttered to himself. He never thought he would dream about that Digimon again in a long time.

The Digimon who the Digidestineds thought to be evil chooses to help them in their fight against Myotismon but Tai realized he felt upset about the fate of the Digimon who helped them when he trying to figure his own identity.

"_If only I have done more to help him…_" Tai thought to himself, looking down. "_Then he won't have to be treated as a villain…"_

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth_." The announcement said.

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

Tai sits by himself on the coast of the beach as he saw the girls going on another mission led by Mio until they disappeared from his view.

"**It looks like she is growing up fast here…**" His Inner Phantom commented.

But Tai wasn't paying attention to his Phantom's comment about Yoshika, he is thinking back to the dream about BlackWargreymon.

This is his first time of dreaming anything related about the Digital world and BlackWargreymon come back to his mind.

_What would be like if he is also my Digimon partner…?_ Tai thought curious. He never knows anyone with more than one Digimon partner in his old world. But why couldn't they have more than one Digimon?

He could imagine BlackWargreymon, or BlackAgumon would be different from his Agumon. He will have black body and yellow eyes…

"**Interesting that you can imagine what he looks like as a rookie Digimon.**" Wizardragon remarked.

_It will make sense since Wargreymon looks like a grown up version of Agumon, so BlackWargreymon must be the same as well…_ Tai thought.

"**Don't forget… I am also your partner after the hell dropped us into this world.**" Wizardragon said.

This made Tai surprise before he smiled as the Inner Phantom's words are true. They began to work together better after they starts to conversation with another. Tai could also consider Dragon to be also his own Digimon partner as well.

"Thank you, Dragon." Tai muttered. "Even wonder what you looks like as a Digimon?"

"**Hmm… I like how I look… beside I don't to want lend my power to another Digimon unless it necessary for stupid reasons.**" Wizardragon commented.

"Hai, Hai…" Tai said to his Inner Phantom now.

* * *

Mio and the others soon gathered after repelling the small Neuroi incursion. But Mio felt there must be more of them as she uses her Magic Eye to locate anymore.

"Is this all of them?" Shirley asked.

"It looks like we've taken out most of them." Gertrude said, feeling uneasy. "It's strange, though. This was too easy."

"Yup, that takes care of all the little ones." Mio said.

She hasn't find anything more Neuroi coming after them while looking around. "I'm looking for the main one that's controlling them, but…"

"You think it's still active?" Perrine asked, trying to help her Major to looks.

"Are you sure we didn't blow it up at some point?" Francesca asked.

It wasn't until they saw a dark shape like tower among the mountains as their eyes wide immediately.

"You don't think that ship is…"

"You guys, stay here…" Mio said, getting a closer look.

Mio continued moving upward through the clouds to locate the core.

_How far does it reach above the clouds?_ Mio thought with serious expression.

It wasn't until she saw something glowing above the air.

"That is the core!?" Mio's eyes wide in surprised at the Neuroi Core.

Mio soon notices her Strikers slowly stopping before activates her ring's ability to gathered more mana in the air to keep moving upward.

It wasn't until ices starts to appeared in slowly encasing her Strikers and Mio knows what this means.

"Damn it…" Mio cursed as she decides to stop and falls to the ground.

* * *

(Sometime later)

It wasn't long until Tai is call to a meeting with the girls concerned about the new Neuroi Mio spotted from the mission. But Tai only pays half attention to Mio's presentation about the Neuroi.

"Those are photos taken by air force recon planes." Mio started off with her presentation.

"It just looks like a scratch in the film…" Gertrude said.

"This is the Neuroi that appeared this afternoon." Mio explains. "This is what a full shot of it resulted in. It has an estimated length of over 30,000 meters."

"30,000?! Meaning its 30 kilometers tall?!" Gertrude said in shocked.

Yoshika doing some counting with her fingers, "Let's see, compared to Mt. Fuji, that's…"

Then Mio goes to the next slide which shows the map of Rome. "This is moving toward Rome at a slow speed of approximately ten kilometers per hour." Mio said before going back to the slide on the Neuroi, "The real trouble is the location of its core."

Mio points her ruler at the top, "Here."

"The very top?"Gertrude asked in surprised.

"Yes. I saw it with my own eye." Mio answered.

"But the highest our Striker Units can go is 10,000 meters, at most…" Perrine said.

"Yes. That's why our plan will utilize these." Mio said, showing a different slide. This has design for a different Striker. "Rocket boosters."

"Will these let us fly to where the core is?" Yoshika asked.

"No, I doubt it's that simple." Gertrude replied with a frown.

"It isn't." Minna answered. "The boosters are powerful, but they can only fly for a short time due to the enormous amounts of magic energy they consume."

"Then we should just carry someone part of the way up." Gertrude answered.

"Exactly."

"Still, 30,000 meters high… There's no even any air up there." Shirley commented.

"What?! There's no air?!" Francesca exclaimed.

"That isn't the only worse part about it." Tai spoke up. "If you stay up there too longer, your body will expand before blowing up from the lack of oxygen."

This causes Francesca and Perrine's face turned even paled when they hear this.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed in shocked.

Gertrude's jaw dropped immediately. "T-They will explode…?" Gertrude asked.

"Is that true?" Lynne asked. Tai nodded.

Shirley looks at Tai.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that your old world has been to space." Shirley recalled.

"I doubt you will need to enter space unless the military developed protective suits if you go beyond the Earth's layers." Tai explained as this peeked the girls' interesting.

"Protective suits?" Minna asked curious.

"It something you will need to protect yourselves from the lack of oxygen, sun radiation, outer space, and cold temperature. In my world, they're called Space Suits and are used by people who have been trained to go to space like Astronauts or Cosmonauts in…Orussian." Tai explains.

"Whoa…" Shirley said in surprised.

Minna looks at Tai with a curiosity look. "So do you know how to make them?"

"Sadly no Minna, I know about the suit but I don't have the expertise to make one." Tai honestly answered the Commander's question.

"Wait, won't you be fine because you can generate air with your wind magic?" Mio pointed out.

"I can but my magic has limit of its own." Tai said. But he didn't tell the girls about the incident a while back.

(**Flashback**)

_Wizard in his Hurricane Dragon Style is chasing a Neuroi with his new friend Hanna and several Witches from her division._

"_Wait, Taichi!" Hanna Rudel shouts._

_But Wizard didn't hear her as he focused on flying higher into the sky._

_As he continued flying higher into the sky, he didn't notice ices starting to appeared on his scarly wings and spread to his entire body…_

_Until he couldn't fly any height as his armor frozen solid now and starts to descend. _

"_Oh crap." Wizard said before falling down from the sky._

(**Present**)

"That is why we're sending Sanya for the job since she has long-range weapons capability." Mio replied.

Eila raised her hand.

"I want to go as well!" Eila volunteered.

"Eila, have you ever raised a shield?" Mio asked.

"A shield?"Eila blinked before continuing, "I don't mean to brag, but I've never once raised a shield in actual combat."

_Or you never try to learn about it…_ Tai thought.

"Then you can't do it." Mio said.

"Right! I can't-" Eila before she looks alarmed, "Wait what?!"

"Because the Rocket Boosters will drain a lot of magical energy and in an attack, Sanya will be defenseless without her shield." Minna said.

"That why we sending Miyafuji as Sanya's support and backup." Mio said.

"Yes, wait- huh?!" Yoshika looks quite surprised.

"What?!" Eila looking alarmed at the news.

"Miyafuji has the largest shield out of the group." Mio replied.

Eila is furious at the decision and walked towards Yoshika with fitting rage until Tai stops her by grabbing Eila's shoulder and dragging her out of the room.

"Let me go, you perverted jerk!" Eila protested. But Tai didn't listen before looking back at the girls who seems to be confused.

"I need to have a word with Eila-chan about her behavior." Tai said. "This is for her good. Now if you excuse me."

Sanya looks a little worried about her friends and decides to follow them.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Eila demands angrily.

"Trying to stop you from getting a Court-Martial by your stupidity and jealousy." Tai scolded the Suomus Witch,"Didn't I already tell you and the girls about it before?"

Eila paused for a moment. The incident with Tai and Perrine fighting brought the entire squad's attention about what happens to those who become jealous.

Eila looks away from Tai as there a hint of red on her cheeks.

"I know that." Eila said, flushed. "But it should been me going up there with Sanya."

"That why you should try to learn how to use a shield in the first place." Tai said serious. "You might be okay, but how will you able to help Sanya out?"

"Umm…I-I-I…" Eila stammered in embarrassment.

"**Taichi, I got a better idea. This will get her to work than using Aurora's joke.**" Wizardragon said as he spoke of his plan to Tai's ear.

This causes a mischief grin appears on Tai's face. This might get Eila learned how to uses a shield.

Eila looks a little wary of Tai who has that look on his face.

"Eila-chan, if you failed to learns how to uses shield to protect others, I will propose to Sanya." Tai announced.

"…"

"…."

"…PR-PROPOSED AS IN MARRIAGE?!" Eila sputtered in complete shocked.

"Yes." Tai said with a friendly smile.

"A-Aren't you older than Sanya?!" Eila exclaimed.

"True, but there are no laws regarding to the actual age of marriage limitation…not just yet." Tai grinned, '_Plus she is very cute_', Tai didn't voice those thoughts as it could get in in trouble and could end with him getting the opposite he was planning to get.

Eila was speechless at such bold words.

"And please consider I already gave her a Ring," A Ring to save from a pitiful fate of becoming a Phantom... but the point still stands, it was a ring he put in her finger, "I'm halfway of my objective now, so I just need some time alone with her..." Tai couldn't imagine were Dragon learned to use words to such an extent... but it really get the reactions that one wants.

The thought of Tai married Sanya has overload Eila's mind completely and her face turns red... and REALLY jealous, but it was for Sanya... or for the Kamen Rider?

It couldn't be for both... right?

"Also what do you think, Sanya?" Tai asked, "I know is a bit early and you're still young, but I promise to make you happy,"

Eila turns around to see a beef red Sanya come up behind the wall and looks back at Tai. She soon pulls up Tai's collar and glares at Tai. If glares could kill, Kamen Rider or not, Tai will be already dead hundred times over.

"I-I-I won't let that happen! I will let how to use a shield even if it the last thing I do!" Eila said with serious. "You heard me!"

"Then I wish you luck, Eila-chan." Tai answered. Honestly, at times like this Dragon is really the best thing that happened to Tai, "If you do it well enough, you can join Sanya-chan and me when the wedding night arrives,"

Eila grits her teeth and walking away from him. Not aware she had just fallen straight in the idea of Dragon.

Tai sighed and said, "She really needs to be honest with herself sometime…although I may regret myself because of this... Maybe I'm spending too much time with Dragon?"

Sanya approaches to Tai.

"Is Eila going to be okay?" Sanya asked, quietly.

"Don't worry, Sanya. Eila just need something to motivate her." Tai assured.

But Tai isn't aware that Sanya's still flustered about what he say even if it to motivated Eila to train harder in her shield.

* * *

(With Hijikata)

Hijikata is resting on the boat that going to his next destination. He could hear his Inner Phantom grumbling in his head.

_What is it this time?_ He thought.

"**It's too bad that we will never get to see your Major Sakamoto's reaction of seeing you as a ****Ring-bear ****Wizard…**" Chimera said with a frowned.

"Shut up, Chimera." Hijikata muttered. "I doubt she will accept my stupid decision of doing…but I won't sit back allowing the war dragging on forever."

He could already imagine what happens…

(Hijikata's delusion dream)

_Hijikata starts running for his life from an angry and pissed off Mio Sakamoto now._

"_HIJIKATA, GET BACK HERE!" Mio demands angrily._

_Mio got out her katana and slicing whatever obstacles that Hijikata throws at her. But no, his Major has to be a Witch and they're quite destructive forces when being angry. _

"_Leave me alone, M-Ma'am!" Hijikata shouted as he continued running__ for his life__._

"_Not until I drag you over to Court-Martial for deserting your post as a Soldier of Fuso!" Mio shout back with angrily_

_Hijikata really blamed himself to reveal his presence._

(Reality)

Fortunately, Tai and Michiko respect his decision about not revealing his presence to his old Major until he felt ready to face her sometime in future.

This is why Hijikata is riding a boat to a nearby land infested with Neuroi. This will be a perfect time for him to continue his training in magic while feeding Chimera with an ample amount of Neuroi at the same time.

Just when Hijikata thought he could relax, he spots a black mechanicalserpentrising in front of the ship, causing the crew scared for their lives.

"I hope you're hungry, dinner is on me." Hijikata grinned as he pulls out his Beast ring.

He could hear Chimera growl impatient right now.

"Hen… Shin!" Hijikata said.

"**SET! OPEN! L-I-O-N: LION!**"

After his magic circle went over him, Hijikata has become Beast once again.

"Saa… Lunchtime daa!"

* * *

(Night)

Tai is on his night patrol route around the base until he saw Perrine with a sweating Eila barely standing in the beach.

"How is the training going?" Tai asked.

"Oh Taichi," Perrine said. "Can't you tell her to take a break? She has been at this for hours in trying to masters her shield."

"Not yet… I can still keep going all night." Eila said, still sweating. "Not until I win."

_Hard to believe she takes my bluffing serious…_ Tai thought mused.

"Win what?" Perrine asked, can't help feeling curious.

"You don't want to know, Perrine." Tai answered.

Perrine looks at him then Eila who still sweating before shrugged. It sounds like a weird bet between the two of them.

"Can you look after her? I'm going to take a bath." Perrine said calm.

"Be my guess." Perrine soon left Tai alone with Eila who still practicing her shield magic now.

"Eila-chan… don't you want to take a break?" Tai asked.

"Not yet… until I finally perfected my shield." Eila said, huffs her breathes.

Soon a magic barrier form Eila and this made her smirked.

"Told you, I can do it…" Elia soon began to wobbling now and feeling dizzy.

However, her barrier falters and vanished as she collapsed from the ground after hours of trainings in learning barrier magic. But Tai caught her in his arms than letting her collapsed on the ground.

"I think this will be enough for today, Eila-chan." Tai said as he carried her in a bride fashion.

But Eila didn't replied even when Tai soon walk back to the base.

* * *

_BlackWargreymon soon saw multiple form of Mammothmon stood in his path now._

"_Do you really think that you can take all of me down?" Blackwargreymon mocked at them._

_This somehow upset the Mammothmon as they went rampaged toward him. But Blackwargreymon stay where he stood as the stampede comesrunning him over._

_To everyone's surprised, BlackWargreymon still standing after the Mammothmon ran over passed him. He even doesn't have a scratch on him now._

_But the Mammothmons were unfortunately as each of them falls one by one and their bodies start to dissolve in black particles._

"_Is this all you got!? I need a stronger opponent!" BlackWargreymon roared into the air._

* * *

(Next day)

Eila woke up on a bed in pajamas that she didn't wear last night. In fact... she never remembered going to bed last night.

But what caught her in shock is Tai sleeping next to her in bed. This causes Eila to blush deeply at this situation... after all she never sleeps together with a BOY and this time it was only him and her in the bed.

_Did he take advantage of me last night!?_ Eila thought. She knew Tai would never have done that, she trust him after all, and he proved himself worthy of that trust, but the situation still makes one wonder...

Eila then hit him with a pillow on his face... what a lively morning for the Kamen Rider!

"Wake up!"

"Is it morning already...?" Says a sleepy Kamen Rider, luckily for him, after getting beaten by Phantoms on a regular basis, he is more resistant to the pain that most people.

"No stupid."

"Oh okay, I'll go to sleep—"

"Of course it's morning, idiot!"

Tai opens his eyes and notice how angry Eila looks at him. In fact out of all times she had looked annoyed at him... this was the first time she was angry with him.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked. Clueless to why she is angry right now... did he just talk like he was having a dream about Sanya (Which he was not having... today).

"What's wrong? I demands answers about last night!" Eila demands. "Did you take advantage of me!?"

Tai gives her a confused look. "Advantage?"

"My clothes!"

"You were sweaty in those last night." Tai comment.

This causes Eila stares dagger at him with a beet red face... never once something like this had ever happened to her... why is always HIM the one who can always get a reaction from her!?

"You pervert!" Eila shouts those words.

"You heard me! You did 'it' with me, did you!?" She pointed at him an accusatory finger, making even more curious the Kamen Rider (Whose self-preservation sense was suddenly warning him about something...)

"No, why would you ask?"

"Because you took off my clothes…!"

"No, I didn't..."

(Flashback)

_"She was training how to uses a shield?" Minna asked._

_"Yup." Tai answered, still carrying an unconscious Eila in a bridal style, she would protest if awake (And most likely hit him for doing this), but luckily for him she was sleeping._

_"Alright. She can rest, but I will change her into her pajama." Minna said. "You will have to carry her to bed."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Tai said_.

(Present)

"But why are you in bed?" Eila asked, looking suspicious.

"Well… I try to leave, but you refused to let go of my arms." Tai admit. But this ends up causing Eila to blush even after hearing his explanation and fiddling with her fingers. _'Well, having a cute girl like you doing it was almost a birthday present, plus you look cute when you sleep_,' Again words in his mind that would get him punched if he says it in front of Eila. But his true feelings, after all... in the end a boy is a boy, and as a boy Tai can appreciate a cute girl when he sees it.

"I-I did?"

Tai nodded and this make Eila looks away from him in embarrassment. She needed to change the subject or she would feel even more embarrassed.

"Hey Taichi…?"

"Yes, Eila-chan?" Tai answered.

"Why does your belt singing while you are using magic?" Eila asked. After all as soldier, she sees that as... impractical. Almost asking to be shot by someone pragmatic enough to do it.

"It's a fair trade, as one must pay a price for a great power." Tai explains. Also it could distract most people while he using his magic. And then again, the other part of the price to pay was to having an Inner Phantom, which could kill you and take your place if not careful enough. So he paid a great price for his powers-

"A fair trade…?" Eila still stares at him as she trying to figure what he meant before noticing a friendly look on his face.

"And I never thought you were that so concerned about my safety, Eila-chan." Tai teased with a smirk. This caused Eila to blush furious, "But think about it as how a Witch loses her powers, A great power with the 'Price' of losing it when you reach 20, a more extreme version would be having even more broken abilities that let you kill an army of Neuroi... at the price of shortening your life span when using that power," With that, Eila understood what he was trying to say about power.

Tai have to admit that Eila looks cute while she is blushing.

"I-It's not like that…!" Eila defends, blushing. But she is thankful to him for watching over her while she was unconscious.

_Do I really think him like that…?_ Eila thought in shock at the idea... but then again that boy had proved himself time and time, so if it's him... then she could have feelings for that boy only.

"Instead of focusing on me, don't you remember that the mission is today?" Tai said, pointed to the clock.

**9:30**

Eila stares at the clock for a few minutes before reacted.

She soon throws the bed cover over Tai's head and dash to gets dress immediately.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Eila cursed as she soon dressed in her uniform and ran out of the hallway now.

... but she dressed to quickly, and because that she forgot how certain Kamen Rider was here the whole time, and thus, he happened to watch her undress and dress.

"Beautiful..." Said Tai, whose voice and eyes were... solemn, and a little drop of blood was in his nose...

But he was sure Eila would come back if she remembers she just dressed in front of him...

"Time to hide!" Decided Tai, and if he wished so, he could use his power to make sure no-one found him for a whole day. His Magic was useful to hide himself in a situation like this.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Tai soon leap into his magic circle and then vanished from Eila's room.

Eila soon returned to her room when she remembered Tai saw her changing her clothes. But the Ring-bearer Rider has left her room already and this caused Eila to pout.

"I almost caught that idiot." She said.

* * *

(Sometime later)

Yoshika and others were watching the two girls flying up into the air with the rocket boosters.

A few hours ago, Eila came into the hanger with the full determination of accompanied Sanya on the mission when she trying so hard in learning shield.

Yoshika then decided to let Eila to take her place after seeing the determinate in her eyes and hearing her resolve.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision, Miyafuji?" Gertrude asked, concerned for the important of the mission.

Yoshika nodded.

"I can tell she want to do it." Yoshika said.

Francesca looks around the sky with a confused expression.

"What's wrong, Lucchini?" Shirley asked curious.

"Where is Tai?" Francesca asked confused. The Ring-bearer Kamen Rider hasn't joined them in the hanger for the mission.

None of the girls saw Tai this morning or the mission. He usually joins them on missions which tend to be unexpected. Unaware to them, a green blur follows the two girls high into the sky.

* * *

(Above the layers of Earth)

Sanya and Eila are continued flying through higher into the air before reaching the level where the Neuroi tower is hanging from the mountain thanked to the power of Rocket Boosters.

It wasn't until they reach above the Earth's layers right now and couldn't believe how amazing the sight of their world. But their attentions soon focused on the Neuroi Core before them.

"There it is." Sanya said.

However, the Neuroi suddenly glowing in ominous colors before it summoned pair of flying serpents with mechanical arms.

"N-Nani!?" Eila exclaimed in surprised. Where did they come from?

"**Genocide Attack!**" The Neuroi fires bunch of large missiles from their arms and they came at the two Witches.

Suddenly Eila brought forth her palms to summons a large shield to protect her and Sanya from the attacks from the Neuroi. Sanya, on the other hand, looks amazing at Eila who can finally use a barrier magic right now.

The flying serpents soon flying at the two girls with goal of kill them. But they suddenly got hit by a powerful wind from out of nowhere and send back from the girls. There is only one person who can make this powerful wind even at the outer layer of Earth. But the question is what he doing here?

Sanya and Eila looks surprised at their savior: Wizard Hurricane Dragon Style.

"Taichi!" Eila and Sanya said.

"I made a promise to be the one to protect you while you are protecting Sanya-chan."Wizard answers before looking at the Neuroi version of Megadramon.

The Neuroi Megadramons seem to shifted their focus at Wizard who in front of the girls. There is something about him indicting their enemy more than the girls.

"**Genocide Attack**!"

Wizard soon takes out his Connect Ring and scanned to his Driver as the missiles came at him.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

A magic portal opens in front of Wizard and taking in the attack before another magic portal opens above the Neuroi and their own attacks came down on them.

However, the Neuroi Megadramons still alive as their bodies started to repair themselves after getting hit by their own attacks.

"I suspected the Core is helping to revive them." Wizard noted the Neuroi Megadramons stood in their path now.

"We will handle the Core." Eila said.

Sanya nodded with determination.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Wizard said before he soon spread his mighty draconic wings before flying and the Neuroi serpents followed him from behind.

* * *

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Blessed Wind**)

Wizard continued flying across the out layer of Earth while dodging the missiles coming from the two Neuroi like Digimon. But one of the missiles near hits Wizard's right wing and caused him to flinch a little in pain from the attack could almost clip his wing.

The Neuroi Digimon soon came closer to Wizard, but Wizard got out his Bind Ring.

"_**BIND, PLEASE!**_"

Suddenly wind-made chains appeared out of mini magic circles as they bind the Neuroi Digimons together and prevent them from moving or attack.

But the Neuroi Digimon still try to get themselves free from these chains before the chain have electricity flow through them and shaking them.

"Finale daa!" Wizard announced before switching his ring for the Thunder Ring now.

"_**VERY NICE! THUNDER!**_"

Wizard soon fly around the two Neuroi before he starting to get even faster and creating a powerful lightning vortex. It wasn't long until electric volts within the vortex starting to strike down upon them and tearing through their mechanical like bodies now.

"**Genocide Attack!**" The both Neuroi roared out with their remaining power.

Their missiles meet with the lightning bolts and the attack clashed for supremacy. The Neuroi tries to breakdown free from the vortex. But their missiles were destroying by the lightning bolts.

The lightning bolts soon jolted them in pain as well. Soon a pillar of lightning from above the vortex struck down on them as it could be seen from the entire world.

"**It's not over, Chosen…! I will rise soon!**" The Neuroi Megadramon roared before its entire form soon disappeared.

_That is the same voice from the machine Warlock…_ Wizard thought shocked.

Soon the lightning vortex disappeared in front of him with the particles of Neuroi vanished. The Neuroi Digimon once again disintegrated.

(**Song end**)

However, Wizard hears the mystery voice from the Neuroi once again. There is something familiar about the voice now. Could it be possible that the Neuroi…

He soon saw Sanya and Eila coming toward him after destroying the Neuroi core. He soon approached them by moving his wings.

"Is everything alright?" Sanya asked.

"Yeah, how about you two?" Wizard asked. "Were you hurt?"

"N-No, we're fine." Eila said, blush a little.

"I see…" Wizard and Eila soon noticed Sanya is looking at the Earth.

"Sanya?" Eila asked.

"Our world is beautiful from here." Sanya answered with a smile.

There was a smile form behind his helmet to Sanya's words, "You're right." He said. But what he is happy that no one would have to give up their life just like BlackWargreymon did.

"It's a good view." Eila admit with a gentle smile.

* * *

(In the Digital world)

There was wild fire spreading in a village when it was attacked by strange entities. No one knows where these entities came from or are they actually Digimons.

Rookie Digimons are forced to run for their life while their invaders came and firing laser beams down on them.

Among the Rookie Digimon ran through the streets is a Coronamon who grit his teethes and looking at the enemies. They look a lot like Mekanorimon, but they have wing like arms and they're black with red glowing highlights.

"Damn it…"Coronamon really hate to flee, but more numbers were deleted after getting hit by the shots. Is there something he or anyone can do?

Just when the mystery enemies are about to pursued the Rookie Digimon before their attacks were deflected by a tornado came out of nowhere.

"Who did that?" Coronamon wondered curious as he stop and looks around. It wasn't until he saw a dark figure in the dark sky. He can't tell who it was due to the lack of light, but he can't help feeling a little curious.

The enemies soon take charge at the dark figure before the dark entity soon disappearing in a blur before slicing the enemies down as they exploded. But the explosion somehow gives Coronamon a better looks at figure.

_Is that a WarGreymon?_ Coronamon thought shocked.

But the mystery savior of the village soon vanished into thin air.

* * *

**AN: This chapter isn't just only based on Higher than Sky but the memory of BlackWargreymon still alive to reminded Tai that he couldn't forget him either. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Next time~ Spell 8: Creepy Crawly!?**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Spell 8: Creepy Crawly?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, or Strike Witches! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I apologized for those who were waiting for this chapter to appear.**

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 8: Creepy Crawly!?

Wiseman is stood watching the window before Medusa approached him from behind and knee down to his presence.

"Do you have anything to report, Medusa?" Wiseman asked.

"Yes, Wiseman-sama." Medusa said. "We managed to eliminate most of the Neuroi threats in several European countries."

"Well done Medusa…well done." Wiseman said.

"Wiseman-sama, what are you going to do about Ring-bearer Wizard and Ancient Wizard? They must be defeated if we want to reach our goal Wiseman-sama." Medusa inquired. She is a bit concerned about Wiseman leaving the matter of the Wizards to focus more on gain lands from destroying the Neuroi.

"Do not worry my dear…Medusa." Wiseman explains. "The Wizards are occupied with the presence of the Neuroi so they are not able to observe our activities. But just in case, I had already sent someone to keep the Ring-bearer Wizard and his Witches occupied while we proceed with our plan."

"Who would that be?" Medusa asked, look confused.

* * *

"_Phantoms, mysterious creatures exist long time have resurface to this world once again when the Neuroi came to invade Earth._" The announcement said.

"_The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future_." Announce said.

(Taichi Sohma who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

**Itsuka itsuka**

Tai is alone; sitting in a meadow in the middle of the night, his hair is softly moving his hair. But his face is hidden by his angle, since he is looking to the sky.

The full moon is illuminating the area.

And scattered around Tai… are all of his Rings.

**Yakusoku no Sora**

But Tai wasn't totally alone.

In a river only a few steps from him… is Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon, who is seeing his refection in the water.

In the top of a tree… there is Hurricane Dragon enjoying the night breeze.

Over a rock… is Land Dragon, who with just one hand crushes a small boulder.

And finally, sitting alongside Tai… is Flame Dragon.

**Kimi to nara mata toberu yo**

Tai takes his Digivice from his pocket, and immediately he looked younger… like the first time he visited the Digital World.

Flame Dragon looks at his belt, and then at his hands, and with determination he start walking away from his past self.

The others form of Wizard decided to do the same. Also the scattered rings disappeared.

Taichi has moved on in his life, he is now a Wizard.

But… his younger self and Agumon are saying goodbye with their hands and smile in their faces.

**Kuyashikute tsurakute nemurenai yoru**

The Sabbath is happening, the land is covering with purple creaks, and people fall in despair.

**Dare ni demo aru yo**

Wizard is walking alone, but quickly all of his forms are walking alongside him.

The White Wizard is watching from afar, and surprisingly Koyomi is with him.

The two of them look at each other in the eyes before they grasp each other's hand.

**Sonna toki wa yonde kaketsukeru kara**

The sky darkens, signaling the Neuroi attacking.

Yoshika is running to prepare herself for the fight.

Wizard meanwhile is fighting Ghouls as he knows he don't have to worry about Yoshika, since he trust her power.

Michiko meanwhile was watching the fight of Wizard, and was cheering for him behind a tree.

**Oto no hayasa de ne**

The Strike Witches are flying thought the Sky.

Wizard Hurricane Dragon appears and joins them.

**Sore ga sadame demo ne aragau yo**

Tai becomes Wizard Flame Dragon and start a fight with Phoenix.

But, in the refection of Phoenix in a mirror… there is a man crying, a man named Yuugo.

Tai becomes Wizard Land Dragon and Fights Medusa.

In the refection of Medusa… there is a woman crying.

Tai becomes Hurricane Dragon and fight Gremlin.

In the reflection of Gremlin… there is a man laughing.

**Kimi ga hora waratte ne kureru kara**

Wizard is riding is Machine Winger, and then he uses it to ride Dragon.

**Kanaetai yume tooi kedo**

Tai is walking alone in the city of Romania… but is unaware that certain girls are following him. Tai and Mayu walk past each other but when Tai turns around and his face turned to sorrow.

**Issho nara dekiru yo muteki no yuuki de**

A huge Neuroi begins his attack.

But the Strike Witches destroy it immediately.

**Kirakira hikaru sono namida**

The Strike Witches look with smile in their faces to Wizard, who changes back to Tai, who give them a proud look and smile.

**Egao no mahou de ne tsubasa ni kaetara**

In front of Wizard where various figures hidden by the shadows.

Unknown to him these were also Kamen Riders, who show him their Rings.

But one of them showed a switch instead.

**Kitto kitto habatakeru kara**

Koyomi banishes in the air.

Tai lets a huge scream, and Dragon's Wings appear in his back.

**Niji o koe sono saki made**

The scene ends with Tai and the girls walking together through a meadow.

They are smiling.

As his last act, Tai takes the Philosopher Stone from his pocket.

Behind him is the image of Koyomi, who is smiling at the persona Tai has become in the end.

Tai turns to his back, but there is no one here.

And the Strike Witches hug him.

* * *

_A girl is seen walking on the sand as she is looking for someone. It wasn't until she finds a little girl with brown hair collecting shells on the sands._

"_There you are." The girl said. "I was worried about you."_

"_I wanted it to be a surprised for you." The younger girl said with a smile._

Koyomi soon opens her eyes as she wakes up from her bed and looks around.

"What was that…?" Koyomi muttered to herself.

"Koyomi, is there something wrong?" Shigure asked.

Koyomi shakes her head as she getting herself from her bed. But she can't help thinking back to the strange dream she has. This is the first time she ever have a dream.

_That girl… I can't feel like I know her from somewhere…_ Koyomi thought before she goes on her daily chores in the store. Maybe she should talk with Tai about this when he returned again.

* * *

While everyone was still sleeping in their beds, Francesca is the only one who got up early in the morning to collect insects.

Francesca is holding a glass in another hand before clicking the small bugs. It wasn't until she noticed a black bug with red dots and she takes it into her hand.

"Wow, a Neato Bug." Francesca said, stares at the rare bug in her hand.

What Francesca doesn't know, this bug is more than it appeared before she places it in the jar and closed tightly the lids.

She suddenly hears the morning trumpet and soon left to meet up with others.

* * *

This is really a bad day for the Ring-bearer Wizard.

"There is no way in the _hell_ I would agree to it." Tai said, looking away from Mio.

"Come on, Taichi. This way we must have group bonding!" Mio said with a smug look.

Just a few minutes ago, Minna made an announcement to the girls and Tai about the open roof bath being full developed. Soon the rest watch a VERY strange conversation going on between Tai and Mio now.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Mio asked. She is trying to get Tai in bathing with them, but the Ring-bearer Wizard is stubborn with refusal.

"I don't know what ran in your lecherous mind but my answer is still NO you old hag!" Tai countered, points his finger at Mio.

This causes Mio's eyebrow twitching. "Again with the Old hag!?" Mio said. "May I remind you that you've already seen Shirley naked, you don't have a problem with her do you?"

This causes Tai and Shirley to blush at the mentioning of that particular incident.

"T-That was an accident!" They shout in union.

"Then what about the other Divisions you visited in the past?" Mio asked.

"What about them?" Tai asked. Why did Mio brought up his past with several Divisions now? Is she going try to blackmail him again?

"Did you or didn't you not take bath with them?" Mio asked in accusing tone and pointed her finger at him.

This cause Tai to blink before noticed the rest of girls were stares at Tai as if they were waiting for his answer.

"Too bad…I didn't." Tai answered. This caused Mio's and others eyes wide.

"But why?" Mio asked, looks surprising. She is sure that Tai might take bath with girls from different Divisions already.

"They respect my privacy as male." Tai answered. But what Tai didn't tell them that he has to deal with more awkward situation involved girls while befriends with them. "As long as I help them in regaining their lands back from the Neuroi and settling the Phantom cases, then everything is cool with them." He concluded.

"Is that so…?" Minna asked.

Tai nodded with a smile. "That's correct, Minna." He answered.

"They sound like really nice people." Yoshika said.

"Well, too nice…" Erica gives Tai a funny look. She got a strange feeling that Tai didn't tell them entire story, but she want to see this continued.

"Will you even refuse to take bathroom if the offer was from Minna herself?" Mio asked grin. This causes a slight blush appeared on Tai's face before a frowned form.

Let's be honest, Mio is a soldier, but even soldiers can have a sense of humor, she just never found the right target, and using her subordinates would have been unprofessional... but alas, Tai is what one can call an autonomous agent, so since he is not affiliated any military strictly speaking... Mio can tease him without worrying about being seen as abusing her rank.

"Don't get her involved with your crazy scheme!" Tai said, glaring at Mio.

"This isn't a scheme, Taichi. I'm serious." Mio said.

"I'm not going to do it… because I don't want to causes any _accident_!" Tai stated with serious expression.

"You mean if you accident got someone pregnant while taking a bath?" Mio joked. She isn't stupid on the subject or Tai will make fun of her again.

This causes a ticking mark on his face. "So you aren't stupid about the subject than what I would believe." Tai remarked sarcastic.

"Well, I did learn about it while working for Dr. Miyafuji." Mio mused.

"I doubt Minna would allow such thing to occur in her Division." Tai said.

And what's worse... the idea of seeing Minna in the bath already was on his head..._Wait! I shouldn't be thinking about this!_ Tai thought serious. _The old hag is trying to make a fun of me! I have to think of a good comeback!_

"Why don't we ask her?" Mio asked, looking at Minna who seem calm. "Hey Minna, what do you think about it?"

Tai looks at Minna. He hopes that Minna wouldn't agree to Mio's crazy idea or else it going to be a nightmare for him.

"Minna?" Tai asked.

Minna looks calm before she have a smile on her face as she face Tai.

"I don't mind at all as long as he takes responsibility…" Minna answered with a friendly smile.

The magician Rider's face soon turned beet red after hearing Minna's words. This isn't right! Minna can't just give him permission to take bath with them with that excuse!

Predicting Tai's reaction wasn't hard for the red head Wing Commander. After all, she did made her work to make the place more welcoming to Tai. Minna especially like Tai's reaction especially it makes him adorable when he looks shy and embarrassed.

Tai can even heard his Inner Phantom laughing so hard. "_Stop laughing, you stupid lizard!_" he exclaimed in his thought. "**Oh come on, Taichi. She wants this opportunity of spending more precious time with you.**" Wizardragon said, teased to his partner.

Tai soon got up and takes his jacket as he left the entire group.

"Where are you going?" Yoshika asked.

"I'm going on a patrol…" Tai said, trying hard to hide his blushing before leaving them alone. But his heart is ponding too fast after hearing Minna's permission and he, as a guy, could faint right now.

"But you haven't answered my question, Taichi." Mio said.

"Don't ask me again, old hag." Tai said bluntly. He doesn't like it when his emotions been act up to something like this.

"He's really stubborn guy I admit." Mio sighed.

Minna frowned because of Tai still feel awkward about taking bath with them.

Yoshika have a worry look on her face. "Sakamoto-san, I've been worried about Tai-niichan lately." Yoshika said.

"Are you talking about the Neuroi's behavior?" Mio asked. Yoshika nodded.

Whenever Tai got involved in fighting the Neuroi, the alien like creature will soon lost their focus on their target destination and more on him. Especially they assumed different shapes to animal like.

"But why are they acting like this?" Gertrude asked.

"We don't know, Trude. But I got a feeling that the Neuroi's origin might connected with Taichi." Mio said with serious tone.

This causes everyone's eyes wide. All they knows of the Neuroi is that they came from space long time ago. But they never discovered where they originated from.

"Do you think that Taichi might have a similar idea about why the Neuroi are after him?" Lynne asked.

"I got a feeling he does." Mio answered. "That why we need him here. Because I got a weird feeling that we might get close to the truth about the Neuroi's origin and we might find a way to end the war." Mio said.

* * *

(Some time later)

In her room, Shirley is currently busy working on an engine part for a new machine that she is building.

She was so focused on the engine that she is unaware of Francesca's jar with her bug collection starts to opened immediately.

The cause for the jar to opens is none other than Neato bug that Francesca finds early.

The bug looks around the room before flying up to the wires that power the lights and the wires suddenly cuts off.

"Huh? A blackout?" Shirley wondered out loud.

The bug soon left the room and going out to causes more chaos around the base.

* * *

Tai stands in the hallway as he sends his magic Familiars then they take off to different section of the base in their patrols.

_What to do now?_ Tai thought confused. Maybe he will explore local town for any good bakery stores? There could be new donuts he never eaten before.

Suddenly the lights above him started to flicker before shut off immediately.

"Hey! Who turns the light off?" Tai wondered his thought out loud.

He suddenly turns around before he accidently bumped into someone and they fall to the ground together. "What the heck?" Tai opens his eyes and finds his face landed between two large soft mound objects, but what caused him to freeze at the sight of the military uniform and the smell. He knows who the uniform belonged to. Tai blinks for a moments before looks up to see a scarlet face of Minna and jumped back.

"Uhh…" Tai become completed speechless. "…"

_What the hell have I done?_ Tai thought. He could hears his Inner Phantom laughing at him in the background right now.

Minna never thought Tai would actually land on her chests and gives her a warm feeling in her. She secretly wished that they could stay like that a bit longer. _Must stay in control of your urges…_ Minna thought serious to herself.

But she looks away in embarrassment and covering her chest with her hands. "T-T-Taichi…" Minna said shyly.

"M-M-Minna…" Tai stammered in shocked. "W-W-What are you doing here?" he questioned with a huge blush.

"I-I was going back to my office before the light went off. Something must happen with the electricity." Minna said, blushed.

"Do you know what happened here?" Tai asked confused.

Minna shakes her head. "This is very unusual. It never happened before." She said honestly.

Suddenly they heard movements through the hallway with strange groaning sound which made them forget their awkward situation.

"What was that?" Tai asked.

"I don't know." Minna said, become serious.

Tai and Minna walk quietly in the hallway before they saw several shadow figures from afar.

"Who is there?" Minna asked, getting her gun ready. "Show yourself now."

The figures didn't say anything as they come close to them and Tai's eyes wide in shocked. The first figure revealed to be a soldier except his face is decay flesh and Tai knocked off the soldier's head with a powerful swing kick.

Another zombie is going to attack Tai before it got shot few times in head by Minna and it dropped to the ground.

"You can thank me later." Minna said.

But it seems there are more zombies like men coming toward them. Tai soon takes out his Connect Ring and scanned on his Driver.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Tai soon takes out his WizarSwordGun and firing several silver bullets to keep them from advancing toward them. But the zombie men try to come at them before Tai transforming his weapon into sword mode and slashed them down while Minna providing rear support with her gun.

It wasn't long until they take down the zombies as the undead corpses vanished after they're defeated.

Minna turns and looks at Tai.

"Taichi, do you think another Phantom is responsible for this?" Minna asked serious.

Tai nodded in agreement. "It's possible, Minna. But I doubt we will see the last of these zombie guys yet."

"And it possible that the power outrage might be connected." Minna said.

"You don't think it might affect the whole base?" Tai asked.

"It's possibility." Minna said.

The two soon left the hallway to check on others. Unaware to them, a shadow figure was watching them leaving.

* * *

(Elsewhere in the base)

Gertrude Barkhorn looks upset at Erica's mess is on her side of the room. She grabbed the black jacket of Erica's.

"Nothing is allowed to cross my Siegfried Line!" Gertrude said angrily as she set her other foot on the border to Erica's side.

But Erica still sleeping and this caused Gertrude to gritting her teethes at the blond's lack of response.

Suddenly the lights in their room soon went out immediately and got Gertrude looks alarmed.

"What in the world is going on?" Gertrude asked confused.

It wasn't long until her soldier instinct went active, Gertrude turns around and attacks a shadow figure from her behind which is an undead soldier.

"What the hell!?" Gertrude exclaimed.

But the undead corpse got up again despite how damaged it looks. Before Gertrude though up a plan, the undead corpse got hit by several shot in the head with silver bullets.

"Taichi…?" Gertrude asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright, Gertrude?" Tai asked.

Gertrude nodded.

Erica slowly get herself up due to the loud noises before approaching the two. But this causes Tai and Gertrude to blush hard to her not wearing anything to protect her bottom.

"What is up with the noises?" Erica asked confused.

How can she be calm even without her clothes on now?

"Get some clothes on!" Tai and Gertrude shout.

Erica sighed before she returned as she puts her panties as she looks at the two.

"So what is going on?" Erica asked. "Does it do with the power outage?"

"Yes," Tai said.

It wasn't until Tai got ambushed by two undead soldiers from behind as they taken him into the shadow.

"Taichi!" Gertrude shout.

It wasn't until the girls get corner by the undead soldiers around them until they got shoot in the heads to be forced back. They turns around to see Minna with her gun.

"We need to shoot them enough in the heads for them to disappear." Minna explains.

Suddenly they hears a slashing sounds in the shadow as Tai remerged from the shadow with his Wizarsword in hand.

But Tai sense something coming from the darkness as he cuts down what looks like bandage flying after him right now.

Emerged from out of nowhere is none other a blue humanoid being wearing an golden Egyptian headdress of a pharaoh with a falcon head and dog head on his shoulders. He also dressed in gold and green robes, along with a large red cape.

"Ring-bearer Wizard… You will not allowed to intervene any further!" The Pharaoh Phantom said.

"I never thought of seeing a Museum exhibition around today." Tai said sarcastically.

The Phantom charges at Tai before getting out his staff. Tai got out his sword and deflect the blow from the Phantom but the Phantom kicked him aside.

The former Chose of Courage got himself up back up and charged at the Phantom as they clashed again.

But Tai jumps out of the way and got out a Ring on his hand.

"_**FALL, PLEASE!**_"

Tai pushed the Phantom outside of the room when a hole appears behind him. The two soon left for outside of Gertrude and Erica's room.

"So you're the one also responsible for this, Phantom." Tai said before getting out his Flame Ring.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE!**_"

"Henshin!" Tai shout before ran through the magic circle in front of him.

"_**HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

Soon Tai transforming into Wizard as he got out his sword.

"Saa… showtime daa!" Wizard declared.

Wizard try to slash the Phantom, but only for the Phantom went through his attack and be able to attack him from the side as he caused sparks flying from Wizard's armor.

But Wizard got back up and attacks the Pharaoh Phantom again. The Phantom brought his staff and blocked Wizard's attacks.

"Who are you after this time, Phantom!?" Wizard questioned.

"I only followed Medusa-sama's order." Pharaoh Phantom said.

"Oh, that wretch…" Wizard comment sarcastically. "I will make her regret sending you here."

Soon the Pharaoh Phantom spun his staff around and fires dark energy orbs at him. The attacks caused Wizard send flying backward.

"You should done more training, Ring-bearer Wizard. It's not like for you to slacking." Phantom said.

"I'm not taking an advice from a douche bag like you!" Wizard exclaimed.

The Pharaoh Phantom sends his attacks right at Wizard again. But Wizard is prepared for the same attacks once again.

He takes out his Defend Ring and scanned it.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

Soon a fiery force appears around him and shielded him from the attack right now. The Pharaoh Phantom frowned at this sight.

"Hmph, we will fight again." Pharaoh Phantom said before his palm glowing with dark energy as he holding onto Ghoul stones. "My minions will face you."

Instead of the usually Ghouls, they were undead soldiers were purple like scars on their faces.

"Oh gross…" Wizard groan at the sight of the undead soldiers.

Minna, Gertrude, and Erica came out as they saw the undead soldiers.

"Gross…" Erica said.

"He must be the one summoned them." Gertrude said.

Wizard charges forward as he fights against them. They shared the same tactic as the Ghoul: mob the target. Wizard slashed the two before kicking away the third one. Wizard soon knocking more down and giving himself enough room to move.

"I hope you guys like to be fried." Wizard snapped as he opens the author hander of his sword.

"_**FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

Wizard's sword glowing with furious flame, slashing the undead soldiers and causing them to exploded. As the flame vanished, Wizard saw that the Phantom had vanished during the confusion. Typical of them…

Before Wizard could meet up with Minna and others, his phone suddenly rang immediately.

"Koyomi, did you find something?" Wizard asked after opening the call.

"_I think that I find the problem of power outage._" Koyomi said.

"I know about the Phantom, Koyomi." Wizard said.

"_No, it isn't the Phantom's work._" This caused Wizard to blinks behind his helmet.

"Wait… what!?"

"_You will be hearing the girls screaming right now._" Koyomi added.

It wasn't long until he and the girls hear screaming noises from the hallway.

"What in the world?" Wizard asked confused.

"Did they ends up encounter the Zombies?" Gertrude asked.

"The only way to checked is finding out." Minna said.

Wizard and the Karsland trios went to checks to locate the noise before stop at the source.

"What in the world…?"

Yoshika and others were running out of the bathhouse without only their towels on.

Wizard turns around from the sight as something going with his noses.

"Oh god… not now." Wizard said as he trying to stop a nose blooding.

* * *

Tai got tissue papers into his noses to stop the bleeding while Gertrude is interrogated about the incident happened in the bath house.

"How can a bug caused much problem like this?" Gertrude questioned to the girls.

Apparently, Francesca's pet bug collection caused a lot of trouble for the girls in a… unladylike fashion.

"But that insect did ill-unforgiveable thing to me!" Perrine said, gritting her teeth.

"It's my bug, just so you know!" Francesca protested.

"What does the bug looks like?" Tai asked.

"It's complete black with red dots." Francesca said.

Suddenly Tai have a serious look on his face. He remembered Koyomi's report about the power outage wasn't caused by the Phantom and connected it with Francesca bug. "This is no ordinary bug…" Tai said with serious.

"What do you mean?" Yoshika asked confused.

"How would a bug know able to knock out the electric in the base?" Tai asked to the girls. This causes some of the girls to become paled.

"Wait… you don't think it a new Neuroi?" Eila asked with disbelief. Tai nodded.

"We must crushed the pest before anymore troubles occurred!" Perrine said.

"Let's split up and… mustn't give in..." Gertrude said but interrupted with a groan and her face turns red. This got Tai and the girls to look confused at Gertrude.

"Trudy?" Minna asked.

"Oh no, the Neuroi must got on her panties!" Yoshika said in realization. This caused everyone's eyes to wide.

"No way…" Lynette gasped.

"I-I must maintaining calm judgement on battlefield can determine life or death…!" Gertrude said with a blushing. Even if there is a Neuroi try to get in her panties and forcing her to yield, she refused to look weak in front of her own teammates.

But Erica sneaked behind Gertrude and slapped her butt. This causes the Neuroi like bug to flee immediately across the hallway.

"What was that for!?" Gertrude exclaimed at Erica. But Erica chuckled.

"It's getting away!" Perrine said.

Everyone soon gone after the bug in the hallway before they seen a red face Shirley holding on the wall for her life. Tai come to checks on Shirley if there is anything wrong with her.

"Shirley, are you alright?" Tai asked.

Shirley saw Tai in front of her. "I-I'm fine…" Shirley said, but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Not again…" Shirley let out a loud moan and trying to cover her mouth.

"**The bug touched Shirley in her private part…**" Dragon comment as this caused Tai to blush immediately. No matter how much he want to watched this, he can't let Shirley suffered like this.

"We got to get that bug out of Shirley…!" Tai said.

"Let me try!" Francesca said before she hurry and slapped Shirley's butt.

But the Neuroi bug suddenly flying out of Shirley's pantie and the girls trying to move back as they know how much the bug could affected them.

"Not if I can't help it." Tai said as he let out a loud whistle in the air.

Soon Garuda, Unicorn, and Kraken appears besides Tai. He takes out his Hurricane Ring immediately before scanning it on his Wizardriver.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

"Henshin!"

"_**HURRICANE, PLEASE!**_"

Tai soon ran forward and transformed into his Hurricane Style before taking out the Small Ring.

"_**SMALL, PLEASE!**_"

The girls look shocked as Wizard shrinks immediately to the size of an insect and still hover in the air.

"He shrink!" Perrine exclaimed.

"Let's get it." Wizard said to his Familiars as they nodded.

Soon Wizard and his three plastic familiars in pursued of the Neuroi Bug across the hallway right now.

"Shall we go after them?" Lynnette asked.

"No, we got other things to worry about." Erica said, becoming serious.

Suddenly they heard groan noises as they saw undead soldiers appeared from out of nowhere.

"They can be beaten after shooting them in the forehead." Minna said.

* * *

(With Wizard)

They chased the bug as it won't stop flying even when it avoid collided with the Familiars.

"Damn, this is one fast bug!" Wizard complained as he fires several silver bullets at the Neuroi Bug.

The bullets following the Neuroi bug and struck on the back of the bug. Soon smokes flying off of the Neuroi bug as Unicorn jumps ahead and hits the bug with the horn.

"Nice one!" Wizard said.

This causes the Neuroi bug went spiraling before hitting the ground. Before they could get close to the Neuroi, it suddenly turns its attention at Wizard and changed its appearance immediately to beetle Digimon that Wizard recognized.

"**Electric Shocker!**"

Wizard and Garuda dodges the electro ball from the Neuroi as the attack hits the wall.

"Oh great…" Wizard muttered. Why is it every time when a Neuroi come at him, they suddenly reacted differently?

Before the Neuroi could attack again, it got hit by ink in the face by Kraken in the face and slammed across the room by Unicorn. Wizard take his chance and opened the hand of his sword.

"_**HURRICANE SLASH STRIKE!**_"

Wizard soon lands on the floor as he charged at the blinded Neuroi from behind. Wind magic gather in his sword as he unleashed double energy slashes across the Neuroi's chest. This causes sparks flying off the Neuroi's chest before collapsed on the ground and exploded.

Wizard soon returns back to his normal height immediately. But he soon turns around and blocked an incoming attack from an undead soldier, he soon slash the head off immediately.

He soon spotted more undead soldiers coming before they got blown up in the heads as he saw Mio with her energy katana in hand.

"Did you take down the Neuroi bug?" Mio asked.

"I did." Wizard said. "Did it caused you some troubles?" he asked.

Mio shakes her head. "Shirley is trying to fix the problems, but these corpses keeping popping up everywhere." She muttered.

"Well, I know the Phantom is responsible for that." Wizard remarked. "But it making difficult for me to find him…"

"Hehehehehehehe…." A familiar voice laughed.

"Mio, get back!" Wizard shout as he push Mio out of the way and blocking an attack from a familiar Phantom.

"Gremlin, what are you doing here?" Wizard questioned.

The Phantom waved his hand at him and Mio. "Hey Ring-bearer Wizard, how are you today?" Gremlin giggled. "I see you and your mistresses having fun today."

Wizard try to do a swift kick which sent Gremlin back. But Gremlin regain his footings on the floor as he looks at him.

"I don't have time for your joke!" Wizard demanded.

"Only if you can catch me," Gremlin said as he soon leaping through the hallway right now.

"Wait!" Wizard soon ran after the green Phantom across the hallway while avoiding energy beams from Gremlin himself. It wasn't long until they reach outside and Gremlin won't stop running.

"Get back here, Gremlin!" Wizard shout as he using the Bind Ring now.

"_**BIND, PLEASE!**_"

Gremlin soon leap over the first chain, but he got his left leg getting caught by the next chain which caused him to fall to the ground in comedy fashion.

"You got me…" Gremlin mocked in a fake tone.

Before Wizard could response, he got hits by several bandages from out of nowhere and sending flying backward. He turns around to see the Pharaoh Phantom with his staff in his hand.

"Never thought you would be here, Gremlin." Pharaoh Phantom said. "Still working your way to get promote General, I see."

"You know me, Mike." Gremlin said as he getting the bind off of him.

_Oh great, there are two more Phantoms now…_ Wizard thought as he gets himself up from the ground.

"**FIVE! FALCO! SABER STRIKE!**"

Suddenly the two Phantoms were hits by five energy like falcons from out of nowhere. Wizard looks up to see Beast with his Falco coat descend down in front of him.

"How is it going, Taichi?" Beast asked casually.

"I thought you were scouting for Neuroi to devour…" Wizard said. "But nice timing, man."

Beast nodded as he looks at the Phantom. "Saa… Lunchtime daa!" Beast declared before charging forward.

Wizard soon takes out his Flame Dragon Ring and scanned it.

"_**FLAME DRAGON!**_"

Wizard soon donned his Flame Dragon suit as he and Beast charged forward at the Phantoms. The Pharaoh Phantom fires energy beams from his staff at the two Riders.

But Wizard and Beast knocked them away with their WizarSwordGun and Saber as they clashed with the Phantoms' weapons.

Gremlin soon takes out his Rapture Swords and fires energy waves at them. But Beast grabbed Wizard as they fly into the air to avoid the attack.

"Time to go Dual style!" Wizard said as he takes out his Copy Ring and scanned it at the author reader in his sword.

"_**COPY, PLEASE!**_"

Beast dropped Wizard as Wizard slashes both Phantoms at the same time after he got dropped to the ground. This caused the two Phantoms to stumbled back immediately as they rolled across the ground.

Pharaoh Phantom got up and activated his staff to summoned more undead minions to combat the two Riders.

"Let me deal with them…" Beast said. Beast soon got out his Chameleo Ring and insert into his Driver.

"**CHAMELEO! GO! CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHAMELEO!**"

Soon a green magic appears across Beast's shoulder and replaces his orange mantle with a bright green one with a head of chameleon. Beast soon focused his magic as the chameleon's head unleashed its tongue and wrapped around an undead soldier as Beast using the undead soldier to beating up the others as they caused them to stumbling to the ground. Beast soon turns invisible as he slashes down several undead soldiers while being unseen.

"Is that all you got?"

_I have to admit, but ancient magic is interesting… _Wizard soon turns his dual swords into guns as he fires several shots at the undead soldiers and the Phantoms.

"Not bad…" Gremlin muttered. He could feeling the wounds from the Rider's attacks.

Gremlin got his Rapture Swords as he unleashed energy waves at Wizard who dodges the attack. But when Wizard turns around and see Gremlin vanished.

_Gremlin is quite a fast one…_ Wizard thought.

"You are good… Ring-bearer Wizard…" Pharaoh Phantom said. "But not good enough!" He said as he ready to fires more energy blasts…

When his staff got taken by Beast's Chameleo's tongue instant.

"You won't be needing this, Pharaoh." Beast comment before breaking the staff with both hands.

This causes the remaining of undead soldiers to vanish into thin air. This caused the Phantom to look shocked. "Don't you know what you have done!?" The Pharaoh Phantom exclaimed.

But he got an answer from double slashes by Wizard himself as he caused the Phantom to rolling back. Wizard soon opens the author readers of his dual swords and Beast spins his Dice Saber.

"Finale!" They exclaimed.

"**FOUR! CHAMELEO! SABER STRIKE!**"

"_**FLAME SLASH STRIKE! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!**_"

Wizard charged forward as he unleashed several furious slashes at the Phantom before Beast charge forward and unleashed his energy chameleons at the Pharaoh Phantom. The Pharaoh Phantom collapsed to the ground and exploded as Beast's magic circle appears in front of destruction of the Phantom.

Beast soon absorbed the magic circle into his belt.

"Itadakimasu!" Beast called out with a praying.

* * *

The girls were breathing heavily after the undead soldier corpse vanished from the area.

"It looks like Taichi defeated the Phantom…" Gertrude said, holding her rifle. Her guns were almost out of bullets now.

"Let's go and checked on him…" Yoshika said.

* * *

Beast and Wizard were looking at the sight of ashes left on the ground.

"It looks like we don't have to deal with more zombies…" Wizard said. "Too bad that Gremlin got away…"

"Don't worry, Taichi. We will get that clown next time." Beast said.

Suddenly Beast grab Wizard to move him away from incoming attack from above. They saw a large black stag beetle creature looking down on them.

"A strange Neuroi…" Beast said.

"The little guy must call forth reinforcement." Wizard said.

They were about to get ready to battle against the Neuroi when they heard a strange sound.

"**EXPLOSION, NOW!**"

A pure energy orb came out of nowhere and struck the Neuroi head on. Making a hole in the head right now before causing the Neuroi to be destroyed.

"Who did that?" Beast asked.

Wizard turns around and saw shadow of figure hidden behind the tree. But the figure left immediately as Wizard saw a flash of long black hair leaving into the forest.

"No way…" Wizard muttered as he ran after the figure through the forest.

"Where are you going?" Beast asked.

Wizard continued running through the forest, but the person he was looking for wasn't around.

_Could she left already by magic?_ Wizard thought.

Soon Beast catch up with his fellow Rider and hold on his shoulder. "Taichi, what got into you?" Beast asked. "It like you seen a ghost or something…."

"I saw her…" Wizard said. "Mayu-chan…"

"Who is she?" Beast asked. "Is she another Rider?"

Wizard looks quiet at Beast before nodded. "She is someone I made a promise that I will help her find her family… but I made a mistake and she is under my mentor's wing to get revenge at the Phantom who takes appearance of her sister." He explained.

"I see…" Beast said. "You're worried about her…" Wizard nodded.

"Tai-niichan, where are you?" Yoshika's voice asked.

Beast sighed. "Well, I better get going now. Before Major find me," Beast said, getting his Falco Ring.

He then looks back at Wizard who seem to be confused. "Taichi, I don't know about this girl like you do… but don't let your failure hold you back. You can't talk to her if you're still act like that." He said before insert his Falco Ring.

Wizard stares at Beast before nodded. "Thank you, Hijikata." He said.

"**FALCO, GO!**"

Beast have his Falco Mantle and takes flying into the air as the girls arrived to see Beast leaving in the air.

"Another Rider…?" Eila asked.

Wizard turns his attention to Eila and the girls. "He is Kamen Rider Beast, we meet some time ago." He said.

"Where is he going?" Mio asked.

"Hunting as usually." Wizard answered honestly. "His magic is different from mine."

* * *

Tai is sitting in the new bathhouse as his face relaxed in the water. The girls are currently sleeping after a long day, he takes the opportunity of using the new bathhouse on his own.

"This is nice…" Tai said.

He looks up to the sky and thinking about Hijikata's advice. Maybe his fellow Rider is right. He might have to stop blaming himself for what happened. But it brings more questions as for why Mayu helped him…

"You seems to have a lot on your mind, Taichi…" a familiar voice said.

This caused Tai to snap out his thoughts when he saw Minna with nothing on, but a towel to wrap around her body and coming toward the bathhouse. He has to admit but Minna does looks… beautiful. Wait, why is he thinking of this!? Tai soon have a blush on his face as Minna came to the water.

"Minna…" Tai stuttered. "What are… you doing here?" he asked.

"The same thing you're here for..." Minna said with a smile. "A nice bath."

"Umm… I will leave-" Tai try to said, but Minna takes his hand.

"Please stay, Taichi." Minna pleaded.

This causes Tai to blush before nodded as he still feeling worried. "A-Alright…"

Tai turning his view from Minna to the sky. "Then I will give you some space…" he said, nervously.

When Tai turns his back toward Minna, she noticed numbers of scars behind Tai's back. She come close to him and moves her hand across them. This causes Tai to blush harder than before.

"M-Minna… what are you doing?" Tai asked. He could swears that he hears his Phantom laughing right now at his reactions.

"I see you got more scars…" Minna said with a hint of sadness.

"I got them from fighting with Phantoms…" Tai explained.

Minna continued touching the scars with her hand. "Do you have any regrets of have them?" Minna asked to him.

Tai shakes his head. "No, I don't… From each fighting against Phantoms, I learned how to improve myself and understands why it important to protect hope for everyone. Hope is what keep people moving. Hope is what keep people happy. A hope to live on." He said.

"Taichi… do you ever miss being back in your old world?" Minna asked with worried.

"Sometime, but I already know that everyone might move on without me." Tai answered. "I don't have any right to control of where their lives are going. I don't have any regrets when I was brought to this world. Because I meet people who become important to me including you, Minna." Tai said. This made Minna's eyes soften.

"Taichi…"

"If I ever go back there, I will always come back here as long as someone need me." Tai answered.

Tai soon felt two arms wrapped around his waist and caused him to blush. "M-Minna…" He stuttered. He can feeling she is pressing against his back as she kiss him on the cheek before release him.

"We're always gratefully you're here with us… After all, you're our Final Hope." Minna said. This made Tai smile.

"I know…" Tai said.

* * *

(Next time…)

"Hmm… I never imagined to be here again." Tai said with a smirk.

"… Tai, is that you?" A black hair teen exclaimed.

"No way… G-Gen-chan!?" Tai exclaimed with disbelief. "That is you buddy?"

"What do you think you can do without your partner?" NeoDevimon asked.

"NeoDevimon, I will make you and every evil Digimons wish that you never mess with a Kamen Rider..." Wizard said, taking out Drago Timer.

Next chapter: Unexpected Return! Wizard vs NeoDevimon!

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? The next chapter is something everyone might be expecting… Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	10. Spell 9: The Unexpected Return!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, or Strike Witches! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. Welcome to another chapter of Sky of Infinity as we reached Spell 9! **

**Saa… Showtime Daa!**

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 9: The Unexpected Return! Wizard vs NeoDevimon!

Gennai stood in a knee position as one of the great Sovereign Digimon Azulongmon appeared before him and looks at him.

"How are those children doing, old friend?" Azulongmon asked.

"Unfortunately, their trust with each other become strain while they almost got themselves being kill several occasions." Gennai explained. "I am afraid that if this continued… the Digital world will fall into chaos."

Azulongmon frowned. He is angry at the argument between the Digidestineds. "I see your point… old friend. That is why I won't let this continued on any further." He answered.

"What are you going to do?" Gennai asked.

"I'm going to call forth the Chosen of Courage back to the Digital world." Azulongmon answered with resolved.

Gennai looks shock. Because he have been searched Tai across the global and there is no sight of him anywhere. "But he didn't come back because Agumon couldn't reform in Primary Village." Gennai said. He assumed that is the real reason why Tai distance himself from everyone especially the Digital World.

"But we need the power of his crest with other Chosens' in order to get rid of the evil corrupting our world." Azulongmon answered.

This causes Gennai to have mixed expression about this. Even though he is a bit happy that Tai will return, but he can't help forcing the young man into the world because they need his Crest of Courage regardless of how he feel.

_I hope Tai forgive us for this…_ Gennai thought.

* * *

(**Instrumental**)

Tai look up as his face before it was covered by his helmet as Kamen Rider Wizard with Wizardragon behind him roaring into the sky.

**Kizutsuita hane ga**

Tai was sitting alone in the rain before noticing the rain stop as he felt a claw on his shoulder and saw Agumon watching over him before vanished again. Then a scene of Tai transforming into Wizard Flame Style.

**Kiseki o yobiokoshite**

Then we see a scene of Tai hanging out with his friends in the Strike Witches base as the wind blew through their forms.

**Futatabi mau yo**

The camera soon shows Tai falling into the Digital world. But Wizardragon flying after him as Tai caught the Phantom's horn as they flying into the sky.

**Yume no kaze ni nori**

Gentaro Kisaragi as he walks through the road from his school and the scene changes when he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and posed.

**Kirameku niji wo koete**

A child Tai and a child Gentaro were playing in the playground before the scene change to both Wizard and Fourze stood side by side as the silhouettes of rouge Digimons appear around them before they come after them.

**Tabi no Tsudzuki eSora o miagete saa!**

Observing the battles from the shadow were armor like knights as they lead by a black knight with blue cape and white knight with a sword and cannon.

**Michi naru sono tobira hirake! Mirai e IN THE SKY**

Sitting on top of roof of building is a black armor dragon warrior as he stares down at the city below him with his yellow eyes.

**Kanjita mama ni**

Tai journey alone through the Digital world but not before a shadow appear in the sky as an old enemy returns for revenge and army of Neuroi Digimons appear.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

TK and his partner Patamon as both of them look confuse about something before a shadow engulf them as angel with golden wings emerged on the battlefield.

**Dokomademo yuku yo**

Wizard and Fourze charged forward against an unknown enemy whose identity isn't revealed before the still images of their other forms fighting against other enemies. They weren't fighting alone against the enemy's army as new allies joining the battle.

**Michibike! IN THE SKY**

Tai and Koyomi saw each other, but when they trying to touch each other, Koyomi disappear into a bright light. This causes Tai to ignite in flame before become Wizard All Dragon Style as he destroyed the Neuroi from the sky.

**Minna o tsurete**

Tai is watching Primary Village as he clenched onto his Digivice and thinking about his memories with Agumon. It wasn't until he saw Gentaro and others next to him as Gentaro giving him a hand to get him up from ground.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

Wizard and Fourze charge head on and hits the enemy with Rider kicks straight into the chest as everything turns white.

**Hirari maiagare**

The scene finished with Tai, Gentaro, the Strike Witches, and their allies in a photo shoot of themselves together.

* * *

Tai and Koyomi were eating donuts together as they sat at the backyard of the store. They were exchanging stories about what going with each other. But Tai looks quite surprised when Koyomi revealed that she has a dream and almost dropped his donut.

"A strange dream…?" Tai asked with surprised.

"I dreaming of two little girls together on the beach," Koyomi started.

"Koyomi…" Tai muttered.

Koyomi have a down look on her donut in her hands. "I-I don't know how this is possible because I never have a dream before…" she admit quiet.

She never need to sleep since she only relied on Tai provide her with usually supply of mana to able to maintain her existence.

"I think that I have an idea how it possible…" Tai said, making Koyomi looks at him, "When my crest of Courage given up its power to save my life, it's possible you're affected by the energy from my crest. Because you and me are connected by my magic. You might developed dreams especially your past." This is the only explanation that possible make sense.

"You might be right… Tai." Koyomi answered. "But there something about one of these girl… I could swear that I know her somewhere. Is it possible that she related to my past before I was like this?" she asked.

Tai looks at Koyomi who seems to be confused and place his hand on her shoulder, "I'm confused about all this as well… Koyomi," Tai said.

Due to his experience with Digital world, Tai immediately know that Koyomi is different from human. But the question is what she is?

"But I am also happy for you, Koyomi. Because we might have a chance to find out about your past." Tai said with a smile.

This made Koyomi looks surprised. "You think so…?" Koyomi asked, want to feel a bit of hope.

Tai nodded. "But we still have a long way to go… before we can truly understand what is going on here." He said. There still a lot of questions and they don't have a lot of answers.

"What if my past is bad…Tai? Will you still accept me?" Koyomi asked, feeling afraid of what occurs in her past.

Tai become quiet for a moment. "Koyomi…" Tai soon pull Koyomi into a hug and conform her, "No matter what happens in the past, I will always protect you and accept you. Even if you did something bad in the past, I will helps you make up for it." He said with assured to her.

This made Koyomi's eyes soften. "Tai…" Koyomi said with a smile. "You're warm as usually."

"There is one thing that I might know of your past, you must have a good smile to warm up anyone's heart." Tai teased.

This made Koyomi smile. "Oh Tai…" Koyomi response with a laughed.

Suddenly Shigure come out of the back door and looks at the two. "Taichi, there you are." He said. "I completed another Ring. Here."

Tai caught the new Ring from the elder man and looks at it. It has a dragon with fire in eye. "Thanks, Wajima-ojisan. I will make a good use of it." He said.

* * *

After replenish Koyomi with his magic, Tai made his way back to the base as he patrolling a village outside the base for any sights of the Phantom.

Though Tai is focus on his mission, he can't help feeling tense about the air today. Even his own inner Phantom feel quite very angry about something right now. He never feel this tense before in his life right now.

'_Dragon, what is going on?_' Tai asked to his Inner Phantom.

"**I'm not sure… but this is getting me angry for some reason…**" Wizardragon scowled.

Tai soon hears a chirping and saw Garuda lands on his shoulder as this snapped him out of his thoughts now.

"Sorry, Garuda… Something is really distracting me from work today." Tai explained. Garuda nodded in understanding.

"Do you find something?" he asked.

Garuda nodded.

"Then lead the way." Tai answered.

The Garuda Familiar nodded before flying across the street as Tai following the Familiar. Tai suddenly heard a beeping sounds from his pocket as this cause his eyes to wide. It wasn't his own cellphone making the noises, but his Digivice.

_No way…_ Tai thought as he takes out his Digivice. It never glow when he landed in this world. But why is it glowing right now?

"Why now?" Tai asked.

Before he could reacted, the Digivice unleashed a bright light till it consumed everything.

* * *

Tai groaned as his eyes opened and found himself lying in the middle of a forest. But this isn't just any ordinary forest as Tai looks around.

"**It looks like someone brought us back to the Digital World, Taichi.**" Wizardragon said.

'_You're alright in there, Dragon?_' Tai asked.

"**It's a bumping ride… but who brought us back here without talking to us, I will **_**toasted **_**them…**" Wizardragon scoffed with rage.

Tai never imagined he is back in the Digital world after spend two and half years in the other world. The world where he and Agumon meet.

"Hmm… I never imagined to be here again." Tai said with a smirk.

Before Tai could explore around the forest, he heard large footsteps and saw three shadow figures emerged from the woods.

"Looks at we find here, guys. A little human lost in the Digital world." A voice said.

Tai turns around and saw three large red stag beetles stare down on him. They're the champion Digimons known as Kuwagamons. The memory of his first adventure when running from a large Kuwagamon.

"You're right… Little human, why don't you play with us?" The second Kuwagamon asked. "After all, your kind is weak and helpless without any power of your own."

"The Digidestineds won't be here to save you." The Third Kuwagamon chuckled darkly.

"I don't really need their help to deal with bullies like you." Tai snicker.

"What did you say, little human?" The Kuwagamon growl.

"How about I show you…" Tai said, taking his Driver Ring to his belt.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

Tai flipped the Hand Author.

"_**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_"

Tai put on the Flame Style Ring. "Henshin!" He exclaimed.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE!**_"

Tai stuck his hand out as he reached towards the seal as it went towards him.

"_**HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

He transformed into Wizard Flame Style. This left the three Digimon to look shocked and completely speechless.

Wizard then grabbed out his Connect Ring and scanned across the Wizardriver.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

A small red seal appears and Wizard pulled out his WizarSwordGun in sword mode.

"Saa… Showtime Daa!" Wizard declared as he charged forward.

He slash the first Kuwagamon on the chest and caused the red beetle Digimon to scream in pain as the Digimon is forced back.

This causes the two Kuwagamons to charge at Wizard in the same time.

"You will paid for what you did to our brother!" They exclaimed.

But Wizard looks calming and got out his new Ring from Wajima. "Time to put it into good use," He said before using the ring.

"_**EXCITE, PLEASE!**_"

Soon Wizard's body begins to enlarge and grown muscle as he is almost tall like the Kuwagamons. He soon slam his fists down on their heads and making them fall flat to the ground.

"Woah…" Wizard looks at his new muscle like appearance. "I'm so buffed up!" He posed.

"Kisama! What in the world are you, human!?" The first Kuwagamon demands as he trying to get up from the ground.

Soon Wizard returns to his normal height and looks at them. "I am Kamen Rider Wizard…" Wizard said. "You better remembered that. If you wish to leave, be my guess…"

"We won't let a stuck up like you told us what to do!" The Third Kuwagamon exclaimed.

"Then I will have no choice…" Wizard said, takes out his Copy Ring and place it over his Driver.

"_**COPY, PLEASE!**_"

Suddenly appeared beside Wizard is another copy except he in Water Style.

"What trickery is this!?"

"This magic." Wizard said before using Copy Ring again.

"_**COPY, PLEASE!**_"

Soon Wizard clone in Land Style appeared next to them. The three Kuwagamon charged at Wizard and his copies. What surprised the Digimons is that 'they' shared different minds as the Riders chose different tactics of fighting. Wizard and Land Style choose to fight close range while Water Style got out the Liquid Ring.

"_**LIQUID, PLEASE!**_"

Water Style became a puddle and moved around the ground as it noticed a lake nearby and moved toward it. Wizard and Land Style continue fighting the three Digimons and dodging their deadly attacks. It wasn't until Wizard noticed something about the lake nearby as he and Land Style suddenly moved back.

"What is wrong?" The Second Kuwagamon asked.

The first Kuwagamon realized something wrong and turns to looks at the lake. "Move you two!" He exclaimed.

But it was too late when Water Style emerged as he become a tornado of water from the lake and strikes down the Kuwagamons. This send the Kuwagamons send to the ground as they struggle to move up.

"This is not over…" Kuwagamon growl in defiance.

"It's already over for you…" Wizard and his copies said at the same time. They switch the Hand Author to their right for one last time.

"_**LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**_"

"_**LUPPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**_"

They got out their Kick Strike Rings as they placed them on the front of the Hand Author. "Finale Daa!" They announced as the three Kuwagamons struggle to get up as the Stag Beetle Digimons had fear about what happened next.

"_**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE, FABULOUS!**_"

Their right legs gather the respective elements into the foot before they leap into the air and come down with a flying kick their chests as they flew back a bit. They looks at Wizard with a growl. "Never underestimate humanity again…" Wizard and his clones warned.

They exploded into data as they flying into the air. Both copies went back to Wizard as he then removed his ring, reverting back to civilian form.

"It's a good thing that they won't remembered this after reborn in Primary Village." Tai remarked.

"**You should let me eaten their data…**" Wizardragon scoffed.

This causes a muse look on Tai's face as he starts walking through the forest. It wasn't long until he heard familiar voices coming from the woods. As if this still haven't been enough troubles... well, any Digimon who attacks him with hostile intentions will be defeated and reverted back to Digi Egg.

"He is over there!" Izzy's voice shout. Tai's eyes widen at the familiar voice... it seems even after all this time he had not forgotten about their voices.

_Hmm… it's best that I don't show them… _The former Digidestined thought serious. Tai made his decisions as he hide his ring holder in his jacket pocket when he hears the running coming even closer.

It wasn't long until the first and second generation of Digidestineds with their Digimons soon popped out of the bushes as they saw Tai. They still looks the same as he last remembered.

"Tai, is that you?!" Izzy asked with shocked.

"Matt, this is your fault for making us because of your concert!" Joe argued.

"It wasn't my fault that my fans try to stalk us…" Matt countered.

"If it wasn't for you make us delay, Tai would have been killed by a Digimon." Izzy said before looking at Tai. "Tai, did you seen any Digimons on your way trying to attack you?"

Tai shakes his head. "No, I haven't." He lied. He already encounter three champion level Digimons and send them back to Primary Village. "I just starting walking through the woods and didn't encounter any Digimon try to attack me." He continued.

This caused everyone to blinks. "What!?"

Tai looks at everyone who seem to focus their attentions on them except TK stares quietly at his brother in a distant with a sad expression. _That is something I didn't notice before…_ He thought curious.

"So Tai, where have you been all this time?" Mimi asked.

"Well… I have been walking around the streets the whole time. I was going to get a snack at a local bakery." Tai answered. But he frowned at them in his mind. (_After all, I was invisible to you guys all the whole time… but not anymore, I will shine but only for those girls,_)

This caused them to blinks in surprised. Have them been ignored of Tai the whole time? "Really?"

"**It sound that they didn't know you intend to leave…**" Wizardragon scoffed as he watching the Digidestineds. He hope that they will be crushed.

Suddenly Gatomon looks around with a confusion expression.

"What is the matter?" Veemon asked.

"I could swear that I felt a chilling presence just now…" Gatomon said. This causes Tai to blink.

"I don't sense anything." Veemon replied.

'_Is it possible for Gatomon to sense you here?_' Tai asked to his Inner Phantom. This causes Wizardragon to chuckle darkly, which is an answer itself.

"So why I am called back here?" Tai asked, curious as he looks around his surroundings. Still, seeing the Digital World after all this time is not really that bad, he even kind of missed this place in which many adventures happened.

"Tai, you might not aware of this. But there is trouble in the Digital world again and Azulongmon says that with the crests together, we conquered the evil. We couldn't find you anywhere, so Azulongmon used up a lot of power to summon you back to the Digital World in order to uses Crest of Courage." Izzy explains.

Tai might look calm on the outside, but look a bit pissed off at the Digimon Sovereign within his mind. _So he is the one responsible for dropping me back here just to get the Crest… Unfortunately for them, I don't have it anymore…_ He thought.

"Because of you, Azulongmon wasted his power on summoning you back here! We could ask the Sovereign for more help than getting you back here." Sora scoffed. "Stupid Tai…"

'_And I was attracted to her in the first place? Ugh what I was thinking!?_' Then again the girls he had meet would let average girls looking pretty plain (And if Tai compares her with Shirley... there is no point since the Witch wins in all the areas... specially the... size of chest).

"He would have to stay in the back because he don't have a partner anymore." Matt said with a smug to his girlfriend.

This causes Tai to look irritated at the two._ Yamato… Sora…, my partner sacrificed himself so Myotismon could be get rid of…?! How dare you dishonor my best friend for life…? _Tai thought angry. Resting the urge to sucker punch Yamato in his face...

"**Ohhh? Maybe that guy can understand how you feel if his own partner was to be... eliminated**," Suggested Dragon before sighing, "**But then again you're not the type to attack an innocent Digimon just to get his owner to get to his knees,**" Tai nods, tempting as it may be, he have standards.

"Since Tai is back, we should get him back to the real world." Ken suggested.

"That sound like a good idea." Izzy said.

Matt and Sora didn't say anything as everyone on the way back to a television so Izzy using the laptop to summon a Digi-Gate. Tai clenched onto his ring in his pocket. Reminding himself he can always use his powers to escape should be needed.

_I promise that I will find a way to come back… everyone… _Tai thought serious as he continued following them.

Since now he is not with them, Wizard realizes just how he miss those girls.

But also, if the world is in crisis, then he will... help in his own way, after all the Digimons (Specially the ones from the Primary Village) are guilty of nothing, so Tai cannot let them get hurt just because he has a past with this place.

* * *

Garuda looking around the streets for its master, but no matter where it looks and couldn't find its master anywhere.

It wasn't until Garuda ran out of mana and reverted to its ring form and dropped to the ground.

Only to be catch by the hand of White Wizard before anyone would noticed it.

"You can rest easily now, little one…" White Wizard said calm before looking around the street, "Hmm… my student doesn't seem to be here." he observed.

_Something must happened to him… he wasn't caught by Wiseman's generals yet…_ White Wizard thought serious. "I have to make sure not everything is lost…" he muttered.

He soon takes out his Teleport Ring and place it over his Driver.

"_**TELEPORT, NOW!**_"

Soon White Wizard wrapped himself away from the street.

* * *

(Back with Tai)

After making back to the familiar meeting room in his former world, Tai left the Digidestineds as he looks around the city he hasn't been in a long time. Apartment buildings and corporate skyscrapers lined his sights.

Tai looks around the city that he once grown up. "I'm back…" Tai muttered. He did have a dream about coming back here.

He finds a newspaper and takes the papers as he checking for the date. His eyes wide in shocked as he realized that he been gone from this world for two week while he felt years passed. It wasn't long until he heard his Phantom's voice in his head.

"**It looks like this world's time slowly than ours way back.**" Wizardragon said.

_But if we stay here for a week, would it be year back there?_ Tai thought dreadful. But his Inner Phantom didn't response to him.

Then Tai takes out his cellphone and looks at it. He can still feel flow of magic when he infused it for the first time.

_Can Koyomi still contact me?_ Tai thought confused.

He soon dialed the numbers immediately and trying to reach to Koyomi.

"Hello? Koyomi, are you there?" Tai asked.

"_Taichi… where are… you!?_" Koyomi asked frankly as there static on the phone.

"Koyomi! You don't believed where I am… I somehow ends up back in my old world!" Tai said.

"_How did you ends up there?_" Koyomi asked without static.

"I was forced back here by the Sovereign, but I will try to find my way back. I promise." Tai said. But he soon heard more static when Koyomi trying to talk to him before he couldn't heard her voice anymore.

Tai hung up his phone and let out a sighed. '_I can't stay here for too long because I won't be able to protect them from the Phantoms or Neuroi, why can't that Sovereign take care of things by himself!_' he thought frustration.

Tai suddenly hearing his stomach growling and frowned. "After I get something to eat…" He said as he continued walking down the street.

It wasn't until he spotted a pink truck named Donut Shop Hungry and he spotted they're selling donuts. Tai went up to the truck to see it runs by a man with weird haircut and pink clothes and another man with the same clothes but had black hair. The Manager notices Tai.

"Are you a new customer?" The Manager asked.

"Yes, I am." Tai answered.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

Tai looks at the menu before stares back at the Manager, "Let's see… I would like a few chocolate, plain sugar donuts, and bottle of milk, please." He answered.

"Coming right up, sweetie." The Manager said, getting some donuts and small jag of milk in a bag.

Tai takes out some money before paid the Manager and he left as he starts eating his snacks.

_The Donuts here are good…_ Tai thought as he eating them while crossing the street.

As he walking across the street, he accidently bump into someone.

"Oh sorry about that." The male voice said.

"It's alright…" Tai muttered before getting a better looks at the person he bumped into. It was a young man close to his age with black hair in a pompadour style, tan skin, dressed in a black short jacket, baggy pants, white T-shirt, and black sneakers.

Tai can't help feeling that he knows this young man from somewhere. What bother Tai is that his voice… he knows the voice from somewhere, but he can't recalled where. The young man looks at Tai with a similar confused look.

"Umm… Have we meet before?" Tai asked confused.

"I don't know…" The young man response. "But can we shake this off?"

"Sure…" Tai said as he reached out his hand.

Without realization, the two did a familiar handshakes that Tai is familiar and his eyes wide as he looks at him with shocked.

"H-How did you know that handshake?" Tai asked in shock.

"I invented..." The black hair teen replied confused. "But how did you know it?"

"I used to know this childhood friend before he move away with his grandfather…" Tai answered as this caused the black hair teen's eyes wide.

"… Tai, is that you?" A black hair teen exclaimed.

Tai studied the man's face as he saw a flash of a childhood friend who he hasn't seen in a long time. Gentaro Kisaragi. "No way… G-Gen-chan!?" He exclaimed with disbelief. "That is you buddy? Gentaro Kisaragi?"

"It's been a long time, buddy." Gentaro said with a smile.

The two soon hugged each other before they let others go. "The last time we saw each other… it was when you and your grandfather moved away." Tai said, thinking back. "How is he anyway?" He asked.

"He is still running his bike business…" Gentaro said. "I almost didn't recognized you… Did you get your hair cut? You told me that you will never cut it down." he stares at Tai's hair.

Tai takes out another donut as he and Gentaro walking down the street together. "Yes, I did. But I felt that I need to change…" Tai answered. But he is a little regretful of cutting his hair when Gentaro brought it up again. "So what brings you back to Odaiba?" He asked confused as he takes a bite of his donut.

"Taking care of some old business." Gentaro said, "What are you doing now? Are you still playing soccer?" he asked.

This causes Tai to pause. "Well… I kinda of moving on from it." He answered. This causes Gentaro to looks shocked.

"Eeeehhhh?! You moved on from soccer?!" Gentaro exclaimed shocked. "That is not like you, buddy!"

"Because I find something else interested me," Tai said, trying to calm him down. "You see… I am a Kamen Rider now and it's my job to protect people." He said casually. It doesn't hurt to tell Gentaro since his old friend might not believe he is a real Kamen Rider.

This causes Gentaro's eyes wide. "A Kamen Rider…?" he asked with shocked. "You?"

Tai soon looks at the time before finished his bottle of milk, "Sorry, Gen-chan. I just remembered that I need to check on something important. I hope that I could see you around." He said as he left in a hurry.

Gentaro watched Tai as he left in a hurry. His childhood friend still friendly even though they haven't seen each other in a long time. But he can't help feeling there something different about him by the looks of his eyes.

_Could he really be… like me?_ Gentaro thought.

"Tai, what happened to you?" He asked.

* * *

Tai returns just in time when Izzy is announcing to others that there is another attack in the Digital world again.

"Hey Tai, I was going to call you." Joe said.

"I already heard what Izzy says about another attack." Tai answered.

"Just don't hold us back, Tai… oh wait, you don't have a Digimon anymore!" Matt said with a mocked laughed.

This causes Tai to frown at the so call- Chosen of Friendship. _I dared you try to punch me, then I will show how much pain you would be in…_ Tai thought.

Davis gritting his teeth at the older Digidestined. "Enough with jokes, Matt. We have work to do." Davis said.

"Whatever," Matt grunted. "It doesn't mean that I will let you be in charge."

Soon the rest of the Digidestineds got out their Digivices as they pointed to the gate that Izzy uploaded on the screen.

"Digi-Gate open!"

Soon the bright light consumed the Digidestineds as they wrapped into the Digital World.

* * *

A shadow figure is listening to what his agent told him.

"Is that so?" The shadow figure chuckled. "So Azulongmon got desperate and summoned a former Digidestined who no longer have a partner… Maybe I should give him a greeting as well to show how human should truly feel helpless especially my new power." He said with a devious grin.

The shadow figure soon summoned his black wings and take off into the air.

* * *

(In the Digital World)

Tai and others arrived to see a mob of mixed of rouge Champions Digimons attacking the local Digimons right now.

"We need DNA digivolved for this!" Davis said.

"No, it's unnecessary to waste DNA Digivolved with the likes of them." Matt said. "Leave the stronger ones to us while you're focused on the weaker ones. After all, Veemon can't become stronger without Wormon. You better remembered that."

This causes Davis to gritting his teethes before one of the rouge Digimons noticed them.

"Looks over, there are those Digidestineds…!" One of the rouge Digimons said.

"Let's get them!" A virus Digimon said.

"Umm… Davis, it's time for me to digivolve." Veemon said.

Tai frowned at Davis and Matt's argument as he can see the team isn't successful as a team when he last saw them. Even his own Inner Phantom seem to agree. "**Those two will caused the Digidestined to crumble…**" Wizardragon agreed.

'_Too bad that they don't have someone like Mio to keep them in check…_' Tai said to him. This made his Inner Phantom laughed very hard when Tai brought it up.

"Fine, then burned them down as Raidramon!" Davis said, showing his Digivice.

"**Veemon…! Armor Digivolved to… Flaredramon!**"

Soon the rest of the first generation and second generation Digidestineds got out their Digivices as their Digimon evolved.

"**Gabumon Digivolved to… Garurumon!**"

"**Wormon Digivolved to… Stingmon!**"

"**Gatomon…! Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon!**"

"**Armadilomon! Armor Digivolve to… Digmon!**"

"**Tentomon! Digivolved to… Kabuterimon!**"

"**Patamon! Armor Digivolve to… Pegausmon!**"

"**Biyomon! Digivolved to… Birdramon!**"

"**Gomamon! Digivolved to… Ikkakumon!**"

"**Palmon! Digivolved to… Togemon!**"

"**Hawkmon! Digivolved to… Aquilamon!**"

The Chosens' Digimons soon charged into battle with the rouge Digimons as they're stamping out each other one by one while the local Digimons were evacuation from the clashed between Digimons' attacks that were occurring.

Though Tai is relief that there aren't any local Digimons get caught in the crossfire, he can't help feeling something odd about this fight.

_This fight seem to be too easy…_ Tai thought as he observed the fight from afar.

So far, it was both Flaredramon and Garurumon taking down most of the evil Digimons. Soon the last Digimon got turns into data by Garurumon and Flaredramon looks irritated at the wolf Digimon who made it first.

"Too slow…" Garurumon said.

"Do you want to settle this?" Flaredramon questioned.

It wasn't until they heard a laughing voice as everyone saw someone descend before their presence. It was a large demon with red eyes, long arms, and a pair of ruined wings. This particular Digimon is quite familiar to the first generation of Digidestined and Ken.

"Devimon…" Tai muttered.

"Hello again, Digi-brats." The Fallen Digimon remarked.

"Devimon…!" Ken exclaimed. "But how!?"

"Do you think I will be gone forever? I got set free by a new master who planned to places the Digital world in eternal darkness." Devimon said.

_So the one who released Devimon is responsible for this… But who? _Tai thought.

"Who are you working for?" Ken demands.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The fallen Angel replied.

Devimon then looks at Tai who is behind the rest of Digidestineds and Digimons. "Especially I heard new about the old worm bring you back here… Former Chosen of Courage, it's a pitied that Myotismon puts an end to your dear old partner. I would love to see how he fall after seeing you perished when I am done with the rest of the Digi-brats." Devimon said. This made Tai pissed off, but he hold himself back by seeing what Yamato and others going to do.

"We outnumbered you, Devimon and we can get rid of you!" Matt said. "Get him!"

"**Howling Blaster…!**"

"**Fire Rockets!**"

"**Needle Spray!**"

"**Rosetta stone!**"

"**Electro Shocker!**"

Each of them launched their attacks at the fallen Angel Digimon causing an explosion which kicked up a cloud of dust. When it cleared they saw that Devimon was still there and the fallen Angel laughed. "Is that so? Then you don't know about my newest power that I earned from my master…" Devimon chuckled before glowing in dark aura.

"What is he doing?" Davis asked.

Ken's eyes wide at this. "No… he is digivolving!" He warned to others.

_He can digivolved without a partner…_ Tai thought in shocked. Whoever Devimon is working might be dangerous.

"**Hmm… this is going to get interesting.**" Wizardragon mused.

"**Devimon Digivolved to…**" Devimon roared as his body suddenly starts to changing shape and enlarged himself. "**NeoDevimon…!**" the new ultimate Digimon roared.

Standing before them was a large grey skinned creature wearing leather pants and a gold face mask with a pair of large red wings on its back.

"He evolved into ultimate…" Izzy said, checking his laptop for this new Digimon.

**NeoDevimon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks: Stun Claw, Guilty Claw, &amp; Deep Sorrow**

"It's time for your demise…" NeoDevimon said before he appears in front of Flaredramon and others' field of vision before his claws turns red with energy. "**Guilty Claw…!**" He slashed at the opposing digimon send each of them crashing to the ground.

Pegausmon got up and his forehead glowing. "**Equus Beam!**" He shoots a green beam from its forehead at NeoDevimon who swatted it away.

"**Stun Claw!**" NeoDevimon roared fury as he drills his claw into Peagsusmon's stomach and sending him flying across the trees. The attack is brutal enough to forces Peagsusmon reverted back to Patamon.

"Patamon!" TK shout with worried.

Flaredramon and Stingmon try to attack NeoDevimon with their attacks, but NeoDevimon vanished from their sights before striking them from behind as they sent back.

"He is an ultimate level Digimon!" Ken said.

"Then we have to Digivolved again!" Matt said, ready to get out his Digivice.

"Like I would allow that to happen!" NeoDevimon said before the red crystals on his body started to glow. "**Deep Sorrow!**" he roared as he unleashed a wave of dark energy which collided with both the Digimon and everyone, each of them surrounded by a dark aura.

The only one who is still standing was Tai as he unaffected to the mental attack due to his Phantom within him. "**Does he really think that attack would hit us? He only just increased my strength further…**" Wizardragon scoffed as he continued absorbing the negative energy from NeoDevimon's Deep Sorrow.

_I can't believe that bastard is capable of such attack…_ Tai thought as he noticed the Digimons soon reverted back to their Rookie forms and lying helpless on the ground.

Tai walks in front of the weaken Digidestineds and Digimon as he stares at NeoDevimon. "It looks like I have to take over for them," Tai said.

NeoDevimon looks confused at why the former leader of Digidestined isn't affected by his attack. But it doesn't matter since he is powerless without his Digimon to help him. "So you're immune to it," NeoDevimon replied. "What do you think you can do without your partner?" NeoDevimon asked.

Matt struggle to looks up at Tai. "What do you think you are doing, jerk? Trying to take the spotlight again?" he asked. "You know that it won't work!"

"Like he can't do anything without a Digimon's help." Sora said. "Stop trying to be a show off!"

This made Tai smile. "I'm different from what I was in the past." Tai said before taking out his Driver On ring and placed it against his belt.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

Soon Wizardriver appears around Tai's waist and he flipped the Hand Author.

"**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**"

"**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**"

Tai put on the Flame Dragon Ring. "Henshin!" He shout.

"_**FLAME DRAGON…! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN…!**_"

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Just the Beginning ost**)

A magic circle appears in front of Tai as a flame dragon surrounded Tai before he transformed into Wizard Flame Dragon style. He takes out his WizarSwordGun in hand.

This caught everyone completely off guard. Matt and Sora couldn't say anything as their words stick in their throats like other Digidestineds. Meanwhile the Digimons look shocked at the former Chosen of Courage just do now.

"Taichi… But how?" Gatomon asked.

"Did he just digivolved on his own?" Veemon wondered out.

"Saa… Showtime daa!" Wizard declared as he charged forward at NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon snapped out his thought as his claws glowing red before he unleashed his attacks at Wizard, "**Guilty Claw!**" he shout.

But Wizard dodges the incoming attack as he charged at NeoDevimon and slashed him across the chest as this caused the Fallen Digimon to hissing in pain.

"He hits NeoDevimon…" Joe said with speechless expression. "But how?!"

The Chosen of Knowledge doesn't know what to say about his friend since his brain is fried to the fact Tai capable of hurting NeoDevimon.

"Y-You wounded me… Kisama, what in the world are you!?" NeoDevimon growl furious.

"I am… Kamen Rider Wizard… I will be the Final Hope that this world will need." Wizard said.

"Kamen Rider…" Ken muttered.

"Kamen Rider…? A real Kamen Rider?" Cody looks shocked because he hears about Kamen Riders from his grandfather. But he never actually seen one up close.

NeoDevimon turns around and ready to charge at Wizard with a different attack as his claw glowing again. "**Stun Claw!**"

But Wizard got out his Defend Ring and place it over his Driver.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

When NeoDevimon about to attack Wizard before his attack got blocked by an eruption similar to a volcano appeared around Wizard. This causes NeoDevimon to burn his claw before he got send flying backward from the volcano like barrier.

"This power… How a mere human can possessed this power to keep up with me?!" NeoDevimon demands furious before turning into a black blur.

Wizard then takes out his Mach Ring and place it over his Driver.

"_**MACH, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard soon glowing with furious burning aura as he matched the same speed as NeoDevimon and trading blows to blows with the Fallen Angel as this caused the Digidestineds and Digimons to not even speak.

"How can you be this strong? Humans are supposed to be weak!" NeoDevimon demands.

"Maybe you and other Digimons didn't know what else humans possessed due to your superiority ego!" Wizard argued as he unleashed several shots to NeoDevimon's chest.

But NeoDevimon hold his ground and slash across Wizard's chest as Wizard sent a few feet back.

(Song end)

NeoDevimon stares at Wizard intensely. "Why are you even here in this world again? From what I can tell of the other Digi-brats' reaction, you weren't miss until old worm call upon you." NeoDevimon taunted.

Wizard got up from the ground. "Simple. I'm just here to protect the Digital world that my partner gives up his life for and the memories we shared in this place." He said before taking out his Connect Ring again.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

A red seal appears in front of Wizard and he pulled into it as he reached into the mini seal as he pulled out something. "NeoDevimon, I will make you and every evil Digimons wish that you never mess with a Kamen Rider..." He said, taking out Drago Timer and equip to his arm.

(**Play Alternative ost**)

"What are you going to do with that?" NeoDevimon asked.

Wizard looks at the Drago Timer and rotated the little dragon mode on the clock. "**DRAGO TIMER! SET TIME START!**" The timer starts moving as Wizard stares back at NeoDevimon.

Wizard charges forward and clashed with NeoDevimon's claws as sparks flying everywhere. Soon NeoDevimon takes off into the air as he turns into a blur around Wizard. Wizard looks around before the fallen Angel appears from his behind and able to attack him. Wizard's Drago Timer soon appears in the blue aura and he pushed the switch.

"**WATER DRAGON!**" The Drago Timer announced.

Suddenly a blue magic circle appears behind Wizard as Wizard Water Dragon Style appears and shooting several bullets at NeoDevimon's face to force the Fallen Angel Digimon back.

"How is he doing that!?" Davis exclaimed.

Wizard and Water Dragon soon charges forward as they go for close range attacks against the Fallen Angel Digimon. But NeoDevimon shovel the Riders away as he takes off into the air before his claws glowing red instantly.

"**Guilty Claws!**" He roared as he unleashed red energy waves at the Wizards.

"**HURRICANE DRAGON!**" The Drago Timer announced.

Soon a green blur emerged from the forest and slashes NeoDevimon across the chest before land on the ground. It was none other than Wizard Hurricane Dragon Style.

"That was awesome!" Hurricane Dragon said in the same voice as other Wizards.

"Nice timing," Wizard said.

"Now there is three!?" Joey exclaimed.

Hurricane Dragon looks up at NeoDevimon and summons a powerful hurricane at him and knocked him in the back. "Surprises…" Wizard and his clones said at the same time as they firing silver bullets at NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon try to dodges the bullets, but he is unaware couple of them followed him from behind and struck him in the back.

This caused NeoDevimon to fall to the ground. But the fallen Digimon got himself up again and charged at them in surprised speed.

"How about another one?" Wizard asked, clicking his Drago Timer.

"**LAND DRAGON!**" The Drago Timer announced.

Suddenly a large stone made wall appears in front of the two Wizards as it taken the hits from NeoDevimon's claw and Wizard Land Dragon emerged from the ground.

"I am here too." Land Dragon greeted.

"**FINAL TIME!**" The Drago Timer announced.

Wizard and his Dragon Style clones soon charged at NeoDevimon as they clashed with the Fallen Digimon head on. When NeoDevimon try to uses his Guilt Claw on Hurricane Dragon, Water Dragon and Land Dragon slashes his arm to cause a lot of pain to the fallen Digimon as Wizard jump forward and slashing NeoDevimon's mask. This made NeoDevimon falls to the ground.

"It's time…" Wizard said as he standing in front of his clones.

"**DRAGON FORMATION!**" The Drago Timer announced.

Soon magic circles appear in front of Wizard and his Elemental clones as each of them summoned respective parts of Wizardragon.

"What is this trick!?" NeoDevimon exclaimed.

Wizard soon lift into the air and the Drago Hell Skull fires a massive flames at NeoDevimon. Land Dragon with his claws starts digging underground while Hurricane Dragon flying around. NeoDevimon try to blocks the flame, but got knocked away by Water Dragon's Drago Tail.

Hurricane Dragon soon perform an aerial attack as NeoDevimon getting slashed by Drago Wings. It wasn't long until Land Dragon emerge and slashes him with his Hell Claws.

This caused NeoDevimon rolling on the ground and groan in severe pain as the Wizardragon's parts vanished. Wizard soon takes out his WizarSwordGun as he and his elemental clones opened the author hands.

"NeoDevimon, it's time to finished you once and for all!" Wizard declared as he and clones gather their swords. "Finale daa!"

"Come and slash! Shake Hands!"

They places their respective Wizard Rings into the Author Hands.

"_**FLAME!**_" "_**WATER!**_" "_**LAND!**_" "_**HURRICANE!**_"

Their swords gather elemental powers as they looks at NeoDevimon before unleashed their attacks.

"_**SLASH STRIKE!**_"

The four elemental slashes strike NeoDevimon hard as he stares at Wizard. "It's over for you, NeoDevimon." Wizard said with cold tone. "Damn you to hell… Kamen Rider!" NeoDevimon cursed before he exploded into data and went into the sky.

(**Song end**)

Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, and Land Dragon returns back to Wizard as he turns to look at the speechless Digidestineds and their Digimons.

"T-Tai, what in the world…" Matt whispered in complete shock.

"You think that I was showing off…? Very big mistake, Yamato." Wizard remarked as this made the Chosen of Friendship's eyes wide when his full name is calling. "That is right. I won't forgive you and Sora after insulted Agumon in front of my face." He continued with a dangerous tone.

Wizard soon takes out his Connect Ring and place it against his Driver.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard pulled out his motorcycle and got on.

"Wait, Tai!" Izzy said as he struggle to get up, "Where are you going?"

"Any places better than here." Wizard answered plain.

"You will tell us what is going on!" Sora demanded angrily as this made other Digidestineds and Digimons look shock. This made Wizard scoffed.

_What did happened to the childhood friend I used to travel here?_ Wizard thought before he shrugged his head.

"We won't let you leave until you tell us what is going on!" Joe said.

Wizard takes out the Smell Ring and place over his Driver.

"_**SMELL, PLEASE!**_"

Before either the Digidestineds or Digimons could confront with Wizard, they got hit by a very rotten cloud hitting for them as they collapsed on the ground and try to cover their noses.

"Gross!" Mimi said.

"What is this smell!?" Izzy exclaimed.

When the rotten cloud faded, they looks around to see Wizard is nowhere around.

"Where did he go?" Davis asked.

TK is clenched his fist tightly. He was thinking what Wizard called himself 'Final Hope'. He finally finds the reason why his crest wasn't glowing for him.

_Because Destiny made Tai to replaced me!?_ TK thought angrily. Unknown to him, Patamon looks at his partner with a sad expression.

"TK…" He whispered sadly.

* * *

Tai pulled the throttles of his bike as he made through the forest and vowed to not looking back at the Digidestined.

_After all they will never understand what I went through…_ Tai thought to himself.

"**So where are we going now?**" Wizardragon asked.

'_Uncovering the truth about this leader Devimon mention on our own. I want to see how much this place changed._' Tai answered to his Phantom. '_As for them, they will only just get in our way._' He added as this made Wizardragon chuckled.

"**Taichi, I let you know that it possible to summon me here since this world without causing us trouble.**" Wizardragon said.

"Sound useful, but I'm still keeping an eye on you." Tai remarked as he continued driving down the forest to other parts of Digital world.

* * *

(Next time)

"No way… BlackWargreymon…" Tai said with disbelief.

"Why are you helping me? Don't you remember that I am supposed to be your enemy?" BlackWargreymon replied with angry tone.

"So the Neuroi are here…" Tai growl.

"I won't let you die here! That is why… I am going to be the person you can trust someday!" Wizard said as he riding on Wizardragon's back. "We'll fight them together!"

Spell 10: Black Dragon and Ideals of Hope

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? Everyone assumed that NeoDevimon appears in Strike Witches world is wrong! I bet you're surprised that I bring Gentaro Kisaragi, but he is going to joins Tai later and Tai is going to be in for a surprised…LOL! Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	11. Spell 10: Black Dragon

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, or Strike Witches! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am glad that everyone like the previous chapter and here is the next one. Welcome to another chapter of Sky of Infinity as we reached Spell 10! **

**Saa… Showtime Daa!**

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky Of Infinity

Spell 10: Black Dragon and Ideals of Hope

Across the dark clouds is a black draconic like knight in pursued of the strange black like Digimons in the sky. "You won't escape this time!" He said with a serious tone.

Just when he got closer to them, red beams coming out of the clouds and struck the black draconic like knight in the chest. This causes him to groan in pain as cracks forming on his armor right now.

"Damn it…" He cursed before seeing more shadow like Digimons with red eyes glaring at him from the clouds.

"So this is actually a trap you set up for me…" The black dragon remarked. "I'm impressed but that doesn't mean that I will submit to your kind, so the answer is still NO!" He answered.

The black dragon gathers chaos energy in his palms before he hurls it at them.

"**TERRA DESTROYER!**"

Soon there is a massive explosion appearing across the dark looming clouding sky.

* * *

(Play Hirari)

(**Instrumental**)

Tai look up as his face before it was covered by his helmet as Kamen Rider Wizard with Wizardragon behind him roaring into the sky.

**Kizutsuita hane ga**

Tai was sitting alone in the rain before noticing the rain stop as he felt a claw on his shoulder and saw Agumon watching over him before vanished again. Then a scene of Tai transforming into Wizard Flame Style.

**Kiseki o yobiokoshite**

Then we see a scene of Tai hanging out with his friends in the Strike Witches base as the wind blew through their forms.

**Futatabimau yo**

The camera soon shows Tai falling into the Digital world. But Wizardragon flying after him as Tai caught the Phantom's horn as they flying into the sky.

**Yume no kaze ninori**

Gentaro Kisaragi as he walks through the road from his school and the scene changes when he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and posed.

**Kiramekunijiwo koete**

A child Tai and a child Gentaro were playing in the playground before the scene change to both Wizard and Fourze stood side by side as the silhouettes of rouge Digimons appear around them before they come after them.

**Tabi no Tsudzuki eSora o miagete saa!**

Observing the battles from the shadow were armor like knights as they lead by a black knight with blue cape and white knight with a sword and cannon.

**Michi naru sono tobira hirake! ****Mirai e IN THE SKY**

Sitting on top of roof of building is a black armor dragon warrior as he stares down at the city below him with his yellow eyes.

**Kanjita mama ni**

Tai journey alone through the Digital world but not before a shadow appear in the sky as an old enemy returns for revenge and army of Neuroi Digimons appear.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

TK and his partner Patamon as both of them look confuse about something before a shadow engulf them as angel with golden wings emerged on the battlefield.

**Dokomademo yuku yo**

Wizard and Fourze charged forward against an unknown enemy whose identity isn't revealed before the still images of their other forms fighting against other enemies. They weren't fighting alone against the enemy's army as new allies joining the battle.

**Michibike! IN THE SKY**

Tai and Koyomi saw each other, but when they trying to touch each other, Koyomi disappear into a bright light. This causes Tai to ignite in flame before become Wizard All Dragon Style as he destroyed the Neuroi from the sky.

**Minna o tsurete**

Tai is watching Primary Village as he clenched onto his Digivice and thinking about his memories with Agumon. It wasn't until he saw Gentaro and others next to him as Gentaro giving him a hand to get him up from ground.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

Wizard and Fourze charge head on and hits the enemy with Rider kicks straight into the chest as everything turns white.

**Hirari maiagare**

The scene finished with Tai, Gentaro, the Strike Witches, and their allies in a photo shoot of themselves together.

* * *

(With Tai)

Tai continued driving his Rider Machine across the Digital World as he think back to what happened so far. First, he got 'brought' (dragged back against his own free will) back to the Digital World by Azulongmon who hopes to uses the power of his Crest of Courage which the former Chosen- now Kamen Rider who no longer have anymore. Then he find out that he has been away from this world for two weeks when it's been years in the world of Witches (where girls have capabilities of using magic than guys) and it explains why his former friends doesn't grow much like he thought. Next, he reunited with his old friend who move away during elementary school by recognized the familiar handshakes. Then he finally revealed his power as Wizard in front of his former teammates when NeoDevimon is quite troublesome and wiped the Fallen Angel Digimon completely.

As for what Tai is investigating now involved the information he learns from Devimon that there is another baddy Digimon is out to cover the Digital World in totally darkness. If Devimon got the power to jump to another level and trash his former teammates, then the new evil boss is _extremely _dangerous.

It almost getting dark and Tai knows he need to find a place to stay before he saw what looks like a village a couple miles away. The village is mostly made out of woods as Tai could see smoke coming from there to shows there are villager Digimons living and move his bike to get a closer look at the village…

It wasn't until he saw an injured Agumon with white beard and elder clothes hits the wall of the village. The elder Agumon groan in pain and glared at the group of Goblimon holding In-training Digimon hostages.

"Elder!" The In-training Digimons cried out.

"What was that you say, Elder? You're going to make us leave?" the leader of Goblimon asked with a wicked grin.

"Leave the children alone…!" the elder Agumon growl as he struggles to get up.

"It's too bad that you can't digivolved! Hahahahaha!" The leader of Goblimon laughed, "Turns this old lizard to data guys!" his Goblimon growls as they heading for the injury Agumon.

Suddenly Tai drive forward and knocking out most of the Goblimon with his motorcycle. Tai soon got off his bike and approach the Elder.

Even though he reminded him of his Agumon, this one is complete different person. "Are you alright, sir?" Tai asked calm.

"Agh… I'm fine, but I am worried about the kids. It's my job to protect them…" Elder Agumon said.

"A human? What is a lowly human doing here?" The Leader Goblimon questioned.

Tai turns around and looks at the In-Training Digimons in cages then at the Goblimon group with a frown.

"Take some rest for now sir...I'll handle these lowlifes by myself." Tai said.

"What can a lowly human do to a Digimon?" Leader Goblimon asked mocking tone. "You're out of your league human. Run away while you can."

Tai soon saw other Goblimons getting up from the ground as they glares at Tai like a pack of wolves. "That's what other people always say before I destroy them to dust." Tai said as he puts his Connect Ring into his Driver.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

A small red seal appears in front of Tai and he takes out his WizarSwordGun as Tai goes into his full battle stance before they made their moves. The Goblimons charges at him, but Tai dodges their attacks before firing several silver bullets as they were struck hard in the chest.

"Who in the world are you…?" The leader of Goblimon demands serious.

"I am just a passing by wizard." Tai answered before turns his weapon into sword mode. "I would advise you to leave peacefully or you would prefer to turn back into Digi Eggs. Your call." He warned.

"Shut up stupid human!" Goblimon roared before summoning fire in his hand and tossed at Tai. "**Goburi Bomb!**"

Tai takes out his Defend Ring and places on his Driver.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

Soon a barrier form to protect Tai from Goblimon's attack before a smirk forms on Tai's face. "You have your chance…now it's my turn…" he replied.

Tai charges forward at Goblimon in a flash before slashes the Rookie Digimon's chest before delivering a swift kick at Goblimon's face which this caught everyone in shock.

Goblimon swing his hammer at Tai, but Tai blocks his attack and forced Goblimon's weapon to be tossed into the air as Tai thrust his blade into the Digimon's chest.

"Damn you… human!" Goblimon cursed.

"Hope you have a better life than robbing from the weak." Tai said as the Rookie Digimon exploded into data now.

"You kill our leader human! Now you'll pay!" Another Goblimon exclaimed as he charges at Tai with attempt to kill him.

But Tai dodges his blows before slicing off his arm with his WizarSwordGun that immediately cause the second Digimon to disintegrated into data.

Tai turns around with a narrow look at the remaining Goblimons as they look paled after what happened to their leader.

"Who is next?" Tai asked.

The Goblimon looks at Tai before they left the village in a hurry.

"Let's get out of here!" The Goblimons screamed immediately.

Tai turns around as he approached the In-Training Digimons and sliced the door opens. The In-Training Digimons look wary at Tai who let out a kind smile. "You guys are fine now." Tai said.

The Elder approached them and looks at the In-Training Digimons, "You can trust him, children. He save our lives today." Elder Agumon said.

This made the In-Training Digimons look happy immediately as they leap into Tai's arms and caused Tai collapse on the ground due to their weight. "Thank you, mister!" They thanked him.

This made Tai chuckle. "Take it asy, kids!" he said.

Suddenly they hear a growling sound from Tai. This made Tai scratch the back of his hair and laughed nervous. "Excuse me, but I wonder if you have any food by any chance?" Tai requested nervous.

The In-Training Digimons look at their Elder, "Can he eat with us?"

"Of course." Elder Agumon said. "You can join us for supper after driving those rouge Digimons away from our home."

This made Tai smile since it feel like the old time in the Digital world all over again. "Thank you… I hope that I won't be a burden to you." Tai said.

* * *

The girls become quiet after what Koyomi just told them.

"This isn't a joke… is it?" Gertrude asked.

Koyomi shakes her head to the girls. "No, I am serious. Tai is no longer in this world." She said with a serious expression.

Koyomi have some debate about whether or not she should revealed to them about Tai's absence. But she did it because they're also close to Tai like her.

"B-But why is he being summoned back there?" Francesca asked.

"From what Tai told me about the Sovereign, there is no doubt that they wants Tai's Crest which he doesn't have it anymore." Koyomi answered.

"After not making any contact with Tai, they brought him back to a world he no longer wished to be." Mio said with a frown.

"Can't you get him back?" Sanya asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the power to locate where Tai is or go where he is going." Koyomi said sadly. This made the girls look sad when they notice Tai didn't come back or told them where he is going. But this somehow made them missing him more.

"But Tai is going to try finding his way back on his own." Koyomi said with assured.

"But how is he going to do that, Koyomi-chan?" Yoshika asked confused.

Koyomi didn't response as she got up from the chair. "It's better that I should go." She answered.

Before she could leave, Yoshika takes her hand and stop her. "Wait, Koyomi… I think you should stay here than going on your way back home." She said. Without Tai around, Koyomi couldn't get her usual amount of mana to survive on her own.

Koyomi stares at Yoshika for a moment before facing other girls who look quiet.

"Are you sure about that is a good idea?" Koyomi asked before looking at other girls beside Yoshika.

They were a bit surprised by Yoshika letting Koyomi stay with them. But they can't help feeling a little nervous due to Koyomi isn't completely human.

"I guess we can let you stay here." Minna said.

"As Minna said, you'll be safer with us for time being." Mio pointed out. "We will also help you looking for a way to get Taichi back." she said.

_Taichi, I hope you're alright…_ Mio thought worryingly.

* * *

Elder Agumon and the In-Training Digimons were quite friendly to Tai as they welcomed him into their village and eating supply which is mainly berries and fresh water.

As for the In-Training Digimons, they were range from Digimons that Tai encountered in the past. They were gathering around Tai as they were asking questions about how he is able to fight against Goblimons and one asks if he is a Digimon in disgust.

"I am not really a Digimon, but a human with the ability to use magic." Tai answered.

"Magic…? Can all human uses magic?" The Elder Agumon asked. Tai shakes his head.

"No, they can't use magic like I can." Tai said. "Let's just say that I find a miracle after being on the edge of despair."

"I see… but I can tell you went through a struggle because of this power by the looks of your eyes." Elder Agumon replied.

This made Tai looks surprised at him, but he regain his composition. "Elder, I heard someone there is an evil Digimon try to turns this world into darkness. Is this true?" he asked.

The Elder Agumon nodded. "To think there is another growing darkness after they destroyed several Digimon villages already." he muttered.

This made Tai's eyes blink. Several Digimon villages were already lost to the enemies. "They? Who are they?" he asked.

"Strange creatures emerged out of darkness. They're mostly black and red…" Elder Agumon answered.

This causes Tai to freeze immediately at the Elder Agumon's describing of the enemies. It almost sound like…

"No way…" Tai muttered. The Neuroi are from the Digital world?

"**It looks like we might find our answer to where the Neurois are from. They're from the dark corner of Digital world.**" Wizardragon replied.

'_The dark corner of Digital world…? The only place have much darkness and no one enter there…_' Tai thought in shock. "They're from the Dark Ocean…" Tai looks at Elder Agumon, "Oji-san, have anyone try to find out what is going in the Dark Ocean?" he asked.

Elder Agumon shook his head. "No one dares to go there because they never got out from there." He answered.

"Never got out? Who's the last person to investigate there?" Tai asks hoping that no one especially the Digidestined to investigate the Neuroi…he knew they are no match against them.

"The last ones to vent there was a Leomon and Ogremon… but sadly they never came back since that day." Elder Agumon said.

"I see…" Tai never thought Leomon and Ogremon, the so called rivals join force to investigate what is going in the Dark Ocean and they lost their life.

"You know them too?" Elder Agumon asked. Tai nodded sadly.

"It was a long time ago…" Tai said before taking out his Digivice.

This made the Elder Agumon's eyes wide. "You are…"

"I was one of them before something preventing my partner Agumon from reborn…" Tai explained.

This made Elder Agumon's expression soften. "I am sorry about your loss." He said. "If you like, you can stay here in the village because it won't be safe out there." Elder Agumon offered.

"I thank you for your hospitality Elder…" Tai said.

It wasn't long until Tai takes the spare hay like bed in one of the empty house and he resting on it. But he can't help thinking back to what Elder Agumon told him and the revelation of Neuroi's origin from the Dark Ocean.

"Leomon… Ogremon…" Tai muttered. He can't believe that they went there by themselves without asking for anyone's help.

"**There is no doubt about if they survive in there, Taichi.**" Wizardragon pointed out.

Tai clenched his fist tightly. '_But I will finish what they have started… I owe that much to them for helping saving Digital world._' he said in his mind.

He soon closed his eyes and trying to sleeping on his makeshift bed.

* * *

"**It's morning, Taichi…**" Wizardragon said.

Tai slowly stirring up from his sleep and seeing the sun rising up from his bed.

"Stupid sun." Tai muttered as he getting up from his haystack like bed now.

He did some morning stretching and seeing the villagers are still sleeping in their beds. Tai soon went outside of the village to do some training by himself.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Tai takes out the Drago Timer from the red seal and studied it. This object allows him to using all of his Dragon Styles without turning into complete berserker. But how far can he go with this?

"Let's test it out…" Tai said before getting out his Flame Dragon Ring.

"Henshin!" Tai shout before places his Flame Dragon Ring across his Driver.

"_**FLAME DRAGON!**_"

Tai soon transform into his Flame Dragon form before placing his Drago Timer on.

"**DRAGON TIMER SET!**"

Wizard summoned his other Elemental counterparts as they began to training with each other to see how far they could go as they fight with different styles and using different rings. They were sparring with each other for thirty minutes before Tai returns to the village as he saw Elder Agumon cooking rice porridge for everyone.

"Morning young man," Elder Agumon.

"Hey Oji-san." Tai greeted.

"Come and join us for breakfast." A Nyaromon said.

Other In-Training Digimons agreed as they want Tai to join them. "Yeah! Yeah! Join us!"

This made Tai smile as he joins them then they starting eating breakfast with another. Later, Tai decides to check around the village as he making sure no rouge Digimons tries to invade this village. Suddenly Tai spotted familiar red beams flashing in the sky.

"Don't tell me…" Tai muttered as he starts running for the front gate of the village.

He looks up in the sky as he saw Neuroi chasing someone. Tai takes out his mini-telescope as he gets a closer look at who being attacked.

Tai's eyes wide in shock when he saw the figure. He could feel his heart suddenly stop beating for one second.

It can't be…

"BlackWargreymon…" Tai uttered.

"**It seems he is seriously injured…**" Wizardragon said.

Tai soon takes out his Driver On Ring and places it cross his belt.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

When his Wizardriver materialized, Tai takes out his Hurricane Ring and places on his finger.

"Henshin!" Tai shout as he places it against his Driver now.

"_**HURRICANE, PLEASE!**_"

Tai leap through the magic circle and transforming into his Wizard Hurricane Style as he takes off into the air.

When Wizard is getting close to the battle, he takes out his Drill Ring and placed it against his Driver.

"_**DRILL, PLEASE!**_"

He transforming into a twister and pierced through a pair of the Neuroi who about to take down BlackWargreymon, the Black Knight Digimon looks surprised as Wizard appeared in front of him and the two looks at each other.

"Are you alright BlackWargreymon?" Wizard asked.

"W-Who are you?" BlackWargreymon asked with caution.

Wizard takes out his WizarSwordGun and destroyed one of the Neuroi Digimon's left arms. "I can tell you that I am not ally to these monsters from the Dark Ocean…" He said. This made BlackWargreymon stay quiet as he watched the strange armor figure fighting against the Neuroi with a sword.

"Saa… Showtime Daa." Wizard announced as he slashed down several Neuroi with his blade before they exploded.

He turns his WizarSwordGun into gun mode and fired at the few Neuroi left. They try to dodges the bullets, but the bullets followed them and struck them in the sides.

Wizard opens his WizarSwordGun's author reader and places his Hurricane Ring against it.

"_**HURRICANE SHOOTING STRIKE!**_"

Soon the wind gather around his gun and Wizard unleashed several aerial shoots at the Neuroi as they were struck by them. The Neuroi soon got destroyed in the process.

"They're gone…for now." Wizard said before turning to looks at BlackWargreymon.

BlackWargreymon stares at him before he felt suddenly weaken and falling to the forest. But Wizard immediately flies after him and caught the black knight with his arms as he saw how injured BlackWargreymon was.

_D-Did he have these injuries from the Neuroi!?_ Wizard thought confused. Though he still worried if this isn't the same BlackWargreymon, the Digimon is still hurt serious.

Wizard carried BlackWargreymon into the village as Elder Agumon and every Digimons look surprised at them.

"What happened to him?" Elder Agumon asked.

"He got hurt from fighting those Neuroi…" Wizard explains. "Oji-san, do you think he can rest here?" he asked.

"Well…" Elder Agumon pondered.

"I know he is a virus type Digimon, but he is serious hurt." Wizard said with a serious tone.

Elder Agumon is surprised by how serious Wizard and takes a look at unconscious BlackWargreymon then Wizard. "Alright, young man… but I don't expect he would cause trouble in the village with that wound." He said.

Wizard bow as he carried BlackWargreymon into the village with Elder Agumon followed them while the In-training Digimons were watching him with curiosity.

* * *

A mystery shadow figure listened to the reports of his minions regard BlackWargreymon about to flee from their troop despite getting a lot of injured.

"**I see… So the black Digimon got help from that Former Chosen, huh…**" The Shadow figure said, impressive. So the former Chosen have return to this world because of that Sovereign's decision.

"**Very interesting… I can't wait to break out of here and face him.**" The Shadow figure growl with hint of excitement. "**I never would expect the day when a human would gain power to compete with Digimon… but it won't be longer until his power catch up to a Mega.**"

Once he breaks out of here, he will enjoy his first battle.

* * *

Tai watched Elder Agumon as he is treating BlackWargreymon's wounds with herbs. Elder Agumon sighed in relief and looks at Tai.

"How is he, oji-san?" Tai asked.

"He is quite a strong fellow to handle them, but he will survive." Elder Agumon said before looking at him. "But he will need to stay in bed so he can heal."

"I see… Thank you for treating him." Tai said bowed.

This made Elder Agumon smile. "Call me when he regains consciousness, young man." The elder reptile soon left Tai alone as he turns to look at BlackWargreymon and approach him quiet.

The black knight Digimon seem to be resting peacefully in his unconscious state. Tai still have a little fear whether this is the same BlackWargreymon or not. But he still feels a little regretful about not helping BlackWargreymon in the past.

"**It might take him longer to wake up. So what are you going to do now?**" Wizardragon asked curious.

'_He might need longer rest… but I should get some snacks for myself_,' Tai answered. He sighed as he left the wood house and takes out his Connect Ring.

"Hope this work…" He muttered as he places the ring against his belt.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

He call forth a larger magic circle as he step through it and ends up in the alley of the real world. Then he takes out another Ring and scanned across his Driver.

"Time for new clothes…" Tai muttered.

"_**DRESS UP, PLEASE!**_"

Suddenly bright light covered Tai complete and changed his clothes entirely as he now wears a high-collared trench coat that was black and gold-lined but it reach down close to my ankles. He wears a white shirt with his magic seal and his pants were black and black combat boots. He also wears his Ring Holder underneath his trench coat.

Tai looks at his reflection and impressed at he looks now. "This will definitely fit." He said as he walks out of the alley.

* * *

TK walks around the city as he tries to search for the former leader than meeting up with other Digidestineds right now. After the battle with NeoDevimon, TK can't help getting a weird feeling that Tai changed more than any expected and determined to get answers out of him.

_Did Azulongmon bring him back to replace my role?_ TK thought angry.

As for why he thinks Tai in the real world than Digital world, he got this weird feeling that he might be here. It wasn't until he cross the street and saw a familiar face down the street.

Tai is drinking soda before throwing it into a trash can as he starts moving again.

"I can't believe that I was right…" TK muttered before he shakes his head. The Chosen of Hope soon followed his former leader from behind and make sure not to lose sight of him.

* * *

The former Chosen spend time around the city until he saw an ice cream store and stop as he stares. There is one thing that in the world of Witches he missed: ice cream. He soon went into the store as he approached the counter.

"May I help you, sir?" The lady asked.

"I would like a special sundae, please." Tai respond.

The lady began to gather different flavor of ice creams on a large bowl before adding some chocolate sauces and a spoon. Tai paid with his money as he went to the close table and take the first bite of his ice cream. His eyes went wide as his taste bud finally touched a food he missed after a long time.

_Is this how long I missed ice cream?_ Tai thought as he taking another bite and have a smile on his face.

"I finally found you," A familiar voice said as Tai turns around to see TK who glared at him in rage.

Tai looks surprised to see TK, but he doesn't see any of other Destineds around. "TK? Do you need something?" he asked.

"Why…? Why are you trying to replace me as Chosen of Hope?" TK asked, gritting his teeth.

This made Tai looks surprised at the young blonde. "Oh…now I see…sorry, I have no intention of replacing you." Tai said as he finishes his Ice Cream.

"But you called yourself 'Final Hope'!" TK said who in this already bad situation feels that losing his title would be falling to the bottom...

"That 'Hope' and the 'Hope' you speak about are actually different," The Rider response, "If you really want I can tell you all about what happened to me latter."

TK's eyes are surprised as he figured it would be more difficult to get Tai to talk.

"But not now," The former leader said, "I need to take care of some... stuff..."

TK nods, but is clear he wants to know more.

"I promise I will not tell anyone about this," Says the blonde at last.

But Tai looks him at the eyes. "If you really meant it... then promise it in the name of Agumon," Tai said as TK is surprised to hear such a thing, "The promise it in the name of the Digimon who died in order to defeat MaloMyotismon,"

"I promise it..." TK said who then turn around, "I didn't hear anything... So I just 'saw' you in a street by chance," And with that TK leaves.

With that, Tai realizes that not all his bonds of that adventure... not all his bonds had been severed...

The one who thought as a little brother to him.

"TK…"

* * *

Tai returns to check on BlackWargreymon again and he see the Mega Digimon still resting in his make shift bed. He sighed and ready to leave, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Are you the one who save my life…?" A familiar voice asked.

Tai turns around and stares into the piercing yellow eyes of BlackWargreymon. "I did get you away from those Neuroi…" He answered calm.

BlackWargreymon's eyes wide. "Y-You're Agumon's partner…" This made Tai's eyes wide in shock. This is the same BlackWargreymon who also die during the fight against MaloMyotismon.

"I…" The black Mega Digimon try to get up, but he felt immense pain in his chest and caused him to land back on his bed.

"Whoa easy there…your wounds isn't healed yet, take it easy." Tai said.

"Why are you helping me? Didn't you remember that I am supposed to be your enemy?" BlackWargreymon replied with angry tone.

"I know… but I want to help you because no one but Agumon ever tries to help you…" Tai said, stares at him. He knows that Agumon have more impacts on BlackWargreymon. "I only want you to survive, that's why I need to save you."

BlackWargreymon snort. "Did the Sovereign put you up with this?" he asked. Tai shook his head.

"No, I did on my only free will." Tai retorted.

BlackWargreymon looks around and noticed someone isn't around. "What happened to him?" He asked quiet. "Your friend…Agumon?"

"He sacrificed his life to protect me… from MaloMyotismon's attack." Tai answered. "But he didn't return to the Primary Village… if it wasn't for me, he would still be alive." Tai have a downcast look as he try to not cry.

This made BlackWargreymon's eyes soften when he heard this. "I see…" he muttered quiet. "How would you able to fight against them?" BlackWargreymon asked.

Tai sighed. "After what happened to Agumon… I complete distant myself from everyone else and try to leave. It wasn't until I have transparent away from my world to another one because of the Phantoms." He said.

"What are the Phantoms?" BlackWargreymon asked.

"You see… there are people known as Gate and they have potential to use magic, but they don't know how to uses them. The Phantoms are creatures that bring people to despair in order. They destroy their lost hope and break free, killing their host and have ability to mimic them." Tai then thinks back to the Phantom ritual. "I didn't know where I was when I saw so many people and an eclipse occurred as everyone were break into despair as Phantoms coming out of them including me." He said.

"How…How did you survive…?" BlackWargreymon asked.

"Hope…" Tai said. "Never gave up and I suppressed my Phantom as I gain the ability to do magic."

He then summoned his Wizardriver with his ring and shows his Ring holder on his side. "This is my focus. They're raw magic which are crystallized and they helped me casting a spell." Tai said before a shadow aura form of dragon around him.

"I felt another presence within you… its dark," BlackWargreymon said.

The shadow aura vanished as Tai nodded. "My Phantom is a dragon, Wizardragon or I call him Dragon sometime. He is locked in my memory of Hope, but we're on good terms with each other."

BlackWargreymon stares at Tai. "Just a moment ago… you call those creatures Neuroi, you encountered them before?" He asked.

Tai nodded, "In the world I got sent to… it was already in war with them for a long time, humanity is struggling against them. I weren't even aware of them being from the Digital World specific the Dark Ocean until I got back unwilling here by the Sovereign." He said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tai asked curious.

BlackWargreymon lift his claw, "I know that I am not made of black spore anymore… but I don't know what to do now." He said. "I am surprised that you are following that Sovereign again, it sounds like he is using you as a tool."

"I will help the Digital world… but in my _own_ way than following the Sovereign's order. Then I will find my own way back to the other world because I still have people waiting for me." Tai said.

"I'm surprised that you're quite selfish enough to go up against a Sovereign." BlackWargreymon remarked.

"I _am_."

BlackWargreymon stared at him, surprised at the honestly.

Tai snort half-heartedly. "Of course I am. Do you think you're the only one feeling conflicted here?" He glanced up for a moment before looking away. "I have people who I see as comrades and family, then I got call here by people who ignored me for a _long_ time when they can't defeat someone bad guy. Yet, I save someone who caused the Second Generation a lot of trouble… I can't stand seeing you getting hurt again."

Tai looks at BlackWargreymon again. "Why do you ask? You helped us against MaloMyotismon when none one bother to thank you… For helping Agumon… Though I was sad by Agumon gone, I have more regret not helping you. I am happy that you alive."

"Though I know it will be quite selfish of me asking you to help me against the Neuroi. Maybe it would be enough for you to just not be involved in this conflict." Tai said. But there is a small part of him hope that BlackWargreymon to help.

"So you're saying that you were driven by your selfishness to fight for the world abandoned you?"

Tai stares at BlackWargreymon.

"I don't cared about Azulongmon, Gennai, or the Digidestineds… but this place and the residents of this world doesn't deserved to have their life been trampled by the Neuroi." He said.

"How would I believe you?" BlackWargreymon asked.

Tai sighed. "Don't worry about the Digidestineds, they won't know you are here." Tai said.

This made him look surprised at him. "What about you?" BlackWargreymon asked.

"I will be fine. But you should try to get some rest, BlackWargreymon…" Tai said with assured tone as he left the building.

"By the way, my name is Tai. I hope you remembered that." Tai said before leaving. Though BlackWargreymon still wary of him, he listened to what he has to say.

BlackWargreymon stares at Tai before looking out the window. He never thought he will meet a human who saved his life.

* * *

Tai left the house as he gives BlackWargreymon sometime for himself. He noticed Elder Agumon watching the In-Training Digimons playing with each other with a warm smile.

Tai approached Elder Agumon's side as the leader of village looks at him.

"They must be quite a handful," Tai said.

This made the older reptile chuckled. "Indeed… but they will be fine Rookie Digimons someday." He said.

Tai looks at Elder Agumon, "But will you missed them, if they decide to even leave here?" he asked with worried.

"There are times when you know that you will have to leave them… but as long as you hold on memories of them, you can keep going." Elder Agumon said.

This made Tai looks surprised before he sighed. "Hmm. I see…" he said.

"AAAAHHH! ELDER! MISTER WIZARD!"

Suddenly they turn around to see two more In-Training Digimons as they hopping back into the village. They must be outside the village after Tai got back, but their expression showed horror.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"It's horrible! It's horrible!" The In-Training Digimon said.

"Talk slowly, little ones." Elder Agumon said, trying to calm them down.

"It's those black invaders! They're coming to attack the Village." The In-Training Digimon said. This causes Tai and Elder Agumon to look surprised.

"Say what!?" They exclaimed.

"We saw them coming this way from a tree top." The second In-training Digimon said.

"I will check it out. Stay here and hide!" The former Chosen said.

Tai decides to head for the gate in order to get a better looks at the Neuroi. If the Neuroi are planning to raid this village to the ground, they have another thing coming for them.

* * *

Unknown to Tai, BlackWargreymon overheard this when he spots Tai ready to run out there by himself. The young man is going to fight against the Neuroi by himself without help from anyone.

Though he proved himself to be capable of fighting Neuroi, but BlackWargreymon knows that human life is fragile.

BlackWargreymon try to get up despite the pain in his own wounds. He cringed at the pain, but he managed get himself up.

_He is going to charge forward without a plan…_ BlackWargreymon thought seriously.

* * *

Tai hurry out the village as he saw a large carrier type Neuroi from miles away with several Neuroi Digimons flying around it.

"So the Neuroi are here!" Tai growl. "At any rate…. They will hit the village next." He said, gritting his teeth.

Soon the large Neuroi carrier dropped several mini orbs as they become Neuroi Digimons as they're heading for the village.

Tai got out his Driver On Ring.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

He soon materialized his Wizardriver and got out his Flame Ring.

"Henshin!" Tai shout.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

The red magic circle appears in front of Tai as he ran through it and becomes Wizard. He charges forward as he kicks several Neuroi Digimons back with a round house kick. He then goes into a martial art stance and slammed his fist to the ground as tower of flames hit the Neuroi as they were on fires.

Wizard then got out his Connect Ring and places it over his Driver.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

With WizarSwordGun in his hand, Wizard starts shoot several rounds at the Neuroi as they were wiping out. He dodges several laser attacks then converted his weapon into sword mode as he slashing the Neuroi Digimons then they vanished complete after slicing them down.

Wizard soon looks up as he spotted aerial Neuroi Digimons were coming at him as they were ready to fire their attacks. He hurries and got out his Defend Ring as he scanned across his Driver.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

A fire barrier appears in front of him as he blocked their attacks, but the Neuroi continued to firing their attacks at his barrier. '_At this rate… I can't get any closer to them…!_' He thought to himself…

"**Black Tornado!**" A familiar voice roared as a black twister emerged out of nowhere and taking out the aerial Digimon Neuroi as they all blown up immediately.

Wizard looks up to see BlackWargreymon in the air.

"BlackWargreymon…" Wizard uttered in disbelief. What is he doing up from resting now?

"Stay here." BlackWargreymon said to him before charging forward in the air.

"Hey BlackWargreymon!" Wizard shout.

But BlackWargreymon charges forward as he fighting against the aerial Neuroi Digimons and the Neuroi carrier. They fired their lasers at him, but BlackWargreymon dodges them with ease.

BlackWargreymon charges forward as he thrust his claw into a Neuroi Digimon's chest and caused it to dissolve. He then looks at the other Neuroi Digimons before focused red energy into his fist.

"**Terra… Destroyer!**" BlackWargreymon roared as he sent a large red orb at the other Neuroi Digimons as they were destroyed.

"All is left… you," BlackWargreymon said as he stares at the large Neuroi carrier alone in the sky and charged at it.

BlackWargreymon turns into a black twister again and hits the large carrier as it caused a huge creak on the Neuroi carrier before it blows up.

"Is it over?" Wizard wondered out loud, but he can't help feeling something is quite off…

Suddenly they heard a loud roar from the smoke as a large bipedal goat like creature with a pair of black wings on its back.

_This feeling… Where do I feel before?_ Wizard thought.

"Who are you?" BlackWargreymon demands.

"**Black Sabbath…**" The strange Digimon's body became surrounded by dark energy which was then fired in a beam of power at BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon got his shields from his back and trying to block the attack as he sent flying backward. BlackWargreymon lands on the side of the cliff.

"BlackWargreymon!" Wizard shout.

"You pathetic fool; did you honestly think that would work on me, the great Mephistomon?" The goat like Digimon mocked. "I who was spawned from the data of the greatest terror the Digital world have ever known. Great then the Dark Masters. Greater than Myotismon. I born from the great Apocalymon…!"

This causes Wizard to looks shocked at Mephistomon. Now it makes sense where he felt that aura from.

_A-Apocalymon?!_ Wizard thought. The same Apocalymon he encounter many years ago…

Wizard then takes out his Dragorise Ring and puts on his finger.

"Dragon… let's do this," Wizard said.

"_**DRAGONRISE, PLEASE!**_"

Suddenly a large magic circle appears behind Wizard as Wizardragon emerged out of it. Wizard summoned his Machine Winger and drove onto Wizardragon's back so he can take control of the ride.

"Dragon, it time for world to know our existence." Wizard said as he revved the controls, making Wizardragon fly up and towards Mephistomon from behind before breath hot flame at him.

This causes Mephistomon and BlackWargreymon to looks surprised at Wizard riding on Wizardragon.

"You…"

"Dragon… sic him." Wizard said.

Wizardragon roared before rammed at Mephistomon's face to force the massive Digimon to move back from BlackWargreymon. Then the Phantom Dragon fires a powerful steam of flames at Mephistomon's chest to caused pain toward him.

Wizard then have his Phantom fly close to BlackWargreymon as he got himself out, but the black dragon Digimon clenched to the wound on his chest.

"BlackWargreymon, are you alright?" Wizard asked. "You shouldn't move around with that injury in the first place!" he said to him.

"A strange pest… **Black Sabbath!**" Mephistomon roared as he unleashed another power blast.

"Dragon, now!" Wizard said. Suddenly Wizardragon unleashed a more powerful flame to counter against Mephistomon's attack as it collided to create a lot of explosion in the air.

"I am fine…" BlackWargreymon response. "But I can't believe you saved me twice."

"I won't you let die! That is why… I am going to be the person you can trust someday!" Wizard said as he riding on Wizardragon's back. "We'll fight him together!"

BlackWargreymon stares at him for a moment before they heard a laughing from the smoke. "No matter how many of you are, I won't be defeated." Mephistomon exclaimed.

"Let's teach him a lesson." BlackWargreymon said. Wizard nodded.

"**Black Sabbath!**"

Both BlackWargreymon and Wizard dodge the attacks by flying into the air. BlackWargreymon charges forward as he slashes Mephistomon back with his claw before following up with Wizardragon firing flame next then flying passed him.

This made Mephistomon snarled.

"Hold still you pests!" He roared. "**Dark Cloud!**"

Soon Mephistomon unleashed a wave of dark energy from his hands larger and more powerful than before, the energy wave were ready to strikes at both of them.

Wizard got out his Connect Ring.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard summons a large magic circle in front of them as Mephistomon's attacks got stuck into the portal. Then the portal reappearance above Mephistomon and his own attacks hit him as this caused Mephistomon to stumble back. But it looks like his own attacks didn't caused enough damages to him.

"It doesn't seem his own attacks are affecting him…" Wizard said.

"Then the next attacks, we must strike him down at the same time." BlackWargreymon suggested.

Wizard nodded and have an idea would work. He soon got his Phantom flying higher into the air.

"Ikuze, Dragon." Wizard said before getting out his Kick Strike Ring.

"_**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**_"

Wizard soon jumps off of Wizardragon as his Phantom turns into his Strike Phrase mode while BlackWargreymon gathering the dark energy around the area as the energy focused into his palm. Unlikely, his Terra Destroyer, this attack is more large and powerful.

"**Mega Destroyer!**" BlackWargreymon roared as he hurling the attacks at Mephistomon.

"You're ancient history, Mephistomon!" Wizard exclaimed.

Wizard soon descend down with Strike Phrase as it made contact with BlackWargreymon's Mega Destroyer as the Strike Phrase glowing with black flame. "**Strike End Destroyer!**"

The dark flame kick struck Mephistomon hard in the chest and blow a large hole through him. This caused Mephistomon growl in pain as red sparks appeared around his body and looks at Wizard.

"You… what in the world are you?" Mephistomon demanded.

"I am Kamen Rider Wizard, a warrior who fights to bring hope with magic and crushed those caused despair on the innocent." Wizard said.

"This isn't over, Wizard! He will return to this world once again!" Mephistomon said before he is destroyed in the process.

"And if he returns…I'll be ready for him." Wizard muttered as what remains of Mephistomon disintegrated into data.

* * *

In a disclosed location, several figures were watching the event from a sphere. Each of them is shocked on this turn of event.

"They took down Mephistmon…" A large red dragon with white horns and massive wings said.

"But what in Yggrdrassil's name is this?!" A pink armor knight with gold features asked in a female voice.

"But… who in the world was that? Do you have any clue who was that destroyed Mephistmon, Dukemon?" A crimson armor horse warrior with purple hair asked.

"I don't have a clue either… But I can tell he is human than Digimon." The white armor knight with red cape known as Dukemon response. "However, how is he able to take down someone like Mephistomon…have gained my attention…I have some questions to asks him when we meet."

"But it doesn't bother to explain why someone like him doing in the Digital world… in the first place," A Wyren like knight said, stares at Wizard from the orb.

"We can't just assume he is an enemy immediately Dynasmon!" A white knight with heads of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon as his hands said.

Dynasmon stares at his leader. "How would we know that he isn't an enemy, Omegamon?" he asked.

"**He isn't an enemy, Dynasmon.**" A mystery voice said from out of nowhere as everyone could hear it and stop moving a muscle.

"Y-Yggrdrassil-dono, I didn't know you were listening?" Dynasmon asked. The God of Digital world rarely get involved with the Royal Knights unless it an emergency.

"**I felt that my presence is needed here when it comes to something I never expected this would happen.**" The Voice explained. "**The appearance of a Kamen Rider in our world.**"

This made the members of Royal Knights look confused. "Yggrdrassil-dono, what exactly is a Kamen Rider?" Dukemon asked.

"**It belongs to more than one warrior in the human world; they fought for their world and protect those who can't fight. This is the first time a Rider ever steps into our world.**" The Voice said.

"You mean there is more than one?" The crimson horse asked.

"**Indeed. I will tell you what I know of the history of Riders' struggles.**" The Voice said.

* * *

Wizard lands on the ground with his Machine Winger as he stood next to his Phantom. He looks at him as Wizardragon flew back to the air as he became a flaming orb as it shot down to him and sunk into his chest.

"Now you saw my Phantom in person, BlackWargreymon." Wizard said before his transforming reverted back to his original form.

"Mephistomon is down, but what bothers me is who he speaking will raise again." BlackWargreymon said.

"There is only one Digimon trapped in Dark Ocean I can think of… One that Digidestineds couldn't defeat… Daemon." Tai said. Daemon might be the one who created the Neuroi from the Dark Ocean.

BlackWargreymon approach Tai. "I never thought I would fight alongside a human until now… but you earned my respect, Tai." BlackWargreymon said with a respectful tone before offering his claw hand.

Tai looks surprised at BlackWargreymon and take the tip of his claw and shake his hand. "Same here BlackWargreymon. It's an honor to fight with you," He answered with a smile.

BlackWargreymon soon released Tai's hand, "For now, I believed it best for us to fight the Neuroi separated to find out where Daemon is going to reappearing in this world." He said.

Tai blinks. "You're going to help me?" he asked with surprised. The black knight nodded.

"I doubt you can handle Daemon by yourself yet." BlackWargreymon said.

"Your help is a welcome, BlackWargreymon." Tai said. But he is pleased that he has an ally in his fight now.

BlackWargreymon soon turns around and start walking. "I hope our paths crossed again when Daemon shows up." He said before taking up into the air.

Tai sighed. "I guess he can take care himself until I see him again, now I have another business to take care of." He said as he left the area.

* * *

TK is watching Patamon eating fruit salads before they hear doorbell rang and got their attention.

"Who do you think that could be?" Patamon asked.

TK soon approach the door with caution and opens it as his eyes wide to see who it was.

Standing in front of the door is none other than Tai himself.

"Tai…" The Chosen of Hope mutter with surprised.

"Hey TK, I hope you aren't busy." Tai said. "Is there anyone else with you?"

This made TK to blinks. Patamon appears as he fly onto TK's head and his eyes surprised to see Tai. "You… what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wait, Patamon… I've been expecting Tai." TK said before looking at Tai. "Well, others aren't around and my mom is current out on a business trip." He said.

"I see…" Tai muttered.

"You can come in." TK said.

Tai soon walk into the house after TK closed the door.

"I supposed you're finished whatever business you were looking into," TK said.

"Yeah…" Tai looking back at TK. "But I want to know why you thinking that I am replacing you." He questioned.

TK takes out his Crest of Hope and it doesn't have any colors anymore. "This is why." He said.

"I still don't think that I am replacing you." Tai said. "I haven't been in this world for a long time."

"What do you mean? You were gone for two weeks." TK pointed. Tai shakes his head.

"I didn't, I have been gone for _two_ years." He said as this made TK and Patamon looks surprised at their former leader.

It looks like Tai have a long explain to do.

"Well then…where should I start…?" Tai said as he began explaining his circumstances to the Chosen of Hope.

* * *

**AN: AN: What do you think of this chapter? I bet you were surprised by the appearance of Mephistomon from that Digimon movie and more of Royal Knights. I hope you would enjoy the next chapter. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	12. Spell 11: A Crime on the Soccer Field

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, or Strike Witches! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am glad that everyone like the previous chapter and here is the next one. Welcome to another chapter of Sky of Infinity as we reached Spell 12! **

**Saa… Showtime Daa! **

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky of Infinity

Spell 12: A Crime on the Soccer Field

"Hey TK, I hope I don't troubling you by coming to your home." Tai said. "Is there anyone else with you?"

This made TK to blinks. Patamon appears as he fly onto TK's head and his eyes surprised to see Tai. "You! What are you doing here!?" he asked.

"Wait, Patamon! I'm the one that called Tai here." TK said before looking at Tai. "Well, others aren't around and my mom is currently out on a business trip." He said.

"I see…" Tai muttered before asking TK, "Can I come in then?"

"Yes you can. Make yourself at home." TK said.

Tai soon walk into the house after TK closed the door.

"So I supposed that you're finished with whatever business you were looking into?" TK asks the former Chosen of Courage.

"Yeah…" Tai looking back at TK. "But I want to know why you're thinking that I am going replace you?" He questioned.

TK takes out his Crest of Hope and it doesn't have any colors anymore. "This is why." He said.

"I still don't think that I am replacing you." Tai said. "I haven't been in this world for a long time."

"What do you mean? You were gone for two weeks." TK pointed. Tai shakes his head.

"I didn't, I have been gone for _two_ years." He said as this made TK and Patamon looks surprised at their former leader.

It looks like Tai have a long explanation to do.

"Well then…where should I start…?" Tai said as he began explaining his circumstances to the Chosen of Hope.

* * *

(**Play Hirari**)

(**Instrumental**)

Tai look up as his face before it was covered by his helmet as Kamen Rider Wizard with Wizardragon behind him roaring into the sky.

**Kizutsuita hane ga**

Tai was sitting alone in the rain before noticing the rain stop as he felt a claw on his shoulder and saw Agumon watching over him before vanished again. Then a scene of Tai transforming into Wizard Flame Style.

**Kiseki o yobiokoshite**

Then we see a scene of Tai hanging out with his friends in the Strike Witches base as the wind blew through their forms.

**Futatabimau yo**

The camera soon shows Tai falling into the Digital world. But Wizardragon flying after him as Tai caught the Phantom's horn as they flying into the sky.

**Yume no kaze ninori**

Gentaro Kisaragi as he walks through the road from his school and the scene changes when he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and posed.

**Kiramekunijiwo koete**

A child Tai and a child Gentaro were playing in the playground before the scene change to both Wizard and Fourze stood side by side as the silhouettes of rouge Digimons appear around them before they come after them.

**Tabi no Tsudzuki eSora o miagete saa!**

Observing the battles from the shadow were armor like knights as they lead by a black knight with blue cape and white knight with a sword and cannon.

**Michi naru sono tobira hirake! ****Mirai e IN THE SKY**

Sitting on top of roof of building is a black armor dragon warrior as he stares down at the city below him with his yellow eyes.

**Kanjita mama ni**

Tai journey alone through the Digital world but not before a shadow appear in the sky as an old enemy returns for revenge and army of Neuroi Digimons appear.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

TK and his partner Patamon as both of them look confuse about something before a shadow engulf them as angel with golden wings emerged on the battlefield.

**Dokomademo yuku yo**

Wizard and Fourze charged forward against an unknown enemy whose identity isn't revealed before the still images of their other forms fighting against other enemies. They weren't fighting alone against the enemy's army as new allies joining the battle.

**Michibike! IN THE SKY**

Tai and Koyomi saw each other, but when they trying to touch each other, Koyomi disappear into a bright light. This causes Tai to ignite in flame before become Wizard All Dragon Style as he destroyed the Neuroi from the sky.

**Minna o tsurete**

Tai is watching Primary Village as he clenched onto his Digivice and thinking about his memories with Agumon. It wasn't until he saw Gentaro and others next to him as Gentaro giving him a hand to get him up from ground.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

Wizard and Fourze charge head on and hits the enemy with Rider kicks straight into the chest as everything turns white.

**Hirari maiagare**

The scene finished with Tai, Gentaro, the Strike Witches, and their allies in a photo shoot of themselves together.

* * *

"As you can see I have been away from this world and the Digital world for almost over two years in another world." Tai started.

"How would I believe that? Are you trying to bullshitting me!?" TK asked in a somewhat furious tone as if he's being played by Tai.

Tai sighed. "Look, have you two noticed anything different about me beside my power?" he asked.

TK and Patamon take a look at Tai careful before their eyes wide immediately. This isn't the old leader they used to look. "No way…" They uttered in shock.

"Well?"

"You got taller and have a stronger muscle…" TK said. Tai nodded.

"That is what I called growing up." Tai answered.

"But Tai, why did you left in the first place?" Patamon asked. TK want to know that as well.

Tai glanced at them. "I did what everyone does, I moved on with my life. Why is that so hard to grasp? You and everyone have moved on life with your own goals and forgot about me like I don't even exist. I couldn't handle it anymore… after Agumon never reformed back in the Primary Village." Tai said sternly.

It looks like for a moment he was about to break down and cry however he composed himself. "That is why I left in the first place… because the Digital world holds too many memories of time I shared with Agumon, it is unbearable to be there without him and no one else needs me anymore so I left and try to find a direction for myself." He said.

TK suddenly felt his resentment against Tai left him immediately. He can't help feeling sorry for him. He knows what is like to losing a partner when Patamon given his life as Angemon to defeated Devimon.

"However, before I left home, I got transported to another world by magic along with many people as we saw eclipse in the sky. Everyone feel great pain before their bodies burst like glass as creatures coming out of them as I was next person to felt it. But I didn't give into the creature within me and somehow survived after the Eclipse is over. Unfortunately, one of those creatures stays behind and tries to finish me off before I was saved by my master- White Wizard. He told me those creatures are known as Phantom, creatures of despair existed in ancient time and were brought back by a psycho madman. I also learned that I gain magic after being thrown into despair by not giving up my hope to live and given the responsibility as Kamen Rider Wizard." Tai continued.

"Hope to live…" TK muttered.

"Like I tell you my Hope has a different means from your Crest of Hope. I find mine when I fall into despair and gain the power to use magic. However, my case of using magic is quite different from the world I landed in." Tai said.

"What do you mean?" Patamon asked.

"The world I landed… girls is capable of using magic than guy." Tai answered. This made them sweatdropped immediately.

"Girls can do magic more than guys…?" Patamon asked.

"You got to be joking…" TK said. Tai shook his head.

"No, I am not joking, TK. Where I land, it was around the time of the World War II except it didn't happen." Tai said as this made TK's eyes wide in shock.

"As you can see they didn't have World War II, humanity is in struggle with creatures from the space known as Neuroi. They nearly take part of the world. But the only thing could work against them are sends girls with magic ability to face them." Tai answered.

This made their eyes blink at their former leader.

"Also the countries go by different name such as Japan goes by Fuso Empire." The former leader of Digidestined said. "Now where was I…? I wasn't alone on my strange adventure as the White Wizard entrust me looking for Koyomi, a girl who lost her memory and able to see Phantoms for whom they truly are. We travel together across the strange land while tracking down Phantoms and understanding each other as we got close for past two years."

"Is she your girlfriend…?" TK asked.

Tai stares at him. "We aren't like that. But Koyomi is actually more to me like my assistant and a daughter to me." He answered and TK just keep quiet as he seems to accept Tai's answer.

"We continued hunting for Phantoms in different corner in Fuso Empire. It wasn't until I meeting an witch who hired me to check if there is any Witch in her division and try to sign me up to fight against the Neuroi. I didn't accept it at first, but a friend of mine want to go with her because she has a connection with her father and we ends up in going on a lot of adventures same as making friends with them. There are also hard Phantoms that I even have problems such like Medusa and Phoenix. It wasn't until we have to deal with a military official who kept a fragment of Neuroi for his machine which goes into berserker and we ends up have to destroy a Neuroi nest that holding Gallia which is France there." Tai continued.

This made TK and Patamon looks surprised.

Tai soon take out something from pocket which is a photo. "And this is me with the girls." He said, handing to them.

TK and Patamon look at the picture as they blushed immediately.

"Why are some of them not wearing any p-pants…?" TK asked before returning the picture back to him.

The former chosen place the picture away. "As you can see they have to wear Strikers or advanced broom sticks and clothes get in their way… so the girls of that world are used to be pantless. I got used to it while traveling to different Divisions to meet different girls." Tai finished with a tiring breath.

This left the two in surprised at the adventure that their former leader been through.

"Now tell me, TK." Tai said. "What exactly is happened? I can see you seemed troubled by something?" he asked.

"Like you have any right to know what is wrong with me!" TK exclaimed with angry as this made Tai looks shock. This made TK stop and looking down with a sad expression.

"I notice you were glance at your brother… did something happened to you?" Tai asked.

TK didn't say anything before Patamon sighed and looks at Tai.

"TK is sad because Kari is going out with Davis." Patamon explains. "But most of all… TK realized that he lost his chance after he learned his feeling for her late." He said.

Tai looks at Patamon with surprised then the blonde hair Digidestined. "I see…" he said. He soon approaches TK and sat beside him on the couch.

"Are you going to disapprove my feeling?" TK asked depressed.

Normally, Tai would disapproval of anyone going out with his sister. But he can't ignored the depress look on his former teammate. "No, I won't." Tai said. "But I want to know something, TK. How did you realize your feels for Kari?" he asked carefully.

TK is quiet for a moment before he spoke up. "When Kari is lost in the Dark Ocean, I felt extreme worried about her not making back… it wasn't until I learn she pick Davis, I felt my heart complete as I realized my feelings too late." He said.

Tai can't help wide his eyes. He remembered that day as well. He was extreme worried about Kari as well and… he got angry at TK for not keeping an eye on his sister. "**Looking back, you weren't the only one worried about her.**" Wizardragon said.

"I try to see to Nii-san… but he's too busy with his concert and dating Sora. Kaa-san is too busy with work to care about me... I didn't know what to do especially my Crest isn't glowing for me anymore." TK continued with tears.

"I am sorry… TK, I didn't know." Tai said. But he finds another reason to be angry at Yamato for neglecting his little brother.

TK didn't say anything as his expression still remains the same. "Why would you care?" he asked. "After all, Davis was your protégé." He said.

"You're right… but the truth is that I trust you the most with her safety than Davis." Tai said softly. This causes TK to look surprised at him immediately.

"D-Do you really mean it?" the blonde Chosen asked, nervous. Tai nodded.

"The reason why I am going hard on you in the past… because I always have high expectation of you to ensure that she is safe... and your dedication to care for her as a friend is admirable to me even if you didn't get a chance to be with her, I would be glad with your own decision that you chose for yourself." Tai replied with a smile.

Tai's words touched TK deeply before looking down. "T-Thank you… and I want to let you know how I'm so sorry that I let you down as a friend and teammate." He said with guilt.

"I know, even though I can't see myself as a leader anymore…we're still be friends TK. Whatever happened in the past, it best that we live in the present to face future." Tai said.

TK and Patamon nodded. "You know, back then when we're facing NeoDevimon, you look really cool back then." TK said as he flustered.

"R-Really? I don't think I realize that myself." Tai rubbed his head as he laughs at the memory.

"What are you going to do now?" TK asked. "I know Azulongmon pulled back to this world again."

"It turns out that coming here have some value especially finding a connection between Neuroi and Digital world." Tai said with serious tone.

This got TK and Patamon's attention immediately as Tai starts explaining what he learns from a local elder about the events going on and the disappearance of Leomon and Ogremon.

"You saying that Daemon is try to break out of the Dark Ocean even after being sealed away?" TK asked.

Tai nodded. "It makes sense since he might able to gain control of Dark Ocean. But I don't know how long we will have before he reappeared in the Digital world…" he said.

"Maybe we can help you defeated Daemon…" Patamon said with determination.

This made Tai blink. "Wait, what? But didn't you guys remembered what Daemon trashed you and others in the past?" he asked shock.

"It's true that he did. But I was hoping to get Nii-san's attention at what Patamon can do now even without a Crest of Hope." TK said.

"Huh?" Tai looks confused before Patamon nodded to TK.

TK approached to Tai and whisper something into his ear as this made Tai's eyes wide in surprised.

"How is that even possible?" Tai asked.

"It true… when I thought that I lost my Crest power, Patamon become my Hope instead." TK said.

"I see…" Tai said before looking at the time. "It looks it getting late. I should get going now…"

"Where exactly are you staying?" TK asked, can't help feeling curious. He knows Tai can't stay at his old home anymore.

"I have no idea since I have been staying at a local village in the Digital world." Tai answered.

"Maybe you can stay here." TK suggested as this got Tai's attention.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

TK and Patamon nodded. "You can have the Guest Room here if that is okay with you, Tai?" TK asked.

Tai stares at the two before he nodded.

"Alright. I'll take your offer." He said.

* * *

(Next morning)

Tai got up from the Guest Room bed and stretch his arms as he noticing TK and Patamon are still asleep right now. This made Tai smile before going to the kitchen and starting making breakfasts now.

It wasn't long until TK and Patamon came to the kitchen.

"Morning Tai…" TK said.

"Morning you two." Tai greeted. "I made breakfasts for just three of us."

"Thank you…"

The three soon eat breakfast together before Tai looks at TK. "Hey TK, there is something I want to ask you. Do you think that you can keep tab on the Digidestineds for me?" he asked.

"Sure." TK said, eating his breakfast. "By the way, how did you prevent Izzy from tracking you?"

Tai soon take out his cellphone before pressing some numbers. "If you wonder why Izzy couldn't trace my phone, because I modified my phone with magic to prevent it be traceable." He explains. "If you like, I can give you my new number to contact me."

TK thought for a moment and nodded. "Thanks, Tai. I better hurry since I will be late for school." He said before getting his backpack. "You're always welcome here, Tai." he added.

Tai smiled as they exchanged numbers before TK and Patamon left through the front door as they were on their way to school.

The former Chosen decides to sit on the couch and reach for the remote as he turns on the television. He is a bit curious about anything else changed in this world. It wasn't until he watches something on the news that made his eyes wide.

"_This just in, a local soccer team has been attacked for the second time this week during a showoff matches between two soccer teams. The information we received is still sketchy and the team's coach refused to give any comment regarding this incident…according to our latest information, a similar attack has been reported against another soccer team at a neighboring district east of Tokyo during their own showoff._" The local newscaster reported before showing footage on a pair of students being carried on stretcher and Tai saw a familiar figure along with a familiar soccer team he used to lead watching them being carried.

Kazuya Narukami.

"Kazuya…" he uttered in surprised.

After all this time, Tai still remembered every members of the soccer team he helped coach and train especially Kazuya.

Kazuya…

Tai never realized during his depression, he cuts off from everyone even the soccer team and ignored everyone else. He never thought to see Kazuya once again after many years. Tai remembered that Kazuya have less confident in himself but Tai can see great love for soccer in him.

Now with the news of other soccer team were attacked while playing against the team he helped coach in the past shook him. He refuses to believe they were attack another rival team just to win until he sees the proof…it seems this attack has going on for quite some time.

"**But how do you think Kazuya will react seeing you again? You did abandon him and everyone else…when you decide to disappear from this World.**" Wizardragon said.

His Phantom brought up a point. They might view him as someone who has abandoned them in their time of need, but Tai refused to see this dishonorable act on the sport that he loved when he was a small boy.

"Even if they don't trust me, I want to know the truth." Tai said with determination as he tightly clenched his fist.

It looks like the ex-coach assistant is going to make return on the field again. This time he will get to bottom of this case…one way or another.

* * *

TK walks calm into the classroom and seeing his fellow Digidestineds were talking with each other.

"I can't get that stinking smell off my shirt…" Davis complained. "Stupid Tai, who the heck he think he is?"

"My whole family was freaked out and disgusted by the smell." Yolie said.

This made TK mentally laughed at Davis's misfortunate caused by Tai's magic as it pretty funny. It's pretty amusing.

"Hey TK, are you alright?" Ken asked.

"I'm fine…" TK said before noticing Kari stares out of the window than pay any attention to the bicker. "What is up with Kari?" he asked.

"I don't know… it seem she is bothered by Tai's stunt the last time we saw him." Ken said.

_It would make sense no one noticed how Tai feel…_ TK thought to himself. Even if Tai can't forgive others, TK determined to earn back the trust of his old friends.

* * *

Tai is riding on his Machine Winger to the place where the mess occurred. There were police officers with yellow tape on the field to prevent anyone from disturbing the crime scene. But it turns out that he wasn't the only one who seem to looking into the mess as he seen someone talking to the local police officer.

"You again? I thought I made it clear that you can't enter this crime scene and interrupting police investigation Mutou…" The cop said to the young man.

"I'm just doing what my client has hired me to do you know." The young man known as Mutou answered. The young man wears a black vest covering his white shirt, a red tie, and black fedora with the brand 'Windsir' on it. He had yellow bangs and the back of his hair was black outlined in a magenta layer.

"A private detective…" Tai muttered before he takes out two of his Familiar Rings and swept them over his Driver.

"_**KRAKEN, PLEASE!**_"

"_**UNICORN, PLEASE!**_"

With the two trays appeared as they soon assembled as Tai placed each Ring in the two making his PlaMonsters alive as Kraken and Unicorn. The two looks around their surrounds to notice they aren't in the base anymore especially noticing Garuda is missing.

"Garuda is left behind in our world when I got dragged back here." Tai explains to the two.

The PlaMonsters made some noises as Tai nodded. "We will find our way back, I promise you." He said.

"But I need your help with looking for anything suspicious around this field. Don't let anyone caught you two."

Kraken and Unicorn nodded before they went separated ways from him. Tai turns around to see Mutou and the police went to talk somewhere in private.

The Magician Rider soon follows them from behind carefully to listen to what they were discussing.

"So do you think someone try to assault the rival team because this is related to the Odaiba High School team's losing streak?" Mutou's voice asked.

The police nodded. "Yes, it would make sense Mutou. It's too bad that their Assistant-Coach isn't here anymore since he is the only guy that can resolve any dispute better than anyone else." The police said.

"What happened to him?" The Tri-color teen asked.

"No one knows why…he suddenly resigned and disappeared two weeks ago…and the team been on a losing streak since then." The police said.

Tai have a downcast look hearing how his soccer team facing a consecutive defeat since his disappearance but he buried it deep in his heart as he got up and left before they could even notice them. After what he heard from those two men, Tai is more determined to find out what happened to Kazuya and others that they desperately committed this foul play.

Suddenly Kraken appears to his side immediately as the yellow PlaMonster making some noises and Tai have a serious look on his face.

"A monster is attacking someone? Lead the way then Kraken!" Tai said as he follows his PlaMonster from behind.

Unaware to Tai, the tri-colored teen spotted him and his PlaMonster.

"That is something you don't see every day…" He comments.

* * *

(Back in Witches' world)

Things been quite quiet in the Strike Witches' base since Tai been sent back to his old world after few days went passing. There were no Phantom harassing them though they were still called out to fight against the Neuroi.

The girls can't help feeling worry about the safety of their male magic user companion despite some of them were more worry about his well-being since he always been helping them out.

Koyomi puts down her magic orb after failed to see any sight of Tai's whereabouts. She have slight grudge against the so-called Sovereign for taking Tai against his own free will.

She then saw Sanya and Eila came to Tai's room as they visit her. They seem to be having some trouble looks on their faces.

"Do you girls need something?" Koyomi asked.

"Koyomi, do you have any luck seeing Tai with your crystal ball?" Sanya asked with a worried expression.

Koyomi shakes her head. "I am sorry." She said.

"Who knows what trouble that idiot magic user got himself involved…?" Eila asked. She can't help feeling uncomfortable about not having that idiot who teasing her as it make her missing his jokes.

Suddenly they saw a small magic circle in front of them as they saw Garuda and White Garuda emerging from the portal. Garuda soon lands on Koyomi's shoulder while White Garuda lands on the table with an envelope.

"Garu-chan, where have you been?" Koyomi asked.

"Wait, isn't the white one belong to that other guy?" Eila asked.

The White Garuda chirped before showing the letter to Koyomi who takes the letter and she opened it.

"This…" Koyomi said, looking at the letter.

"What does it say?" Sanya asked.

"If you want to rescue Tai, come… to the Hanger." Koyomi answered.

"Do you think he would help?" Sanya asked.

"There is no doubt he aware of Tai's disappearance… I am going to see him." Koyomi said, getting up from her chair.

"Wait, let us come too." Sanya said.

Koyomi looks at the two before she nodded.

* * *

A young man in soccer outfit seems to be running away from a humanoid lion with wings as everyone else also begins running away screaming and shouting help.

"G-Get away from me you monster! Get away!" A young man in soccer outfit exclaimed as he running from the monster.

"**Too bad…curse your own luck that you have saw me, and you know what I'll do with the witness? I'll tear them limb…from limb.**" The lion creature growled as he slowly marches towards his victim.

The creature punches the young man's back to cause him to tumble to the ground and groan in pain.

Tai saw the creature about to finish him off; he kicked the creature back from the young man.

The lion creature regain his focus to see who attacked him, "**Who did that…**" he saw Tai. "**I-Impossible…**" he uttered in disbelief.

Tai saw the young man in soccer outfit got up and starts running for his life.

"I don't know who are you… but I dislike foul play." Tai said, getting his Driver On Ring.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

"Henshin!" Tai said before getting out his Flame Ring.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE!**_"

Soon a red magic circle appears to Tai and he ran through before transforming into Wizard. This causes the lion beast to gawk.

"**A-A-A new Kamen Rider!?**" The lion beast gawked.

"Saa… Showtime daa!" Wizard shouts as he immediately charged at the lion-like abomination and started to attack him. He soon punches the creature in the chest to make him stagger before sending him back with a kick.

But the lion creature got up as he disappears into a blur and slashes Wizard's chest armor with his claws as sparks flying off from his armor.

Wizard rolls on the ground in pain but it stops. The Rider saw the lion creature trying to stomp on him and quickly got out of the way as he brings his hand to his Connect Ring.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard got out his WizarSwordGun to protect himself from the claw of the creature before slashing him back.

"Who would thought another Dopant and a new Rider appeared." A familiar voice said as this causes Wizard to turns as the tri-color hair young detective appeared.

"Get back, this monster is dangerous." Wizard said.

"**Y-You are that detective!**" The Dopant said.

"Don't worry…_we_ got this." The tri-color detective said before taking out a red belt buckle with two slots which resemble W-shape.

"A…belt?" Wizard muttered as he is overwhelmed with surprise seeing a similar device like his own Wizardriver appeared.

The young man then hooked up the red buckle to his waist as silver belt form around his waist. He then takes out a black USB flashdrive with the 'J' symbol on it.

"**JOKER!**"

"Ryou, get ready…" The tri color teen said.

* * *

(Unknown location)

A messy white hair teen is drawing on the board with a marker before noticing a similar Driver on his waist.

"It looks like Yugi has found the enemy." Ryou said before getting a green USB flashdrive with the 'C' symbol on it.

"**CYCLONE!**"

"Henshin!"

* * *

"Henshin!"

A few seconds later the green USB Drive appeared and Yugi quickly pressed it in along with black USB Driver and pushed the slots aside.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

Soon particle surrounded Yugi as he transform into an armor warrior appeared. He has a white line down the middle, on the left side his armor was black with purple highlights and the right was the same except the armor was green and the highlight was a light green. On his helmet, he had a W shaped antennae and red glowing compound eyes.

"A-A dual colored Kamen Rider…" Wizard utter in surprised.

"I am Kamen Rider Double," Double said before looks at the Dopant. "_Now…count up your sins_!" the Rider said in somewhat different voices spoke together.

Double charges at the Dopant before punching the Dopant back several times to force him back.

"_Dragon, is it just me or there are two presence in that Rider?_" Wizard asked to his Inner Phantom.

"**I feel the same. But how is it possible?**" Wizardragon pondered.

Then the Dopant growl soon summoned features to hit Double and Wizard at the same time. But Wizard got out his Defend Ring.

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

Suddenly Wizard conjured a flaming barrier to protecting him and Double from the incoming explosives features.

"_Interesting power…_"The right side of Double said. "_Yugi, it looks like we need to switch Memory._"

"Yeah, we should show him our abilities." Double said before switching the Joker Memory with a gray Memory.

"**METAL!**"

Double then insert the Metal Memory into the Driver slot.

"**CYCLONE-METAL!**"

Suddenly the left side of Double turns black to gray with the hilt of a staff. Double took it out and it extended to an actual staff. The Dopant charged with his claws, but Double blocks the attack with the staff. Double then kicked him in the knee and hit him with the Metal Shaft.

The Dopant is about to attack again, but Wizard jumps ahead and attack him with his sword to flung the Dopant further. "**Damn you Riders especially **_**you**_**…**" Dopant said to Wizard.

Before the Dopant about to attack they noticed someone familiar is coming down the street as he unleashed a large swarms of feathers in a wide range of area which caught the Riders by surprise.

Both Wizard and Double were hit by the feathers as the Dopant took the opportunity to getaway by flying into the air, out of the Riders reach.

"Hey wait! Damnit…" Double exclaimed as the watch the Dopant escaped.

"_Don't worry, Yugi, we'll get him next time. I suggest that we should focus our attention to our new friend here._" The Right side of Double said.

Double then turns his attention to Wizard who stares back at him.

"Uh…something wrong?" Wizard asks.

The left side of Double could only sighed, "This…would take a while." He said.

Wizard take off his Flame Ring as his transformation is undo and revert back to his civilian form. Double did the same thing with his Memories to revert back to his original form.

"My name is Yugi Mutou. I am private detective." Yugi introduced himself.

"Tai, I am Kamen Rider Wizard." Tai said.

Yugi blink. "Wizard…?"

"What was that monster just now? You call him a Dopant or something," Tai said.

"You mean you don't know about Dopant?" Yugi asked.

Tai shake his head.

"I see… then we can talk over at the agency and have you to explain about your power." Yugi said.

"Alright…" Tai answered.

* * *

Tai follows Yugi on his bike to the agency…but he can't shake the fact that the agency's location is...questionable. How questionable you want to know? The agency office is somehow ridiculously stood next to an All-Girls School Academy.

"Why is your agency stand next to an all-girl's academy?" Tai asks.

"It's a long story…" Yugi said.

They soon got off their motorcycles as they went into the agency. Tai looks around the place carefully before Yugi sat down on his chair and with Tai followed suit.

"So… What exactly is a Dopant?" Tai asked.

Yugi sighed. "Well to start things off, there are these powerful devices called Gaia Memories which may look like regular USB flash drives but they have a rib cage like spine. Anyway each one contains the knowledge and power of a certain aspect of Earth." Yugi explained.

"I see…" Tai noted.

"Once plugged into a human, they become superhuman called a Dopant. Unfortunately, the Gaia Memories are too powerful to be controlled alone so the user will eventually succumb to the Gaia Memory's power."

"How did you use the Gaia Memories?" Tai asked. "Does it somehow relate to your belt?"

Yugi nodded. "Our Gaia Memories are different from the raw version of the common Gaia Memories and the DoubleDriver is the only way to fight back against the Dopants." A white hair teen explained as he comes to join them.

"This is my friend and partner Ryou Bakura, the other half of Double." Yugi said.

Ryou observing Tai. "Gem and magic theme Rider… Interesting design," he said.

"My name is Taichi." Tai said.

"You know Negi will be excited if he meets him." Ryou said with a smirk to Yugi.

"I won't hear the last of it if it's happen." Yugi said.

"Who is Negi?" Tai asked confused.

"He is our Mentor's son." Yugi said. "He is an English teacher in the academy."

"How old is he?" Tai asked.

"He is ten years old." Ryou said.

This made Tai blinks. "A-Are you serious…? A ten year old boy is a freaking English teacher!?" he exclaimed.

"Taichi, have you even come across any magic user before coming here?" Ryou asked.

"Umm… I don't think so. Because I know having magic is quite rare." Tai said.

The two detectives look at each other before looking back at Tai.

"There is something you need to know. You aren't the only one who can use magic." Yugi said.

This made Tai blinks. "D-Did you say there are other Magic users in this world?" he asked, can't help jaw dropped. This even made his Inner Phantom pause immediately. "Why haven't I heard of them?" he questioned.

"They're quite hidden from human society since it their principle. The reason we know about them because our mentor is one and his son inherited his talent. I am surprised that they haven't caught you yet since you break a rule of using magic in public." Yugi said.

"What will happen if I get caught?" Tai asked.

"You will get turned into an ermine if you get caught by the staffs of Mahora Academy since some of them are powerful magic users." Ryou said.

This made Tai sweatdropped. "Okay…" he said.

"So what are you doing with a Dopant anyway?" Yugi asked.

"I… I heard that something happened about what happened to the soccer teams. I want to know what is going on." Tai explains.

"That is the same thing our client wants to know…" Yugi said.

Suddenly burst through the door is a young man with short black hair as Tai's eyes wide. "Detective, there is another attac-!" he uttered before making him and Tai stares at each other.

"It can't be…S-Sempai?!" Kazuya mutter in shock.

"Kazuya…" Tai said. "It's been a long time…" he said.

Yugi looks at Kazuya's reaction then at Tai who seem a bit shock. "So you're the former assistant coach." He finally deduced it.

* * *

"Tai…why? What happened to you? Since you left the team two weeks ago, all of us wanted to know why! Why did you leave the team!?" Kazuya demands.

"I have my reason, Kazuya." Tai said. "I'm not here to discuss about the past. I'm only here to investigate about the attack on your soccer team." He demanded.

"Why the hell do you to care!? You deserted us after many years and we suffered humiliation and defeat every time we stepped onto that field! And it's all because of your fault!" Kazuya argued. This causes Tai to have increased angry.

"Like you know what the hell I been through, Kazuya!" Tai shout. "I lost my best friend, my equal as partner and left grieving for him more than anyone else. Then I got throw into a hellhole! WHO DO YOU THINK SUFFERED THE MOST!?" He yelled.

This causes Kazuya to flinch before Tai looks at Yugi and Ryou. "Look after him… I am going for a walk. Need to cool down my head." Tai said before heading out the door.

"Ryou, look after our client." Yugi said as he follows Tai outside.

* * *

Tai soon take a walk as he sat down on the grass and looking out at the pond. He take pebble and throws it across the lake as he watched it bounce five times.

"Is there something you need, Yugi-san?" he asked, knowing Yugi is watching him from behind.

Yugi sat down next to Tai as he got out a pebble and throws across the lake. "I can't help noticing you were quite rough on Kazuya… but I guessed that it related you become a Rider." Yugi said.

Tai glances at Yugi. "My story might be…weirder than yours." He said.

"Try me… After all, we're fellow Riders. We deal with the supernatural." Yugi answered.

"Tell me do you ever hear about Digimons?" Tai asked.

"I heard them from the news especially children who are partnered with them." Yugi said.

"I was one of them," Tai explains before giving a general summary about being Digidestined then how he ends up in another world due to Phantom and fighting Neuroi with the girls.

"So you gain power as a Kamen Rider after overcoming despair… that is something I can't believe it myself." Yugi commented.

"I bet you find the story so far-fetch…" Tai remarked.

"I believe you." Yugi answered. This made Tai looks surprise.

"How?"

"You might be from this world, but Ryo and I aren't." Yugi said. Tai's eyes wide in surprised before a mini purple mechanic magician on Yugi's shoulder.

"**He is telling the truth, young one.**" The mechanic magician said.

"Who is this?" Tai asked.

"The world we came from… it a world where everything is settle with cards, this is once my partner Dark Magician before become a living Gaia Memory." Yugi said before he explains how Duel Monsters were originally from Egypt and how a certain billionaire made it popular worldwide.

_Who would think there is a world obsessed with trading cards…?_ Tai thought.

"**Be glad we aren't from that world.**" Wizardragon remarked.

Tai stares at Dark Magician. "It's nice to meet you, Dark Magician." He greeted.

"**Same here. I can sense potential in you as you will become a great Mage, young Wizard.**" Dark Magician said.

"But how did you and Ryo end up here?" Tai asked.

"It bit similar to your story but we were given a choice by someone and we meet our mentor Nagi Springfield who taught us how to fight." Yugi said.

"You must be lucky… my Mentor never show me his face," Tai said.

"Maybe in the future, your questions might be answered." Yugi said.

Tai pondered on Yugi's word. "I see… So what does Kamen Rider means to you?" Tai asked.

"Kamen Riders are symbol of hope for people against injustice and protectors of those who couldn't stand up for themselves." Yugi explain. "The title been passed though in the past who fought even there are those who fight till the bitter end."

This made Tai looks surprised at Yugi. He can't help wondering if he ever deserved the title of Kamen Rider like those who did in the past.

"In the past, you and Kazuya seem to be close." Yugi continued.

"Yeah… he is a bit shy at first, but he possess quite talents as a soccer player." Tai said.

Tai glances at Yugi. "You mention that the Dopant could be people using corrupted Gaia Memory, right?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"You think it possible one of your old soccer team? That is what I figure after what Kazuya told us about the problem his team facing." Yugi explains.

Tai think back to his encounter with the Dopant and how he reacts to him.

"That is more reason I want to settle this. It's my fault that this happened" Tai said, clenched his fist.

Yugi looks at the serious on Tai's face. Even though he wants to go back to the other world, he can tell Tai cared about his old soccer teammates. "Don't take blame on yourself, Taichi. You didn't know it will happen." He said.

"I see… You're right." Tai said.

"Do you think of talking with Kazuya again? I know you might be on your way after this, but you should talk with him once more." Yugi suggested.

"I will think about it…" Tai answered. "But who becomes the Dopant…? That is what I am worried about."

* * *

"Umm… Ryo-san, do you think that I went a bit too far?" Kazuya asked, nervous.

"You did yell at your Sempai without knowing what is bothering him." Ryo pointed out. "Especially the death of his friend… it might cause an impact on him."

This made Kazuya quiet. "Even if that is the problem, I can't forgive Sempai… for leaving my life." He said before getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked.

"I have a date… I will contact you if I see the Dopant." Kazuya said before leaving through the front door.

It wasn't long until Tai and Yugi returns to the office to see Ryo alone.

"Where is Kazuya?" Tai asked.

"He mentions that he has a date…" Ryo said.

"I see…" Yugi said before looking at Ryo. "Ryo, it time we have another look up on the Dopant."

Ryo nodded and closed his eyes before going into a trance.

In front of him was the Gaia Library in which there millions of books in several bookcase just waiting to be read.

Tai blinks as he looks at Yugi. "What is he doing?" he asked.

"It's his ability to access the database that is ever recorded by the world. We called the Gaia Library." Yugi answered before looking back at Ryo who is ready to research.

"First Keyword: Soccer." The word 'Soccer' appears in front of Ryo in green text before fading away. Most bookcases disappeared but there was enough left to last a whole month if not more. "Second keyword: Losing Streak." With that word, Bookshelves disappeared only leaving a one but was still filled with books.

"Yugi, there is still quite a lot of books left." Yugi then thought back to the encounter of the Griffon Dopant, hopping for any clues.

"Ryo, here are the last keywords: try grudge, angst, or hate."

With that phrase there were only three books left for Ryo.

"Yugi, I only got three books left." Ryo said.

"Only three suspects…" Tai said. Yugi shrugged.

"Better than nothing, at least we got ourselves some suspects. Who are they?" Yugi asked.

"Yosuke Hideo, son of Mall manager not far from here. Sai Adachi, a son of cake baker. And finally our last is Makoto Abari, a former member of soccer team who retired due to injured his arm in accident."

"They're all from the soccer team. But I don't think it would be Abari since he had an arm accident." Tai said with a serious expression.

"All that left is… Yosuke and Sai." Yugi said, grabbed his coat.

"I bet it could be either one since they saw me becoming Wizard." Tai said.

"Why don't we try to split up and confront either of them?" Yugi asked to Tai. Tai nodded.

"That could work." Tai agreed.

Yugi and Tai soon left the front door of the Agency as they gone on their bikes. Ryo is about to do some work when he is interrupted by a ten year old kid and a white ferret.

* * *

Tai park somewhere close to the bakery shop before he enters the store, he seeing Kazuya with a black hair girl with blue eyes and calm expressions were in the shop eating together. Tai decides to get a bit close without alert them his presence. The girl notice Kazuya wasn't eating his cake slice.

"Kazuya, are you alright?" The girl asked. "You hadn't touching your food…"

"Sorry about that Miziki…" Kazuya apologized. "A lot had been on my mind… but I can't let this continued even if they accused us of foul plays against other soccer teams." He said.

"True, I am getting a little worry if you getting attacked." Miziki said.

"But I can't just leave them… Miziki," Kazuya said.

"You missed your Sempai even though you claimed to hate him for leaving the team." Miziki said, looking at her tea. "You still have that picture of you and him doing crazy pose."

This made Tai blinks. Kazuya still have the old photo of them together.

Kazuya looks quiet. "After all, he is our team's hope…" he said as this made Tai's eyes wide in surprised.

"He doesn't deserve to be our team's so call hope after he ditched us, Kazuya." A familiar said belongs to a brown hair teen with aggressive black eyes as he looking at Kazuya and Miziki.

"Adachi, what are you saying?" Kazuya asked.

"Most of all… you're just like him, it make me sick, Kazuya." Sai said before getting out a brown Gaia Memory with 'G' on it.

"**GRIFFON!**"

Sai then injected into his forearm and transformed into the humanoid lion with wing known as Griffon Dopant. This scared almost everyone out of the store as they were running for their life.

"Sai… you're the Dopant attack others?" Kazuya asked with disbelief.

"**I didn't want you to find out… but I know you're the one to get that pesky detective.**" Griffon Dopant said before grabbing both Miziki and Kazuya by their necks as he choking them.

Suddenly the Griffon Dopant got hurt by silver bullets aiming for his arms and letting them go ease before they saw Tai with his WizarSwordGun.

"Sempai…" Kazuya said with disbelief.

"**You…**" Griffon Dopant gritting his teeth.

"Kazuya, get your girlfriend out of here…" Tai said.

Kazuya reluctant nodded as he takes Miziki before they made outside the store, Tai and the Griffon Dopant stares at each other.

"**How dare you get involved after abandoning us, you **_**bastard**_**…?! Because of you, we lost everything!**" Griffon bark.

"I never want to doubt anyone of you… But you gave into anger and choose to rely on foul play, Adachi." Tai said with a serious voice.

"**And you think you would play a hero!?**" Griffon Dopant said as he charging at him.

Tai blocks his claws with his sword before run through the door as the Dopant followed. The Griffon Dopant try to attack Tai again, but Tai dodges and slashing him across the chest as sparks flying in the air.

"Sempai…" Kazuya uttered in disbelief.

Tai got out his Driver On Ring and place over his Driver.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

Tai then got out his Land Style Ring before swept over his Driver.

"Henshin…" Tai said.

"_**LAND, PLEASE!**_"

He placed his hand over the ground and a yellow magic circle appeared below him as rocks floated up. The magic circle went over Tai immediately and transformed him into his Wizard Land Style.

"**Kisama, what type of Kamen Rider are you!?**" Griffon Dopant growls while Kazuya and Miziki looks completely surprised at Tai who's now transformed into a Rider.

"I am Kamen Rider Wizard… Saa Showtime Daa!" Wizard said.

The Griffon Dopant try to attack Wizard, but Wizard caught the Dopant's arm to stop him from reaching for his helmet and Wizard send him to the ground.

Suddenly the Griffon Dopant regains his sense and notices Kazuya and Miziki as he fires a storm of feathers from his wings. But Wizard got out his Defend Ring ready and scanned to his Driver.

"_**DEFEND, PLEASE!**_"

A stone wall suddenly emerged and shielded the two from getting hit by feathers.

"Nice try." Wizard said.

But it looks like the Griffon Dopant hadn't giving up yet before the Dopant grabbed a car and throws at Wizard. But Wizard dodges the car by rolling to his right shoulder.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

Suddenly Yugi transforming into Double as he delivers a swift kick toward the Dopant's left side before following up with couple of punches.

"Sorry about my tardiness." Double said. "I take it that you find the Dopant, Wizard."

"_I see you can change your armor like we can…_" The Right Side of Double said.

"**Unforgivable…**" Griffon Dopant growl before growing a bit larger and become more beasts like than before.

The Griffon Dopant let out a loud howl to stop the Riders before grabbing Kazuya and Miziki with his claws as he take off into the air.

"You won't escape this time Sai!" Wizard shout as he then switch to his Hurricane Ring.

"_**HURRICANE, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard jumped through the green magic circle as he become Wizard Hurricane Style and went after him from the sky.

"Damn, looks like we need to catch up with them." Double said, getting out his Beetle Phone and pressing several codes.

Suddenly coming to Double's side is his bike except it have red jet like wings and the two-in-one Rider got on the bike before going after them.

* * *

Wizard still chasing after the Griffon Dopant in the air and firing at the Griffon Dopant's claws to make him released Kazuya and Miziki. But it seems his bullets aren't tough enough to damage the Griffon Dopant when he is like this.

"**HEAT-TRIGGER!**"

Wizard then saw Double in his red and blue form as he firing his gun at the Dopant, hurting him that he loses his grips on the two and they fall from the air.

"Hang on!" Wizard shouts before getting out his Hurricane Dragon Ring.

"_**HURRICANE DRAGON…!**_"

(**Kamen Rider Wizard: Just The Beginning Ost**)

He transformed into his Hurricane Dragon Style before grabbing both Kazuya and Miziki with his arms as they landed on the familiar soccer field.

"Are you two alright?" Wizard asked.

"I almost have a heart attack…" Miziki said.

"Sempai…" Kazuya said, looking at Wizard.

"Don't worry, Kazuya. You're safe now." Wizard said with assured.

Wizard then take out his Special Ring and scanned over his Driver.

"_**VERY NICE, SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_"

Soon Drago Wings emerged from his back as Wizard take off into the air as it surprised them. He going after the Griffon Dopant before slashing him with his steel like wings.

"Hey Wizard, how about a fiery twister?" Double asked.

"Only if you can keep up with me." Wizard said.

Double nodded before replacing his Trigger Memory with his Metal Memory again.

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

Wizard soon starting to flying around the Griffon Dopant as a green twister is form while Double places his Heat Memory into his Metal Shaft.

"**HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Double soon unleashed flame as Wizard absorbed them into his twister before a fiery vortex and hits the Dopant. This caused the Dopant collapsed to the street complete as Double and Wizard jumps down to the ground.

"**CYCLONE-JOKER!**"

"Daa Finale!" Wizard declared as he got out his Kick Strike Ring.

"_**VERY NICE, KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**_"

"My thought is the same!" Double said before inserted the Joker Memory into the side of his belt.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

The two Riders jump into the air before performing their respective kicks down on the Dopant to cause an explosion as Sai fall unconscious on the ground and the Griffon Memory is destroyed.

(**Song end**)

"Let the police do their job." Double stated as the two Riders left.

* * *

Tai looks at the old soccer field where he and his old soccer teammates used to train a lot together.

"I guess even if you're a Rider, you can't help to come here right…Sempai?" A familiar voice said as Tai turns around to see Kazuya walking toward him.

"Hey Kazuya," Tai said.

"Do you remember the dream that everyone shared with you?" Kazuya asked.

"It was reaching the international league…" Tai said.

"Of course." Kazuya said before approaching the soccer ball alone on the field.

"But I left you and forgotten that dream." Tai said. "But as a Kamen Rider now, I have my own dream now. The dream I can bring hope to others."

"So you won't play soccer again?" Kazuya asked.

"The only thing I can do now is accept the present… and keep pressing forward." Tai said. "Even if I can't be the team's hope, you guys are the ones fought hard for your dreams to make it come true." He said to Kazuya.

"I see…" Kazuya said before put his feet on the soccer ball. "Sempai, then can I asks you to fulfill one last request? Fulfill my last Hope to come true?"

Tai looks at him before having a cheeky smile on his face. "Of course." He answered.

Tai soon got on his old soccer outfit as he and Kazuya starting to play soccer on the field for several minutes. When the ball hit the air, both boys slammed their heads to the ball as they made the ball move close to the field. Kazuya went up ahead of Tai and successfully kick the ball into the goal.

"Wow, Kazuya. You're better than ever." Tai said.

Kazuya smile. "Thank you… I know it will be hard for people to trust us again, but I will reach for the international no matter how long it takes." He said. "I hope you do well on your goal, Taichi-sempai… even if our goals are different, we will still follow them."

"Maybe I will be there to see you reaching the international." Tai said.

"I hope so too." Kazuya said before leaving now. "I better get going now since Miziki might get worried about me."

Tai nodded before he felt something appears in his hand and saw a ring with the face of Double on it. "This is definitely unexpected…" he mutters.

"**Hmm… it seem you and Double fight alongside, this Rider Ring is form. It can let you summoned Double as backup.**" Wizardragon explains.

"I see…" Tai said. He then think back to what Yugi and Ryou told him about other Magic users in this world, he is quite surprised to learning that magic is hidden in this world.

_Maybe I should visit them again; I have some more questions regarding the magic of this world…_ Tai thought…

"Hey! Get out of the way!" A female voice shout from above.

Tai looks around and doesn't see anyone, but he can't have a dreadful feeling for some reason.

"Get out of the way!" A male voice shout.

Tai blinks before looking up in the air as his eyes wide. "You got to be kidding me…" he muttered.

Falling from the sky are a black hair boy and a wild red hair girl as they shouting, "Get out of the way!"

_This day is getting weird…_ Tai thought with sweatdropped.

* * *

(**Next Time**)

"Yo, I take it that you're the Rider of this world." Kanade said.

"What…? Your world got attacked by the Neuroi as well!?" Tai exclaimed.

"We came here to take out the source." Lapis said.

"Beware, this is a one way trip to the world that Tai thought to be abandoned." White Wizard said.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? It also looks like Tai is going to meet two more Riders from another familiar fic world. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	13. Spell 12:Wizard and the Sengoku Riders

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, or Strike Witches! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am glad that everyone like the previous chapter and here is the next one. Welcome to another chapter of Sky of Infinity as we reached Spell 13! Also be prepared for the special guests from my other fic.**

**As for wizard 01's questions… I am with you about the unfairness toward the female Riders dying. Though I wished the writers came up with better plots with them.**

**Saa… Showtime Daa!**

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky Of Infinity

Spell 13: Wizard and the Sengoku Riders

"Hey! Get out of the way!" A female voice shouts from above.

Tai looks around and doesn't see anyone, but he can't have a dreadful feeling for some reason.

"Get out of the way!" Another voice which he assume it was a male this time, shouted at him.

Tai blinks before looking up in the air as his eyes wide. "You got to be kidding me…" he muttered.

Falling from the sky are a black hair boy and a wild red hair girl as they shouting, "Get out of the way!"

_This day is getting weird…_ Tai thought with sweat dropped.

Tai did get out of the way from them falling and he saw a magical blue cloud appeared where he originally stood. The black hair boy and the red hair girl land on the cloud that saved them from crashing to their death. Soon the magic blue cloud vanishes as the two lands gently on the ground.

"Was that magic…?" Tai muttered.

"That was a close one, Lapis…" The redhair girl said. "I swear we're almost become pancakes right about now."

"Yeah… I can't believe Serpent dropped us from the air." The black hair teen known as Lapis complained.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Tai asked to them.

The two stare at him as they realized Tai saw them. "Umm…tourists?"

"Right…" Tai still stare at them unconvincingly as the pair nervously laughs.

* * *

(**Play Hirari**)

(**Instrumental**)

Tai look up as his face before it was covered by his helmet as Kamen Rider Wizard with Wizardragon behind him roaring into the sky.

**Kizutsuita hane ga**

Tai was sitting alone in the rain before noticing the rain stop as he felt a claw on his shoulder and saw Agumon watching over him before vanished again. Then a scene of Tai transforming into Wizard Flame Style.

**Kiseki o yobiokoshite**

Then we see a scene of Tai hanging out with his friends in the Strike Witches base as the wind blew through their forms.

**Futatabimau yo**

The camera soon shows Tai falling into the Digital world. But Wizardragon flying after him as Tai caught the Phantom's horn as they flying into the sky.

**Yume no kaze ninori**

Gentaro Kisaragi as he walks through the road from his school and the scene changes when he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and posed.

**Kiramekunijiwo koete**

A child Tai and a child Gentaro were playing in the playground before the scene change to both Wizard and Fourze stood side by side as the silhouettes of rouge Digimons appear around them before they come after them.

**Tabi no Tsudzuki eSora o miagete saa!**

Observing the battles from the shadow were armor like knights as they lead by a black knight with blue cape and white knight with a sword and cannon.

**Michi naru sono tobira hirake! ****Mirai e IN THE SKY**

Sitting on top of roof of building is a black armor dragon warrior as he stares down at the city below him with his yellow eyes.

**Kanjita mama ni**

Tai journey alone through the Digital world but not before a shadow appear in the sky as an old enemy returns for revenge and army of Neuroi Digimons appear.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

TK and his partner Patamon as both of them look confuse about something before a shadow engulf them as angel with golden wings emerged on the battlefield.

**Dokomademo yuku yo**

Wizard and Fourze charged forward against an unknown enemy whose identity isn't revealed before the still images of their other forms fighting against other enemies. They weren't fighting alone against the enemy's army as new allies joining the battle.

**Michibike! IN THE SKY**

Tai and Koyomi saw each other, but when they trying to touch each other, Koyomi disappear into a bright light. This causes Tai to ignite in flame before become Wizard All Dragon Style as he destroyed the Neuroi from the sky.

**Minna o tsurete**

Tai is watching Primary Village as he clenched onto his Digivice and thinking about his memories with Agumon. It wasn't until he saw Gentaro and others next to him as Gentaro giving him a hand to get him up from ground.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

Wizard and Fourze charge head on and hits the enemy with Rider kicks straight into the chest as everything turns white.

**Hirari maiagare**

The scene finished with Tai, Gentaro, the Strike Witches, and their allies in a photo shoot of themselves together.

* * *

"Well?" Tai asked.

"Umm…hey there." The wild red hair girl greeted. "You never seen a guy and girl fall from the sky?" she asked.

Tai shook his head. "Was that magic I saw?" he asked.

"Kind of," Lapis said before noticing a familiar symbol on his belt. "I take it that you're a Kamen Rider as well?" he asked.

This made Tai's and the red hair girl's eyes wide in surprised. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"I know the hand symbol and you wear Rings… You're Kamen Rider Wizard, aren't you?" Lapis asked.

Then the red hair girl looks at Tai. "Yo, I take it that you're the Rider of this world."

"Who exactly are you two?" Tai asked.

"My name is Lapis Shamubishe." Lapis said.

"I am Kanade Amou," The redhair girl introduced.

Tai can't help still looking surprised at the two before he hears the voice of his Inner Phantom. "**These two… they're Riders except their powers are different from ours. But there is something strange about that boy.**" Wizardragon said as this made Tai looks at them especially Lapis.

"So you two are Riders as well…? I take you two are Riders from another world," Tai said, "But how do you know I am Kamen Rider Wizard?" he asked serious.

"I know about Wizard because of this Lockseed," Lapis said, taking out what looks like a Lock with fourteen Rider helmets surrounding one helmet with a sword cresent.

"What a Lockseed?" Tai asked curious. Thought Tai feel something strange about the Lock in Lapis's hand.

"Locks enabled us to access our Rider forms with the Sengoku Driver." Lapis said. In his hand was a black belt buckle with a padlock in the center. On the right side of the buckle was a sword-like handle. On the other side was a picture of a blue helmeted warrior with a silver mouth plate and a blue color visor.

Kanade pulled out her Sengoku Driver which has a faceplate of red helmet warrior with a gray visor appeared with rainbow eyepieces covered by strips of white metal. Decorating the section was a red background and white vine-like decorations.

"I see… So how did you two get here?" Tai asked. "You guys can't be here to just to meet another Rider after falling from the sky."

"It's kind of hard to explain…" Lapis said.

"Then you better start explaining." Tai respond.

Kanade said, "Okay, but not here." Tai nodded in understanding before taking out his Connect Ring and places on his belt.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Suddenly a large magic circle appears in front of them as Tai looks at the two.

"Cool…" Kanade said.

"By the way, my name is Taichi Sohma but I go by Tai." Tai said before going into the and Kanade soon follows Tai into the red magic circle before it vanished into thin air.

* * *

Tai soon shows them around TK's place as it looks like TK and Patamon aren't home right now.

"As you can see… I am currently recuperating at my friend's place for a while." Tai said as he led them to the living room. "He should be back sometime later." He said.

"Don't you have your own place?" Lapis asked.

Tai sighed. "Well…I used to live in this world before I become a Rider in another world." he explains. This made Lapis and Kanade looks confused.

"You got me lost there…Tai," Kanade said. Tai sighed.

"This might take some time…" Tai said before going to his story again.

(One story later)

"So you're brought back here because the Digital world is in trouble?" Lapis asked.

"That is why I am back here again. After that, I am not going to do anymore favor for Sovereign." Tai said.

Kanade smiled, "Interesting… it looks like we aren't the only ones face similar problem with these black monsters you call Neuroi." She said.

This made Tai blink. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"You might not know this, but our world got attacked by the creatures you called Neuroi." Lapis explains. This made Tai looks shocked at what they say. The Neuroi hadn't just try to attack one world, but other worlds as well.

"What…? Your world got attacked by the Neuroi as well!?" Tai exclaimed. They nodded.

"It happened after we saved our home from an evil Rider known as Mars and Lapis's swore enemy, then they came out of nowhere and attack our world as they came in numerous number." Kanade revealed with a darkened expression.

"Were there any casualties…?" Tai asked with worry expression.

"Several cities got struck across the world got struck by the Neuroi… and many people dead." Kanade revealed.

This causes Tai to clenched his hand in angry as he know the one responsible for this. _Daemon, because of you… more worlds out there is suffering! If you dare to break out of the Dark Ocean, I will make sure you suffered in hell for the lives were loss!_ He thought.

"Fortunately, we were able to get rid of them but we know we won't see the last of them like the Serpent says." Kanade said.

"Serpent?" Tai asked confused.

"Let just say that I know him way back… he told us the Neuroi were from parallel world and he can sent us there while our friends protecting the world. That is why Kanade and I came to this world." Lapis said. "We came here to take out the source." Lapis continued.

"That is why he dropped you guys from the air instead." Tai said.

Suddenly TK and Patamon came in from the front door as they went to the living room. "Tai, who are these people?" TK asked.

"These two are Riders from a different world and their world got struck by the Neuroi as well." Tai explains as this cause shock look on their faces.

"No way…" TK said.

"So you're a Digimon... Interesting," Lapis said, looking at Patamon.

"That is correct. I am Patamon." Patamon said.

"I am sorry about what happened in your world." TK apologized.

"Hey TK, did anything happened today?" Tai asked.

"School is normal. Apparently, we went to the small village you were staying. It doesn't seem the villagers would be nice even when others try to persuade them especially the elder told them about downfall of Mephistomon by two mysterious heroes." TK said.

This causes Tai to slight chuckle. "I guess words about Mephistomon spread like wildfire?" he asked. TK nodded.

"But there is no sight of Daemon try to break out yet." TK answered before looking at Lapis and Kanade. "So what are your names?" he asked.

"I am Lapis and this is Kanade." Lapis said.

"What is your world like?" Tai asked.

"Well… judging by what you told us about this world, our world is quite futuristic. But we have problem like the Noises." Kanade said.

This causes them to blinks.

"Did you say Noises? Like actual sound?" TK asked.

"Noises are alien like monsters that can't be defeated by military weapons, when they touch people… they turns into ashes." Lapis answered. This implication causes both Tai and TK to pale.

"Then it's Riders' job to fight them in your world?" Tai asked.

Kanade shook her head, "We didn't have any Riders before Lapis shows up, but we have Symphogear relics to fend them off."

"What are Symphogear relics?" Patamon asked.

"Enchanted crystal from the past and they can be activated by singing to gain armors with weapons." Kanade said.

Tai ponder. "Let me guess… only girls can use them, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Kanade said.

"How do you figure that out?" Patamon asked to Tai.

"I got a feeling about it since I live in a world with girls capable of magic than guys." Tai said.

TK turns to looks at the two. "So how did you two meet?" He asked curious.

"It around two years ago… I was going to a concert with my friend Hibiki-chan where Kanade used to be a singer." Lapis said.

"Wait, you used to be a singer?" Tai asked. Kanade nodded.

"I was part of singer duo with my best friend Tsubasa Kazanari before the Noise invaded our concert. Then I meet Lapis when fighting the Noises in the concert." Kanade said.

"When the Noises become too much, Kanade try to use the Swan Song, a last resort moving which caused the Symphogear user to perish." Lapis said. This made their eyes wide.

"You try to commit suicide!?" Tai is surprised because he feels it's like similar to what Mio Sakamoto would do.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it? When I thought that I lost hope of being saved but I was alive because of him," Kanade said with a smile as she looks at Lapis.

"So Lapis, how are you a Rider?" Tai asked.

"Like you, I am a Rider from a different world before I passed away in battle. But I got a second chance of living when I wake up in Kanade's world." Lapis said.

Kanade nodded. "Lapis is also the one who built most of our belts so we can combat against the Noises." She said.

"I have another thing that I want to ask. Are you two a couple…?" Tai asked. This question caused them to blush at the same time.

"We aren't in that relationship." Lapis flustered.

"But why are you both blushing?" TK pointed out.

"W-We're just partners!" They defended in unions.

"Ah, of course both of you are in the denial stage…" Tai giggled at the Lockseed Riders reaction.

"What about you?" Kanade asked curious. "Most of your friends in that world are girls and the fact you got kissed by them means something." She countered.

This made Tai's entire face glow red. "W-We aren't like that! We're just friends!" Tai said. He then hear TK and Patamon chuckled. "Not you too!" he said.

"Sorry… I never thought of having much fun teasing others. Before this you would go head over heels at Sora." TK said, holding his laugh. But the fact Tai got kissed by multiply girls is simply astonishing.

"I have to agree with TK…" Patamon said. He used to get the attentions from various female Digimons when he was MagnAngemon, but Patamon can't help find it funny that Tai is experienced the same thing.

"This is what you get for making fun of us…" Kanade said, stick out her tongue.

"I think that is enough teasing, Kanade." Lapis said. "Don't worry, Tai… I know what you're going through since most of my friends happened to be girls." He continued.

"It good to know that I am not the only guy handles this." Tai nodded in understanding.

"Well, I usually focus on my part time job and play Soccer." Lapis said as this made Tai's eyes wide.

"You like soccer as well?" Tai asked in awe. There is another Kamen Rider who like soccer.

Lapis nodded. "I take you're the same huh?" he said. "Do you want to play sometime?"

"I won't mind." Tai agreed. This got TK and Kanade to sweatdropped.

"Oh boy… it looks like you two will get along." Kanade said.

"Yeah, I hope nothing else bad happened." TK said.

"So… TK, is it okay for them to stay here as well?" Tai asked.

TK pondered. "Sure, I think there are spare futons in the closet." He said.

* * *

(Back in Witches' world)

Koyomi, Sanya, and Eila soon arrived in the Hanger as they saw no one is around here.

"It seems to be too quiet." Eila said.

They continued walk into the Hanger before they heard a familiar voice.

"I see you decide to come." They soon saw the White Wizard walking out from behind the shadow.

"Shishou…" Koyomi said.

"It has been a while, Koyomi. I apologized for not sensing Taichi's departure until I find this," White Wizard said calm, taking out the Garuda Ring.

"That is Garu-chan's ring." Koyomi said as the White Wizard place the Garuda Ring in her hand.

"You say that you know a way to get to Tai's old world?" Sanya asked.

"That is correct…although I alone can't retrieved him back here, only those who are close to him could." White Wizard explains calm.

"Only ones close to him…" Eila said. "Do you mean those with Engage Rings?" she asked.

The White Wizard nodded as this made both Sanya and Eila feel relief to know there is a way for them to enter Tai's old world.

"Shishou… I want to know something," Koyomi said.

The White Wizard looks at Koyomi and wonders what she going to ask.

"Are you Ichirou Miyafuji…?" Koyomi asked as this causes Sanya's and Eila's eyes wide while White Wizard didn't move a muscle. "The fact that Yoshika keeps getting letters from you means you're the White Wizard." She said.

"I should have expected this…I already got that feeling from Taichi who probably knows who I am right now." White Wizard sighed before he undoes his transformation which revealed to be Ichirou Miyafuji, Yoshika's supposedly dead father.

"You're Yoshika's tou-san? But why did you disappear?" Sanya asked quiet.

The White Wizard or in this case, Ichirou looks towards the window. "To protect Yoshika and my family from a demon I thought was long gone..." he said. "I can't show my face to my family especially my own daughter who I neglected after all these years…I promise her that I would return after finishing the Striker Unit but…I have broken that promise."

"So please…" Ichirou said before he transformed back into White Wizard, "…don't tell anyone especially my daughter about our meeting here."

Koyomi, Eila, and Sanya can't help looking at him with sorrow at what he loss as they decide not to tell Yoshika until the time is right.

"Alright, we never have this conversation and we didn't know your real identity White Wizard." Koyomi stated as the White Wizard nods in agreement that this conversation never happened.

"Alright…now onto the real intention I am here. I am hoping that some of you would go to his world and get him back…so I think we should discuss this with the rest of your comrades." The White Wizard told them.

"Yeah…I think we should talk with the rest." Eila seems to agree with the White Wizard's suggestion.

Sanya nodded as well before Eila and Sanya gone to fetch the rest of the girls in the base. It wasn't until Koyomi and the White Wizard saw the rest of Strike Witches Division came here.

"So you're here again…White Wizard," Minna said.

"I see that you all came…" White Wizard said with calm expression.

"Is it true that you can send us to get Tai-niichan back?" Yoshika asked.

The White Wizard nodded. "Beware; this is a one way trip to the world that Tai thought to have abandoned." White Wizard said.

"One way trip… is there any way back?" Mio asked.

"I was working on something that could work…" White Wizard said before taking out a small white box. "I want you to give this to Taichi after you seen him. Only he can open it." He said to Koyomi.

Koyomi nodded as she take the small white box and place in her pocket.

"You mention that you can only send a few of us to retrieve Taichi, right?" Minna asked.

The White Wizard nodded affirmation. "That is correct. Because magic used to send people to other world is too demanding even for a magic user with my caliber and not to mention that the rest of you have to stay here guarding this place from the Neuroi." He explains.

"True, we can't all go at the same since it will cause the higher ups to be suspicious of our absence…and that we would be considered as deserting our posts." Gertrude pointed out.

"I know Koyomi is going, but who else are going?" Shirley asked curious.

Sanya raised her hand, "I will…" she said.

"If Sanya is going, then I will come along as well." Eila said, crossing her arm. But she wants to give Tai a piece of her mind for making Sanya worried by his disappearance.

"T-Then I will go…" Lynette said.

"Are you sure, Lynne-chan?" Yoshika asked to her. Lynette nodded.

"Beside… you need to be here if anything bad happened to others," Lynette said to Yoshika.

"Just make you came back with Tai-niichan." Yoshika said.

Minna looks at Sanya, Elia, and Lynette. "We don't know what could happen in Taichi's old world, so I want you three prepare anything necessary including your Striker Units just in case." Minna said.

They nodded as the three witches went to prepare for the upcoming trip. Soon they got on their Striker units as the White Wizard got out a weapon looks like a staff and flute mixed together before playing a tune carefully.

Suddenly Yoshika, Mio, Sanya, and Minna noticed their Engage Rings start glowing as the beams of light created a large portal.

"This portal will lead us to that idiot, hopefully." Eila said. The worse chance of them stuck in a different world by mistake.

"It will lead us to him." Koyomi said as she is the first one to enter the portal and vanished upon contact with the portal.

The three Witches were next as they made a close contact with the portal as they vanished completely. It wasn't long until the White Wizard stop playing his music and the portal vanished.

"I wished you luck… he is the Final Hope that this world needed." The White Wizard muttered as he also added secretly, "And my daughter Yoshika's Hope as well…"

* * *

(Back with Tai)

After spending another night at TK's place, Tai currently having breakfast with Lapis and Kanade as they were discussing something.

"Do you have any ideas when Daemon going to strike in the Digital world?" Kanade asked.

"From what I guess about why Daemon created the Neuroi for, I assuming it was to break the dimension boundaries. I expected he might appear anytime this week…" Tai said, eating his cereal. "By the way, how strong are you two anyway?" he asked to them. He knows they can fight against Neuroi, are they prepared to face someone serious like Daemon?

"We can hold our grounds." Lapis said.

"Can you show us around the Digital world, Tai?" Kanade asked.

Tai nodded, "I was planning on going there today because there is a place I want to check for any sight of Neuroi activities." He answered. But he wants to see if BlackWargreymon is alright or not.

"Sound like a good idea. It will help us be more adapted here." Lapis agreed.

After they're done eating their breakfast, Tai pulls out his Connect Ring before placing it on his Driver.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Tai summoned his red magic circle in front of them as the three Riders went through the portal.

* * *

(In the Digital world)

Tai, Lapis, and Kanade went through the portal as they find themselves in a village resembled toys. The former Digidestined soon take the lead of the two as they start walking.

"So this is the Digital world…" Kanade said, looking around.

"It's been a while since I last saw this place." Tai muttered.

"You know where we're?" Lapis asked. Tai nodded.

"This is the village of Beginning. This is where Digimons were deleted and reformed here…" Tai explains. But he can't help feeling sad that his old friend isn't revival here…

"So who is in charge of this place?" Kanade asked as this snapped Tai out of his thoughts.

"A Digimon named Elecmon, he is in charge of looking after the infant Digimons." Tai said. "He should be around here somewhere…" he muttered.

"I better back or they will start crying." A familiar voice said from nearby.

Soon they spotted a red and purple mammal Digimon with multiple features like tails, holding a large net full of fishes.

"Hey Elecmon!" Tai greeted.

"Huh?" Elecmon turns around and noticed Tai. "Who are you?" he asked.

This made Tai chuckle, "Oh come on. I never thought you don't recognize me." He said.

Elecmon's eyes wide in surprised. "You got to be kidding me… Tai, is that you? I heard you disappeared…" He said with surprised expression.

"I just went away for a while." Tai answered.

Soon Elecmon noticed Kanade and Lapis, "What about them? I take it that they're with you?" he asked.

Tai nodded. "This is Kanade and Lapis, they're friends of mine. I am currently showing them around the Digital World even though it might be bad time…" he said.

"I take you heard about those strange creatures look like Digimons…invade the place." Elecmon said. "It a pity we lost Leomon and Ogremon…" he said sadly.

Tai nods, he still sad by the loss of Leomon and Ogremon. "Did any of them attack this place?" he asked.

Elecmon shake his head. "There was only one small raid… but it was taken care by TK." He answered.

"Did they attack any major places?" Lapis asked.

Elecmon shook his head. "Their attacks are quite random. But they do attack local settlements from news spread by traveling Digimons." He answered.

"What are you doing with those fish?" Kanade asked.

"They are for the babies. They eat quite a lot." Elecmon answered.

"You must be a good fisherman." Kanade remarked.

"Thanks… I better get going now since I need to tend to them," Elecmon said, carrying the large bag of fish. "It's nice to see you again, Tai."

"Do you think we should help him?" Lapis asked.

Tai shrugged. "Elecmon have more experience in dealing with the infant Digimons." He answered.

"Hey Tai, is it just me or your pocket is glowing?" Kanade asked as this made Tai blink.

"My pocket…?" Tai soon take out his old Digivice from his pocket and surprised by the glowing along with his Connect Ring in his hand. "Ok. What is going on?" he pondered.

Suddenly a large portal opened in front of him as he seeing Koyomi falling above him immediately and caused him collapsed to the ground.

"Oww…" Tai something soft on his face and grabbed it with his hand, "What is this?" he asked as he hear female moan.

Unaware to Tai, Koyomi's face turns red as she felt Tai's hand grope her chest and shrieked as she slapped him in the face. "Stupid Tai!" She exclaimed, blushing.

Tai looks at angry crimson face of his foster daughter and realized what he just done as his Inner Phantom laughing loudly. "Koyomi, I can explain! I-" he exclaimed before more people popping out of the portal. "Oh no…" Tai muttered before Lynette fall on him next.

"Where are we…?" Lynette asked confused.

"Lynne… can you get off of me?" Tai asked being smutted between Lynette's breasts.

Lynette looks down and her face turns crimson as she immediately got off of Tai. "I-I am so sorry, Taichi…" she apologized, nervously.

"Tai, are you alright?" Sanya asked to him.

"Yeah… I am fine. It's nice to see you, Sanya and..." Tai said before he got slapped by an angry Eila. "What was that for!?" he exclaimed.

"That was for worry us to death, baka!" Eila argued with red face. "That was for worrying Sanya…a-and me!" she said with tearful look.

So Koyomi did tell them about him being sent back to the previous world. "But I did mention that I will find a way to come back to you guys." Tai pointed out.

"What if you got hurt somewhere… or forget about us!?" Eila questioned.

Tai felt a pang of guilt when Eila mentions about the Witches who still worried about him, he then hugs Eila as he said to her, "I-I'm sorry Eila-chan I know you girls are worried about me, every time I'm here, I always worried about you girls as well…sorry again Eila…for making you and Sanya worried."

Eila's face even reddens as she starts crying in Tai's arms and they stay like that for a few minutes. "Feeling better now?" Tai asked. Eila nodded slowly before Tai released her from his grip.

"So are you two going to make out or not?" Kanade asked with a grin.

This made them blushed immediately, "W-We aren't like that!" they exclaimed as this made Kanade laughed.

"Umm… who are you two?" Lynette asked curious.

"My name is Lapis and this is Kanade. We're Kamen Riders like Tai." Lapis explained as the girls become quiet immediately.

"Really…?" Eila asked with a surprised expression.

The two nodded.

"Can we see your transformation?" Koyomi asked with curious.

Suddenly Sanya's magic antenna starts activated immediately as her eyes wide in shock. "Impossible…" Sanya muttered.

"What's up, Sanya?" Lynette asked.

"I sense Neuroi nearby." Sanya answered as this causes the girls look surprised.

"How is that possible?" Lynette asked in surprised.

"Well… we're going to get a better look." Tai said before looking at Sanya, "Sanya, can you shows us where the Neuroi are coming from?" he asked.

Sanya nodded as she takes off with the others follow her before they saw mixed of aerial Neuroi and ground Neuroi from the outcast of the Village of Beginning.

"It looks like they try to attack the Village again." Tai said before getting out his Driver Ring.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

His Wizardriver materialized around his waist as Tai got out his Flame Ring.

"Henshin!" Tai said.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

The magic circle passed through him as Tai transform into Wizard.

"Saa… Showtime daa!" Wizard declared.

"Kanade, our turn now." Lapis said as Kanade nodded.

"Right!" The two got out their Sengoku Drivers as they place them on their waists as yellow belts form around their waists.

Lapis take out a Lockseed with an image of silver apple on it and pressed the switch.

"**SILVER!**"

A zipper like portal opened and a large silver metallic apple appears above him.

"Henshin!" Lapis said.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He places his Silver Lockseed in his driver and using the knife like lever.

"**SOIYA!**"

A silver apple appears out of the zipper portal before falling on top of Lapis.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

The silver apple sphere dropped and landed on his shoulder, engulfing his head. The energy came out of the sphere and on his body, coating him in the armor. He has a white and cyan bodysuit. His arms and legs had cyan bracers for extra protection.

The silver apple soon sparked and began to disassemble into armor pieces. The sides folded together to form shoulder plates, but remained slightly separate to give the image of cyan apple slices. The front folded together onto his chest, but then two panels of the apple's 'skin' split apart, revealing his silver chest plate. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor. He has a silver helmet with a silver mouth guard. It wasn't until a silver spear tip resembling an apple seed/core like crown was there before an apple slice into place, creating the yellow visor, cyan back helmet. In his hand was a spear like weapon with a similar point like his helmet. This is Kamen Rider Kamuro Silver Arms.

"Whoa…impressive style there Lapis." Wizard complimented the fruit rider.

Kanade take out her own Lockseed that has an image of banana on it.

"Henshin…" Kanade said calm.

"**BANANA!**"

Suddenly a similar zipper portal appears and a metallic yellow fruit descend down on Kanade. Wizard and the girls were watching this.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The standby music started playing was different from Kamuro's. It was the sound of trumpets playing with trotting horses in the background. They wait to see what would happen next.

Kanade then cut the Lockseed with the Blade-shaped lever.

"**COME ON!**"

The banana then dropped on her shoulders, concealing the head. From the contact, a new suit of armor formed over her body. The torso was covered in white quilted armor while the rest of her body was clad in a crimson bodysuit with silver armguards and leg guards.

"**BANANA ARMS!**"

"BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!" Lynette gawked.

"I am Baron!" Kanade declared before her head was covered in the same helmet which decorated her belt before a set of banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helmet attached to it, turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The banana then lets out a splash of pale yellow power before it began unfolding. Either side of the banana folded down to attach to her shoulders while the sides folded onto her chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs', lined with black. This was Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms.

"**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

In a flash, her hand was then occupied by a pale yellow spear with a black handle and the guard was golden and split into three parts like the peels of a banana.

"No way… She became a Kamen Rider." Lynette said in awe along with other girls. To them, this is the first sight of a female Kamen Rider.

"Kamen Rider Baron! Advance on the battlefield!" Baron declared, holding her Banaspear ready.

"Kamen Rider Kamuro! This is going to be Our Stage now!" Kamuro declared, spinning his staff.

Wizard turns to looks at Koyomi and said, "Koyomi, stay here. We will explain everything after this is done." Koyomi nodded.

The three Kamen Riders charge forward at the ground Neuroi and starts battling them.

Wizard takes out of his WizarSwordGun and slashing the Neuroi as the Neuroi were forced back by the forced of his blade before he jumps into the air and changed his sword into gun form before shooting them with silver bullets.

Soon the Magician like Kamen Rider noticed he is surrounded by more Neuroi and they were about to attack him. Wizard then opens his Author Reader and places his Flame Ring over it.

"_**FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE!**_"

He soon unleashed a barrage of powerful flame shoots at them and destroying them.

* * *

Kamuro brought his staff and summoned multiply silver orbs as he firing at the Neuroi and destroying them in an instant. The Silver Rider's visor suddenly starts glowing as he summoned multiple vines to grab the Neuroi and choking them completely.

"Be gone…" Kamuro said as the Neuroi Digimons disintegrated.

Kamuro turns around to see more flying Neuroi were coming at him. He then grabbed his Cutting Blade and pressed down once.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!**"

His Souginjou glows in a bright light as he throws it like a boomerang before destroying more incoming Neuroi.

* * *

Baron charges forward and deliver couple of punches at the Neuroi before striking them down with her Banaspear as sparks flying in the air. Soon Baron got hit by laser beam on her shoulder and caused her to roll on the ground, but Baron got up immediately and turns to looks at the Neuroi who did that. "Get out of my way!" Baron roared as she pushed down her Cutting Blade once.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Baron's Banaspear start glowing as she thrust her spear forward and the spear extended with yellow energy to crush the Neuroi. Baron then swings her Banaspear to the side and destroying even more Neuroi in the process.

But one bulk Neuroi Digimon charged at her and sends her flying backward. Baron landed with a crash and groaned.

"Damn that bastard…" Baron groaned but then she added, "But I'm stronger." Before taking out her Mango Lockseed.

"**MANGO!**"

The Crack opened and the Mango Arms Armor Part descended. Quickly switching Lockseed, Baron pushed down the Cutting Blade to perform her Arms Change.

"**LOCK ON! COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**"

The Mango Arms split open, the outside skin folding onto the back and looking like a cape or cloak of some sort. The rest of the Arms came down onto Baron's head. The shoulder pieces folded down, proving to be flat and crimson with yellow cube productions split into the squares mangos were usually cut into for serving. The chest plate also folded being red and imitating a male pectorals with a yellow cubed abdomen. Her helmet was revealed, the new attachment being red with yellow horns that curved downward, cubed like served mango. Her visor had turned a deeper shade of yellow, but appeared to be cubed like served mango. A flash and in her hand appeared a mace with a top styled after cubed mango assembled in the head of the hammer with jagged edges, otherwise known as the Mango Punisher.

She done changed just in time as the bulky Neuroi Digimon came charging at her. Baron thrust her Mango Punisher forward and buried it into the Neuroi's gut. With a loud roar, Baron pushed forward, running toward the forest and dragging the Neuroi with her before she sent the Neuroi Digimon tumbling with a swing of her weapon.

* * *

Wizard soon slash down a Neuroi before he spotted an aerial Neuroi trying to hit him with a laser beam before it got destroyed by a long range shot.

Wizard turns around and seeing Lynette with her anti-tank gun as she focused on the aerial Neuroi with Sanya and Elia for support.

_It looks like the girls are adjusting to the Digital world as well…_ Wizard thought.

"Hmm… are those ears real?" Baron pondered.

Suddenly he, Kamuro, and Baron felt rumbles on the ground before they spotted a large skeleton shaped mammoth Neuroi charging through the forest as it stares at them.

"**Spiral Bone Crushers!**" The Digimon Neuroi roared as it fired its bones at them. The Riders were trying to dodging the incoming bones before they got struck by the black bones as explosion occurred.

"_**LAND DRAGON...!**_"

When the smoke disappeared, there is a large stone like wall taking the hit before revealing Wizard in his Land Dragon Style.

"Nice save…" Baron said.

Wizard soon punch the damaged rock wall directly at the Digimon Neuroi as it turn into many sharp point objects and caused pain to the Neuroi.

"Kanade, let show him our combo move." Kamuro said, getting out a different Lockseed.

"Oh yeah…" Baron agreed, taking out a different Lockseed.

"**BLACK!**"

"**BLACK RX!**"

Suddenly Cracks open above their heads as something else emerged out of the zipper like portals now. Above Kamuro's head is Kamen Rider Black's helmet while Baron has Kamen Rider Black RX's helmet above her. The two switched their Lockseeds immediately before locking them in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Kamuro and Baron used their Cutting Blades to slice their Legendary Rider Lockseeds.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**COME ON!**"

The two Rider helmets land on their respective Rider before transforming them into new armors.

"**BLACK ARMS! SEIKI OH BLACK SUN!**"

"**BLACK RX ARMS! SON OF THE SUN!**"

Kamuro currently donned in his Black Arms while Baron wore Black RX Arms as both of their visors are currently red.

"Whoa…" Wizard muttered.

Kamuro and Baron charged forward as they heading for the Neuroi Digimon. The Neuroi Digimon saw them and ready to firing a laser beam with its mouth.

"Not on my watch!" Baron said before pushing down her Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! REVOLCANE!**"

Baron summoned out Black RX's sword and flung the attack to the side before countered another attack with the light saber much to the Neuroi Digimon's frustration.

"**SOIYA! KING STONE FLASH!**"

Kamuro soon unleashed a powerful bright light in front of the Neuroi Digimon as this caused the Neuroi to be blinded and stagger back. He, Wizard, and Baron then went forward as they slashed the Neuroi with their blades.

This causes the Neuroi to hit the trees as it struggling of standing back up.

"Saa Finale…" Wizard said, getting out his Special Ring.

"_**VERY NICE, SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_

Dirt and soils flying around Wizard as his Hell Claws appear on both of his arms. Wizard gathered the energy into his draconic claws before he and Baron unleash energy waves at the Neuroi as glowing slash marks form on the black beast.

Kamuro pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

"**SOIYA! RIDER KICK!**"

He then goes into his pose before jumping into the air before descending down with a Rider Kick upon the Neuroi and passed through the creature.

Wizard, Kamuro, and Baron turns away from the Neuroi Digimon before it exploded into data. Wizard soon looks at Kamuro and Baron.

"You guys are good." Wizard said.

"You too, Tai." Kamuro said.

"You're not bad yourself especially with those badass dragon claws." Baron said with an impressed tone.

The three Riders revert back to their civilian forms before meeting up with Tai's friends.

"Taichi, start explaining why there are Neuroi here?" Elia asked, crossing her arms.

"They're from here in the Digital world." Tai answered.

The girls blink for a moment before Koyomi started.

"Wait a minute…are you saying that this place is the Digital world?" Koyomi asked. Tai nodded.

"Yep." He answered as this made the witches look surprised.

"T-Then this place is the Digital world?" Lynette said with surprised expression.

"And the Neuroi are from here…" Sanya said.

"I see…" Eila said. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Tai is giving us a small tour of the place so that we can prepare." Kanade explains.

"Prepare for what?" Koyomi asked.

Tai soon started explains after figuring out that Daemon created the Neuroi as way to break himself out of the Dark Ocean and result them attacking other worlds like Lapis and Kanade's world. The girls look shocked at the latest information from Tai as they looking at Lapis and Kanade.

"The Neuroi attacked your world as well?" Lynette asked shock.

Kanade nodded. "But we don't know how long we will be able to hold out. That is why we were sent here." she explains.

"I am sorry about your world." Sanya apologized with a sad look.

"Are those ears real?" Lapis asked curious before feeling Lynette's ears as this causes Lynette to blush.

"They are." Tai answered with a smile.

"Lemme feel them." Kanade said before feeling Sanya's cat like ears. "Woah…"

Suddenly a huge tick mark on Eila's face when she saw this. "D-Don't touch Sanya like that!" Eila protest before charging at Kanade.

But Kanade jumps out of the way before touching Eila's ears and caused the Suomus girl to blush immediately. "Gottcha… oh dear, these ears are soft…" Kanade said.

"Aaahhh!" Eila screamed in panic as Tai laughed at Eila's predicament.

"You know I never did get to touch your ears, Eila-chan…" Tai said with a teasing smirk as this caused Eila's face turn crimson. "May I touched them too?"

"D-Don't think about it… idiot!" Eila stuttered madly before releasing herself from Kanade's grasp.

"Don't be like that… Tsun~dere." Kanade teased.

"Not you too! I am not tsundere!" Eila argued. This causes Tai and Kanade to laugh.

"Sure… Elia-chan." Tai said.

"Taichi, there is another thing I want to know." Eila said, regained her composition. "Why would you still want to fight for this world after being dragged back here?" she asked.

Tai blinks before looking at Koyomi, Sanya, and Lynette as they shared a similar questionable look. They know if Daemon is defeated, the number of Neuroi would stop. But they still don't get why Tai want to fight for the world he never look back.

"This place holds memories for me and Agumon… both happy and painful, but I learned how to grow up here. If it wasn't for this world, I won't have met you girls." Tai answer surprised the girls.

"That is why I am going to fight for this place one last time, but on my own term. No screw up prophecy written by Sovereign and I'll be finding my own allies. I will fight Daemon not as a Digidestined, but as a Kamen Rider who fight for justice against those who used their power to harm the innocent. What Daemon did to our world and possible other worlds will not be forgiven. Who will win? I don't know… But as a Kamen Rider, I won't give up and fight with everything I got like my predecessors before me." Tai finished with determination.

"Now that is what I call a Rider." Lapis impressed by Tai's speech.

"That is quite a badass speech," Kanade impressed as well.

"Tai… let us help you." Sanya said with a confident look.

"I want to help out too…" Lynette said.

"Sanya… Lynne…" Tai look surprised. "Are you sure?" he asked.

The two girls nodded before they look at Eila who ponder about the situation.

"Well… we can't miss the opportunity of getting rid of the Neuroi, too bad that Major Sakamoto might regret not coming here." Eila said with a grin.

Suddenly Koyomi approaches Tai with the white box in her hands. "Shishou is the one who sent us here and he told me to give you this." She said.

"I see…" Tai takes the box into his hands and looks at it. "Have you opened it yet?" he asked to his foster daughter.

Koyomi shook her head.

Tai decides to open the small white box and looks at what inside the box. What inside the box made Tai's eyes wide in surprised.

"What the heck?" Tai have an incredulous look.

"What is inside?" Kanade asked.

"New Rings… I guess Shishou want me to prepare." Tai said before he looks into small box for anything else. The Magician Rider then take out two cards look a lot like credit cards and show to them.

Kanade takes the pair of credit cards and look at them. "Aren't those credit cards…?" she asked.

"Yeah… but where did he get them? Oh wait, there is a note." Tai said, taking out a scroll of paper and read the writing. "_Taichi, while finding a way to get back here, you need to assist the girls to your world. But also beware of the magic society there…_"

This causes Tai to sweatdropped. "Oh boy… he knows about them as well?" Tai wondered out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Lynette asked.

Tai then looks at Lynette before answered her question. "You see… it turns out that there is a secret magic society in the real world with both male and female magic users." He revealed.

"EEHHH!?" the witches exclaimed with shocked.

"And there is a law about not using magic in public or you will turns into ermines." He said. This made Sanya, Lynette, and Eila sweatdropped.

"We will get turn into ermine if we got caught for using magic?" Eila deadpanned. What kind of twist rule does this world have when it comes to magic?

"And how do you know that?" Koyomi asked.

"It a bit long story since I got here." Tai said before he starting tells them about what occurred here.

(One story later)

This causes the girls to become quiet especially learning about the existence of Drago Timer that Tai gained from his training with his Mentor.

"Why did you have to put yourself to risk like that?" Sanya asked with worried. They were angry at the fact Tai have to get hurt again from become stronger.

"Because I realized that I need to get stronger if I can even uphold my promises and I won't let anyone down again." Tai said to them.

"I see…" Koyomi muttered before getting out Garuda's Ring, "Tai, he told me to give this back to you."

"Oh Garuda… I wonder why he didn't appear in my jacket." Tai said after taking back the Familiar Ring.

"So how much are in these cards?" Kanade asked, looking at the credit cards.

"I have no idea… but it might be enough for us to stay at an inn or hotel." Lapis said. There is no way that TK's place could support them including the girls.

"Where are you staying anyway?" Eila asked curious.

"At an old friend's place…" Tai said. Beside he doesn't want to see his parents after being forgotten by them or let them meet the girls.

"Umm… Another thing Tai. How are the girls going to hide their weapons and Strikers?" Kanade asked.

"I can store their gears in my portal until they need them." Tai answered before he realized something else. "Oh yeah… we definitely need to give the girls new clothes to you three." He added as he looked over to Eila, Sanya and Lynette.

"What!?" Eila and Lynette exclaimed while Sanya could only blinked at the fact.

"Sorry… it just that people will find it strange…and disgusted if they see young girl walks around in military outfits AND not wearing any pants…it's kinda against the rule where I came from." Tai explains to them.

"Oh…" Eila said.

Tai then takes out his Dress up Ring before looking at Lynette. "Lynne, can you take off your Strikers? Because I am going to change your outfit." He said as this made Lynette have a slight blush on her face.

"Umm…" Lynette stuttered.

"Trust me. I am not making you wearing anything weird. I promised." Tai assured.

Lynette looks at Tai for a moment before she came off her Striker units and walk toward him. Tai then take her hand and places the Dress up Ring in her finger before place her hand on his Driver.

"_**DRESS UP, PLEASE!**_"

His magic flashed over Lynette's form, transforming her current clothes into clothes wear by people in modern time. Lynette wears casual clothes like light brown jacket, white shirt, black skirt, black stocking and brown shoes.

"You look…nice." Tai compliment, promoting Lynette blush.

"T-Thank you," Lynette said, shyly.

"Not bad. I thought you were going to giving her something more...exposed." Kanade said with a sly grin.

"I am not that low, Kanade." Tai retorted.

"What do we do now, Tai?" Koyomi asked.

"I will give you guys more tour of this place then we will head back to the real world. But for now, let's dress up you two left." Tai said as he looks towards Eila and Sanya.

"Let's do this, Elia." Sanya said before getting off her Strikers and went up to Tai.

Tai take the Dress Up Ring and places on Sanya's hand before placing the hand against his Driver.

"_**DRESS UP, PLEASE!**_"

Like Lynette, his magic went over Sanya's entire form immediately. Sanya is wearing a black shirt, black ribbon on the back of her hair, light blue skirt, and light color shoes.

Sanya looks at her appearance then at Tai, "Is it okay?" she asked with curious.

"Umm… you look cute," Tai said with a hint of blush.

This made Sanya shows a hint of blush before they look at Eila who seem to be afraid.

"Now it's your turn, Elia-chan…" Tai said with a grin.

Eila shook her head immediately. "T-There is no way… I am doing it!" She protested, blushing.

"Please… Elia," Sanya pleaded gently.

Eila close her eyes tightly as she get off of her Strikers. "Fine… but don't make me wearing anything that make me expose too much in public..." she said, looking away with a blush.

"Okay…" Tai said, placing the Dress Up Ring in her finger. He hopes that Eila doesn't wear anything too strange or he will never heard the end of it.

"_**DRESS UP, PLEASE!**_"

His magic went over Eila's form entirely and the light vanished. Eila is wearing a white dress with flower designs on it, her hair is tie into a ponytail, and light shoes.

"I have to admit… it quite amazing," Lapis said.

"Not bad… It looks fitting on you, Eila." Kanade said.

Eila looks at herself before her face lights up crimson, "U-Uhh… what the heck?!" she exclaimed, looking shocked at her dress. "Why am I wearing this!?"

The sight of Eila's new outfit made Tai blush on his face. "You look amazing…Eila-chan," Tai said.

"W-What…" Eila stammered. "Y-You think so?" she asked, blushing.

Tai nodded.

"You look great, Eila." Lynette said. Sanya nodded.

"Hmm… I guess this will do for now." Eila said. But after returning to their world, she is going back to her uniform since she can't fight the Neuroi in this and possible put the dress away until she need it for a date.

_Wait, why did I think of date!?_ Eila thought to herself in shock.

"I think we should get going now." Lapis said.

* * *

The Digidestineds were talking with the caretaker of Primary Village about a recently attack being close there after Gennai alert them the situation.

"Huh? There was an attack near the Primary Village?" Elecmon looking surprised as he caring for the infant Digimon.

The Second Generation Digidestineds were prepared to fight, but they find nothing except burns woods and craters.

"Wait, you didn't know there was an attack close by?" Davis asked, shock.

"I was busy feeding the infants and they were crying for my attentions." Elecmon stated.

"Are you serious!? You should have run when you heard about them!" Davis exclaimed before Ken hold his friend back.

"Elecmon, did anything else happened while you were feeding the infants?" Ken asked calm.

Elecmon pondered for a moment. "While I was coming back from catching fishes, I meet Tai along the way." He answered.

This caught the Second Generation Digidestineds except TK and Patamon by surprised.

"You saw him? What was he doing?" Davis questioned.

"He was showing his new friends the village." Elecmon recalled.

"Can you describe them?" Ken asked with curious tone.

"Well… they're humans, one is a black hair boy and other one is a girl with wild red hair." Elecmon answered. "Do you know them?"

Davis and others shook their heads. But TK figured out what did happened to the Neuroi Digimons when Elecmon mention Tai, Kanade, and Lapis were here.

"But why would he be showing them around at a bad time like this?" Gatomon asked confused.

"What confused me is how they get into the Digital world without Izzy knowing about it." Cody said. Izzy been having headache of tracking down Tai even since he came back.

But what Cody says brought up more questions to the other Digidestineds' heads. How come the former leader is quite cold to them and when did he gain power to compete against Digimon? Why Tai is brought people into the Digital world?

"Why is he doing this…?" Kari muttered to herself.

* * *

(Real world)

Tai is looking out the window of the new hotel room that he and his friends recently got thanks to the credit cards lend to them by the White Wizard. But he still finds it hard to believe that the White Wizard actually been here…

_That guy is getting confusing every minute…_ Tai thought.

"There you are, Tai." A voice said as Tai turns around to see Koyomi in her new clothes. She is wearing a simple blue dress and shoes.

"Hey Koyomi…" Tai said. "How are you adjusting to this place?" he asked.

"I am fine. So how do I look?" Koyomi asked, spins her dress around.

"You look adorable…" Tai said with a smile.

"Thanks… I guess Kanade is quite helpful when it coming to fashion." Koyomi said with a smile.

"That is good. It a good thing Shishou provide us the money to adjust here." Tai said.

"Tai… there is something I want to tell you," Koyomi said quiet.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"Shishou is actually Yoshika's father when I confront him." Koyomi revealed as this causes surprised look on Tai's face.

"I never thought that I was right…" Tai said. "Did he mention anything to why he left his family?" he asked.

"He mentions a demon from his past comes back, he has to keep his family safe." Koyomi answered.

"I see…" Tai muttered.

"But I promise him that we won't mention this to Yoshika." Koyomi said.

Tai nodded. "I can see why… Yoshika's life will be in danger, but it prove he have more history involved with the Phantoms. We will confront him next when we see him." he said to her.

Koyomi nodded.

* * *

(In Dark Ocean)

In the darkest corner of the Digital world, a lone black cloak figure with black wings is focus on gathering red energy into his body.

"**It won't be long until I can break free from here…**" the cloak figure said as he feeling his power starts growing now.

"You call, Master Daemon?" a stoic voice asked.

The cloak figure turns around to see two shadow figures stood kneed before him. "**My Servants… I have another important task for you in the human world... I want you two challenges a certain individual known as Kamen Rider Wizard.**" He said.

The two figures grunted as they soon vanished into thin air before Daemon chuckle, "**Now what will be your move, Wizard? Either ways, I will purge the world into darkness…**"

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter. I bet you were disappointed by that the whole Strike Witches division couldn't go to Tai's old world. Looks like Eila, Sanya, Lynette, and Koyomi going to spend some time in the modern world. It seem Daemon is preparing something for Tai, what could it be? Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	14. Spell 13: In the modern world

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, or Strike Witches! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am glad that everyone like the previous chapter and here is the next one.**

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky Of Infinity

Spell 13: In the modern world

Tai is resting in his bed, but he seems to be tossing and turning in his bed.

"No…" he said.

_He continued block Daemon's attacks in his Wizard Flame Dragon Style form with his barrier. He ready to attack again until he fired another dark energy blast that caused Wizard stumbled to the ground. Wizard wanted to move but for some reason, he couldn't move at all as he looks at up at the Demon Lord Digimon who approached him with his claws._

"_**And here I thought you would be a worthy to challenge to me since you're a Rider and all...such a shame...you're not worthy enough to fight me.**_" _Daemon sigh as he nonchalantly approach the downed Rider right before he thrusts his claw into his chest. "__**NOW BE A GOOD RIDER AND DIE!**__"_

"AAHHH!" The former Digidestined screamed before he sat up, with his hands held onto the blanket tightly. He was breathing heavily as cold sweat ran down his face. That nightmare felt real to his eyes knowing what Daemon is capable of.

Tai wiped away the cold sweat before holding onto his chest as if he felt the pain.

Tai heard a footsteps and the door opens, revealing to be none other than Koyomi herself.

"Tai, are you alright?" Koyomi ask with a worrying looks on her face.

"I am fine…it just a nightmare." Tai answers as he tries to calm down his breathing.

"Is it about Daemon?" Tai nodded as Koyomi approached the side of his bed and sat down next to him.

"Yeah...I was fighting him…before he defeated me and impale me in the chest with his claws." Tai explains while his hand still hold on to his chest.

"I see… But remember you aren't alone Tai, Lapis and Kanade are here to help us. Even me, Eila, Sanya and Lynette too." Koyomi reassures him as she took his hand away from his chest.

"I know… It just that Daemon is really hard to defeat." Tai said. "And I am still afraid of that…"

Koyomi soon got close to him and comforts him. "Don't worry. I won't judge you for what happened."

"Thanks Koyomi." Tai thanked her.

"You're welcome. Now get some rest Tai, tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us and I think you should tell Sanya, Eila, and Lynette about the actual history taking place since this is our own world and all." Koyomi giggle as she snuggles close to Tai.

"You're right… I don't know how long we're going to be here, but they have the right to know about the actual history...hopefully they accept it well." Tai said as he held Koyomi in his arms.

Koyomi didn't say anything as she enjoys the warmth of Tai holding her in his arms that night.

* * *

(**Play Hirari**)

(**Instrumental**)

Tai look up as his face before it was covered by his helmet as Kamen Rider Wizard with Wizardragon behind him roaring into the sky.

**Kizutsuita hane ga**

Tai was sitting alone in the rain before noticing the rain stop as he felt a claw on his shoulder and saw Agumon watching over him before vanished again. Then a scene of Tai transforming into Wizard Flame Style.

**Kiseki o yobiokoshite**

Then we see a scene of Tai hanging out with his friends in the Strike Witches base as the wind blew through their forms.

**Futatabimau yo**

The camera soon shows Tai falling into the Digital world. But Wizardragon flying after him as Tai caught the Phantom's horn as they flying into the sky.

**Yume no kaze ninori**

Gentaro Kisaragi as he walks through the road from his school and the scene changes when he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and posed.

**Kiramekunijiwo koete**

A child Tai and a child Gentaro were playing in the playground before the scene change to both Wizard and Fourze stood side by side as the silhouettes of rouge Digimons appear around them before they come after them.

**Tabi no Tsudzuki eSora o miagete saa!**

Observing the battles from the shadow were armor like knights as they lead by a black knight with blue cape and white knight with a sword and cannon.

**Michi naru sono tobira hirake! Mirai e IN THE SKY**

Sitting on top of roof of building is a black armor dragon warrior as he stares down at the city below him with his yellow eyes.

**Kanjita mama ni**

Tai journey alone through the Digital world but not before a shadow appear in the sky as an old enemy returns for revenge and army of Neuroi Digimons appear.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

TK and his partner Patamon as both of them look confuse about something before a shadow engulf them as angel with golden wings emerged on the battlefield.

**Dokomademo yuku yo**

Wizard and Fourze charged forward against an unknown enemy whose identity isn't revealed before the still images of their other forms fighting against other enemies. They weren't fighting alone against the enemy's army as new allies joining the battle.

**Michibike! IN THE SKY**

Tai and Koyomi saw each other, but when they trying to touch each other, Koyomi disappear into a bright light. This causes Tai to ignite in flame before become Wizard All Dragon Style as he destroyed the Neuroi from the sky.

**Minna o tsurete**

Tai is watching Primary Village as he clenched onto his Digivice and thinking about his memories with Agumon. It wasn't until he saw Gentaro and others next to him as Gentaro giving him a hand to get him up from ground.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

Wizard and Fourze charge head on and hits the enemy with Rider kicks straight into the chest as everything turns white.

**Hirari maiagare**

The scene finished with Tai, Gentaro, the Strike Witches, and their allies in a photo shoot of themselves together.

* * *

When morning came around, Tai and Koyomi joins their friends at the breakfast table.

"Hey Tai… we heard your screaming last night. Nightmares?" Kanade asks as she drinks the tea which Lynette somehow prepared for breakfast.

"Just a nightmare about Daemon... It's quite scary just at the thought of fighting it." Tai admits as he take a sip of Lynette's tea.

"I see… That must be a scary dream." Lapis says as he grab a toast from the table.

"You have no idea Lapis...you have no idea." Tai laughs meekly as he also grab a toast and butter to spread on it.

Everyone is enjoying their breakfast as Sanya turns her attention toward the red hair teen. "Kanade, what are your Symphogear friends like?" Sanya asked as she interested in Kanade's friends.

Kanade pondered for a moment before answering Sanya's question. "Well, Sanya-chan. There is my childhood friend Tsubasa, she was quite a crybaby before she become super serious about everything after I lost my ability to sing. Second, Hibiki Tachibana is Lapis's friend and the current successor of my old relic Gungnir. She's quite cheerful, energetic little girl and it's fun to have her around. The third one, Chris Yukine has a bad childhood and get angry easier but she is nice in her own way." Kanade said.

The last part caused Tai to giggle. "Don't tell me… she is also tsundere, right?" Kanade nodded.

"Indeed, like your dear friend Eila-chan." Kanade giggled together with Tai.

"I am not Tsundere!" Eila protest with a beet red face while everyone laughs which lightens the mood somewhat.

After finishing their breakfast, Lynette can't help feeling curious start to asks, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I'm planning on looking for other Riders in this world and asks for their assistance." Lapis answers while wiping his mouth from any food left from the breakfast.

"Like Yugi and Ryou?" Tai asks in which Lapis nods.

"And possibility other Riders that might enter this world on their own." Lapis added.

Eila is curious when she heard about other Riders who could enter this world, it means there are Riders who could travel to other dimensions as well. "Others like in different worlds? How would you think they will come here?" Eila asks.

"Yeah, I mean both of us heard a rumor about a certain Rider that can travel through time or dimensions, by any luck we could meet them and asks for their help." Kanade said.

"I wish you luck with that then." Tai told the two Armored Riders, "Meanwhile, I am planning on bringing the girls for sightseeing especially the Museum." Tai said to Lapis and Kanade.

"Why a Museum?" Lynette asks, back in their world there are also museums but all of them are closed down due to the war against the Neuroi and the personal fact that Lynette and the girls never have been to any museum since all of them are busy saving Humanity from the Neuroi.

"I see what you're intend to do Tai. You're going to tell them about our history don't you." Kanade realize Tai's intention since she knew the girls were from a different dimension with different history.

"I hope you two don't mind since I know you also need help and all." He apologizes as Lapis shook his head.

"Not at all, Tai. We understand how important it is." Lapis assures the Magic-themed Kamen Rider.

"What are you talking about?" Sanya asked.

Tai turns to looks at the witches. "Did you girls remembered why I didn't want to talk about my world's history here?" he asked.

The girls did remembered Tai didn't tell them about this world's history. "Because we won't believe it since you don't have any physical proofs of it." Eila answered.

Tai nodded.

"Does it mean you're going to show us?" Lynette asked in realization.

"Even though others aren't here, I supposed that I'll bring the camera along too." He responded with a smile as he thought of buying a digital camera first before looking at Koyomi, "Do you want to come along, Koyomi?" he asked.

Koyomi nodded. "Do you think we can get something for Wajima-san and Michiko-chan?" she asked.

"Can't we bring something back for everyone?" Sanya asked.

"Oh sure, that would be great." Tai answered with a smile.

* * *

After went separate direction from Lapis and Kanade, Tai and the girls are currently walking across the street as the girls look awe at many things around them.

"So this is what Fuso might be like in the future," Lynette said as she saw peoples walking while looking at some sort of handheld device similar to Tai's cellphone and vehicles of various designs.

"Yeah…tall building, skyscrapers and that sort of stuff." Tai answered.

Soon Sanya stop as she noticed a store with books in the window.

"Tai, what is this place?" Sanya asked.

Tai look toward the place Sanya asks and then it hit him, while he was on the Witches world, they never once going out to a place like this since they only go out to buy some food and other provisions their base needed, he smiles as he answered Sanya's question, "Oh, it's a book store. It's a place where you can buy books to read or just read in there."

"Can we look inside?" Lynette asked.

"Sure." Tai said as he and the girls walk into the store.

They see adults and children in the store as they were either talking, reading, or buying books.

"So many books…" Koyomi noted.

Sanya then noticed a book on the shelves and opens it. Instead of usually full of words like books in her world, Sanya is surprise to see pictures with words, normally she only saw pictures in an illustrated fairy tale books for children but she then notices there are some adults also reading it.

"What is this picture book?" Sanya asked, showing the book to Tai.

Tai took the book and surprised that Sanya picks up a manga book. "Oh, that is a manga, Sanya." Tai answered.

"What is a Manga?" Eila asked confused.

"Well, manga is another way to tell a story, but more with pictures and words. They often go by many different genres. I know quite numbers of manga really popular that they get their own series on TV." Tai explains.

Although he notices the confused looks on the girls face, he sighs as he said, "You can call it a comic books you know."

"That is amazing…" Lynette said as she takes a peek at the Manga Sanya is reading.

"So what did Sanya picked up?" Eila asked curious.

"Let's see…" Tai looks at the title of the manga, "Fullmetal Alchemist? Wow that is one of the most popular series." He said.

"What is it about?" Eila asked.

"Well… It been a long time, but it sets in a world where alchemy is more of an practiced art which only used by the Military and some other people for their own means...you know like you and your magic, well again this story is mainly about the adventures of two brothers Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric in their effort try to bring their mother back from the dead through a forbidden alchemy technique." Tai said, trying to remember what he knows about the series.

"Bring back the dead? I-is that even possible?" Eila asks the Rider, as she seems surprise about a story where people try to bring back the dead.

Tai shakes his head. "No, it isn't but the brothers face something horrible when they face the truth. Edward lost his right leg and lost his brother in the ritual." He explained.

"Then what happened?" Sanya asked.

"In the art of alchemy, there is a principle called the Principle of Equivalent Trade so Ed somehow got his brother's soul back by trading his arm, but he sealed his soul in a suit of armor to keep him in this world. It wasn't long until the two brothers determined to find a way to bring back their bodies." Tai continued.

"Did they get their bodies back?" Sanya asked.

"Well, I can't tell you the whole thing, Sanya or I will spoil too much about the series it will kill anyone interested in this series. But I am sure you will enjoy the series if you read it with all the suspense at what will happens." Tai smiles as she patted Sanya's head.

"Okay…" Sanya with a faint blush on her face starts reading the said manga while others began to look around for some books of their own interest.

Tai could only smile as he noticed Lynette, Koyomi, and Eila are looking for any books to read when suddenly, he saw Lynette picking up a manga he never thought to see again.

Highschool DxD.

_I am not letting Lynne reading something so erotic!_ Tai thought before rushing toward her.

"Don't read that, Lynne!" Tai said, snatched the book from her hands which she immediately jumped in surprise by Tai's action.

"Tai, what is wrong?" Lynette asks as she worried she did something that earns the Rider's ire.

"J-Just don't read this one." Tai said, have a slight blush on his face.

"Why is there something wrong with it?" Eila asked, reading Fullmetal Alchemist as well.

Tai noticed that other people were watching him as well. "N-Nothing to see here folks! Just move along." Tai said to the people in which they went about their own way while whispering about Tai as some weird guy.

"Tai, is everything okay?" Koyomi asked with worried.

"I am fine…" Tai said.

"But why are you being so defensive about Lynne reading that manga?" Eila asked.

Tai try to come up with an excuse, but his Inner Phantom interrupted him immediately. "**Taichi, they need to know about the erotic of manga.**" He said.

'_Are you out of your mind, Dragon!? I can't do that!_' Tai protested in his head.

"Tai, are you okay?" Sanya asked with concerned.

Tai looks back at the girls who seem too concerned about him being quiet and acting weird, Tai gulped before asking them one question.

"Do you really want to know why I don't want Lynne to read this?" Tai asked.

They nodded.

"It can't be that bad, is it?" Lynette asked.

"I forgotten to mention something… manga goes by many genres like story books, but there are some are kind of more focused on...mature readers." Tai answered with a blush.

"W-Wait, a minute… are you saying that there are writers who write erotic genres?" Eila gawked.

Tai nodded. "And Highschool DxD is one of them…" he answered.

This made Lynette blushed immediately when she realized that she almost read something perverted!

"You know if Commander Minna is here, she will go extreme ballistic if she knows Japanese writers are that perverted." Eila said with mischief grin.

This made Tai shudder immediately at the possibility of what would happened if Minna is here and go murdering manga artists.

* * *

Back in the other world, everyone hears Minna accidently dropped her fork on the table and noticed she suddenly become quiet.

"Minna… is there something wrong?" Mio asked.

"I don't know why… but I should followed them for some reason." Minna said with a sudden killing intent in the dinner room.

The rest of the Witches could only nervously laugh as they continue to eat their lunch because they know, if Minna let out the killing aura then she might be somewhat in a bad mood.

...Somewhat...

* * *

(Back with Tai and the girls)

They felt a chill down their necks before shaking it off.

_What was that about?_ They thought in union.

"Who says that Japanese isn't the only ones interested in writing manga, other countries does it as well, Eila-chan?" Tai said.

He noticed Eila face getting redder than the color of a tomato as she stammering something in _Suomi _while holding a certain manga which Tai finally realized it was a full blown M rated doujinshi to which he suddenly snatched it from the Suomus Witch's hands that immediately snaps her out from the shock.

"E-Eila-chan! W-Where did you get this!?" Tai asks as he looks at the content of the doujinshi. It was definitely R-18+ and he is certainly sure that Minna might get his head once he and the girls were back...given if Eila spills everything out in front of the Karlslandic Wing Commander.

And to make it worse, out of all Tai's fears...the doujinshi's genre is Yaoi...a god forsaken Yaoi of Fullmetal Alchemist series featuring Edward Elric and Roy Mustang.

"M-My God...not this! NOT ESPECIALLY THIS!" Tai was freaked out by the genre of the doujinshi.

"T-T-There are even m-manga l-l-like that?!" Eila also freaked out while others was curious about what that makes the two people looks like the World is coming to an end.

Thankfully he immediately hide it using the Connect Ring and remind himself to put it back in this store...once everything is calms down.

"Never...speak of this...again Eila-chan." He whispers to the Suomus Witch which Eila immediately nods at him, she really need to get that image of that doujinshi out of her head.

"Is Tai always like this?" Lynette asked quiet to Koyomi.

"To be honest, this is the first time I see him reacted like this…" Koyomi response.

* * *

(With Lapis and Kanade)

Lapis and Kanade are on their way to the Agency where Yugi and Ryo works by riding their Lockvehicles down the streets. While riding down the streets, they can't help but noticing people are doing normal things unlike what happens in their world.

"I am surprised this world didn't get attack by the Neuroi yet even if it close to the Digital world." Kanade said.

"I find it odd as well… from what Tai told us about him, he must have a bigger plan for this world." Lapis said.

"Do you think others will be alright…?" Kanade asked.

"We have to faith in them and do our part to win against Daemon, or else everything is lost." Lapis said. He can't forgive what the Neuroi did to one person who he consider family member.

(**Flashback**)

_Lapis is looking over an elderly woman who currently resting in the hospital bed right now. This woman is important to Lapis as he is in debt to her for taking care of him and person who he consider family._

'_Damn it… if only I come a little faster…' Lapis clenched his fist tightly._

_After the downfall of his old enemy Kougane and the ancient priest Fine, Lapis and his friends thought that they could relax from the fight._

_But they came without any sudden warnings from the sky. Creatures that were neither Inves nor Noise appeared out of the sky as they crushed anything get in their way and dissolve anyone with their laser beams._

_But an unexpected attack caught the young Overlord off guard when they attack really close to the shop Flower where Lapis's mother figure was working and she fall unconscious._

_This causes Lapis went on a warpath rage when he crushed the creatures completely before ran to the nearest hospital to help her._

_Suddenly he hears footsteps into the room as Lapis saw his friends Kanade, Ryoji, and Miku._

"_Lapis-kun… how is she?" Miku asked._

"_The doctors say she will make it… but if only I got there faster." Lapis said._

_Miku soon come to his side and pull him into a conform hug._

"_You couldn't know this will happened, Lapis. She won't blame you for what happened." Miku said._

"_Miku-chan is right." Ryoji said. "It a good thing you send them flying packing."_

"_Just when we could relax, these bastards attack." Kanade said._

"_But it won't be long since the girls are out there to finish the last of them, right?" Ryoji asked to Kanade._

_But someone else answered his question. "I won't be too sure about it." A familiar voice said._

_They turn as a familiar headband man leaning against the door._

"_Serpent/Sagara!?" Lapis and his friends exclaimed._

"_It's been awhile, Lapis and Ryoji Hase." Sagara said casual._

"_What do you want?" Ryoji asked._

"_It seem that the Neuroi have made their move here." Sagara said._

"_Is that what they're call?" Miku asked. Sagara nodded._

"_Are you saying there will be more coming?" Lapis questioned._

"_Yes. But I am not sure how long you and your friends will hold up against them when they come in numbers." Sagara said. "If you like, I can send you to where they're coming from."_

"_I will go there." Lapis said._

"_Lapis-kun… are you sure?" Miku asked._

"_This fight with the Neuroi won't end unless we get rid of the source. I can't forgive them for hurting Boss Lady…" Lapis said with angry._

"_Then I will come too." Kanade said._

"_Kanade… are you sure?" Lapis asked._

"_Who knows what will happened if you go out there by yourself, you need someone to watch your back. I am sure that Tsubasa and others will do fine." Kanade said._

"_I will stay here and watch over Boss Lady along with this city until you two return." Ryoji said._

_The three Riders look at each other and nodded._

"_We're counting on you, Hase." Kanade said._

_Lapis notices Miku get closer to him. "Miku-chan, is there something wrong?" he asked._

"_I am a little worry about this trip…" Miku said with worried_

"_Don't worry, Miku-chan. I promise that we will get rid of the Neuroi if it is the last thing we do." Lapis said with resolved._

_Miku looks at Lapis in the eyes before doing something unexpected as she kissed him on the cheek. The black haired girl then slowly pulled away, faint pink dusted her cheeks as she did so._

_Lapis blushed immediately after realized what Miku just did. "M-Miku-chan…?" he stuttered in embarrassment._

"_Just promise me that you and Kanade-san will come back safety." Miku said, blushing._

"_Woah…" Kanade uttered in surprised. This cause the two blushed furious._

"_Same here." Ryoji comment._

"_I-It's not like that!" They exclaimed._

_Lapis then looks back at Miku. "Miku-chan… I will come back, look after Boss Lady for me." Lapis said._

"_I will…" Miku said._

(**Present**)

_I will come back… Miku-chan_, Lapis thought to himself.

"Yeah…" Kanade said.

When the street light turns green, the two Riders were about to continued their trip until they heard an explosion nearby.

"What was that?" Kanade questioned.

"I don't know… but I think we should checked it out." Lapis suggested.

The two decides to make a detour immediately and check on where the explosion is coming from.

* * *

(Back with Tai and the girls)

After the strange incident in the book store, Tai and the girls soon came across another place they never seen before.

"Hey Tai, what is this place?" Eila asked.

Tai turns to look at the building Eila was staring at. "It's the Karaoke parlor." Tai answered.

"Karaoke?" Sanya asked.

"Well, it's a place where you can relax and people sing on stage." Tai said.

"People singing on stage?" Sanya asked, confused.

"Let's head in and you can see it for yourself." Tai said.

He and the girls went into the building as they already seen people sitting at their seats while watching a man and woman standing on the stage together.

(**Play Kamen Rider W - WBX Boiled Extreme**)

Music began to play as the woman sang the song.

"_Mata dare ka ga Totsuzen door wo tataku_

_Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city!_

_Kono machi ni wa Namida wa niawanai ze_

_Yami ni hisomu keyword!_"

"_Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!)_" The man sang as he playing the guitar as the music playing in the background.

"_Hitori de wa todokanai yume_

_(Kensaku suru mugen no archive!_

_Kioku toiu umi e to dive!)_

_Kimi to nara kanaerareru, Half and Half!_

_(W-Boiled Extreme!)_"

The crowd went wild as the two continued singing and Tai find himself humming the tones. The girls listened to their singing, completely enraptured. Sure they had heard Minna sings her song, but these people sing on a different level than Minna.

"_W-B-X!_

_Futari no body and soul!_

_(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori)_

_Hitotsu ni_

_W-B-X!_

_Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki)_

_Kiseki okoru (so we can make it!)_

_Double wo sagase!_"

"T-They're amazing…" Sanya gasped in surprised, her eyes wide with wonder and awe.

_(W-B-X crime and the city)_

_Tokai no chaos Kiken na kaori sasou_

_Arashi ga kuru Welcome to windy city_

_Juutai shiteru News ya uso wo surinuke_

_Kakusareteru keyword Mitsukedasou! (Mitsukedasou!)_"

Tai suddenly have memories of his time with Agumon who he consider only true partner. Even though he moved on with life, he can't forget his own partner for life.

"Tai, are you cry?" Koyomi asked.

"No… I just got something in my eyes…" Tai said, wiping his eyes.

"_Shinjiau chikara wa itsuka_

_(Hanbun demo futari de kyuukyoku!_

_2-way kara kuridasu kick!)_

_Kitto kono machi wo sukuu trust and trust!_

_(Double Boiled Extreme!)_"

"Amazing…" Lynette said in awe.

"_W-B-X!_

_Unmei no body and soul!_

_(Hoka no dare mo only! Tsumari kimi hitori)_

_Hitotsu ni_

_W-B-X!_

_Saikou no chemistry Hajimatta_

_Wadai sarau (so we can make it!)_

_Double wo sagase!_

_Soko ni hito ga inaku cha_

_Machi wa kuukyo na hako sa_

_Bokura wo tsunai da kaze wo_

_tometakunai!_

_W-B-X!_"

"They're good…" Eila muttered. Even thought it quite rare to heard men singing in this century with such talents in singing.

_Futari no body and soul!_

_(Hoka ni nai sa only! Tsumari ainori)_

_Hitotsu ni_

_W-B-X!_

_Saikou no partner Deau toki (Deau toki)_

_Kiseki okoru (so we can make it... W!)_

_It... W!_"

Soon people starting clapping and goes wild as the two continued singing.

"_W-B-X!_

_Unmei no body and soul!_

_(Hoka no dare mo only! Tsumari kimi hitori)_

_Hitotsu ni_

_W-B-X!_

_Saikou no chemistry Hajimatta (Hajimatta)_

_Wadai sarau (so we can make it!)_

_Double wo sagase!_

_(W-B-X crime and the city x2)_"

(Song end)

And then applause from the audience after the duo finished their songs.

"So what do you think, girls?" Tai asked with a smile. "Is it fun?"

"Everyone is having fun… especially on the stage." Koyomi said.

"It was amazing…" Lynette admit shyly.

"This world have much surprise…I almost feels bad for the others who didn't see this." Elia comment, flustered.

Soon Sanya went up to Tai immediately. "Tai… would you sing for us?" she requested.

This made Tai's face turn red. "Umm… I don't know if I can sing especially with this many people." Tai said, nervous.

"What's wrong, Tai? Are you scared of going up there?" Eila asked with a teasing grin. "The one who fight against Neuroi, Phantom, and Digimon is scared of singing?"

This cause angry flare in Tai when Eila mention him being scared. "I am not scared and I will prove it!" He declared.

"Then go ahead…" Eila said with a smirk.

Tai made his way to the stage and took the microphone from its place.

_I can't believe that I let myself getting into this…_ Tai thought to himself. He soon saw many people especially the girls. Koyomi and Lynette are giving him an encouraged smile.

_It time to prove Eila-chan wrong!_ Tai thought with determined.

"Before the fun begins, let me say this to start. Saa… Showtime Daa!" Tai declared before he look through the music box and find something to play. He took a deep sigh and touched it to activate the music.

(Brave Heart- Tri Version by Miyazaki Ayumi.)

Music began to play as he sang the song.

"_Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo_

_Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou_

_Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni_

_Hikari ga nakusenu you ni!_"

As the instrumental play, Tai noticed people's face lighten up before he continued singing the song.

"_Tsukame! egaita yume wo_

_Mamore! daiji na tomo wo_

_Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa_

_Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara_

_Donna negai mo uso ja nai_

_Kitto kanau kara...show me your brave heart!_"

Soon the crowd went wild as the music began to play on and Tai continued singing. The females in the audience were screaming excitedly at the sight of him and his singing pieced their hearts like arrows. It looks like Tai just earned himself some fangirls.

"_Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni_

_Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou_

_Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu_

_Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo!_"

Koyomi noticed Eila have a disbelief look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Koyomi asked, knowing what cause trouble to the girl. "You think Tai couldn't sing right?"

"I-I…" Eila sputtered.

"He is a natural…" Sanya admit.

"I wonder how Commander react if she was here…" Lynette said, impressed.

"_Hashire! kaze yori hayaku_

_Mezase! sora yori tooku_

_Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa_

_Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara_

_Mune no naka no doshaburi mo_

_Kitto yamu kara...show me your brave heart!_"

Tai soon decided to do several backflipped to make his audience to look surprised at him before continued singing again.

"_Tsukame! mabushii asu wo_

_Mamore! ai suru hito wo_

_Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa_

_Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo_

_Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo_

_Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara_

_Believe in your heart!_"

(Song ended)

When Tai stop singing, he noticed there was silence and Tai wonder if he had done a horrible job. He had been so engrossed in his singing that he hadn't noticed the cheering.

Then a thunderous applause from the audience and the girls, well…

"MARRY ME!"

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

Tai gawked. Did he really impressed the girls that much? He sudden feel a killing intent and find them spiking from Eila and Sanya. The two girls have dark look on their faces at those fangirls wanted him, though it quelled those fangirls quite well.

Taking a calming breath, he spoke, "Thank you, everyone! I am enjoying this as well!"

Soon he left for the backstage as he is greeted by the girls.

"That was impressive…" Koyomi chirped.

"When did you learn to sing?" Lynette asked.

"I don't know… but it came to me when I was on stage." Tai explained.

"You're amazing… Tai." Sanya said, her green eyes sparkled in delight. Not only Tai is strong in fight, but he is also a good singer.

"So Eila-chan… what do you think?" Tai asked with a smirk at the quiet girl.

"Well… you're good." Eila admit, blushing.

"Alright… it better we get going. But the next time we came here, I want you to sing with me on the stage…" Tai said with a devious grin.

"W-WHAT!?" Eila sputtered. "S-Sing with you…?"

"Of course. I am sure Sanya want to hear you singing as well?" Tai asked.

Eila turn to look at Sanya who is waiting for her to response.

"Umm… I-I…" Eila stuttered before fainted on the ground.

"That is unexpected…" Koyomi said.

(After a few minute later…)

"Is that the museum?" Koyomi asked to Tai.

Tai nodded. "Yeah. The place with a lot of historic relics." He said.

"When is the last time you came here?" Sanya asked.

"Let's see… I think this is the third time I came here. The first one with my family, second is a class field trip here…" Tai recalled.

"So this is the place have the proofs you're going to show us?" Eila asked.

Tai nodded. "Why don't we go inside?" he asked to them. The girls nodded before they follow Tai into the large building as they look around.

The first thing they saw was a huge T-rex skeleton which scared Lynette as she hide behind Tai.

"Calm down, Lynne. The T-rex is already went extinct long time ago." Tai said to calm her down.

"This place is really big…" Sanya said.

"Yeah. So this is what a museum looks on the inside." Koyomi said.

"Hold on a second… we need tickets before we can go in." Tai said as he and the girls went to a table where a woman noticed them.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist woman asked.

"We would like to see the WWII exhibit, please." Tai said.

The receptionist woman then looks at Koyomi, Sanya, Eila, and Lynette before back at Tai. "I see… is this for a school project?" she asked.

"Yes, and I am their chaperone… Haruto." Tai said.

Soon the receptionist woman talk with Tai about the costs of tickets before he paid as he and the girls soon left the table but not before Tai take one of the museum brochures on the table.

"So what up with that name?" Eila asked.

"Just something to prevent them from tracking me." Tai explains.

After Tai paid for their tickets, he pulls out the museum's brochure which contains the location of exhibits and muttered, "Let's see…if I'm not mistaken...it should be around here somewhere...right there is no doubt about it, this is it."

Tai looks up at the girls before looking back at the brochure, "Follow me girls, I hope you girls are ready for what comes next." Tai said with calm tone before they continued their way through the museum.

Later on, they finally arrived at the war-time exhibits as the girls watches several displays of diorama, paintings, pictures and memento of what they thought to be Fusoan, Liberion and Britannian soldiers.

Although what scared them at first is the diorama of Fusoan Soldiers attacking Liberion Marines and pictures of malnourished Allied POW and dead bodies.

"Oh my...what happened?" Lynette asks.

Tai sighed as he stopped at an exhibit of the Japanese Imperial Navy, "The Second World War."

"The...Second World War?" Sanya asked.

"Yes, the Second World War, it is the period where we fought each other on the global scale, with millions dead and war crimes perpetrated on both sides since there's no such things as Neuroi exists here." The former Chosen explained notices shock expression on the girls except Koyomi.

"No...Neuroi? Is this why you never told us?" Sanya asked.

Tai nodded.

"Though I don't want to believe it at first, but I am curious about what is it like living without the Neuroi invaded?" Koyomi said.

"B-But why would everyone fight in the first place, Taichi-san?" Lynette asked, nervously.

"The museum currently have a Second World War reel footage exhibition and documentaries, let's go and watch it but just to warn you, it kinda get a bit too graphic though." Tai warned them but the girls didn't say anything and they entered an already prepared footage exhibits of the Second World War.

(After two hours later…)

To say that the girls surprised after seeing relics and documentary footage of the past is an understatement, they are literally terrified and also shocked by the history of the alternate version of their world. Tai finished taking some pictures of the exhibit before looking at the girls.

"How are you girls feeling?" Tai asked.

After a moment of silence, Eila finally said, "I-I can't believe they actually just go and start a war like that…"

"I know, we all paid some heavy price for that." Tai nods firmly at her statement.

"So what happened to Japan after that?" Koyomi asks as she still shook in horror after watching Japanese Empire which resembles too much like the Fuso Empire committed such atrocious crimes especially against prisoners of wars and civilian in the territory they've conquered.

"After our surrender, the Allies immediately disbands the Japanese Imperial Army and established the 'Self-Defense' Force to replace it since 1945 although by then, we develop a close relationship with the West." He explains.

"D-Do you think that it will happened to our world?" Lynette asked.

"No, it won't be like that Lynette." Tai sighs as he patted her head, "Beside I can count this as a blessing."

"What do you mean?" Sanya asks, confuse at Tai's meaning.

"You see…if the Neuroi never attacked our home in the first place… you guys would fight each other like my grandfather and I know you girls will not want that to happen right?" Tai told the girls which they finally understood what he meant.

"That is true, Taichi-san. Thank you for showing us this." Lynette said.

"Only if we get back, then everyone would be on the same page." Eila said as she would imagine others will take this quite hard.

"Tai, there is something I been wondering about." Sanya said in quiet tone.

"What is it?" Tai looks at the Orussian Witch.

"There was a talk about someone named Charles Elwood Yeager. Is he related to Shirley by any chance?" Sanya asked.

"I noticed that… it can't be a coincidence that he shared the same surname and achieve Mach 3 as our Shirley, could it?" Eila also curious about it.

"Well… this might be a surprise to you girls. But I think old Chuck is actually a male version of Shirley in my world." Tai said.

"What? Are you saying that he is Shirley in this world?" Lynette asked with a disbelief look.

"That can't be guy couldn't be her, especially he is too old and doesn't have Shirley's big bust size!" Eila said, looking miffed at his words.

"I don't think that what Tai meant." Koyomi comment.

"Have you girls heard of a Multiverse Theory?" Tai asks as he continues to explain the Multiverse theory to the girls.

"I get it now… Even if this world is similar to ours, not only there is no Neuroi but people have different gender." Koyomi said.

Tai nodded.

"This talk about alternative world is getting my head confused. Can't we get something to eat?" Eila asked to the former Chosen.

"Sure, Elia-chan." Tai said before leading the girls out of the WWII section. "I know there is a good bakery nearby the museum." He said.

Just when Tai and the girls about to leave the museum, Tai soon stop immediately as this made the girls look confused until they learn why Tai stop.

Coming through the front door of museum are none other than the Digidestineds.

"Let me guess, it them right?" Koyomi asked. Tai nodded.

"Taichi! So this is where you've been." Joe said before noticing the company the former Chosen hanging out. "Y-You are hanging with girls this whole time?!"

* * *

(Back to Lapis and Kanade)

When they come toward the source of explosion, they spotted more insect like Neuroi emerging from the alley and caused people to become scared as they ran off.

The Neuroi began to fire off lasers at the buildings and cause chaos as they're attacking the city.

"Huh, so he couldn't wait for his invasion plan." Kanade said.

"But we won't let him." Lapis said before getting out his Driver and his Lockseed.

Kanade did the same as they place their Drivers on their waists before activated their Lockseeds.

"**BANANA!**"

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" They shout.

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

They transformed into Kamuro and Baron before the Riders charge into battle against the Neuroi.

Kamuro spins his staff around and call forth silver energy orbs before firing them, hitting multiple Neuroi in the process along with one on another one.

Unknown to them, there were two shadow figures watching the Riders.

"So those are the Kamen Riders, huh?" the first shadow figure asked in a female voice.

"But are they strong as this so call Wizard against our minions?" the second shadow figure asked in a robotic tone before his eye turn red.

Soon the Neuroi turns their attention on the two Kamen Riders before they charged at the incoming Riders. Meanwhile a couple of adults and bunch of children are hiding behind some rubbles as they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Could it be?" a female teacher began as she watched the fight with her friend and the kids, "The Kamen Riders?"

"Eh?!" the others gawked.

"But why appeared after all these years when the world got attacked by Digimons?" Another teacher asked.

Baron swing her Banaspear and slashes the Neuroi insects before they suddenly taken off into the air. "In that case…" Baron muttered before taking out a new different Rider Lockseed and pressed the button on it.

"**CHALICE!**"

Baron soon replaced her Banana Lockseed with the Chalice Lockseed before inserted it into her buckle then locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Baron's Banana Arms vanished as she pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! CHALICE ARMS! BOW OF HEART!**"

Suddenly black electric surrounding Baron and morphing her into her new armor. Baron now donned black armor with red lines ran over them and golden designs on the chest. Her helmet resembled a mantis with red visor.

She transformed into Chalice Arms before pulling out the main weapon of this Arms, the Chalice Arrow.

"Kudare!" Baron shout before firing several shots at the Neuroi and making them exploded.

Soon Baron pushed down her Cutting Blade again.

"**COME ON! SPINNING DANCE!**"

Black tornado surrounded Baron before she jumped up into the air and delivered a kick down to several Neuroi Digimons to cause them to explode.

Kamuro spins his Souginjou around to cuts down the Neuroi insects before taking something from his behind. It is none other than the Heisei Rider Lockseed.

"Rider Change!" Kamuro shout before replacing the Lockseeds from their places.

"**SOIYA! KABUTO ARMS! TEN MICHI MY WAY!**"

Kamuro's Silver Arms was soon replaced with the Kabuto Arms and holding onto the Kabuto kunai.

"Sensei, what just happened?"

"Does they have the power to become previous Kamen Riders?" The teacher asked.

"But how is that possible?" The Assistant teacher asked shocked.

Kamuro soon pushed down his Cutting Blade twice calmly as the Neuroi comes at him.

"**SOIYA! KABUTO AU LAIT!**"

Before the Neuroi knew it, Kamuro soon disappeared into thin air in front of them and they suddenly got slashes in multiply places as they exploded.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

Soon Kamuro reappeared once again before he turns up and see no one above the building.

"So they left, huh…" Kamuro muttered before he transformed back to his original form as Lapis.

"So why do you think they attack this place?" Kanade asked.

"It seem they might be test us." Lapis said.

"They?" Before Lapis could explains, he and Kanade turned around to see the small group who had seen the entire battle.

"What is it?" Kanade asked.

"Thanks you for saving us." One of the kids smiled.

"For saving us…" the assistant teacher added on, "…we really thank you."

"No problem, ma'am." Kanade said with a smile. "We're just happened to be passing by."

"We're happily to help out." Lapis said before looking back at Kanade. "Let's go, Kanade." He said before turning around.

_I hope Tai doesn't have much troubles with them either…_ Lapis thought to himself.

"Hai! Sorry, but we're in a bit of hurry." Kanade said as she catching up with Lapis.

"I am surprised they're this young." The teacher admit.

* * *

(Back with Tai)

"What are you doing here?" Tai questioned with narrow looks. He noticed that TK or Kari aren't among the group that came here.

"We need to talk." Matt said.

"Like I want to talk with any of you," Tai countered.

"You're coming with us like it or not." Sora said before went up toward him.

Before she could do that, Sanya, Eila, Lynette, and Koyomi stands in front of Sora with a frown on their faces at her.

"Leave Tai alone, he doesn't want anything do with you." Sanya said with rare angry.

"I can't believe someone rude as you, could be his childhood friend." Eila said with sarcasm. "How Pathetic."

"Watch you, this doesn't have-"

"Because this supposed to be a Digidestined affair…" Koyomi said as this caused Sora and others to become shocked.

"How-" Izzy looks speechless. How these girls did knows about the Digidestineds?

"We know everything about you, the Digimons, and the Digital world." Eila said with a smirk.

"Judging by why you want him, something must occur in the Digital world, right?" Lynette asked.

Tai was surprised at first by his friends defending him before having a chucking in his mind. He wished that he could take picture of his Ex-teammates' reactions now.

"Why did you told them?" Matt questioned shocked.

"None of your business." Tai said.

"Oh please like he is_ any_ good when it came to girls." Sora said.

"He might be just showing off power to make you girls like him." Davis said.

This cause the girls become angry at them before they felt the air around them becoming heavy before they noticed Tai becoming quiet.

Tai's eyes suddenly turns red with hints of purple creaks across his face.

"What did you say….? Say that again, **dipshit!**" Tai said as his voice becoming darker and angry.

Before anyone could react, Tai charges at both Sora and Davis before pinned both of the Digidestineds to the wall by grabbing their necks.

"What in the world is going on?" Izzy is shocked to see Tai's sudden hostility.

"What the hell…" Matt muttered in disbelief.

Eila knew what is going on when she saw Tai's eyes turned red due to previous encounter with _him_.

_Don't tell me that Dragon take over again…_ Eila thought in shocked.

"**You don't know the hell I went through when you says those words, bastards!**" Tai/Wizardragon growl at the two Digidestineds before further choking them. "**If you ever say I was playing with power, then you made a death wish upon yourself. You will soon know the truth meaning of fear…**" he uttered.

"Leave Sora alone!" Matt shout before coming charging at Tai/Wizardragon.

Tai/Wizardragon saw Matt coming and throws Sora and Davis at him with ease as this caused three Digidestineds to tumbling across the ground.

Tai/Wizardragon grinned as he going to enjoyed this…

But he soon stop by Koyomi and Sanya hugging him tightly in the chest to prevent him from moving any further. "That is enough, Tai!" Koyomi said as she and Sanya holding onto him.

Suddenly Tai's eyes turn back to their original colors and the creaks disappeared before looking down at Koyomi. "Koyomi…" He said.

He soon noticed Matt getting up and checking on Sora who try to regain her breathing. "What did you do to her?" Matt questioned.

"Hold it! Hold it!" A familiar voice said as everyone seen Gentaro walking between them.

"Gen-chan…" Tai muttered.

"We don't need this fight here any further… or do you want to make a scene here." Gentaro said, point to the people who seem to be shocked about what just happened.

Matt gritting his teethes before he helped Sora up while Ken helped Davis back up. "Fine… we'll leave." He scoffed before giving one last dirty look at Tai as he and others leave.

Gentaro sighed in relief before looking at Tai and the girls.

"Are you alright, Tai?" Gentaro asked.

Tai nodded. "Thanks you… Gen-chan." He said.

"No problem." Gentaro said before looking at the girls, "Are they with you?"

Tai nodded. "This is Koyomi, Sanya, Eila, and Lynne." He said.

"Who are you?" Eila asked curious.

"My name is Gentaro Kisaragi! It's my goal to make friends with everyone!" Gentaro introduced with a smile.

"We know each other since preschool…" Tai said.

Gentaro looks at Tai. "Hey Tai, I need to be somewhere. But I hope we can catch up later."

Tai could swear that Gentaro want to talk with him about something, but he isn't sure what it is. _Does he have something to talk with me about?_ Tai thought confused.

"Oh sure… I will see you later, Gen-chan." Tai said as he and the girls watched him leaving.

"I think we should leave too." Koyomi suggested to the group.

Tai and the girls nodded as they decide to leave the place without any protest.

"Gentaro is nice." Sanya said with a smile.

"Is his hair always looks like that?" Lynette asked.

"Not actually… I can't believe he still using hair gel." Tai mused.

"Hair gel?" Eila looks confused.

"It made make your hair sticks up like Gen-chan." Tai answered before he has a sad look on his face.

"Taichi, what is wrong?" Eila asked.

"… I'm sorry about what happened earlier." He apologized to them. "I'm sure you must been scared of what you just saw."

"It alright, Tai…" Koyomi said.

"I-It's not your fault." Lynette said, shaking her head.

"Lynne is right. But I can't believe that boy thinks you use your power to impress us making me… sick!" Eila said before smirking. "I more amused to see them scared in their pants…"

"But I am happy you came back to your sense, Tai." Sanya said, warmly.

They still choose to stick with him, made Tai suddenly smiled immediately.

"…Thank you, girls." He said.

Tai and the girls moving on their way.

* * *

**Next time!**

Tai and the girls saw a green train up in the air.

"Is that a train in the sky?" Eila asked in disbelief.

"Our master wished to test you, Wizard…" LadyDevimon said as she and Boltmon ready to charge at them.

"TK? Patamon?" Wizard looks surprised.

"We came to help!" TK said.

"**Patamon Warp shinka…!**"

Spell 14: The mysterious flying train? Divine Angel!

* * *

**AN: That is the end of this chapter. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. Also how did you like the places Tai shown to the girls? Do you have any requests for what other places they should go? And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	15. Spell 14: The mysterious flying train?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, or Strike Witches! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am glad that everyone like the previous chapter and here is the next one.**

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky Of Infinity

Spell 14: The mysterious flying train? Divine Angel!

TK and Patamon were walking across the alley as TK is seen covering his nose from a strange smell in the air.

"What is that smell?" TK asked, protecting his nose.

"There is no doubt about it." Patamon said. "They're from the Dark Ocean."

"I still find it hard to believe that Izzy couldn't detect them." The blonde said to his partner. "But your new ability really come in handy when trying to detect Digimons from the Dark Ocean."

"But the main question is what they're doing here in the real world?" Patamon asked with concerned expression.

"They could caught others by surprise, but-" TK started before his eyes wide. "Oh no…"

Patamon have a similar look as he have the same thought as his partner. "You don't think they're after Tai, right?" Patamon asked.

"Even if he can take them on, I don't think he is ready if a Mega Level Digimon is involved." TK said.

* * *

(**Play Hirari**)

(**Instrumental**)

Tai look up as his face before it was covered by his helmet as Kamen Rider Wizard with Wizardragon behind him roaring into the sky.

**Kizutsuita hane ga**

Tai was sitting alone in the rain before noticing the rain stop as he felt a claw on his shoulder and saw Agumon watching over him before vanished again. Then a scene of Tai transforming into Wizard Flame Style.

**Kiseki o yobiokoshite**

Then we see a scene of Tai hanging out with his friends in the Strike Witches base as the wind blew through their forms.

**Futatabimau yo**

The camera soon shows Tai falling into the Digital world. But Wizardragon flying after him as Tai caught the Phantom's horn as they flying into the sky.

**Yume no kaze ninori**

Gentaro Kisaragi as he walks through the road from his school and the scene changes when he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and posed.

**Kiramekunijiwo koete**

A child Tai and a child Gentaro were playing in the playground before the scene change to both Wizard and Fourze stood side by side as the silhouettes of rouge Digimons appear around them before they come after them.

**Tabi no Tsudzuki eSora o miagete saa!**

Observing the battles from the shadow were armor like knights as they lead by a black knight with blue cape and white knight with a sword and cannon.

**Michi naru sono tobira hirake! Mirai e IN THE SKY**

Sitting on top of roof of building is a black armor dragon warrior as he stares down at the city below him with his yellow eyes.

**Kanjita mama ni**

Tai journey alone through the Digital world but not before a shadow appear in the sky as an old enemy returns for revenge and army of Neuroi Digimons appear.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

TK and his partner Patamon as both of them look confuse about something before a shadow engulf them as angel with golden wings emerged on the battlefield.

**Dokomademo yuku yo**

Wizard and Fourze charged forward against an unknown enemy whose identity isn't revealed before the still images of their other forms fighting against other enemies. They weren't fighting alone against the enemy's army as new allies joining the battle.

**Michibike! IN THE SKY**

Tai and Koyomi saw each other, but when they trying to touch each other, Koyomi disappear into a bright light. This causes Tai to ignite in flame before become Wizard All Dragon Style as he destroyed the Neuroi from the sky.

**Minna o tsurete**

Tai is watching Primary Village as he clenched onto his Digivice and thinking about his memories with Agumon. It wasn't until he saw Gentaro and others next to him as Gentaro giving him a hand to get him up from ground.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

Wizard and Fourze charge head on and hits the enemy with Rider kicks straight into the chest as everything turns white.

**Hirari maiagare**

The scene finished with Tai, Gentaro, the Strike Witches, and their allies in a photo shoot of themselves together.

* * *

Eila's eyebrows narrows at the situation in front of her while her friends are watching her from behind.

"This looks bad…" Lynette said with a worried expression.

"I am sure that Eila-chan could get herself out of the situation." Tai said with a smirk.

"Zip it, Perv. Let me concentrated!" Eila said with a blush before her enemies are coming at her. "Oh no you don't!" she said, pushing the buttons.

Suddenly the screen in front shows congratulation and shows Eila's top score.

"Whoa… not bad." Tai commented.

"Whoa I never thought Elia would be able to completed an actually arcade game." Koyomi said.

After getting some snacks, Tai introduced the girls into arcade games. Especially getting Eila to challenging one of the most famous games: Pac-man!

"I couldn't believe they're after me like wolves…" Eila said. She preferred shooting games, but Pac-man kept her on the edge when those ghosts keep coming after her and only could fight back when using power pallet.

"Well, that is Pac-man for you." Tai said with a smile.

"I won't expected them to appeared back home." Eila said.

"Speaking of home, how do you think others are doing?" Lynette asked.

"I am sure they will be fine. If the Phantoms tried to bother them, there is still another Rider." Tai assured.

"Oh yeah… there is that lion themed Kamen Rider." Eila said. "But who exactly is he anyway?" she asked to Tai.

Tai is the only one who knows the real identity of Kamen Rider Beast. "Sorry, but I can't tell you." Tai said.

"But why?" Eila asked with a narrow look. She thought that Tai stop keeping secrets from them after hearing about his relations with Mayu, but he hasn't changed yet.

"Because I give him my word that I won't tell anyone… he will revealed himself when he wants to." Tai said. "But I assured you that he is an ally." He added.

Eila was going to refutes when Sanya spoke up before her. "I see. Then I believe you Tai." Sanya said, warmly.

Eila sighed. "Fine by me…" She said.

"I think we got enough prizes here, let's head out." Koyomi suggested.

"So where we're going next?" Lynette asked.

"Hmm… be right back guys, I need to use the bathroom for a minute." Tai said as he turn and left the girls on their own.

"It seem Tai finally calms down after what happened at the Museum." Koyomi said.

"Yeah, if we weren't here. I feared that Tai might ends up loss control of himself." Sanya said, hint of sadness.

"I guess this is why that his mentor send us to get him…" Eila said before noticing Lynette is quiet. "What's up, Lynne?" she asked.

"I-I find the future be nice… but I am sad that if we go, we won't come back again and others won't have the same chance to see the place." Lynette admit.

"I know how you feel, Lynne…" Sanya said.

"But remembered we aren't from this world nor this era." Eila said. "However, after what he shows us at the Museum… I hope this is the future we should be worth fighting for."

This made the girls smiled.

"I am back, girls." Tai said as he come back with a smile.

"So where we're going now, Tai?" Koyomi asked.

"Well… I am think it getting late. Why don't we head back to rest at our hotel?" Tai suggested.

The girls complied with a nodded as they head out of the arcade store. Sanya noticed Tai is looking around the street.

"Is there something wrong?" Sanya asked.

Tai shakes his head. "I don't know but I sensed we're being watched."

"By who?" Lynne asked. "Them?"

"I'm not sure… they aren't this good at hiding."

"Well, we should get going." Eila suggested as she looks around for anything suspicious. But like Tai, she didn't see anyone watching them.

* * *

Watching a boy and three girls walking out of the arcade is a figure in a driver in a black Alfa Romeo Montreal-like sport car with golden borders and mirrors, two doors, red under lights, golden sun design on the wheels, and golden circuit design on the hood connected to a sword design.

The figure then looks at the picture of Kamen Rider Wizard before placing it back on the chair next to the driver seat.

"A human who could stand on tip toe with actual Digimon…" The driver said. "Unbelievable."

But the driver also remember there is also two other individuals who fought beside Wizard. However, one of them isn't what he appears.

_Could they be ready to fight someone like him…? _The Driver thought.

* * *

(Back with Tai and the girls)

After crossing the street, Tai and the girls were on their way back to the hotel after a long day.

Tai was talking with Eila before Sanya noticed something up in the air.

"Sanya, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Look up there." Sanya said, point to the sky.

He and others look up in the sky as they saw a colorful portal in the sky. From the hole a set of train tracks appeared out of it before a long back train came out of the portal as well following the tracks. The steam locomotive based after a bull with a second cart with a bird face on it.

"Is that a train in the sky?" Eila asked in disbelief.

"How is that even possible?" Lynette asked.

"But a strange one." Tai said. He also noticed that people doesn't aware of the train in the sky.

"I can feel people in there…" Sanya said, thanks to her magic ability.

Suddenly they noticed something is wrong with the train as the train seem to be going slight out of control.

"Please tell me that train isn't going to crash…" Lynette said.

"Come on, we better find out what is going on." Tai said as they start following the train to see where it's going now.

Before they can go any further, they heard bunch of screams as people were running pass them. Tai turns around and saw what caused people to run off as his eyes wide in surprise at the two figures.

"Well you are really easy to find…Kamen Rider Wizard." The female voice belonged to a Digimon resembled Devimon except this one is a woman with terrifying beauty, have pale skin, long white hair, and have a demonic scarf.

Her companion resembled a Frankenstein monster with green skin, metallic parts on the body, and a battle axe on his back.

"LadyDevimon…" Tai growled as he asks further, "What are you doing here and what do you want?!" although he is confused as to who is her companion next to her since he never seen a Digimon like that.

"You see… our Master noticed your interference to his plan." LadyDevimon said, looking at Tai before let out a seductive giggle.

Unknown to Tai, the girls' narrowed their eyes at the fallen angel Digimon when they noticed the way she looking at Tai.

_There is no way she will try to seduce him with that outfit!_ Eila thought serious.

"It seem I was right, Daemon planned to break himself free." Tai said without being bother by the way LadyDevimon looking at him.

"That is why we're being sent here to challenge you… to see if you're worthy challenge." LadyDevimon said.

Tai has no choice as he pulls out his _DriverOn_ ring, "Well then...I guess I won't disappoint you." He then take a glance at the girls and orders them, "Get ready girls, I'll give the weapons back to you...and be careful."

Lynette, Sanya, and Eila nodded carefully.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

Tai takes out his Flame Wizard Ring and place it on his finger.

"Henshin!"

"_**FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

The red magic circle went over Tai as he transformed into Wizard Flame Style. He then takes out his Connect Ring and place against his Driver.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Soon the Magic circle appeared again as Wizard take out his WizarswordGun weapon before tossed the girls' weapon to the girls.

"Koyomi, stay behind me." Lynette said to Koyomi. Koyomi nodded before getting behind Lynette.

"Saa… Showtime daa." Wizard declared.

Soon LadyDevimon and Boltmon charging at the group.

"**Darkness Wave!**"

LadyDevimon spin around before unleashed a wave of dark creatures from her palms at them.

Wizard opens the hand of his weapon and scanned his Wizard Ring.

"_**FLAME SLASH STRIKE!**_"

He soon unleashed a double heat wave and send them flying at LadyDevimon's attack as the two attacks caused explosion.

"**Battle Tomahawk!**"

Boltmon throws his battleaxe at Eila, but Eila dodged out of the way from the attack before dodging the axe coming from her behind.

Soon both Sanya and Lynette fired their weapons at Boltmon, but their bullets doesn't seem to cause any in flinch toward the zombie cyborg Digimon.

"**My turns…**" Boltmon said in a robotic voice before he jumps up into the air before coming down at the girls. "**Tomahawk Knuckles!**"

But the girls got out of the way as Boltmon made a large crater on the ground with his fists alone.

"_**WATER, PLEASE!**_"

After passing through the blue magic circle, Wizard transformed into his Water Style continued blocks attacks from LadyDevimon's claws with his sword before he slashed down one of the red claws.

"My bad…" Wizard comment.

This cause LadyDevimon to gritting her teeth. "My nail!" LadyDevimon screech before looking angry at Wizard. "You'll pay for that!"

"**Darkness Wing!**"

LadyDevimon raised up her hand in the air before her black wing transformed into a drill lance and she charges directly at Wizard.

But Wizard got out his Liquid Ring and places on his Driver.

"_**LIQUID, PLEASE!**_"

When LadyDevimon reached for Wizard with her feature like lance and went through him with ease as Wizard turns into liquid, causing her to become shocked.

"What trickery is this!?" LadyDevimon questioned as she trying to stab him again with her feature like lance.

"You miss!" Wizard exclaimed childish before turning into liquid after LadyDevimon stabbed him.

"Hold still!" LadyDevimon exclaimed as she trying to attack the magician theme Rider, increasing her further frustration.

But Wizard didn't stay still for long after transforming into liquid once more and caught LadyDevimon in a water like bind.

"Aarrgghhh!" LadyDevimon screamed in pain after being hurt by the torrent of water and got sent flying backward.

Soon Wizard reemerged back into solid form before he noticed the girls using their barrier against Boltmon's punching attacks.

"A little help here!" Eila exclaimed.

"I am coming!" Wizard shout before taking out his Flame Dragon Ring.

"_**FLAME DRAGON! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!**_"

Wizard soon ran forward as the flame dragon flying around him quickly before he transformed into Wizard Flame Dragon Style.

Boltmon turns around and noticed Wizard before Wizard attack him with his sword. But the attack didn't do any flinched on Boltmon before the cyborg Digimon brought his battleaxe before slashing Wizard in the chest caused sparks flying from his chest. This cause Wizard to stagger a few feet back before Boltmon charged at him with his battleaxe, but Wizard jumps out of the way from swing.

Wizard then takes out his Special Ring.

"_**VERY NICE, SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_"

Soon Drago Skull emerged from his chest and unleashed a powerful flamethrower at Boltmon from the side. But the attack doesn't bother Boltmon much as the cyborg zombie Digimon charged at him before slashed him in the process.

"GAAAHHH!" Wizard cried out in pain before flying across the street.

"Tai!" Koyomi shout with worried.

"**Is that all you got, Wizard?**" LadyDevimon asked in a mocking tone. "**I guess you don't have what it takes to deal with a Mega Level Digimon like Boltmon to interest our master.**" She continued, causing shock to Wizard and the girls.

"Boltmon is a Mega level Digimon!?" Lynette wondered out loud.

"A real Mega level Digimon…?" Eila asked. The situation is going out of hand here…

"That explains it…" Wizard said, regain his sense. He soon try to reach for his Connect Ring, but it was shot out of his hand by none other than LadyDevimon herself.

"Don't even think about pulling a magic trick or—"

"**Boom Bubble!**" A familiar voice shout as air shot hits LadyDevimon and forced her back immediately.

"That-!"

"Tai!" Wizard turns around and seeing TK and Patamon hurry toward the scene of the fight.

"TK? Patamon?" Wizard looks surprised.

"We came to help!" TK said.

"What can one measly Chosen and his hamster can do?" LadyDevimon questioned with a twist grin.

Soon Boltmon charges at the Chosen of Hope and his Digimon partner with his battleaxe.

"Patamon!" TK shout.

"Right!" Patamon have a serious look on his face before his body soon glow with bright light caused everyone to turn away from the light.

"**Patamon, Warp Shinka…!**"

After the light faded away, standing in Patamon's place was a figure dressed in blue and silver holy armor. His head was hidden by a blue helmet that had a narrow four-pointed start in a shape of a cross. The helmet had two small silver wings on the place where his ears would be. To complete the look, the figure had ten golden wings, five on each side.

"Seraphimon!" the new Mega level Digimon declared.

"It can't be! We didn't informed that you have a Mega Level!" LadyDevimon said, completely shocked.

"This is my power…!" Seraphimon said before charging forward at the Mega level Digimon.

"Woah…" Eila comment.

Seraphimon soon deliver several mach punches to Boltmon's stomach and send him flying backward. Then the holy Mega Digimon looks at Wizard before offering his hand.

"Can you still fight, Taichi?" Seraphimon asked in an adult male voice.

"Thanks…" Wizard takes his hand and got himself back up.

This made LadyDevimon gritting her teeths at the situation and turned to look at Boltmon.

"Boltmon, get up this instant!" LadyDevimon ordered as the zombie cyborg Digimon grunted before getting up from the ground.

"I will take care of him while you handle LadyDevimon, can you do that?" Seraphimon asked. Wizard nodded.

"**Tomahawk Blaze!**" Boltmon raised his battleaxe before green flame start appearing on the blade of his weapon and he unleashed a slash toward the Holy Digimon.

"**Hallowed Knuckle!**" Seraphimon rise his fist and before unleashed a beam of light at the attack right now. The two attacks caused a massive smoke appeared out of nowhere. Soon both LadyDevimon and Boltmon heard a deep voice from the smoke.

"**DRAGO TIMER! SET!**"

Soon Wizard charge forward and attack LadyDevimon before summoned his Elemental Counterparts to assist him.

"**WATER DRAGON! HURRICANE DRAGON! LAND DRAGON!**"

Soon Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, and Land Dragon charge forward as they attacked LadyDevimon at the same time with their swords.

Seraphimon charged at Boltmon as a glowing blade raise up from his right forearm.

"**Excalibur!**"

He deliver a double slashes across Boltmon's chest caused it to scream in pain before blowing up.

Soon Wizard and his elemental clones charging up their swords before unleashed their final attacks at LadyDevimon.

"Daa Finale!" They declared.

"_**WATER SLASH STRIKE!**_"

"_**FLAME SLASH STRIKE!**_"

"_**LAND SLASH STRIKE!**_"

"_**HURRICANE**_ _**SLASH STRIKE!**_"

Their attacks hit LadyDevimon hard to her chest before she exploded into data immediately. Soon Seraphimon let out a small breath before focused his power.

"**Gate of Judgement!**" Seraphimon summoned a portal similar to his previous form, MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny and using it to absorb the data of the fallen Digimons into it.

Soon the Wizard's elemental clones vanished as Wizard Flame Dragon Style is the only one left standing there before he turns back into his original form.

He looks back at the Holy Digimon. "Is that similar to Gate of Destiny?" Tai asked.

Seraphimon nodded. "Yes, but it something I won't use unless I have no choice." The holy Angel explains calmly before noticed Tai have some bruises. "Here let me heal those wounds." The holy Angel Digimon places his hand on Tai's forehead.

Suddenly Tai begin to feel a bit better and his body wasn't aches as usually.

"Tai, are you alright?" Sanya asked as she and other girls came toward him.

"I am fine, Sanya..." Tai assured to the silver hair girl before looking at TK who approached them.

"Are they who I think they're?" TK asked curious.

Tai nodded before Seraphimon changed back to Patamon.

"Girls, this is TK and his Digimon partner Patamon." Tai introduced. "TK, this is Sanya, Eila, Lynne, and Koyomi."

"How do you do?" TK asked politely.

"So you're TK…." Koyomi observing, studied them.

"And I take that you're Koyomi." TK said. He can tell she is different from normal human, but don't bother to mention it since it might be rude.

"TK, what are you doing here anyway?" Tai asked.

The blonde Chosen looks back at his old friend. "Patamon can trace Digimons who try to sneak into the real world and I got worried if they're coming after you." TK explained.

"Well, you did came at a good time when a Mega Digimon came around." Lynne said.

"Anyway, I was showing the girls around the city before we spotted a flying train passing by." Tai explained, this caught TK and Patamon's attention.

"Huh? Flying train?" They asked at the same time.

Tai and the girls nodded.

"But we got interrupted by them, the train must land somewhere nearby." Eila theorized.

"Wait, is it okay if we can come along?" TK asked.

Tai nodded. "Sure. We might need more eyes." Tai said.

* * *

The group along with Chosen of Hope and Patamon continued down to the park as they saw smoke and spotted a large train in the park.

"Whoa… so there really is a train?" TK looks incredible surprised.

Sanya activated her magic radar and looks at the train carefully.

"I sense there are people in there." Sanya said to others.

Tai soon hurry toward the train's door before the door opened by itself as two boys with black hair emerged before collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, are you guys alright?!" Tai asked, checking on them.

Tai checked on the black hair boy with bit of blue streak on his hair before seeing him opened his eyes slowly.

"W-who are you?" he asked, confused as he getting himself back up.

"I am Tai and these are my friends. But who are you?" Tai asked.

"Kotaro… Kazuraba." The boy introduced himself before he noticed his friend, "Azuya, are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"Oww… I think I will be fine." The messy black hair boy said before looking back at the train. "Holy shit! Ichigo-san! Sinon-san! Are you guys alright?"

"Can someone help us…?" A male voice said as a teen with orange hair with green streaks, helping a girl with blue hair out of the train.

Soon TK and the girls starting helping carried them out of the train as possible.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Eila asked.

"It's a long story. But we need some places to stay since Ichigo and Sinon need some help first." Azuya said.

_This will be awkward to explain to the manager…_ Tai thought.

* * *

After helping the newcomers into the room especially the mystery flying train somehow vanished into the sky. Kotaro decide to be the one talking to Tai and the group.

"Thanks you for helping us." Kotaro said.

"It's nothing, but who are you guys anyway?" TK questioned.

This cause somewhat nervous expression on Kotaro's face. "Well… You might not believe this, but we're from different worlds." Kotaro explained, this made them looks shocked.

"That means you guys are Kamen Riders as well?!" Eila asked.

"How did you-"

"Because I am one." Tai said. "Kamen Rider Wizard." Showing his Flame Ring in his hand.

"So there is a magic theme Kamen Rider…" Kotaro noted.

"What about you?" Tai asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Gaim." Kotaro said before showing his Orange Lockseed as this made the group look completely shocked.

"No way… then you have a Lockseed as well!?" TK gasped.

"Is that a Lockseed?" Eila asked.

This made Kotaro looks confused at them. "How do you guys know about Lockseeds?" Kotaro asked, confused.

"Because we meet two Riders with Lockseeds. They came here since their world got attacked by the Neuroi." Tai explained.

"You mean those black mechanical like aliens in the sky? They attacked my home as well." Kotaro said.

"Do you know Lapis and Kanade?" Koyomi asked but Kotaro shake his head.

"Never heard of them." Kotaro said. "What Riders are they?" he asked.

"Kamuro and Baron." Eila said, but the last part caused the boy's eyes wide like dinner plates.

"Wait, what!? B-Baron!?" Kotaro exclaimed in shocked. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Is there something wrong?" Lynette asked confused.

Suddenly Tai hears his Inner Phantom's voice. "**Taichi, it possible that this boy is from a world different from them, but have the same Rider gears.**" Wizardragon said.

"Is there a Baron where you're from?" Tai asked.

Kotaro nodded. "The only difference that my Baron is a guy and quite a jerk." He said.

"Oh…"

"Well, Kanade is quite nice when you get to know her." Sanya said.

"I see…" Kotaro said before noticed Azuya came to join them, "Azuya, how are they doing?" he asked.

"Their partners take care of them. I heard that you're Wizard, right?" Azuya asked, looking at Tai.

"And you are?"

"Azuya Takeuchi. Gatack." Azuya said before a small mechanical blue stag beetle appears on his shoulder, "This is my partner Gatack Zecter."

"**How do you do?**" Gatack Zecter greeted.

"A mechanical insect?" TK looks surprised.

Azuya soon sat down beside Kotaro on the couch before looking at others.

"How did you guys ends up meeting each other?" Tai asked confused.

Kotaro crossed his arms as he thinking back, "Where should I start...oh me and my friends are helping fighting against the Neuroi before I rescued a child from under a broken building when a Neuroi try to destroy it and then I ended up getting hit by the blast before I strangely ends up in the sand of time." he said.

"Sand of time?" Patamon asked. "Where is that?"

"It's a place where the Past, Present, and Future are connected. Ichigo-san and Sinon knows about the place than anyone since they are guardians of timeline." Azuya answered.

"Th-then time travel is possible?" Tai gawked. Azuya nodded.

"I thought I was stranded there before Zeroliner came and they picked me up as they're heading to the source of Neuroi as I got invited to come along." Kotaro said.

"Won't you be worried about your friend?" TK asked.

"I am sure they will be okay since they're strong enough to take care of themselves. But I also have Maria with me." Kotaro answered, taking out his cellphone.

"Who's Maria?" Lynette asked.

Suddenly the screen on Kotaro's cellphone glow as a girl with long violet silver hair and blue eyes in an outfit bears similarity to that of western nun which is white dress and a black, cross-like symbol at the middle emerged out of the cellphone.

"_That is me._" Maria said, this caused Tai and others to become shocked.

"Whoa…! What in the world?!" Eila exclaimed.

"Maria was the first human like robot build in an organization I work and she assigned to be my assistant." Kotaro explained.

"Assistant for what?" TK asked

"_Helping with dating situations._" Maria answered.

This caused them to blink. "What…?"

"T-That is how my company ran since I work there part time." Kotaro explained, nervous. Hopping they won't continue asking this question. "But most of time, she helped me looking up stuffs or hacking into computers."

"But why is she on your phone?" Patamon asked.

Kotaro become quiet, but Maria is the one who answered, "_Due to an incident in our organization caused my original body to be destroyed and help of my sister, I was able to live in Kota's phone._" She explained.

"Oh I see…" Tai said. But he can tell this is something Kotaro doesn't want to talk with anyone.

"What about you?" Koyomi asked, looking at Azuya. "How did you get involved?"

"Well… To be honest, I was looking for my friend Ran, Kamen Rider Kabuto since he was missing in action and this causes Nep-chan become really worried." Azuya said.

"Who is Nep-chan?" Koyomi asked, confused.

"It's short for Neptune and Ran's girlfriend. It wasn't until the Zeroliner came to where I was and meeting Kota and others." Azuya answered.

"So you came along to see if your friend is here?" TK asked. Azuya nodded.

"I know that Ran won't kicked the bucket that easily after everything we went through and might ends up here somehow." Azuya said.

"So what your story?" Kotaro asked confused.

"Well… Why don't we save it when your friends awake? We don't want to tell people twice." Tai said with a serious expression.

"I agreed." Eila said.

The three Riders look at each other before nodding.

"Anyway, I am going to get some sleep since it been awhile I sleep on real bed." Kotaro said before getting up from the couch and heading out.

"Same here." Azuya said as he and Gatack Zecter follows them.

"What do you guys think of them?" Tai asked to others.

"They're okay." Lynette said.

"Well… I want to see what their Rider forms are like." TK said before noticed Tai have a down expression, "What's wrong, Tai?" he asked.

"Though I am happy that we have more allies… but when I fight Boltmon, none of my attacks couldn't do anything to him." Tai said.

"You aren't the only one who is frustrated at this, Tai." Eila said, clenched her fist. None of their attacks could work against a Mega level Digimon.

"But it doesn't mean you guys shall give up like that." Koyomi said to them.

"If you didn't show up, I think we will be dead." Tai said.

"Anyway, I always did want to see what your friends are like." TK said, looking at the girls. "How did they ends up here in the first place?"

"Thanks to our Shishou." Tai and Koyomi said at the same time.

"So how do you guys like our world?" TK asked.

"Not bad. There are lot of things I don't know about." Koyomi said.

"It's nicer than ours." Lynette said.

"Same here." Sanya said.

This made TK smile warmly toward the girls. "That is nice." He said.

"So how did you get Patamon to digivolved into Mega? I mean your Crest isn't shined for you anymore…" Eila asked, curious. She knows from Tai about Digivolution, but she is curious about how TK got his partner to become Mega.

This caused TK to have a down expression and sighed.

"TK, are you alright?" Tai asked, growing concerned to the young Chosen.

"That… is true. I was frustrated when I learned that my Crest won't shine for me or she need me anymore. But what hurt me the most was I couldn't support Patamon. I try to leave him behind since I thought no one need me anymore…" The Chosen of Hope explained.

"I didn't know that…" Tai said solemn.

TK soon pets Patamon on the head gentle. "I went after TK despite my injuries and he nearly got ambushed by Digimons somehow sneak into the human world." Patamon said.

"I thought I was a goner too… but Patamon stick with me and remind me what Hope supposed to mean. Then he was able to become Seraphimon on his own to protect me." TK said.

"Wow… that is amazing." Lynette said.

"It why bond between human and Digimon are strong…" Tai said.

"But now I think about it… Daemon might want to finish me off back then before Patamon become a problem to him." TK said.

"Why is that?" Eila asked.

"Because Daemon used to be a Seraphimon before he fall into darkness." Patamon answered with a serious expression.

"He used to be a Seraphimon?" Koyomi asked.

TK nodded. "An elder Digimon told me about how Daemon came to being. To think that Daemon was once a Seraphimon…" he said.

"I see…"

* * *

(The next day)

The next morning, Tai wake up before find Lapis and Kanade at the breakfast table as they eating together.

"Hey you two…" Tai greeted. "How did it go with meeting Yugi and Ryou?" he asked.

"We told them about our situation." Kanade said, eating her cereal. "They say that they couldn't help since they have enemies of their own to take care of, but promised to inform us if there any sights of Neuroi."

"I see…" Tai said before Lapis hand him an envelope. "What is this?"

"Ryou told me to give this to you." Lapis said.

"What is it?" Tai asked, looking confused.

"He say something about helping the girls' magic abilities. But he didn't told us what it and told me to hand it to you." Lapis said.

"Oh thanks…" Tai said before remembered something, "Yeah, last night, we meet couple of Riders end up in our world."

This got their attention immediately. "What!?"

Tai nodded. "However, they were resting since their way of transportation have a problem. But one of them can uses Lockseed and Sengoku Driver like you two."

"Who is it?" Lapis questioned.

"His name is Kotaro Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Gaim." This causes Lapis to freeze from eating his breakfasts.

"Lapis, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

Suddenly Lapis got off his seat and hurry out of the room immediately.

"Wait, Lapis! What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Taichi, did you just say Gaim?" Kanade asked. Tai nodded.

"But what's important about Gaim?" He asked confused.

"You may not know this… Lapis has an important friend who bears the armor of Gaim and he is one person means a lot to him." Kanade explained, this made Tai looks shocked.

"I see. I hope Kotaro can take care of himself." Tai said. "But I am going to the Primary Village today."

"What for?" Kanade asked.

"Thought I don't know when Daemon will attack, but that place usually need extra hand to protect them from ruthless Digimons." Tai explained as he hoped that it will help him focus less on his grudge against his old life and more to an effort to save the world as a Kamen Rider.

"Do you mind if you can shows us around the Digital world then?" Tai turns to see Lapis, Kotaro, Ichigo, and Azuya.

"Hey there… You must be Ichigo, right?" Tai asked, noticed his green streak is gone.

"The one you meet yesterday was my Imagin Partner Deneb. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Kamen Rider Zeronos." Ichigo explained.

"How is your friend Sinon doing?" Tai asked.

"She is still resting after what happened yesterday." Ichigo explained.

Tai thought about it. "Oh, alright. But you guys should eat breakfast first before we're going in there." Tai suggested.

"Also can you tell us about how you know about the Digital world?" Kotaro asked.

This made Tai a bit quiet before he sighed.

"Alright… I will tell you about it." Tai said.

* * *

(Digital world: Primary Village)

Soon a magic portal appears at the entrance of Digital world as Tai and the boys arrived in the place. The boys looks around the place.

"This is the Digital world… cool," Azuya said with a big smile.

"So this is the Primary Village, huh?" Kotaro asked, looking around. "It looks like a toy town to me."

"Same here. What are those Eggs?" Ichigo asked, pointed to those Digi Eggs.

"Digi Eggs, Digimon born out of them. But don't try to bother them or Elecmon come for you." Tai said.

"Is Elecmon the caretaker here?" Kotaro asked.

Tai nodded. "He usually busy feeding the babies or something." He said.

They hear an explosion nearby and saw a large smoke not far from where they are.

"Did Elecmon have accident or something?" Azuya asked.

"Trouble." Ichigo said.

"Come on, let's get going!" Kotaro said before he starts running ahead of the boys.

* * *

(Back in the real world)

Eila is currently focused on adjust her rifles carefully while reading the manuals that Shirley given to them before coming to this world.

"What are you doing, Eila-chan?" Kanade asked, standing next to her table.

"Go away… I am a little busy right now." Eila said.

But Kanade choose to stay instead and peek at her weapon. "To be honest, I never would guess your world developed weapons to face against the Neuroi." She said.

"This is all the military patched up. But the greatest creations are the Striker units created by Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji." Eila said.

"I see… Eila-chan, I have another question for you." Kanade said. "Are you in love with Tai?" she asked.

This caused Eila to drop her tools and turns red immediately. "W-What!?" she exclaimed, blushing.

"Don't lied to me… you're blushing right now." Kanade said with a smirk.

"I… like Taichi… as a guy? Don't be ridiculous?!" Eila said with an angry expression. "I-I only like him as a teammate…! He isn't a boyfriend material!"

"Why is that?" Kanade asked.

Eila try to drink her cup of water, but spill some on her shirt while drinking it before continued. "H-He always get himself into troubles… and always slack in the process... He always busy making fun of me! I can't stand that! He is very reckless about throwing away his own life!" she complained before trying to eat a cupcake, "He always need to be babysit him or he ends up dead! This is why we end up looking after him! But he isn't a boyfriend material!" she continued while eating a cupcake.

"I thought so… Eila-chan~" Kanade chuckled. She find it funny that Eila able to eat the entire cupcake and keep talking and cursing about all the faults Tai had and denying having any romantic feelings for the man.

_She just pointed out about the negative stuffs about him…_ She thought to herself with mused expression before leaving.

"Thought so? What do you mean thought so?! Kanade!? Kanade!?" Eila demands with a furious blush on her face.

* * *

(Back in the Primary Village)

They soon find the source of the smoke and spotted Tyrannomons are chasing the infant Digimons and destroying the village in the process.

"How can they just picked on them like that?" Kotaro asked, looking angry. "They're just infants!"

"We better help out against those T-rex!" Azuya said, getting his belt on ready.

Before they could do anything, Tai got in front of them to stop them.

"Wait, we shouldn't waste our time with them." Tai said, this caused others to become shocked at him.

"What the heck, Taichi?!" Ichigo questioned.

"What's wrong Tai?" Lapis asked.

"The Primary Village have protectors and we don't need to get involved with their fight." Tai protested. Elecmon have friends to help protecting the village when the Digidestineds aren't around.

This made Ichigo looks enraged before punching Tai's face in the process, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo barked, look angry at him. "Are you reluctant of fighting for this place after all the craps thrown at you? Don't you know that those with power have duties to protect the innocent and it's what a Kamen Rider supposed to do?!"

(**Play Kamen Rider Double/W Truth ost**)

Tai have his hair covering his eyes before look at them. "They left me… after everything I done for them… when I need help, no one come for me or help me… Then I fell into their world because of that cursed ritual and saw everyone turns into Phantoms..." he started.

"T-then why did you become a Kamen Rider?" Kotaro asked, confused.

"The only reason why I want to become Wizard in the first place… because I want a purpose again and the power to defend myself... But I still don't know what to do with my past catching up…" Tai revealed with a grief look. "It is not that I don't want to save them, it is that how can I not feel betrayal from those who I once called my friends in the past? How can I ever hope to protect them when I am still being haunted by my own shadows?" he asked.

This made the boys become quiet but Lapis step forward and spoke, "I know how you feel, Tai… About being betrayed and hurt by those close to you… When I live, I used to be proud and protect everyone I cared as a knight before I lost everything to madness and greed of my own people for attain the power of God itself. When I find out the source of the evil… my close friend who couldn't even see through clouds put by a person he trust and betrayed me to this wicked villain. This led to the destruction of my own people in the process and I was left in the darkness." Lapis said, this made Tai's eyes wide in shock.

Lapis then looks at Kotaro. "It wasn't until I meet a certain person who shared the same armor as you, he saved me from my own despair… and bring back the dreams I discard long ago. That is why I decide to give life another try." he said before looking at Tai. "Even so Tai, we still have to live on to protect others no matter what. It was the choice that we made when we became Kamen Riders, we are sworn to protect everyone no matter the pains or the shadows we faced."

"But that does not mean you have to do it alone, we are here to help you as well. A King, a warrior, a citizen. They are never alone as long as others are still willing to stand by them. And we are here to stand by you no matter what Tai." he continued.

"He is telling the truth." Azuya said.

"That is right." Kotaro said.

Even Ichigo nodded as this surprised Tai to how everyone agreed with Lapis.

Soon Kotaro come up next. "I didn't become a Rider by choice at first... but I choose to protect those I cared about from the dangerous where I am from and fight for those who been in pain from tragic incidents that covered up by the officials who doesn't cared about them. But the main reason is why I fight because I fight for the home that me and my friends grow up in." He said before looking at Tai. "Lapis is right, Tai. Though my friends aren't here… I don't cared about your past, but I will do what I can to protect you and help you bear through these shadows." Kotaro said with determined look.

"As for how I become a Rider, it was a strange twist of accident... but someone asks for me and Ran's help to protect another world. At first, we did the job the person promised us that she will find a way to get us back home. But we find ourselves become close to those who we travel together and decide to stay there to protect them as Kamen Riders." Azuya said.

"I lost my mother when I was young." Ichigo said. "When I got this power especially the power to time travel and I went into the past in hope to avert her fate… but I ends up ruin the world in the process, my family and my friends were all gone before I have to change time back to its original time. The only way I can atone for what happened is fighting those who try to change the past and those close to me." He finished.

Suddenly Tai felt something warm in his jacket and pulled out the Double Rider Ring and placed it on his Driver.

"_**DOUBLE, PLEASE! RIDER-RIDER-RIDER!**_"

Soon the Double symbol appears and emerged from it is none other than Yugi himself as he looks at Tai.

"Yugi-san…" Tai said, looking surprised that the detective here.

"Ryou and I bear the power before you, if I ran away to save myself, then who will be there to save those who need to be saved?" Yugi asked.

After hearing their reasons of become Kamen Riders and protects, Tai for the first time, can't help feeling humble for them. He want to be more like them being able to protect the innocent.

"Thank you, everyone… I need that." Tai said with a smile.

(**Ost ending**)

"Glad to help." Ichigo response.

"Let's show this world what us Riders can do!" Kotaro said.

Tai and others nodded before they head off immediately. He thanks them all and then together they march to save the village not because there is anything to gain, but it is the duty they have as Kamen Riders.

* * *

A Dorimon, Gummymon, and Sunmon are shivering as the Tyrannomon about to approach them with hungry look.

Before the massive red dinosaur digimon about to devour them, a fast blue blur smacked the Digimon in the head to force him back. Then the Digimon got struck by silver bullets from out of nowhere before stagger.

"Who dares?!" Tyrannomon demands before the Digimon spotted five humans walking toward them. "Humans? What do you want?"

"Step away from those infants…" Tai said, pointed his Wizarsword Gun at him.

"Why should I listened anything from you pesky humans?" Tyrannomon growl. "Go away, maybe I will spare you from becoming my next meals… so scram!"

"I think you need to shut up, your breath smell bad, baka!" Kotaro taunted.

"B-Baka!? ONORE!" Tyrannomon barks.

"And I think you're suppose to scram from this place instead!" Azuya said, pounced his knuckle to his fist.

"If you think picking on those infants is fun...you are no worse than bullies." Ichigo said as he glares at the digimon, "I'm not going to be afraid to take you on you Oversize Lizard!"

"If I see anyone shed their tears by you, we won't hold back." Yugi said, tiled his fedora.

"Who do you think you are?! I don't believed that you guys are Digidestineds…" Tyrannomon said.

"You're right…" Tai shrugged before taking out his Flame Ring and places on his finger. "We aren't Digidestineds…" Others reached for something they have. Ichigo got a green card; Azuya got his Gatack Zecter; Lapis got his Silver Lockseed, Yugi got out his JOKER Memory and Kotaro got his Orange Lockseed.

"After all," Tai finished with a grin on his face, "We're Kamen Riders!"

"Henshin!" They all shout at the same time.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

"**SILVER!**"

"**ORANGE!**"

"**ALTAIR FORM!**"

"**HENSHIN!**"

"**CYCLONE! JOKER!**"

Tai go through his magic circle before becoming Wizard while Lapis transforming into Kamuro after his Silver Arms fall onto his shoulders.

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!**"

The orange dropped and landed on Kotaro's shoulders, engulf his head. His body rippled and became covered in a dark blue bodysuit which had quilted leather, perfect for fighting. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg covering which added extra protection. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the swordguard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

Inside the metal orange, Kotaro's head became covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouth guard, a dark gray visor, and a sword-like decoration on the forehead. After the helmet formed, another change occurred. Samurai-like helmet landed as extra decoration made of the studded orange steel and the visor turned orange, look like an orange slice. The orange then sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folding in half to form the shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, and leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Appearing in his hand was a short scimitar which was orange and styled after an orange slice.

This is Kamen Rider Gaim!

Small, green, energy-like train tracks were released from the Zeronos belt, which covered Ichigo's body whole to form a black suit, which had some green on the sleeves, with grey gauntlets and grieves along with the green armor strapped to his upper arms. Two green lights began circling vertically around him; summon green and gold pieces that placed themselves onto his blank chest, to form armor that slightly resembled a vest. The vest resemble gold converged train track. The two lights then slammed into his black helmet, which had two gold train tracks similar to his chest armor.

The lights landed onto the train tracks, solidifying into two mechanical bull heads that 'mooed' as they moved along the tracks like an actual train. When they reached where his eyes should be, they began to converting from mechanical bull heads into green compound symbols that resembled bull heads. The armored Ichigo's new compound eyes flashed to signal that his transformation was complete.

This is Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair!

Azuya's body soon covered in blue hexagon before donned in a bulky armor with bits of blue over lapped a black bodysuit. Shoulder mounted guns were part of it while his face had large red eyes with horns resembling a stag beetle's pinchers. His chest was box-like with blue trim and cylindrical sections ran down his arms.

This is Kamen Rider Gatack Masked Form!

Finally, Yugi is surrounded by a twister as his armor of Double appeared.

"Saa… Showtime daa," Wizard declared.

"Ha!" said Zeronos as he pointed to the sky as thunder rolled in the skies.

Before everyone's own eyes was a lightning bolt coming down from the sky as it hit the ground in front of them.

Zeronos soon formed his sword the ZeroGasher. "Saisho ni itte oku… (Let me say this to start;" Zeronos started, pointed his finger. "Ore wa ka~na~ri~ tsuyoi (I am fairly strong)!"

"The one who walks path of battle and light!" Gatack said.

"_Now count up your sins…!_" Double said.

"This is the Kamen Riders' stage now!" Kamuro and Gaim declared at the same time.

* * *

(**Play Kamen Rider: Go Get'Em ost**)

Wizard charged forward and slash the Tyrannomon in his way, making sure that the Infant Digimons able to get away in safety. The Tyrannomon looks very angry at Wizard before unleashed a furious flame in response.

But Wizard got up his hand as a magic circle appear before absorbing the flame from the attack.

"Time to show why you never play with fire…" Wizard said before opening the hand author of his Wizarswordgun and scanning his Wizard Ring.

"_**FLAME SLASH STRIKE!**_"

Wizard soon swing his sword and unleashed a double slashes made of flame, the double slashes engulfing the Digimon in flame and causing it to growl in pain.

Wizard then place his Kick Strike Ring on his WizarDriver.

"_**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**_"

Wizard done two flips in the air before coming down, smacking the Champion level Digimon in the process. This caused the Digimon to be destroyed and vanished into data.

Soon Wizard spot a familiar ferret like Digimon ran with an egg.

"Hey Elecmon." Wizard greeted.

"That voice… Tai? Tai, where did you get that getup?!" Elecmon gawked at the sight of former Chosen of Courage.

"It's a long story. But please get the Infants out of here." Wizard answered.

"What about you?" Elecmon asked. "You can't handle those Tyrannmon alones."

"Who says that I am alone?" Wizard asked before toward his attention the Tyrannmon. He know they will sense one of their numbers going down.

* * *

Gaim grabbed the infant Digimon from being stomp by the Tyrannmon before settle it down gentle nearby the ground.

"T-thank you, mister…" Nyaromon said, shyly.

"Get out of here kid." Gaim said before looking back at the dinosaur like Digimon. "It's you and me…"

Tyrannmon respond by unleashed fireball at the orange samurai Rider.

Gaim jumps out of the way from Tyrannmon's fireball before firing a rapid shots with his Musou Saber at the eyes, causing pain to the Digimon. He then charged forward with dual swords style before slashing the Digimon in the stomach.

Suddenly another Tyrannmon came to aid it's kinsmen by shooting flame attack. But Gaim then leaping into to avoid the attack before shots more bullets in the process. After landing on the ground, Gaim joining his weapons together.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**1-0-0-0!**"

"Eat this!" Gaim cried with a swing of his weapon, each wave of orange power engulfing the Tyrannmon in an orange sphere. He then charged forward before unleashed a slash through the spheres and their contents.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!**"

Two explosion occurred after the sphere detonated, vaporizing their contents and their data into the air.

Gaim sighed in relief before he got struck by a Tyrannmon from the side and rolling on the ground.

"Oww…" Gaim groan. "What is the number of the truck?" He trying to regain his focus of his head.

Before the Tyrannmon could attack him, bunch of vines appear around to stop the creature in advance.

"**SOIYA! SILVER AU LAIT!**"

Kamuro spins his staff as the massive arrowhead hit the Tyrannmon before causing it to explode. Soon he approached Gaim before offering his hand.

"You should always watch your back." Kamuro warned calm.

"Yeah… But thank you, Lapis." Gaim said.

Kamuro stares at Gaim.

"Lapis?" Gaim asked. "Are you alright?"

"No problem… Kota." Kamuro said.

* * *

A Tyrannmon let out a cried as Zeronos unleashed several slashes at the Champion level Digimon, causing the Digimon to stagger back. But Zeronos noticed there are three Digi Eggs near where Tyrannmon about to stumbled.

"Deneb, get those Eggs away from here!" Zeronos shout before sands emerged from his feet and went toward the Eggs.

Soon the sand emerged and form a being that could resemble a man in a black cloak, big bulky hands with gun barrels for fingers and a yellow mask like face.

"**As you wish, Ichigo!**" Deneb said.

Deneb soon caught the three Digi Eggs in his hands before moving them away before Tyrannmon going to stomp on them.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

With the ZeroGasher gather energy, Zeronos charge forward before swing his sword at the Digimon, creating 'A' symbol on the chest. This cause the Digimon to exploded immediately.

Zeronos turns around and seeing Deneb putting blankets on the Digi Eggs.

"What are you doing, Deneb?" Zeronos asked.

"Putting blankets on them to keep them warm." Deneb answered. This cause Zeronos's left eye twitching.

"You do know we're in a battle, right?" Zeronos asked.

"**But we can't let them get cold, Ichigo!**" Deneb protested.

"Fine, just put them in place where those Tyrannmon won't reach them." Zeronos said. He knows that Deneb means well, but he doesn't like it when Deneb get distract from work.

* * *

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

The Infant Digimons closed their eyes before they about to being devour by Tyrannmon until a kick at the Champion level Digimon, caused it to explode.

"Are you alright?" Double asked to the Infant Digimons.

They nodded weakly with tears in their eyes.

"_They're scared after what happened…_" Ryou's side of Double said.

"Yeah… but I assured you two are safe now. Hurry and get out of here." Double said to them.

The Infant Digimons nodded before they hop away from the dual colors Rider.

"It's time we get serious…" Double said before replacing his Memories.

"**LUNA! TRIGGER!**"

Soon Double transforms into his Luna-Trigger form and pulled out the Trigger Magnum before firing multiple shots at the Tyrannmon.

* * *

Gatack soon firing barrage of bullets at the Tyrannmon to distract them from the Infant Digimons.

"Cast Off!" Gatack shout.

"**CAST OFF!**"

His outer armor opens up before scatter, smacking them in the process.

His guns were completely gone. What was on his box-like shoulder pad now looked like short blades styled after stag beetle mandibles. His chest plate was styled after a beetle abdomen and his arms were clear of the cylindrical section. His head had the same silver mouth guard and the red eyes were now larger. On the sides of his helmet are two horns rose to the sides. They were styled after stag beetle mandibles. This is Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form!

"**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**"

Suddenly the Tyrannmons recovered before glares at him with angry, soon charged at the blue Rider. Gatack grabbed his calibers before muttered.

"Clock Up!"

"**CLOCK UP!**"

Soon Gatack disappeared into thin air before the Tyrannmons felt pain on their bodies before they exploded.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

"Even Digimons can't keep up with the Clock Up…" Gatack mused.

(**Song end**)

* * *

Soon there is only one Tyrannmon left standing while its comrades already being crushed into data by the Riders. Before anyone could do anything, it suddenly glowing with bright light immediately.

"What's going on?" Gaim asked.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…" Wizard deadpanned. "Why do it have to digivolved right now?"

The light died down, revealing that the Tyrannmon had changed. In its place was a new Digimon. It looks like Tyrannmon, but it's color is white and have metal parts on its body.

This is MetalTyrannomon!

"**Giga Destroyer II!**" MetalTyrannmon called as it fired a missile from its right arm.

Wizard and Gaim jumped away, dodging the missile while Double, Kamuro, and Zeronos did the same.

"**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"Trigger Full Burst!" Double called out before unleashed more blasts from his gun.

"It seem that MetalTyrannmon's body is hard to scratch…" Right Side of Double observed.

"Come, Deneb!" Zeronos shout before turned the card over to reveal the Yellow side of the card, then slotted it back in.

"**VEGA FORM!**"

To the their shock, Deneb was absorbed into Zeronos, leaving behind only his cloak as a cape and his hands on Zeronos's shoulders. A plate of black armor was summoned before slamming itself in front of Zeronos's chest armor. It slid open to reveal Deneb's face on it. The similar green like slammed onto Zeronos's golden rail tracks to become what looked like a spool of thread that spun when it reached over his eyes, then split up into a star-shaped mask with red compound eyes. This was Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega form!

"Saisho ni itte oku (Let me say this at the start;" Zeronos VF said in Deneb's voice, "Mune no kao ga Kazari da (the face on my chest is just a decoration)!"

This made the Riders sweatdropped.

"…." Kamuro blank stares at Zeronos VG.

"This is a bad time…" Gatack comment.

"What…?" Double asked.

"Was that?" Gaim finished confused.

"I am making sure I don't confused anyone about this." Zeronos VG said, pointed to the head crest. This cause them to face fault in the process.

Before anyone could bicker, Wizard spoke up. "Can't we save this for later?!" he exclaimed.

"Alright… Come, Dark Magician!" Double said before the metallic magician Memory appears to his side.

Soon Double take out both LUNA and TRIGGER then take out his CYCLONE Memory before inserted in the DoubleDriver along with the Magician Memory.

"**CYCLONE! MAGICIAN!**"

Soon Double transforms into his newest form. The suit was now half purple with violet trims on the left and green with black trim. The suit now had slight bulky shoulder pads and purple cloak. In Double's hand is a green magic staff.

Double then charged forward at MetalTyrannmon. MetalTyrannmon try to slash Double, but he soon vanished into thin air and the Ultimate Digimon looks around before getting struck in the head by an energy blast from behind.

Zeronos VG turns his ZeroGasher into crossbow mode before unleashed several shots at MetalTyrannmon while it was distracted by Double.

"**FULL CHARGE!**" Zeronos VG places the Zeronos Card into his crossbow weapon as it gather energy to the tip of the weapon. He points his weapon at the MetalTyrannmon before unleashed an energy bolt at him.

"**MAGICIAN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

Soon energy gather around Double's Magician Staff before unleashed a powerful energy orb at the Ultimate Digimon.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Double shout.

Both attacks collided with MetalTyrannmon, causing cracks appear on the Digimon's metallic body. But the Riders aren't finished yet…

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!**"

"_**VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!"**_

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!**"

"**RIDER KICK!**"

MetalTyrannmon looks up to see Gaim and Wizard came down from the air before unleashed their respective kicks at his head. Soon Gatack and Kamuro follows up by kicking MetalTyrannmon's head and causing the Digimon to explode.

"Yosha! We defeated it!" Gaim said as he and Gatack fists pound each other.

Kamuro and Double soon come join them.

"We did well together…" Wizard said, smiling behind his helmet. Beside the girls, he also finds comrades in fellow Kamen Riders who have reason to fight and protect.

_Look out, Daemon… We're coming for you_, Wizard thought with serious.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: That is the end of this chapter. I hope you like more Riders action in the story.**

**Tai finally gain some resolved to continued fight despite his past shadows and will eventually get stronger soon. However, he and his friends have long way to go before they can even fight against Daemon himself. **

**Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern.**


	16. Spell 15: Pactio Cards!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, or Strike Witches! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am glad that everyone like the previous chapter and here is the next one.**

Kamen Rider Wizard: Sky Of Infinity

Spell 15: Pactio Cards! A Wizard's All Dragon Transformation!

Everything seem to be quiet in the city as everyone sound completely asleep at night.

But unknown to them, a digital like portal emerged on top of an abandoned building and several shadow figures emerged out of it.

"So this is the human world…" a figure with rabbit like ears observed in a female voice.

"Hmph, these human have it easy for them when they don't have to fight like we do." A black armored like hound said in a rough voice.

"But remembered that we came here to find out, Cerberumon." A taller figure in the shadow said.

"Indeed. We can't simply just trust these humans known as Riders to face a wicked Demon Lord who bounded to be unleashed soon." The figure with rabbit like ears said with a serious expression.

"So what do we do now?" The one known as Cerberumon asked.

The taller figure turned to looks at their latest companion who remain quiet the whole time. The figure resembled somewhat like insect with mechanical parts.

"I trust you to give us locations of these Riders' whereabouts before we gone after them." The taller figure said. "But keep your presence hidden…"

"It will be done…" the mechanical insect said in robotic like tone before flying off into the sky and vanished.

The taller figure then looks back at the city as if searching for someone. "This time, I will know if you really intended on saving the Digital world, Wizard."

* * *

(**Play Hirari**)

(**Instrumental**)

Tai look up as his face before it was covered by his helmet as Kamen Rider Wizard with Wizardragon behind him roaring into the sky.

**Kizutsuita hane ga**

Tai was sitting alone in the rain before noticing the rain stop as he felt a claw on his shoulder and saw Agumon watching over him before vanished again. Then a scene of Tai transforming into Wizard Flame Style.

**Kiseki o yobiokoshite**

Then we see a scene of Tai hanging out with his friends in the Strike Witches base as the wind blew through their forms.

**Futatabimau yo**

The camera soon shows Tai falling into the Digital world. But Wizardragon flying after him as Tai caught the Phantom's horn as they flying into the sky.

**Yume no kaze ninori**

Gentaro Kisaragi as he walks through the road from his school and the scene changes when he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and posed.

**Kiramekunijiwo koete**

A child Tai and a child Gentaro were playing in the playground before the scene change to both Wizard and Fourze stood side by side as the silhouettes of rouge Digimons appear around them before they come after them.

**Tabi no Tsudzuki eSora o miagete saa!**

Observing the battles from the shadow were armor like knights as they lead by a black knight with blue cape and white knight with a sword and cannon.

**Michi naru sono tobira hirake! Mirai e IN THE SKY**

Sitting on top of roof of building is a black armor dragon warrior as he stares down at the city below him with his yellow eyes.

**Kanjita mama ni**

Tai journey alone through the Digital world but not before a shadow appear in the sky as an old enemy returns for revenge and army of Neuroi Digimons appear.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

TK and his partner Patamon as both of them look confuse about something before a shadow engulf them as angel with golden wings emerged on the battlefield.

**Dokomademo yuku yo**

Wizard and Fourze charged forward against an unknown enemy whose identity isn't revealed before the still images of their other forms fighting against other enemies. They weren't fighting alone against the enemy's army as new allies joining the battle.

**Michibike! IN THE SKY**

Tai and Koyomi saw each other, but when they trying to touch each other, Koyomi disappear into a bright light. This causes Tai to ignite in flame before become Wizard All Dragon Style as he destroyed the Neuroi from the sky.

**Minna o tsurete**

Tai is watching Primary Village as he clenched onto his Digivice and thinking about his memories with Agumon. It wasn't until he saw Gentaro and others next to him as Gentaro giving him a hand to get him up from ground.

**Shinjita! IT'S MY SOUL**

Wizard and Fourze charge head on and hits the enemy with Rider kicks straight into the chest as everything turns white.

**Hirari maiagare**

The scene finished with Tai, Gentaro, the Strike Witches, and their allies in a photo shoot of themselves together.

* * *

It was night time, most people are sleeping during this hour. But not all of them. Tai was looking over the paper Ryou giving to him again. He was shocked to learning about the possibility to getting the girls becoming stronger. There seem to be more to his former world's knowledge on magic more than he originally thought. It was too good to be true as he look over it twice.

But there is one thing he doesn't get…

"**You have to kiss them in order to make the contract work.**" Dragon mused.

Though he wasn't sure if he want to make the contract with the girls, but what do they think about this?

Tai then looks at something else on his table and picked up the item before looking at it. It something that TK lend to him before leaving the apartment.

"Danganronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair…" Tai looking at the case for a videogame.

Why Tai is interested in a videogame with a strange title? Tai have experienced in fighting against Phantom, but when it comes to help people with their hope is still a problem to him. He asks TK about it and the younger Chosen lend him the game in order to help him understand the concept of Hope.

_Still this bear is creepy looking…_ Tai thought, looking at the black and white bear on the cover.

He soon noticed the time and it's getting late before letting out a yawn.

"Maybe I will ask them tomorrow morning…" Tai murmured before turning off the light and went to sleep in his bed.

* * *

(Next day)

Tai and the girls are eating breakfast together before starting their day. Tai looks at the girls before speaking up.

"Hey girls… I have something to say. Ryou find a way for me to help boost your magic up." Tai said, caught the three Witches' attention.

"Really?" Sanya asked.

Tai nodded.

"What is it?" Eila asked, raised an eyebrow.

"It call Pactio Contract. I can transferred some of my magic to you girls and enhanced your capabilities." Tai answered.

"That sound kind of interesting…" Lynette said with a surprised expression.

Koyomi looks oddly at Tai before bring up her voice. "Is there a catch in this contract?" Koyomi asked. Tai nodded.

"The main part for the contract… I need to kiss the person on the lips." Tai explain with hint of redness on his face.

This cause the girls to fluster after hearing Tai's words. Tai noted how nervous they look when it comes to the making of Pactio and thought it might be a bad idea.

Suddenly Sanya looks up at Tai. "I-I… want to be able to help out more. If this Pactio Contract can help get me stronger, I want to do it." Sanya said.

"Sanya… I don't know what to say…" Tai said.

"Ahem! I-I only do this if what you says this contract will boost our magic statue is true…" Eila response blushing furiously. It's not like she want to get kissed from Tai again…

_Why am I think of that again?!_ Eila thought to herself.

"I-I want to help out… but I am weird about the idea of kissing…" Lynette said, nervously poking her fingers together.

"I understand…" Tai said. "I am going to make a phone call to Yugi-san about how to make the Pactio since we need to head for a certain place at the Academy next to their agency."

* * *

(With Yugi)

Yugi currently on the phone with Tai while resting his foots on the table. He wasn't expecting Tai to make a call this earlier in the morning.

"I see… so you're planning on making the Pactio Contracts with the girls." Yugi said.

"_Yeah. I promise we won't cause any troubles at the Academy where your brother is teaching._" Tai said.

Yugi know that Tai and the girls would be careful when it comes to using magic.

"Is there anything do you want to ask me about Pactio?" Yugi asked, knowing how his little brother and his contractors using them.

"_Ryou give out specific details about the Pactio. But I guess that I want to know a bit more about them._" Tai said.

"I can tell you a bit more about Negi's experience with them after making your Pactio Contracts with the girls." Yugi said.

* * *

Tai and the three Witches soon make their way onto the train. Tai told his fellow Riders that they need to take care of something and won't take long.

The girls are amazed by how advanced the train was while Tai looking out at the window.

_Ichirou Miyafuji…_

_I am worthy even carried the title of Kamen Rider Wizard like him?_ Tai thought. Because of the ritual, he was stuck in their world for two or more years.

"Are you alright?" Eila asked.

This got Tai out of his thoughts, "Huh?" He looked at Eila. "Uh, yeah. I'm alright just thinking over something. Sorry about that, Eila-chan."

"Tai, are you sure that you are okay?" Sanya asked.

Tai slightly turned his head to look at Sanya and Lynette as the two girls have concerned look.

"Like I told Eila-chan, I'm fine." Tai assured in lie.

"We know you are lying." Eila said with a frowned. "You better tell us or else."

Tai sighed before slumping down his seat. "It just I wonder if I am even worth of the title of Kamen Rider that Shishou bestow on me…" he said, making the girls look surprised.

It take a few moments before Lynette answered. "T-To be honest, when we first meet you in the base, I was a little doubted about it." She said before her expression brightly. "But after getting to know you and spend time together… I am glad you are a Kamen Rider, Taichi-san."

"Lynne is right…" Sanya said, knowing about White Wizard's identity. "I am sure that he saw something good in your heart and choose you as a Rider."

Tai looks at both girls before let out a small smile. "Thank you…"

* * *

(Mahora Academy)

It wasn't long until Tai and three girls find their way to the Mahora Academy as they entered the place. The girls can't believe how big the place was.

"Well, what did you girls think?" Tai asked.

"So this is Mahora Academy…" Lynette said, looking at the size of the place with amazed. "This school is bigger than the one back in Britannia." She comment.

"So we need to find this big tree known as the World Tree in order to make the contract?" Eila asked, crossing her arms.

Tai nodded. "Yeah. Since our magic is quite different from this world and the tree have magic that can enable us to make the Pactio contract." Tai answered.

"But where is it?" Lynette asked curious.

Before Tai could respond, Sanya's magic radar activated and she still looking around the whole school buildings. She didn't detect the Neuroi, but she felt something strange calling out to her.

"Sanya?" Eila asked confused.

Sanya then opened her eyes before she soon start running ahead of the group. This cause Tai and the girls start running after the snow white hair girl.

"Wait, Sanya!" Tai said.

"Where are you going?" Eila asked with concern for her friend.

They have been running after Sanya for couple of minutes before the white hair girl stop in front of what looks like a massive tree that they never seen before.

"Sanya, where did you go off like that?" Tai asked.

Sanya touched the tree before spoke up, "This tree… I felt magic from it and something about it draw me here." She said quietly.

"The tree?"

"The tree… Could it be?" Tai wonder as he looking up at the massive tree.

"**She is right, Taichi. I can felt a lot of magic coming from the tree.**" His Inner Phantom said to prove further that this is the World Tree.

"Could this be the World Tree?" Lynette asked curious.

"I think it possible." Eila said. If Sanya is draw by the power of this massive tree, then it must be powerful enough to draw a witch here.

"Alright…" Tai said before taking out the instruction about making the circle and a piece of chalk.

Tai looks at the instruction carefully about the magic circle and drawing on the ground carefully. Though Tai have to draw the magic circle with three times to get it corrected.

"So that is the magic circle…" Eila comment.

"Yeah. With the World Tree, it should be able to work." Tai said, getting himself up from the ground and places the chalk away.

Tai then looks at the girls before have a nervous look on his face. Here is the awkward part of making the Pactio contract. The three Witches have similar expression as Tai when it comes to the magic circle.

_Who is going first?_ They thought at the same time.

"Well, girls…?" Tai asked, nervous.

Sanya is the first one come forward with a small blush on her face.

"Tai, I...want to do this." Sanya said quietly.

Tai nodded nervously before they walk carefully to the magic circle at the same time. Their eyes meet with each other although with a hint of affection unknown to the other Witches.

Both Eila and Lynette looks on to see what happened next.

Sanya and Tai soon kissed each other on the lips before the magic circle on the ground began to glow with flicker of magic.

"It's working?" Lynette utter in surprised.

Soon Sanya released Tai before noticed a card appear in front of her and she take it. She then looks at the card in her hand. It has a picture of herself and Strikers, but Sanya noticed her picture wearing black headphone with green lining and black gloves with green gems in the middle of the gloves.

"So this is my Pactio Contract?" Sanya asked.

"Yeah. That card is the proof of it along with the relic sealed within it." Tai said.

Eila and Lynette come close to see Sanya's Pactio Card.

"So that is the proof of your contract?" Lynette asked.

Sanya nodded before looking at Tai with a smile. "Thank you, Tai." she said softly.

"I-It's no problem." Tai said, flustered.

"**Pactio contract established with her, you can lend her some of your magic to boost her power.**" Wizardragon said.

Suddenly Eila approached him next with a serious look on her face.

"E-Eila-?" Before Tai could finished, Eila kissed Tai directly with their lips make contact together.

The magic circle glows once more when the two make contacted together before the two released each other. The two soon gasping for air.

"Woah…" Tai comment with amazed look.

"D-don't get the wrong idea, Taichi…" Eila said with blushing face. But the kiss that they have made her heart pounding heavenly.

Suddenly a Pactio card appear in front of Eila and she take it. When she looks at it, there is a tick mark on her face.

"What the heck?" Eila asked. '_I was expecting something cool!_' she thought to herself.

"What's wrong, Eila?" Sanya asked confused.

"Is something the matter?" Tai asked.

Eila then take the card away from others' view as if it something she doesn't want others to know.

"I-It's not your business…" Eila stuttered.

"Is it something to do with your relic?" Tai asked.

"Can't we see it, Eila?" Sanya pleading with innocent look.

"Well…" Eila looks nervous.

"Please, Eila-chan…" Tai and Sanya pleaded at the same time.

"Alright! But don't laughed at me!" Eila said before showing her Pactio Card to them.

They looks at the Pactio Card before blink.

"It looks fine to me, Eila-chan." Tai said.

Sanya nodded.

"T-There is nothing wrong with it." Lynette said.

"R-Really?" Eila asked.

They nodded before showing her Pactio Card. Eila's Pactio Card shows herself but with her Strikers and wears reading glass on her face.

"The glasses looks nice on you, Eila-chan. You look...cute wearing it." Tai comment.

Eila takes away her card and looks away with a flustered face.

"S-Shut up, Tai." she said quietly before moving out of the magic circle as she whispered at herself, "_H-He calls me...c-c-cute…"_

Soon Lynette come forward and looks nervous at Tai.

"Lynne-chan? Are you alright?" Tai asked.

"T-Tai… I-I don't know how to do this…but please be gentle with me…." Lynette said, genuinely embarrassed. Even if she made the contract, this is her first time being kissed by a boy. But she doesn't know if she can do it.

Tai looks at Lynette before he move close to her and moved his hand close to her face. Lynette looks up at Tai's deep brown eyes and her face turns quite red.

"Don't worry, Lynne-chan. This will end quickly." Tai assured.

"I…I trust you." Lynette said quietly.

Tai moved forward and kiss Lynette's lips as the magic circle glowing once again.

As the glow finished, Lynette then looks at her card, "I-It finished…" she said.

"So this is it huh?" Tai said as he take a look at Lynette's Pactio card and thought, "_I wonder if I could make pactio cards with the rest of the girls? I am curious what's their powers are…_"

"So how do we use these anyway?" Eila asked, holding her Pactio Card.

"Let's go see Yugi-san and Bakura-san since they could help learning how to use them properly." Tai said as the three witches agreed.

They soon staring to make their way down the stairs from the Great Tree. Unknown to them, a white ermine in a bushes already witness them making pactio contracts.

"I need to alert aniki…" the animal said in surprised human voice before scuffing off.

* * *

A young boy around the age of ten with reddish hair was looking through several papers after the class ended today.

"Aniki!" a voice shout.

The young boy turned around and seeing an ermine hurry toward his table.

"What's is it, Cameo?" He asked.

* * *

Tai and the girls left the school academy especially Tai and Eila keeping an eye out for anyone looking at them suspicious. Because most of the school staffs are supposed to be magic users and it will spelled trouble for them. They were on their way to the agency when Eila suddenly stop moving.

"Eila?" Sanya asked. "What's wrong?"

"Shit… We have company." Eila said with a serious expression.

"What?" Lynette asked.

Before Tai could response, he sense something about to attack him and brought up his arms to defend himself from a kick, skidding a few feet back backward.

"Taichi-san!" Lynette said.

"I am fine…" Tai said. It's a good thing that he pour some magic to increased his arms' resistant to the attack or he will wound up with broken bones.

_Whoever it is… they're strong_, Tai thought with serious.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" a male childish voice questioned cause Tai to blink. He soon letting his arms down and getting a better look at the attacker.

His 'attacker' turns out to be a young boy around the age of 10 with reddish hair in a small business suit and wearing glasses.

"A kid…?" Lynette gawked.

"Don't be fool by his appearance alone." Eila said.

"**Looks can fooled you. This kid have a lot of mana within his body…**" Wizardragon observed.

_So that means this must be their younger brother…_ Tai thought curious.

"Sorry, but we're just here to see someone." Tai response calmly.

"Aniki! These are the intruders who used the Great Tree." Another voice said before a white ermine appeared beside the kid.

"D-did that ermine just talk?" Sanya asked, blinking.

"Y-yeah…" Lynette said.

"I see…" The boy known as 'Aniki' muttered before looking at Tai. '_Whoever he is… he is strong to block my surprised attack_' he thought before going into a martial art stance.

"I still find you too suspicious since you know about the Great Tree…" The red hair boy said.

"**Are you going to transforms?**" Wizardragon asked.

Tai did thought about it, but it might be consider stupid of become Wizard to combat a 10 year old kid.

'_No… I want to see how strong I am compared to modern day mages…_' Tai mentally answered before looking at his friends.

"Girls, I want you three to stay back." Tai warned. Sanya, Lynette, and Eila complied since they want to see how strong this kid is.

This made the boy look surprised at Tai who want to go on a one-on-one. Soon the two boys look at each other with intense stare before they charged at each other.

The two of them starting by showing of displays of hand to hand combats as both of them blocked each other's' attacks with ease. When Tai blocked the boy's uppercut, he soon deliver a side kick toward the boy's stomach and send him backward.

"Not bad… for a ten year old." Tai comment.

"I have to admit for a stranger, you're good…" The red hair boy said before he was going to…

"Negi! That is enough!" a familiar voice shout.

Suddenly the boy known as Negi turns around before seeing Yugi and Ryou coming toward them.

"Brothers?" Negi asked, looking confused and surprised.

"Hey guys… we were about to visit you." Tai said with casual wave toward the detectives.

"Sorry about this, Taichi-san." Yugi apologized.

"It's been awhile, girls." Ryou greeted. The girls complied back.

"How do you guys know each other?" Negi asked.

"Yes, we do. Though I am glad that we stop you from fighting each other." Yugi said with a serious tone.

"But they used the Great Tree to make Pactio Contracts, brother." Negi said.

"We kind of letting them since it kind of important." Ryou said.

"But why?" Negi asked.

Yugi tries to figure out how to explain when Tai beats him to speaking up.

"Well, I guess we can't keep it a secret for long... After all, I am fellow Rider like your brothers." Tai answered.

Negi and the white ermine take a moment before they reacted, "What!? You are a Kamen Rider like Double!?"

"He is a Rider who can used magic." Ryou added.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Negi said. "Th-there is a Rider who can used magic!? How? When!? Is this possible!?"

It wasn't long before he suddenly fainted before Ryou caught him from falling to the ground.

Yugi give a strange look at Tai. "This is why I don't want him to find out…" Yugi remarked.

* * *

(Back in the Agency)

It wasn't long until Negi finally awaken and started demanding explanation from his brothers, Tai, and the girls.

"Is it true? That he is a Kamen Rider who can use magic?" Negi asked. He always did dream of become a Rider being use magic to help people.

"He is." Ryo answered. "Show him."

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

With his Wizardriver materialized, Tai takes out his Flame Wizard Ring and places on his finger.

"With the Wizardriver, I can perform magic through Rings like this one…" Tai explained.

"I can sense there magic coming from the ring." Negi said. "So how do you henshin like my brothers?"

"Henshin!" Tai said before placing his Flame Ring over his Wizardriver.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE!**_"

Soon Negi gasped in shock to see Tai transformed into Wizard Flame Style in front of him.

Negi was awed by how the belt work and the armor he was wearing now.

"In this form I known as Kamen Rider Wizard. This isn't my own form, I have three more forms based on elements of water, wind, and land. I also have Rings that allow me perform certain tricks." Wizard explains before removing his Wizard Ring which canceled out his transformation.

"So how did you get your power?" Negi asked.

"It kind of long story… but I didn't gain this power for free." Tai said.

"But I still want to know." Negi insisted with a serious expression.

Tai sighed before he sat down and looks straight at Negi.

"You ask for it." Tai said.

(One story later)

After Tai finished his story, he looks at Negi before noticed he was crying right now.

"I have no idea… These Phantoms sound horrible and you been fighting on your own." Negi said, starting to develop some respect for the Magician Rider already.

"Not only just them, but the Neuroi started their invasion toward other worlds than ours." Yugi said with a serious expression.

"So that is why you and the girls are here? To get stronger?" Negi asked. Tai and the girls nodded at the same time.

"Then allowing me help you become stronger!" Negi decided with full confident expression.

"Wait, don't you have class to teach?" Tai asked.

"But I can't ignored this and you guys don't even know how to use Pactio cards." Negi said.

Tai and the girls know that Negi has a point about them not knowing how to use the Pactio cards since they just got them.

"Wait, how many did you make exactly?" Eila questioned to Negi.

"Well… around 5. They happened to be my students." Negi answered. This cause Tai and the girls look at him with surprised.

"So they're okay with making Pactio Contracts?" Tai asked.

Negi nodded.

"Okay. Let's take you somewhere we can help you guys practiced using Pactio Contract." He said.

* * *

Soon Tai and the girls followed the young teacher to an isolated place in the forest behind the academy. Negi looks around the place carefully to make sure no one is around beside them.

"This place will be far enough…" Negi said.

"Hold on." Tai said before getting out his Garuda Ring.

"_**GARUDA, PLEASE!**_"

Soon Garuda materialized out of thin air before Tai place the ring in the center as the Familiar looks at Tai.

"I need you to keep a look out while we're training." Tai explained as Garuda Familiar nodded before leaving.

"Okay, let practice a simple spell for the Pactio Contract, Taichi-san." Negi said.

Tai looks at the tree before stares at Sanya.

"Sanya, are you ready?" Tai asked.

The white hair girl nodded before she stares at the tree.

Tai closed his eyes before take a deep breath and remember the spell Negi told him earlier. "Sis Mea Pars, Per Decem Secundās! Ministra Taichi, Litvyak Sanya!" Tai commanded.

They noticed there was a large blue aura glowing around Sanya. She felt power surging through her body and raised her magic power than ever, making Eila and Lynette look surprised.

Sanya soon charge forward and punch her fist toward the tree. Soon everyone hear a loud crack and the tree break down immediately.

"Whoa…" Eila uttered in disbelief.

"How do you feel?" Tai asked.

Sanya looks at her hand which used to punch the tree, but there is no sight of bruises. "My hand doesn't hurt…" Sanya said.

"That is amazing…" Lynette said.

"Okay. Then why don't you try both of the girls this time?" Negi asked.

Tai then looks at both Eila and Lynette, "Do you guys want to try?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Sis Mea Pars, Per Decem Secundās! Ministra Taichi, Juutilainan Eila, Espicopi Lynette!" Tai commanded.

Suddenly both Eila and Lynette have glowing aura around their bodies. Eila approached the broken tree before using both hands to lift up immediately then throws it across the sky.

Lynette looks around and saw an acorn across the forest. She have an idea as she run after it from behind which her legs move faster than before and picked up the acorn.

"That is cool." Eila said.

"T-thanks." Lynette said.

Before Tai could response, he spotted a fireball heading for him and dodging it immediately by rolling to his right side.

"Who is there?" Tai questioned. This also caught Negi and the girls look alarmed as well.

"I am impressed that you can dodged that, Wizard." A male voice said as a figure emerged out of the trees and everyone got a better look at the being.

The being has red bodysuit and white armor with gold trims. The being also wears a purple point hat like a certain Digimon Tai used to know and have dark blonde hair. He wield what looks like a gold sword and purple cloak from his back.

"Who are you?" Negi questioned.

"I am Mistymon." The Digimon introduced.

"Another Digimon?" Lynette asked with surprised expression.

"What do you want?" Tai questioned with a serious expression, "Are you send by Daemon as well?!"

When mention the Demon Lord's name, it made Mistymon's eyes narrow. "I don't work for that demonic fiend." Mistymon scoffed. "But I am here to test if you are even worth of fighting against someone like him."

This caused them look surprised of him.

"But why do you have to fight him?" Negi asked. "Can't you guys just work together fight against Daemon?"

"Why should we trust our lives to these Kamen Riders? Where they are now, they won't be able to leave nothing but a scratch on him." Mistymon said before pointed his sword at Tai. "I demand a duel with you now."

"Negi, you and the girls get back. He only want me." Tai said before getting out his Driver-On Ring.

"_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**_"

Tai got out his Flame Dragon Ring.

"Henshin!" Tai shout.

"_**FLAME DRAGON…!**_"

Soon a flame dragon surrounded Tai before he transformed into Wizard Flame Dragon Style. He got out his sword as the Rider and Mistymon stares at each other.

It wasn't until Wizard made his first move by charging at him and swing his sword. But Mistymon brought up his gauntlet arm to protect him from the blow before pushed Wizard backward.

Soon Mistymon charge forward before brought up his blade and clashed with Wizard in a furious battle in swords. Swords clashed and sparks flew from them as Wizard and Mistymon exchanged fast and furious blows. Wizard struck with a quick chop which Mistymon blocked and the Ultimate level Digimon retaliated by throw a crystal ball with flame at him which exploded on the ground in front of Wizard.

The blast throws Wizard back a few feet.

"He is strong…" Wizard wondered out loud before getting out his Copy Ring.

"_**COPY, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard have two swords in his hands before charging at Mistymon and the two soon resumed their fighting against each other.

Mistymon soon charged his blade with flame power before unleashed an energy wave at Wizard. But Wizard brought his swords in front of him before deflecting the attack to the side with strength alone.

"_**FLAME SLASH STRIKE! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!**_"

Wizard unleashed a double heat waves toward Mistymon before causing the ultimate level Digimon to be casted on fire.

Mistymon doesn't seem to be flinch from being trapped inside a cage of flame and looks calm at Wizard.

"I see… So this is how you're able to get both NeoDevimon and Mephistomon. In the case…" Mistymon said before his entire body glowing with bright light.

"What is that?" Negi asked.

Suddenly the flame trapped Mistymon vanished and revealed a new figure standing.

The being have white armored with golden trimming. His helmet have two curved horns and eyes are red. Hanging on his behind is a pair of dark blue wing.

"Digivolution…" Wizard said.

"I am known as Dynasmon." The draconic knight Digimon known as Dynasmon said.

"Who in the world is this Digimon?" Eila wondered out loud.

_The pressure he is giving off is overwhelm…_ Wizard thought to himself. There is only one guess to what level Dynasmon was.

"A mega level Digimon…" Wizard said. After fighting against Boltmon, Wizard never imagined he will face with another Mega Level Digimon this soon.

Wizard gripped tightly on both of his WizarSwordGun in his hands before charging forward at Dynasmon.

Dynasmon keep a calm expression before he dodged every blows Wizard tries with lighting reflexives until he caught his weapons with his claw like hand.

"Skills alone isn't going to defeated me." Dynasmon retorted as he slammed his fist to struck Wizard's chest very hard. The force behind Dynasmon's attack caused a massive burst of sparks to explode from Wizard's chest as he was sent reeling, crying out in pain.

"Guh…" Wizard grunted as he stood up once more and got out his Special Ring then scanned it. "I am not done yet…!"

"_**VERY NICE, SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_"

With Drago Skull appeared, Wizard unleashed a powerful shoot of flame toward Dynasmon.

Suddenly Dynasmon's eyes glow immediately and raised his palm as the red gem in the middle glowing blue before a shoot of water forward and blocked the attack.

"How…?" Wizard looks surprised at what Dynasmon just did.

"You aren't the only one good with elementals." Dynasmon retorted as the power of water pushed back Wizard's attack and slammed straight into him. The water hits him and causing him fall to the ground immediately.

But Dynasmon wasn't done yet as he turns into a blur. Wizard turns around and see Dynasmon as the Knight Digimon kicked him, sending him flying further backward.

"Normally, humans won't be able to take a hit or they will be dead instantly. Get up and face me, Wizard." Dynasmon said.

"I am not done yet…" Wizard grunted before he gets himself up.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Wizard soon got out his Drago Timer and equipped it to his arm.

"**DRAGO TIMER! SET UP!**"

He twisted the knob on Drago Timer.

"**START!**"

Wizard got out his sword before rushing toward Dynasmon. Dynasmon just used his hand to block the attack before trying to punch him.

"**WATER DRAGON!**"

Suddenly Dynasmon noticed he couldn't move his arms due to ice like chains emerged out of thin air. He turns and spotted Wizard Water Dragon nearby.

Soon Wizard and Water Dragon Style charges toward Dynasmon. But the ice chains won't hold Dynasmon down easily when he broke through the chains and unleashed a powerful at the two, sending them backward.

"I know there is more to your magic!" Dynasmon said.

"Then how about this…" Wizard gritted after he and Water Style got up.

"**HURRICANE DRAGON!**"

The wind magic circle appear and out came Hurricane Dragon clone as he fired bullets of wind toward Dynasmon. But Dynasmon brought up his palm to block the attack, soon Wizard and Water Dragon charged at Dynasmon, bouncing off Hurricane Dragon's shoulders to land a flying downward slash.

The strikes landed, but Dynasmon glares at them. "That isn't enough to defeat me!"

"Gh…" Wizard gritted.

Dynasmon's fist glowing with green energy before unleashed a powerful twister toward the three Wizards, giving them no time to get out of the way and they were slashed by the wind and sent flying before landing. "I'm disappointed, Rider." Dynasmon said as he started to approach him slowly. "I heard how your world praised your kind as protector of humanity, but they choose the wrong warrior."

This causes Wizard to growl as he pushed himself to his feet. "Shut up…!"

"**LAND DRAGON!**"

A yellow magic circle appeared on the ground and rocks shot up before Land Dragon clone appeared.

"**FINAL TIME!**"

Soon All of the Wizard scanned their Elemental Dragon Style Rings to their swords.

"_**FLAME SLASH STRIKE!**_"

"_**WATER SLASH STRIKE!**_"

"_**HURRICANE SLASH STRIKE!**_"

"_**LAND SLASH STRIKE!**_"

They made a downward slash, releasing an energy slash of their respective elements, heading straight for Dynasmon who used both hands to block the attacks. But Wizard wasn't finished there yet as he and his elemental clones took out their Special Rings.

"_**VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_"

Wizard stood in the middle with Drago Skull appeared on his chest with Hurricane Dragon floating above him with Drago Wings, Water Dragon to his right with the Drago Tail, and Land Dragon to his left with the Hell Claws. Behind them, their individually colored magic circles appeared. Then as one…

"RAAAAHHH!" The Wizards roared, firing their elemental blasts, each one joining into one giant blast that head toward Dynasmon and caused an explosion. Negi and the girls gawked at how powerful the attack was when they unleashed.

"I think that is an overkilled…" Eila comment.

"Amazing…" Lynette said.

"Incredible…" Negi said stunned. "To think something so small, can possess great power!"

Wizard smiled under his helmet and about to relax until he felt something is wrong as the smoke faded. Standing where he stood is none other than Dynasmon himself.

"How… can you take those attacks?" Wizard asked with disbelief expression.

"Now it my turns…" Dynasmon said before raising his palms toward them. "**Dragon Roar…!**"

Suddenly Dynasmon unleashed a torrent mix of flame and water at Wizard and his Elemental clones, causing them to scream in pain and being thrown backward.

"What is the matter? Is that all you got?" Dynasmon asked. "I know you have more power than what you display to me in that Timer."

Wizard gritting his teeths as he struggle to get up. Wizard looked at the Drago Timer on his arm. He suddenly remember what happened back in the museum. _No… I can't use it or I will lost control again…_ he thought.

"Tai! Look out!" Negi shout.

This causes Wizard snapped out of his thought before seeing Dynasmon lift himself into the air. Dynasmon let out a roar into the air as energy from his body leaking out and the energy taken on form of massive dragon.

"Get out of there!" Lynette shout.

"**Wyren's Breath!**" Dynasmon shout as the aura dragon unleashed a furious blast toward Wizard.

Wizard saw the blast but he couldn't move out of the way as everything turning white immediately. Soon Tai opened his eyes to see the attack is gone, but his eyes wide in shock.

"No…" Tai said with disbelief. "Eila-chan…!"

Eila have bruises over her body before she collapsed until Tai caught her in his arms. He realized what happened… Eila protected him from the full blow of Dynasmon's attack.

"Eila-chan! Please speak to me!" Tai pleaded.

Negi hurry toward them and starting chanting some healing spell to Eila who is in Tai's arms.

"You're pathetic…" a familiar voice scoffed.

Tai turns to see Dynasmon looking down at him with a disapproving look. "You allowed your fear get you and this maiden risk her life to protect you. A real warrior shouldn't let their friends protected them, the warrior must protected their friends instead." The Knight Digimon continued before he turns away from them and start moving.

This made Tai's eyes wide when Dynasmon's words hit him hard to the core.

"Where are you going?" Tai asked.

"I will seek you out to fight again until the next few days… I _expected_ no hesitate again." Dynasmon said before flying up into the air and vanished.

* * *

Kotaro is currently on his cellphone right with a shocked expression.

"… Is Tai alright?" Kotaro asked.

"…"

"I see… I hope he get over it." Koyomi suddenly walk into the room and noticed Kotaro on his cellphone right now.

"Did something happened?" Koyomi asked.

"It's Tai. A mega Digimon attack him and the girls." Kotaro answered.

"Is he hurt?" Koyomi asked with worried expression.

"He is fine, but he seem to down." Kotaro answered.

* * *

(Back at the Agency)

Sanya, Ryou, and Lynette did their best to tend Eila who is currently unconscious in a guest room within the agency.

"Will she be alright?" Lynette asked.

"Negi did his best to heal her injuries, but it up to her to wake up." Ryou said.

The one seem sad the most about Eila is Sanya who shown a sad expression. "Eila… Please be alright." Sanya said.

Unknown to them, Tai was watching them from the door with a down expression before leaving them alone.

"Tai, are you alright?" Yugi asked, coming toward his fellow Rider.

Tai nodded, but have a sad expression on his face. "It's my fault… if I didn't hesitant-" he said before felt a hand on his shoulder and looks at Yugi.

"It's not your fault for what happened." Yugi said, assuring the Magician Rider.

"Dynasmon was right about my fear… I-" Tai said, thinking back to what Dynasmon say to him.

"_You allowed your fear get you and this maiden risk her life to protect you. A real warrior shouldn't let their friends protected them, the warrior must protected their friends instead._" Dynasmon's words rang in his mind.

"Even so, your friend did it because she want to protect you." Yugi said, but Tai didn't response.

Soon Ryou came out of the room.

"How is she doing?" Yugi asked.

"She will be alright, your friends are staying with her as we speak." Ryou answered calmly.

"I see…" Tai said.

"So what are you going to do now? Dynasmon will come back for you in few days." Ryou said.

"I don't know…" Tai answered. If he used the Drago Timer, he will ends up losing control and attack anyone whether is friend or foe.

Tai soon left the front door immediately and heading outside.

"This is familiar, isn't it?" Yugi asked to Ryou.

"Yeah, he shows a similar expression like I did. But Tai need to overcome it by himself." Ryou said.

* * *

Tai sat against a tree while eating donuts and watching the stream quietly. But he can't get the doubts out of his mind.

If he did use the full power of Drago Timer and fight head on against Dynasmon… wouldn't Eila have to risk her life protect him from the attack?

"But I can't do it…" Tai said. He can't help still seeing Eila falling unconscious in front of him again after Dynasmon attacked him.

"_You're pathetic…"_

Dynasmon might be even right about him. How could he allows something like this to occur?

"Why are you like this?" a familiar voice asked.

Tai snapped out his thought before he saw a familiar figure appeared in front of him. In front of him is none other than the black knight Digimon himself.

"BlackWargreymon…" Tai said. "Why are you doing here?"

"I heard words spread about Kamen Riders in the Digital world and I decided to come check on you." BlackWargreymon response. "But I find you here in a slump instead."

Tai sighed. "Because of my hesitation… to use my full power, a friend of mine risk her life to protect me from Dynasmon's attack and hadn't wake up." He said.

"I see. I take it that this Dynasmon will returned for you sometime in future dates later."

"But I don't know if I can do it… or I will lost control of my power and attack people…" Tai finished before he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw BlackWargreymon stares at him intensely.

"Then we should make haste before he returns." BlackWargreymon said with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked confused.

"I am going to get you to accept the power within yourself." BlackWargreymon answered.

* * *

(Back at the Agency)

Sanya and Lynette were eating snacks at the table quietly. Though they want to stay watching over Eila, the detective Rider want them to get something to eat.

But Sanya can't help notices that their friend hadn't returns for a while. Even though Yugi told them that he went out for a walk.

"Taichi-san hasn't come back for a while…" Lynette said with worried expression. "Where could he be?"

Sanya soon have enough before getting off her chair and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lynette asked.

"I am going to look for him." Sanya said.

* * *

BlackWargreymon growl with irritation as he didn't get the result that he wanted it.

He tried almost everything he known to get the Magician Rider to use the Drago Timer's full power, but he still refused to use it and get knocked backward.

They tries meditation to combat, to survival training, and even throwing random attacks to force him to use. But the former Digidestined still hesitated on using the Drago Timer due to his personal fear of losing control.

Tai is currently panting on the ground after what BlackWargreymon throws at him. He never felt this sore when it comes to learning under a Mega Level Digimon.

_This is getting us nowhere…_ BlackWargreymon thought angry to himself. There have to be something that can provoke him into using the Drago Timer. But what is it?

Suddenly they heard footsteps marching toward them in the forest and saw it was none other than Sanya herself.

"Sanya? What are you doing here?" Tai asked with surprised expression.

"Tai! There you are!" Sanya said.

Before Sanya could even get close to Tai, she suddenly got grabbed from behind by and hold tightly by none other than BlackWargreymon as the black knight Digimon points his metal claw at Sanya's neck.

This causes Tai to looks complete shocked at the Digimon who he thought could be a possibly ally.

"BlackWargreymon, what are you doing!?" Tai questioned with shocked expression. "Let her go!"

"Only if you take things serious or else she get it." BlackWargreymon said in threaten tone.

"Hang on, Sanya!" Tai said before getting out his Flame Dragon Ring.

"_**FLAME DRAGON…! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!**_"

He soon transform into Wizard Flame Dragon Style and got out his WizarSwordGun as he charged at him.

BlackWargreymon with one hand holding Sanya, blocks every attacks Wizard throws at him before punching him back.

Wizard then switched his sword into gun mode and firing silver bullets at him. But BlackWargreymon stay where he stood and swatting each bullets away with his metal claws.

"_**WATER DRAGON…!**_"

He then got out his Special Ring and scanned it.

"_**VERY NICE, SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_"

Soon a blue magic appear behind him as he swings his Drago Tail at BlackWargreymon. But BlackWargreymon jumps out of the way as the boulders behind him was destroyed before he countered the massive tail with his leg.

"I got you where I want you." Wizard said.

"_**BIND, PLEASE!**_"

Soon multiply blue magic circles appeared around BlackWargreymon as chains flying out of them and trying to catch him as BlackWargreymon seem to be struggling against the icy chains.

"_**LAND DRAGON!**_"

After he transformed into Land Dragon, he got out his Gravity Ring.

"_**VERY NICE, GRAVITY! FABULOUS!**_"

Soon a yellow magic circle appeared above BlackWargreymon before it trying to push BlackWargreymon to the ground. Wizard soon charge at him immediately until BlackWargreymon stop moving. The black dragon Digimon giving black energy radiation off of his body and unleashed a powerful roar that destroyed both the chains and gravity magic circle which send Wizard flying backward.

"Fascination trick won't get you anywhere." BlackWargreymon said before he soon flying high in the air.

"_**HURRICANE DRAGON!**_"

Wizard soon jumps into the air as he suddenly changes from Land Dragon to Hurricane Dragon immediately and following after BlackWargreymon.

"Hang on, Sanya!" Wizard said before charging at him.

But BlackWargreymon smacked him in the face and sending him to the ground.

"Wargreymon won't have hard time like you did." BlackWargreymon remarked.

"_**VERY NICE, SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**_"

Wizard stop himself from falling to the ground as Drago Wings emerged from his back and he goes after BlackWargreymon again. But whenever he get close to BlackWargreymon, the Black Knight Digimon always outsmarted him and knocking his attempts to get Sanya back.

"Is this all you got? Then someone like Daemon would be laughing at you right now." BlackWargreymon said before focused small red orb of negative energy in his palm and throws at him.

Wizard try to dodge the first attack as he got out two Rings before scanned them.

"_**DRILL, PLEASE!**_"

"_**VERY NICE, KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**_"

Wizard turns into a green twister as he performing a spinning kick and heading straight for BlackWargreymon. But BlackWargreymon brought up his claw hand to block the drill kick attack before pushed Wizard far from him.

Without giving him any chance to reacted, BlackWargreymon brought up his hand to gather negative energy into his palm.

"**Terror Destroyer!**"

Wizard couldn't even move as the red orb struck him in the chest and sending him pummeling straight to the ground.

"Tai!" Sanya screamed with worried.

* * *

Wizard crashed to the ground before his form reversal back to his original form as Tai and he grunted in pain.

"Grrr…" He groan.

_I can't even get close to him… The only thing that can help me—_ Tai thought when he thought about the Drago Timer.

_But what if I lost—_

"Is that all you got?" BlackWargreymon asked with dark expression, looking down on him. "Do you really lack of will to even use _that_ power within yourself!? You are pathetic! Is that why Agumon lost his life for someone who couldn't even fight on!?"

The more he hears of BlackWargreymon's words, he felt more compelling of surrendering…

"Don't give up, Tai!" Sanya shout.

This causes Tai to looks up at Sanya who is held captive in BlackWargreymon's arm, "Sanya…"

(**Play Garo ost:****Mamorishi mono toshite**)

"You aren't weak like this…" Sanya continued with tears flowing down her eyes. "All those times back at the base, you pushed yourselves even further than any Witches I've known. I know you can mastered your power because I believes in you… Because you are Tai, the one who becomes the Final Hope for all!"

Hearing Sanya's speech made Tai have a surprised look on his face. Her words made the doubts in his mind vanished immediately.

_How did I allow myself to be this weak?_ Tai thought to himself. The same weakness that caused Eila to fall into unconscious from protecting him.

Tai take out his Connect Ring and scanned it.

"_**CONNECT, PLEASE!**_"

Tai summoned the Drago Timer and equipped it into his arm.

"Don't worry, Sanya… I will save you. BlackWargreymon, you want to see my power, you will be the first to witness." Tai said with a serious expression.

(**Ost ended**)

"_**ALL DRAGON… PLEASE!**_"

Tai let out a roar as four elemental circles surrounding him and an inferno covers his entire body. Suddenly something emerging out of the inferno as Tai in his Flame Dragon Style armor but with all four of his Dragon parts emerged with him together at once.

This is Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon Style!

"Saa Showtime Daa…!" Wizard declared before taking off into the air after BlackWargreymon.

Wizard charge head onto at BlackWargreymon as their claws collided with each other before the two moved back from each other.

But Wizard charges again at BlackWargreymon before the two clashed with each other. Wizard soon used his Drago Tail when he noticed BlackWargreymon loose his grip on Sanya and takes Sanya from him.

"What!?" BlackWargreymon was about to go after her when he got stop by blue and green magic circles as they unleashed their respective elements on him.

_His attacks are stronger than before…_ BlackWargreymon thought as he blocking the attacks.

"I hope that I didn't take long…" Wizard said.

"You didn't." Sanya answered with a smile.

Wizard soon land on the ground and places Sanya down gently before heading back up in the air.

(**Play Kamen Rider Girls- Alternation ost**)

BlackWargreymon and Wizard stares at each other before they charged at others. Claws collided with each other as sparks can been seen flying in the air.

"Is that the best you can do?" BlackWargreymon asked.

"I am just starting!" Wizard shout.

BlackWargreymon gather negative energy into his palms again before he throws the orb of negative energy.

"**Terra Destroyer!**"

Wizard's Drago Skull unleashed a powerful flame in response which the two attacks collided and caused explosion in the process.

Soon BlackWargreymon charges through the smoke before clashing with Wizard once again before the two goes into hand to hand combats already. When BlackWargreymon going to delivered an uppercut, Wizard swings his tail and smacked him away.

Suddenly Wizard summoned a massive red magic circle toward BlackWargreymon as elemental manifestation of Wizardragon emerged around him.

"Finale Daa…!" Wizard said before the elemental dragons goes to his leg as it increasing with even more power than before.

He soon did a screw kick toward BlackWargreymon's stomach and this caused an explosion in the process.

(**Song ended**)

BlackWargreymon collapsed on the ground as his body made a large crater on the ground as this scared away the wild lives from him.

Wizard lands on the ground gently before he reversed back to his original form as Sanya approach his side.

"Tai, you did it." Sanya said.

Tai nodded before he walk closer toward the injury BlackWargreymon on the ground. The Black Mega Digimon turns and looks at Tai with a satisfied expression.

"W-well done. I am proud that you overcome your weakness even though I didn't have any attempt on harming your friend. I am sorry about the act." BlackWargreymon admit softly.

"It's alright… but I'm gratefully for what you did to help me overcoming my weakness. Thank you, BlackWargreymon." Tai answered with a smile.

* * *

(Back at Agency)

Eila soon stirring up and turns her head to see Tai, Sanya, and Lynette. They looks relief that she is awake now.

"Eila… you are alright." Sanya said.

But Eila main focused was on Tai. She can tell there is something different about him.

"Eila-chan, I am… sorry about what happened." Tai said softly.

"Don't worry… Tai, you overcome your fear…" Eila said with a small smile.

**To be continued…**

* * *

(**Next time…**)

"So you finally come, Wizard." Dynasmon said as he looking at him.

"We soon find out if you even worthy as the title you possessed." The Digimon known as Crescemon said, looking at the Riders.

"Remember this… I am the Rider who authorized by the Divine Providence." A newcomer announced with serious expression.

"No way…" Kamuro and Gaim gawked.

Next Spell: Wizard vs Dynasmon! Hunting Under The Moon!

**AN: That is the end of this chapter especially Tai finally achieved All Dragon Style to compete with Mega level Digimons. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern.**


End file.
